Overnight Therapy
by LSM71059
Summary: Lucas & OC, Rated M for later chapters, spoilers for season seven Lucas North has someone to confide in and take care of him when the nightmares and bad flashbacks happen.
1. Prologue

**Overnight Therapy**

Lucas & OC, Rated M for later chapters, spoilers for season seven  
Lucas North has someone to confide in and take care of him when the nightmares and bad flashbacks happen.

Overnight Therapy - Prologue

music: "South City Midnight Lady" by the Doobie Brothers

timeline: Between episodes 7.02 & 7.03

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello Donovan, Harry Pearce here" Harry said trying to keep his voice under control.

"Good Morning Harry, how are you? And what do I owe the pleasure? Donovan responded keeping his voice neutral having an excellent idea what this phone call was regarding. He had been briefed by his London agency not more than an hour ago.

"Is she available? Can she come straight away? I have all the arrangements in place here in London. We make the retrieval this evening." Harry responded trying to keep the desperation combined with irritation out of his voice. He knew Donovan would have already been briefed. He really wasn't in the mood to have his old counterpart in the CIA give him the run around. This was too critical.

Donovan paused for several beats before responding, "Harry, I………..oh, hell, here's the deal. She retired from active service two years ago…….I can't make any promises but however, there was a stipulation that should a rare occurrence such as yours happen, she would consider taking on the assignment. All I can do is call and see if that is still in affect. Lucas always did intrigue her."

Harry was taken aback. It had never occurred to him that the one person in the world that could most help Lucas North adapt back into normal everyday life rapidly would not be available. "Donovan, please," Harry said not finishing the sentence, a clear note of desperation in his voice.

"Give me an hour, what is the best way to reach you?" Donovan responded. He felt for Harry. It was something that weighed heavily on the minds of those in charge, losing an operative only to recover them after such a long period of time. Knowing they were most likely damaged or wondering if they were irrevocably broken.

"This is my mobile number. It is the best way to contact me." Harry said.

"I'll be in touch," Donovan answered and hung up.

Harry sent up a silent prayer that Donovan would be successful in persuading her to take the case. He detested asking for assistance outside of MI-5 but in this instance felt if Lucas had any kind of a fighting chance, it lay in the hands of this woman. The only reason he knew of her services was Donovan sharing the information on her miraculous track record right after Lucas had been detained by the FSB. Donovan had promised that all Harry had to do was call once Lucas had been recovered and he would send her to him straight away. He never had dreamed that it would take so long before he would be able to make the phone call to ask for her.

Donovan was one of a handful of people that he would trust with those things most near and dear to him. And his former protégé was very dear to him indeed. No more had he finished his musings on the subject his mobile was ringing. He noted the number registered unavailable before picking it up on the second ring, "Harry Pearce"

With no preamble she began, "Donovan gave the terms of my services, correct?"

Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief knowing who was at the other end of the mobile, "Yes, however that was eight years ago."

"Well, nothing has changed. But just so we are crystal clear on them, no one other than you knows who I am and what I do. You don't contact me, I contact you. If you do need to pass information, go through Donovan. I deal with no one but you. Absolutely no surveillance of any kind will be tolerated inside the apartment or flat whatever you call it. I know you have a way to fake the surveillance, so make it happen. You get my drift. If I find that anyone else has knowledge of me and my services, I disappear, no ifs, ands, or buts. In order for this to succeed, Lucas must believe in me unconditionally. Donovan will get the current file to me. Any updates or insights you can provide me after the recovery will be critical. Unlike what you are used to doing, you must be totally candid with me. The smallest detail could make or break him. I'll leave the mundane details such as enumeration to you and Donovan. Donovan is the only other person besides you in the world who knows exactly what I am being called upon to do and must be kept that way, understood?" she spouted without seeming to take a breath.

"Understood," He agreed. And with that, she hung up. Harry just shook his head in utter relief and disbelief. Donovan had secured her services taking less fifteen minutes to do so. He rang him, "Donovan, what can I say?"

"She tends to come off a bit brusque, but trust me, you wouldn't want to leave the care of Lucas to anyone else on the planet Harry. And by the way, she didn't even hesitate to take him on," Donovan said. "But, I must caution you that she means every word of her conditions. If they are not followed to the letter, she will disappear without a trace faster than you can say blimey."

"I am your debt. And, I will abide by her terms. I assume she still has her security clearance. As far as any operative in MI-5 will know she is the representative for the Developing Contractor doing renovations to Thames House and that is why she will be quartered in our housing. I have arranged the paperwork so it appears the Developer is letting the flat." Harry responded, a definite note of relief in his voice.

Donovan picked up on it and smiled into the phone, "Yes, her security clearance is still in tact. More than likely it is higher than yours and I put together. She feels it is best not to arrive till Lucas has moved from the safe house into his own place. That will give you time to assess him and forward your findings. I suggest we reinstate our old network to pass information. I believe you and I are the only ones left on active duty that would be aware it exists………….And Harry, remember this isn't going to happen overnight. She lets the subject develop in their own time. But no matter the length of time, the results are stellar."

"Good suggestion on the network, I'll be in touch Donovan, Goodbye for now and thank you again."

"Glad I could be of service Harry, and you are most welcome. Goodbye."


	2. First Encounter

Overnight Therapy - Chapter One  
music: "Let Me Entertain You" - Robbie Williams  
(Time Line: In between Episodes 7.02 & 7.03)

Once again, the nightmares of his imprisonment caused Lucas to wake disoriented and gasping for air.

He tossed and turned, pounding his pillow with rage against the darkness in his mind. Without even glancing at that clock, he knew it was around 3:00 a.m., the same time most nights that found him in this situation. He whispered into the darkness, "Damn you, Harry Pearce, this is all your fault!"

Sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, He put his head in his hands and shook it trying to rid his mind of the night terrors. But as always, it was to no avail. Knowing further sleep would not be forthcoming anytime soon, he left his bed to pace through the flat. Stopping at the desk, switching on the lamp, he sat, taking pen to paper making an inventory of his situation:

Ros Meyers –  
1. Very close to Harry, almost a daughter/father relationship, watch what you say to her.  
2. Too impetuous, too quick to react instead of assessing the situation, she is prone to take the forceful route instead of the intellectual one,  
not necessarily a good trait in a leader.

Note to self: stay away from her when she has a stun gun in hand.

(Lucas wrote the last line with a wry smile on his face)

3. She is also very cold almost like a robot.  
4. She is projecting her grief of Adam's death on to me.

Ben Kaplan –  
1. Young, but very capable, he will make an excellent leader one day.  
2. Would like to be his mentor, he could learn a great deal from my experience.

Jo Portman –  
1. Seems a bit unsteady, need to keep a close eye on her.  
2. Look into her file to see what her story is.

Connie James –  
1. Bit of a mystery, she seems quite capable but tends to hover like she spying on us.  
2. Harry seems to trust her implicitly, could be a mistake on his part.  
3. What did she mean by what she said to me on my first night back of she could be the stuff of nightmares? Whose nightmares?

Malcolm Wynn-Jones -  
1. Dear Sweet Malcolm, kind as ever, glad to see that hasn't changed  
2. Good resource for getting me back up to speed on the electronics

Note: Be sure to pick up donuts for him

Arkardy Katchimov –  
1. Disappeared, Harry guaranteed he would not be a factor ever again.  
2. In an odd way, I miss his company. Could it be Stockholm syndrome?  
3. Did Harry permanently eliminate him as revenge for Adam's death?  
4. He was quite savvy to employ Elizabeta.  
a. I cannot forgive him for showing her photos of my skin to play on her sympathies.  
b. She must still feel something for me in order for him to have so easily employed her to work for the FSB.

Elizabeta Starkova –  
1. Leave it be, move on….Easier said than done.  
2. She will be a good asset for MI-5.  
3. Refer to No. 1.

(Lucas' heart physically hurt when he thought of her. The pain of losing her was too fresh.)

Harry Pearce –  
1.

Before he could start the list on Harry, a noise from outside had drawn his attention to the window facing the street. Standing to look out he saw a black sedan had pulled up in front of the building under the street lamp. Automatically, Lucas' senses kicked into high gear. His eyes scanned the entire area around the car and the activity taking place within the car.

A woman emerged from the backseat with several travel bags slung over her shoulder. Lucas mentally assessed her as she moved to the trunk that popped opened, taller than average, average build, baseball cap, jean jacket with hood, jeans, and trainers. Moving to the rear of the car and now open truck, she seemed to struggle as she managed to remove a large suitcase from the trunk with a thud, indicating it must be quite heavy. The woman slammed the trunk making a sound loud enough to gently shake his second floor window. He wondered why the driver of the car hadn't got out assisting her with the luggage. As soon as the trunk had been slammed shut the car pulled away from the curb.

_"How odd to leave a woman just standing in the street like that,"_ Lucas thought as he watched her from the window staying in the shadows of the flat. Remembering he had been writing possible damning information down, he reached over, tore the sheet of paper plus the two underneath that had his musings from the pad and fed it into the paper shredder under the desk. Furious with Harry for having him watched inside his own home, and with himself for being careless as to get caught, he silently vowed He wasn't going to let them have information they could use against him again. All the while, he continued to watch the scene unfold outside.

Setting the bags off her shoulder down next to the large suitcase, the woman opened her purse taking out an envelope. She looked at the front door for a number then at the front of the envelope to verify she had reached the correct address. She gave a slight nod indicating this was the right place. While sliding out a key from the same envelope, she briefly looked up into Lucas' window. He felt as if she was staring directly at him. But that was impossible; he was in the shadows and out of view. She turned her attention back to the street. Taking up the smaller bags, sliding them back on to her shoulder, key in one hand and grabbing the handle of the larger bag with the other, she proceeded to move slowly up the few steps on the front stoop of Lucas' building.

Going back into the bedroom, Lucas swiftly donned a long sleeved Tee over his tank shirt and a pair of jeans over his boxers. Slid his feet into a pair of trainers, ran his fingers through his hair then proceeded out into the hall to look down the stairs. The woman had made it into the vestibule by then and stopped to catch her breath from moving the luggage. He slipped down the stairs stopping on the bottom stair so not to invade her space. "Hello"

Looking up at him, Lori Montgomery assessed him from top to bottom. _"This is Lucas North. What a commanding presence this man has even in his current state"_, she thought. Then mentally shaking herself out of her revelry smiled apologetically, "Hello, sorry, did I disturb you with the all the racket?"

"Not at all," he answered in his low silky voice. It registered with him that she was American by her accent, and after a closer look at her face, he put her age to be somewhere in the late thirties possibly early forties. Her manner of dress (Mickey Mouse gear top to bottom, ball cap with long hair pulled through the back, hoodie and jean jacket) amused him that a woman her age dressed in the manner of a teenager. She had an air of confidence with a measure of wariness/skepticism about her. And that smile of hers didn't quite reach her lovely brown eyes. Pointing to the large suitcase and giving her his own slight smile, he asked, "Would you like some help?"

She looked him straight in the eye as if to measure his intentions then gave an audible sigh before answering, "Thanks but I think I have it under control, though if you could be so kind as to point me in the direction of #2 that would be a great help."

Lucas leaned against the banister with his hands in jeans pockets to appear non-threatening, nodded his head in the general direction of where he had just come from, "#2 is just up these stairs and to the right."

Lori looked around as if searching for something, "I don't suppose this place has an elevator does it?"

"No lift, sorry," He wasn't aware that anyone had let the flat across from his. He wanted to ask a dozen questions, but didn't want her to feel like he was interrogating her. Most of the basic information could be easily acquired through the database at MI-5 so he would get some of his answers fairly easily. And as for the rest of story as to why she was so callously dumped on his door step that also could wait for a more appropriate hour.

He noticed her hesitation as if she was weighing what to say to him before she spoke again, "Thanks for the directions. Do you think it would be safe to leave the large bag down here in the hall for a moment or two till I get the door open and drop these off?" pointing to the bags on her shoulder.

"Yes, this is a safe neighborhood. I don't think there is much traffic this time of night," He smiled reassuringly at her and again extended an offer of help, "Please, allow me to assist you in getting the suitcase up the stairs or at least stay with it till you return."

"Alright," She responded, seeming to have been put at ease by his demeanor. Rolling the large case towards him without closing the gap between them she said, "I will let you lead the way."

_"Smart move on her part letting me go first. That way she thinks I can't take off out the front door with her case. My hands are full so I can't easily make a grab at her. And she has her hand inside the purse probably on some pepper spray," _he thought smiling to himself at her safety savvy as he took the case easily lifting it up off the floor ascending the stairs.

She stayed a few steps back admiring him as she made her way up to the second floor landing smiling and musing to herself, _"How nice, a true English Gentleman, I was beginning to think they didn't exist. And those eyes, they seem to peer right into your very soul but yet have that haunted look about them. Alright, enough, quit your daydreaming. Get on with the business at hand Girl!"_

Reaching the second floor, Lucas set the suitcase in front of #2 and politely backed away leaning against his own door across the hall. Lori crossed the hall to him and extended her hand to shake, "Thanks so much, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your kindness. Perhaps, I will have an opportunity to return the favor."

Her handshake was firm and businesslike. Lucas was pleased it wasn't one of those limp wrist type he had to endure so much of the time. "The pleasure was mine. If I may be further assistance, please do not hesitate to call on me. It would seem I am to be your neighbor, " giving her a half smile as he spoke trying to make her more at ease.

Lori nodded her agreement then went to stand by her door, key in hand and gave him a genuine smile and let her dry sense of humor show as she responded, "A knight in shining armor just across the hall. How fortunate for me. Well, Good Evening, Neighbor."

Sensing she was waiting for him to leave before unlocking the door, he opened his own, and said, "Good Evening."

He went inside and closed the door gently. Then proceeded to observe her through the peephole as she quickly unlocked the door, pulled in the suitcase, firmly shut the door and he heard the sound of the deadbolt lock being slid into place. Satisfied she was safely tucked in, he found himself yawning and actually feeling like he could fall back to sleep. The encounter had given him a small respite from his other concerns. There was something very soothing and calming about the last few moments. Moving into the bedroom, sliding off his long sleeved shirt, trainers and jeans, he lay back down and covered up. Lucas was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.


	3. Checking In

**Chapter Two – Checking In  
**  
music: "Why Can't You Behave" Cole Porter  
(Time Line for chapter: In between Episodes 7.02 & 7.03)

Across the hall, Lori was going about the task of scoping out the accommodations. First order of business was to rummage in her purse to find what she liked to call her "Derek Flint Gadget". It looked like a state of the art Blackberry, which in part it was. But in reality its capabilities far exceeded any publicly known technology on the market today.

She used the device to do a sweep for bugs and surveillance equipment through the living room, dining area, bedrooms, baths, and ended in the kitchen. Opening up the cabinets she discovered her kitchen had been fully stocked with all her favourite foods, beverages and quite a few extra goodies. An entire cabinet had been devoted to her favourite DVD's. Opening the refrigerator, she spied a note written in Donovan's distinctive scrawl taped to a floral box filled with her favourite black roses:

I think I remembered everything. If there is anything in particular I missed, we can have it there within 24 hours. Enjoy your accommodations.

Lori opened the box and inhaled deeply taking in the lovely scent of the flowers. She got a little misty eyed as she ran her fingers gingerly over the petals remembering under what circumstances Donovan had come to learn these were her favourites. Returning the lid to the box, she stuffed it back in to the refrigerator then returned to living room.

She was pleased Harry Pearce had kept his word and no bug or surveillance apparatus had been found on first blush. Her directive had been to make contact with him upon her arrival. Of course the arrival was to have been over six hours ago. Perhaps she should wait for a more reasonable hour to make contact. Her ornery streak got the best of her though so she decided since she was awake as was Lucas, Harry should be too. She scrolled the address book on the Blackberry finding his number proceeded to dial his mobile. He picked it up on the third ring, croaking, "Harry Pearce."

"Hello Mr. Pearce, sorry for the late hour, I thought you'd like to know I've arrived and all seems to be in order. Have you anything further to add to your report since yesterday?" Lori said making her voice sickening sweet like she was taking afternoon tea with the Queen.

Recognizing the voice on the other end, Harry quickly sat up in bed to gather his wits about him. Looking over at the clock he groaned audibly, "Donovan said you would check in when you arrived. However, I did expect it to be earlier this evening."

He had been forewarned she would be one of a kind and quite the handful to deal with, but this was ridiculous having been roused out of bed to just have her report she had arrived and six hours late at that. It took every ounce of restraint he had but he checked his temper. "There is no update from the report I sent late yesterday afternoon. If it is in your possession you are up to date."

"Yes, Donovan passed it along. Sorry to have disturbed your rest, I'll be in touch soon," Lori purred into the phone after hearing the restraint in his voice. She disconnected before he could reply. She just couldn't seem to resist getting under someone's skin who was unflappable 99% of the time. It was one of her "Qualities" as Donovan put it he wished she would keep in check when it came to dealing with people that weren't her assignments. She used that same talent to make strides with her subjects albeit in a quite different manner.

She dialled Donovan hoping he was still up because she honestly didn't want to disturb his rest. Donovan answered on the first ring, "There better be one hell of a reason for not checking in before now coming out of your mouth," he growled into the phone.

"You still are as sweet as ever, I see." Lori answered with a certain lilt in her voice Donovan knew spelled trouble with a capital "T", "Just thought you might like to know I've arrived and all is well in London Town."

Donovan's voice immediately softened but was chastising, "Why so late? You were to have checked in long before this."

"If I was on time, there would be something askew in the universe. Ever since you've known me, I've always been late. But to answer your question, the game went into overtime, and there was a shootout with fifteen players. It was quite the show, they won by the way. I missed my scheduled flight time. I had to wait and grab the next available flight time out of Detroit. I didn't think it was that big of deal. What, did you think I'd forget how to take care of me?" she spilled out all in one breath trying to lighten the mood.

"It has been a couple of years since you have been on assignment. You could have called to let me know you'd changed your itinerary. Obviously I'm not as up to date on the goings in Hockeytown as I should be with you back on the job," Donovan retorted but with amusement in his voice to let her know she was somewhat off the hook for causing him concern.

"I do tend to forget there are others who care about my whereabouts from time to time. Yes, you really should always keep up to date on such important goings on. I may actually make a convert of you yet. Oh by the way, I don't think I'll be on Harry Pearce's Christmas card list this year."

Donovan sighed, "What have you done now?"

"Just following my directive Sir to let him know I'd arrived, Lori answered in her best military voice. "I'm such a good little minion, I follow orders to letter. I wasn't able to phone till a few minutes ago. And I am almost positive he was woken up out of a sound sleep."

Donovan shook his head and snorted. He could picture her with her tongue planted firmly in her cheek. He knew he was going to be on the phone in the morning listening to Harry rant about her antics. He tried to be admonishing but couldn't keep the smile out of his voice, "Good little minion, since when? Remind me why I put up with you? Can I surmise you were your charming self as always when you called him?"

"Of course, and you put up with me because you absolutely adore my award winning personality, remember?" She answered. "Please tell me I don't have your little amateur minions to thank for furnishing my accommodations and they don't have a clue I've descended on to their territory. Last thing I need to deal with is them trying to tail me or interfere with my task at hand."

If it had been anyone but Lori, Donovan would have been deeply offended and indignant by her last remark regarding his people in London. He replied, "Of course not, saw to it personally and hired a very reliable domestic service for the task. And as to notifying them of your presence, they haven't a clue it's you. They have been given the same Intel as the MI-5 operatives. You know better. There is only a select group of people in the world who know your real purpose."

All the while, they'd been chatting, Lori had been unpacking her cases. Leaving the laptop for last, before she opened it, she put on her best business like tone to finish the conversation "I do have one very important matter then I'll let you go for the night."

"And that would be?" Donovan asked hoping she was playing with him and there hadn't been a development this early in the operation other than managing to irritate the life out of his friend, Harry.

"The laptop, I haven't fired it up can I be assured you set it up as asked?"

Donovan rolled his eyes. "Yes, your FSN Detroit feed is on it. There is a cable in the bag. You can hook it up directly to the flat screen. And as an extra added bonus I got the NHL Centre Ice package. Everything classified is accessible strictly through the Blackberry. You have the only pass code. "

"You are the best Donovan. I don't care what they say about you," She teased, "Goodnight you big old teddy bear. I'll never tell you are such the push over. The DVD's were a nice touch and I loved the roses, you know black is my colour. Oh and by the way, Lucas North is quite charming."

She was gone before he had a chance to process the last statement let alone respond to it. Donovan stared at the receiver on his phone for a full minute before returning it to its cradle. He wondered how she had already made contact with Lucas, but just shrugged knowing he was dealing with the best of the best and shouldn't be surprised by anything she accomplished and in what time frame.

Dialling up the surveillance feed into Lucas' apartment from her Blackberry, Lori was pleased to find him in his bed. He was on his stomach and appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Quite a bit had been accomplished since landing in England. She'd managed to make initial contact with Lucas, even if it had been quite by accident. Then managed to rile up the unflappable Harry Pearce, an extra added bonus. But there was a fine line to walk where he was concerned. And finally Donovan had fallen back into the old routine, as if two years hadn't passed.

Propping up the blackberry against the lamp on the end stand to keep it in her line of vision, she fired up the laptop. Decisions, decisions whether to do some work or check out the scores, her work ethic won out, she accessed the server for the Development Company. Skimming the e-mails, she determined there was nothing of consequences which couldn't wait till later on in the day. Next order of business was to review the schematics for the renovations at Thames House. She took the time to setup access for MI-5 to the project page. This would give them all the reports, schedules, etc. electronically. It would also help them to keep tabs on the renovation without too much effort. She shot off a standard notification e-mail to the MI-5 address that had been provided. In her experience, giving information and cooperation without being asked went a long way towards keeping government types off your back and out of your business.

Her body betrayed its weariness with a yawn. One last thing had to be accomplished before the night could end. She took out a piece of writing paper and scribbled a quick note. Opening the door to the hall, she scanned it for any activity. Finding it empty, slipped across to #1 and slid the note under the door. Returning to her place, she took one last look at Lucas sleeping before flipping the Blackberry back to regular phone mode and plugged it in to charge. Pulled out the pillow and quilt that always travelled with her. Lay down on the couch, covered up and crashed for a few precious hours of sleep.


	4. Busy Day

Chapter Three - Busy Day

music: "Misunderstood" by Robbie Williams  
(Time Line for chapter: Episode 7.03)

Lucas' alarm was buzzing in his ear. He reached over to turn it off.

Rolling over on to his back he was chuckling to himself, remembering the encounter with his new neighbour and revelling in her dry sense of humour, A random thought went through his head, "Wouldn't Harry think I had totally gone crackers if I called to tell him I'd be late due to the fact I had been playing a knight in shining armour to a damsel in distress in the middle of the night. And therefore I would require an additional few hours of sleep to make up for my heroic deeds."

Dismissing the notion of sleeping in, he rose and hopped into the shower to wake up. Letting the hot water cascade down his body, it was a wonderful sensation to know:

a) The water would remain hot for the duration  
b) He could have a nice close shave  
c) No one would be standing outside the shower and telling him to get out after three minutes

But having been used to short showers when they had been allowed, Lucas was out in ten minutes wrapping a towel around his slight hips. Standing at the sink to brush his teeth, he stared into the mirror hoping to find the man he was before going to Russia eight years ago. It pained him to think about Elizabeta saying he had become so cold. Was that really the truth? He hoped not.

Finished in the bathroom, He dressed in the jeans and long sleeved shirt he had discarded on to the chair earlier. Carrying his shoes and socks out to the living room, he sat on a chair to slip them on and tie them. A folded piece of plain white paper by the front door caught his attention. Going over to the door, he picked it up with a bit of apprehension, flipped it open, noted the bold handwriting and read:

Hey Neighbor,  
I wanted to say thank you again for your assistance with my luggage. To repay your heroic deed and kindness, I'd like to invite you for a drink at your convenience.  
Your Neighbor in #2

A smile formed on his lips. This presented the perfect opportunity to find out who his neighbour was. Walking over to the desk and picking up a pen, he thoughtfully decided on a response. Under her note, he wrote:

Neighbour in #2,  
Thank you for the invitation. I would be delighted to accept. Would you be free this evening, say around 9:00 p.m.? I look forward to your response.  
Your Neighbour in #1

Lucas donned his coat, collected his mobile, wallet and keys preparing to leave for the day. He refolded the note, left his flat, crossed the hall, slid the note under #2's door then was down the stairs and out the door on his way to the grid.

Lucas preferred to walk to Thames House. He loved the feeling of freedom to be able to walk down the street. It gave him extra time to clear his head, shift into work mode and put on his persona he felt was expected of him by MI-5. He wondered if his colleagues were aware how much extra added pressure they put upon him by constantly watching him and analyzing his every move. Harry and Ros were the biggest offenders in his eyes. Frankly, all he really wanted was some kind of time frame as to when they would leave him alone to do his work without all the other baggage. He walked to the donut shop stopping in for Malcolm's favourites plus a cup of tea for himself. Having made his way to Thames House, before entering he took two or three fortifying deep breaths. He signed in and made his way to the lift. The lift took him up and the doors slid open on to the grid. He was off and running for the day.

After a brief consult with Malcolm, Lucas had managed to pull up the database on who was renting the flat across from him. He found it was being leased to a well known and respected U.S. based building developer/contractor who had offices all throughout Europe and the United States. He briefly scanned their website hoping to find a photo of his newly acquired neighbour. But of course it couldn't possibly be that easy to find out who she was.

"Lucas, a word," Harry said from his office doorway.

Lucas looked up from the computer terminal, nodded, and joined Harry in his office. "Harry, what can I do for you?"

"I've a favour to ask of you Lucas. We have a major renovation going to start next week here in the building after hours and I need someone to check in on it from time to time. Ros is quite busy settling in as section chief otherwise this task would normally fall to her. Would you be so kind as take it on?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Of course," Lucas responded.

"Thank you. Here are the details on the project. It should not take much of your time. The firm running the operation has done extensive government work in the past and understands the need for confidentiality. They have a project website which will have reports, updates, schedules and the like." Harry said handing Lucas a portfolio which was over an inch thick marked Thames House Renovations, 2007-08. Leaning back in his chair he asked, "How are you settling in? Anyway we can assist?"

"I'm fine Harry, thank you for the offer though, anything else?" Lucas asked suddenly wanting to be out of Harry's office.

"No, that will be all for now. Thank you Lucas." Lucas gave a slight nod before taking his leave.

Sitting back down at his desk, Lucas took a moment to regroup wondering when the feeling of uneasiness every time he had an encounter with Harry would end. Giving himself a mental shake, he began to review summary page of the file.

· The same Developer doing the renovations was the one letting the flat.  
· Mark Fisel was the original project liaison.  
· He was being replaced effective immediately by a Sam Smith.  
· All the proper security clearances were in order.  
· An e-mail with contact information and details how to log on to the project website was attached.

Lucas started to flip over the summary page to read over the e-mail when Ros looked over at him as she finished a phone call. She said, "Ready to go meet your new best friend?"

Closing the portfolio, sliding it over to his growing pile of paperwork, he responded with an eyebrow cocked, "New best friend?"

Ros shook her head in the affirmative and proceeded to brief Lucas on the particulars including Ben's undercover operation. She was turning the operation over to him to run. She stated they had the meet set with his new best friend for 3:40 p.m. He was pleased she was turning over an operation to him. Perhaps she was starting to have a little more faith in him.

By the time she had finished her brief, it was lunch time. Malcolm wandered over to the two inviting them to go with him. Ros begged off, but Lucas happily accepted. He felt it would do Malcolm good to get away from his monitoring for a bit. Lucas didn't how the man did it sitting there hour after hour. Malcolm checked with Connie & Jo to see if they would care to join them, but both declined. Lucas was secretly pleased it would be only Malcolm and he. To him, Malcolm was the one constant that hadn't changed in eight years. And this brought a great deal of comfort to Lucas' world that had been turned upside down while he was away.

They popped over to the pub around the corner from Thames House. Lucas ordered fish & chips, and Malcolm followed suit. He confided to Malcolm fish & chips had been the one food he craved most while he was away. Lucas was careful with his wording knowing if he stated he had been held prisoner it would upset Malcolm. And that was the last thing he wanted. The conversation was kept to lighter subjects such as Malcolm's Mother, the newest computer technology and the weather, which all happen to be topics Malcolm was well versed in. After finishing off every last bite, Malcolm patted his stomach then frowned as he looked over at Lucas' plate. "Not hungry?"

Lucas had eaten only one piece of fish and half of the chips. He replied, "Too many donuts this morning, I seem to have ruined my appetite before I came to lunch. I'm going to have cut back on them." Lucas smiled reassuringly at Malcolm not wanting to him to have time to think about the fact, he'd only had a half of one, he said looking at his watch, "We best be getting back to the Grid. I am accompanying Ros to meet an asset at 3:40 p.m. and would like to clear half of the paperwork off my desk before we leave."

Malcolm nodded rising from his chair. He insisted on paying for lunch. Lucas agreed but only on the condition the next one was on him. After settling up with the barkeep, the two men walked back to Thames House in a companionable silence each lost in their own thoughts.

The meet went quite well. On the walk back to the Grid, Lucas noted how quiet Ros had become. He wondered if it was due in part this asset had dealt with Adam in the past. Lucas had caught the fleeting flash of pain in Ros' eyes when she mentioned Adam. He felt like he should say something to comfort her but checked himself. If she wanted to talk, he would listen but would not pry.

Returning to the grid, Jo pounced on him the second the lift doors opened. She asked, "Ready to go?" He nodded his head yes stepping back into the lift. She was quite anxious to get out to the surveillance truck to check on Ben. It amused Lucas how much she tried to hide the fact she cared for Ben more than a colleague should, but had no success in hiding her true feelings.

Having reassured Jo that Ben was a natural and he would keep a close eye on him, she left Lucas in the truck for the afternoon. Grateful for the solitude, he sighed and settled in to watch and listen. Briefly, his thoughts strayed to his new neighbour. He wondered if she would be available this evening. And if so, where they would go to have the drink she had offered. Before he could give the matter further thought, he heard Ben say he was going out for run, which was the signal that he needed to talk to Lucas.

Receiving the Intel from Ben, Lucas once again was on his way to back to the Grid to brief the team. Harry had emerged from his office when he arrived to inquire from Jo about Ben's status and safety. Jo assured Harry his cover was solid. Lucas chimed in regarding the internet chatter and his conviction they were coming after them sooner than later. As soon as the full briefing was concluded, Lucas made his way back to the surveillance truck.

It was proving to be a very eventful day with Ben having a very high level visitor and having to think quickly on his feet. Lucas received his message, made his way to the rendezvous place and waited leaned up against the wall out of the rain. Ben ran up with a look of the weight of the world on his shoulders. He briefed Lucas on his meeting and the plan for tomorrow. Lucas calmed and reassured Ben that he would be with him every step of the way urging him to return before he was missed.

As Lucas walked away, he was caught under a spray of water. It paralyzed him in place taking his breath away, taking him back to the water boarding torture he had endured for seventeen days straight at the beginning of his imprisonment. He remembered the torturers kept asking him about something called Sugar Horse over and over again. Coming back to reality, He managed to stagger over to the wall bending over trying to regain his equilibrium. It crossed his mind if anyone knew of Sugar Horse it would be Harry. Lucas went to the Grid, changed into dry clothes which he could only guess used to be Adam's, then straight to Harry.

After their conversation, Lucas sat at his desk deeply troubled both by Harry's demeanour as he had delivered his recollections and by the horrible memories that had come flooding back in the last hour. He knew the best thing to do would be to leave and start fresh in the morning. He felt like he was forgetting something that needed to be done. It dawned on him, the drink with the new neighbour. Looking at his watch, he noted that it was an hour past the time he was to have met up with her. He'd hoped she wouldn't be too angry at his tardiness but it wouldn't be the first time the job had caused him to be late and wouldn't be the last. Not having a phone number to contact her and not even sure she was expecting him, he headed for his place.


	5. Moving In

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review and the add to story alerts. It's very rewarding to know your work is being read and reviewed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Four – Moving In  
**  
music: "Moving In" by Chris Potter  
(Time Line for chapter: Episode 7.03)

A loud persistent knocking sound woke Lori from a deep sleep. She sat up a bit disoriented looking around rubbing her eyes. She looked over at her phone to check the time it was 8:00 a.m. The knocking continued. She rolled off the couch and stumbled over to the door checking the peephole. She spoke through the door, "Yes, who is it?"

"Delivery Miss," came the reply.

"From who, for whom?" she asked.

"It says here the sender is a Mr. Mark Donovan of MP Enterprises and recipient is a Miss Samantha Smith from the same company."

As she slid the deadbolt the folded note on floor caught her eye, Lori recognized the paper as the same that had used to write her note to Lucas. She scooped the note up and deposited on the end table before unlocking and opening the door. She asked "where do I sign?'

The delivery man pointed to the proper line on the clipboard handing her a pen. She signed, handed the clipboard and pen back then held out her hand for the package trying to give him a kind smile even though she felt like murdering someone for having been woke up after only having 2 ½ hours of sleep.

"Here's the first one Miss, the delivery man said handing her a package the equivalent size to a large FedEx box with an envelope taped to the front of it. "Where would like the rest put?"

"The rest?" Lori asked taking the box from him pulling off the envelope as they spoke.

"This is only one of fifteen, Miss. My orders were to give you this first, then bring up the rest."

Lori slit open the envelope, took its contents and read:

**Now that I know you have arrived, here is your wardrobe and the supplies to set up your office for the project along with a few items I had forgotten to have the service stock for you. I knew you would want to get started right away so I scheduled the first a.m. delivery I could get.**

**Donovan**

The delivery time was Donovan's payback to her for having waked Harry Pearce in the middle of the night. Plus, as he well knew, Lori wasn't much of a morning person. It had always been said about her you can ask for anything in the morning; just don't expect a smile before 10:00 a.m. By the time she had read the note the delivery man had turned back around, headed out the door and down the stairs to start the process of bringing up her delivery. He and three other men returned with the first load.

"Come through and I'll show you where you can stack the boxes," Lori said motioning for them to follow her. She sat the first box on the dining table, as they made their way past it and down the hall to back room which had been converted into an office. There was a desk, chair, draftsman table and file cabinet. "Set them anywhere you like in here."

Lori followed them back out as far as the living room. She looked longingly at the pillow and the quilt on couch, but knew there would be no getting back to it anytime in the near future. Lori picked up the note from the end table flipping it open to read the contents. She smiled as she read Lucas' response. Establishing a connection with him was going faster than expected.

After three more trips, the delivery men had finished their task leaving Lori with a promise they'd return late this afternoon to retrieve the empty boxes. She thanked them and sent them on their way.

"Damn, Donovan, he arranged the box pick up so I can't go back to sleep till I've unpacked. He is evil incarnate," Lori said to the boxes in the office. With a deep sigh, she slit open the first box and went about the task of emptying the boxes. Four hours later, there was one box left to open and all the rest of the contents had been sorted and stowed. The empty boxes lay scattered up and down the hall where they had not to subtlety been thrown.

Lori heard her cell phone ringing out in the living room. She kicked the boxes and cursed her way to it. She noted the display, and answered her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Donovan, my darling, how lovely to hear from you."

Donovan let a few beats go by before responding, "How kind of you to say, My Dear. Paybacks are hell; you of all people should know that by now."

"Point taken, lesson learned. I'll not be waking up Harry Pearce any more in the middle of the night without a damn good reason," Lori said. "Has he complained?"

"Oddly, no, I was sure he'd be on the phone first thing this morning. I urge you though to try and make nice with him. If not for his, for my sake," Donovan stated. "Harry isn't such a bad fellow, just a bit straight laced for your taste."

"Fair enough," Lori said. "I am impressed you were so inspirational in your payback. It was worthy of something I would think of and execute."

"I learned at the knee of the master," Donovan joked.

"That's Mistress to you and best you never forget it," Lori retorted.

"Enough with the banter, down to business," Donovan said switching back to his no nonsense voice. "Have you had a chance to go through all the boxes?"

"All but one," Lori answered, "Oh yea, plus the small one that was the first to be delivered."

"Open the small one now," Donovan said cryptically.

"Alright," Lori said walking over to the table, picking up the box sliding it open. She dumped the contents on the table. Out came a Red Wings sweater along with a Red Wings hoodie in what appeared to be their original packaging. She opened both packages, slid out the contents and unfolded them revealing the files inside. "I like the way you deliver information, Donovan. It has certain flair."

"Somehow, I knew you would," He responded. "But don't get used to the Red Wings gear, that stuff is expensive."

She chuckled into the phone, "What? I'm not worth it?"

"Don't start," Donovan said. "I've got a breakfast meeting to get to. You know how to reach Me." then hung up. She had to smile at his abrupt departure. He had wanted to get the last word and knew what a habit she made of hanging up on him without so much as a goodbye.

Lori tossed the gear over a chair, stuffed the packaging back into the box, then picked up the files to flip through. They were the summary reports of her past cases over the last twenty years. The red file held the seven CIA operatives and the blue the other five she had taken on outside of the agency. She carried them back to the office, tossed them into the bottom file drawer, and turned her attention to the last box.

"Saved the best box for last," she thought as she peered down into the box to find the contents of her bar stock from home plus one special bottle of Imperia Russian Vodka. She pulled it out to examine it. "I hope Lucas likes this."

She moved the box to the kitchen, unloaded the bottles onto the back counter, took the box plus the others that had been in the hall and broke them down, stacking them neatly in the front room for the delivery men. It was time for lunch. She went for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Donned a baseball cap pulling her wet hair through the back of it, put on her coat, grabbed her keys, wallet, cell phone and the little box. She headed for the garbage bin around back to toss the box before heading over to the Sandwich Shoppe on the corner for a bite to eat.

It was close to 4:00 p.m. by the time she returned. Walking in Lori tossed her keys and wallet on to the side table. They landed on top of the response from Lucas. She slid the piece of paper out from under, flipped it open to reread his response. Lori decided to put her answer under his on the same piece of paper.

#1

– Thanks for taking me up on my offer for a drink. I'm looking forward to it. See you later tonight. –

#2

"There, that should be ambiguous enough if his associates decide to be nosy and read this," Lori thought as she crossed the hall to slide the note under Lucas' door. The delivery man from earlier in the day was making his way up the stairs as she returned. Lori let him in. He was impressed the boxes had been broken down and were ready to be removed. Making two bundles, it was easy to take them out all together in one trip.

Closing the door after him, Lori headed for the kitchen to make Chili. It was high in protein and fiber plus could be put in the crock pot and consumed anytime. There were two important elements to her method. They were to get them to confide in her and to make sure they ate. Most had come back malnourished plus they would internalize their ordeals and fears of rejoining normal life. Finding a box of corn muffin mix in the cupboard, Lori did a batch of them to go with the chili.

While they were baking, she checked her e-mail accounts. The first was the MP Enterprises used for the construction business. Next was her personal account used by family and friends. And last but certainly not least was the special one, AliasSamSmith, which was only given to and used by her twelve guys. She wasn't kidding when she had told Harry Pearce that Lucas would always believe in her. Most of her men had kept in touch on a regular basis with her. Lucas would complete her Baker's dozen and she vowed he would be the last.

The timer went off just as she finished with the first two e-mail accounts. The muffins came out of the oven golden brown. Between the Chili and the muffins, the apartment was beginning to smell delightful. She went back to her laptop to check the AliasSamSmith account. She had a short note from one of them saying he'd be in her hometown next week and would love to take her dinner. She sent her regrets telling him she'd been called out of town unexpectedly but hoped to catch him next time.

It was 6:00 p.m.; Lori had an inner debate with herself whether she had time to take a short nap. The sofa won the debate. Setting the alarm on her phone for 8:00 p.m., she flopped on to it covering from head to toe with the quilt. Sleep took over immediately.

After a very much needed two hour nap, Lori folded the quilt and stowed it along with the pillow in the window seat before going to brush her teeth, wash her face, curl her hair and slip into a pale pink sweater matching it with a pair of black jeans. Sliding on her black socks with pink bows, she opted to take her boots with her to the front room. No need to put on shoes till she absolutely had to. According to the time, she had around 15 minutes before Lucas was due, may as well make the calls home to check in while she waited.

Nine O'clock came and went. Having been in the game for so long, it did not surprise her Lucas was not on time. She hoped he hadn't changed his mind. Using the Blackberry, Lori did a quick look through the surveillance cameras in his place. Nope, no one was home. Lori didn't want to start a movie in case the wait wasn't that long. She took the time to figure out how the laptop hooked up to the flat screen. Within a matter of minutes, she was ensconced on the sofa watching the feeds from home that Donovan was so kind to arrange.

A little after 10:00 p.m. her Blackberry rang. Switching back from the surveillance feed, she answered, "What can I do for you Donovan?"

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Sitting on my sofa," Lori responded.

"Harry Pearce has had a development regarding Lucas he felt he should report directly to you immediately." Donovan reported. "Do you want to speak to him, or should I make him go through me?"

Lori thought about it for a moment, then decided if she was meeting Lucas tonight any and all up to date information would be valuable. She said simply "I'll call him."

"Call me if you need me," Donovan said before disconnecting.

Lori dialled Harry's mobile. He answered on the second ring. "Harry Pearce."

"Donovan asked me to ring you." Lori said using her soothing voice.

Pleased she had called him directly instead making him go through Donovan, he responded pleasantly but with concern in his voice, "Lucas has remembered key information. Unfortunately, it came at the expense of him having to relive some of his days of torture. He seemed very stoic but I am concerned."

Lori let the breath out she had been holding when he finished speaking. She thanked him for the information then assured him she would be in touch soon. This gave her good insight what Lucas' mindset would be tonight. She hoped he would come by for that drink. But if he opted not to, she was going to knock on his door under the premise she hoped he had seen the note and knew she available this evening.

She was watching the hockey highlights show when out of the corner of her eye, Lucas was spotted on the surveillance camera walking into his place and retrieving the note.


	6. Getting Acquainted

Chapter Five

music: "Linus & Lucy" - Vince Guaraldi  
(Time Line for chapter: End of Episode 7.03)

Lucas took the opportunity on the walk to his flat to sort out the day's events and try to make some semblance of order out of them. He was so deep in thought as he strode along, he passed his building and had to back track. He entered the foyer and ascended to the stairs.

Reaching the second floor, he noted the light coming out from the bottom of #2's door and heard the muffled sound of the television indicating his neighbour was in all likelihood still up. But did she want to have a drink? That was question. Lucas crossed the hall to his door and let himself in. He looked down expectantly hoping to find a note from her. He was not disappointed.

It struck Lucas she had used the same piece of paper the two previous notes had been written on. He unfolded the note scanning her response with a pleased expression on his face. Hopefully, she would not be too put out at his tardiness. "No time like the present to find out," he thought. Note in hand, he went to her door and knocked softly. He did this in case she was asleep and would not disturb her rest.

Lori saw Lucas leave his flat on the feed. She picked up the Blackberry, programmed it back to regular phone mode setting it to vibrate and plugged it in to charge. She turned off the television feeds and brought up her Zune software for some background music. She thought the Jazz Instrumental playlist would be nice; the wallpaper of all of her albums and the name of the song currently playing shown on to the flat screen giving off a soft glow to the room.

Even though she knew it was him when he knocked, she let a moment pass so he would assume she had taken the time to peer through the peephole. She opened the door with her welcoming smile, a sweeping gesture with her arm and greeted him, "Hello #1, please come in."

Lucas smiled back walking in to the middle of the room putting the note and his hands in to his coat pockets as he discreetly scanned the room taking in the details. Turning back to her, he responded, "Hello #2, thank you. I apologize for not being on time. I was detained at work and unfortunately had no way of notifying you. I hope it isn't too late for you."

Lori closed the door behind him listening to his explanation. "Apology accepted, although it is quite unnecessary. Trust me when I say I understand about being detained by work. It has happened to me more than I care to remember. And no, it's not late at all for me. I'm still on Eastern Standard Time. So to me it's a little before 6:00 O'clock," she said crossing over to him but not so close as to invade his personal space.

"How kind of you to be understanding," Lucas said. "I'm Lucas by the way, Lucas North," he took his hand out of his pocket and extended it to her.

She took his hand noting its strength and warmth as she held it, responding with her mischievous grin firmly in place "Lori, Lori Montgomery, I'm not used to anyone thinking of me as kind or understanding. Apparently my reputation has not preceded me to England."

"Nice to meet you formally Lori," Lucas said cocking an eyebrow but letting her last remark slide for now.

"And you, Lucas, although I did like thinking of you by a couple of other names," Lori teased. She reluctantly dropped his hand as she spoke sliding her own hands into her back pockets.

He returned his hand to the pocket of his coat and smiled back at her. Lucas asked, "Would you like to go for a drink so I can find out what those names are or should we reschedule? My treat of course, since I was late."

"Now none of that," Lori said admonishingly pulling her hand from the jeans' back pocket, shaking her finger. "I was the one who invited you, remember? " She paused for a beat before continuing, "What would you think of staying here instead of going out? My boss saw to it that I have a well stocked bar, perhaps there is something that would strike your fancy. We could have a nice quiet get acquainted chat without having to yell at each other over a noisy pub. That's what you Brits call it right instead of a bar?"

"Yes, we "Brits" call it a pub," Lucas said with his lopsided smile. This woman had a way of amusing him and making him feel at ease all at the same time. He really did want to get know her better. He was enjoying her banter. "Getting acquainted with you would be my privilege."

A quick witted retort formed in Lori's head about whether it would be a privilege or not, but she tempered it thinking Lucas might think her nothing but a smart mouth. Instead she asked, "May I take your coat?"

Lucas shrugged out of his coat handing it to her. She said as she took it putting on the back of one the dining chairs, "Would you like to take a look at what libations are available?"

He nodded, following her to the kitchen. "See anything you like?" she asked.

Of all the top shelf liquor he saw, the bottle of Imperia Russian Vodka stood out. "I do. Vodka straight up would by my preference," Lucas said leaning against the door jam.

"Vodka, it is," Lori said stretching up on tip toes to retrieve two of the drink glasses from the cupboard above the sink. Lucas took in her outfit from head to toe as she did. He liked what he saw right down to the black socks with the pink bows. _"She certainly has a touch of whimsy about her,"_ He thought before offering out loud, "Would you like me to reach those for you?" moving closer to Lori.

She could feel his breath on her neck. "Yes, thank you," Lori said moving off to the side opening the bottle of Vodka. Their fingers touched lightly as he handed her the glasses. She poured him a shot then handed it to him.

"Thank you, are you joining me?" Lucas asked before taking a sip, savouring the taste before swallowing.

"Yes, but I'll save the vodka for you." she said opening the freezer for some ice before choosing the bottle of Disarrono Amaretto. Lori poured herself a shot over the ice.

"You look like you may have had a bit of bartending experience the way you pour drinks," Lucas said.

"One of my many talents," Lori said before moving past him back out into the living room. "Make yourself at home," she said laying out two coasters on the coffee table and sitting down on one end of the sofa tucking her legs up under. He joined her at the opposite end taking another swig before setting down his drink. She spoke again, "Thank you again for rescuing me last night,"

"It was nothing anyone wouldn't have done to help another neighbour," Lucas said shrugging it off.

"My thanks all the same, it was greatly appreciated," Lori said as she twirled the ice in her glass then took a piece out to suck on.

"I saw you arrive from my window, and was curious as to why you were dropped off so callously," Lucas said.

"Oh that," Lori said looking down in to her drink then back at him, "You see I was to arrive six hours earlier than what I did. The person that picked me up at the airport and dropped me here was none too pleased at having to stay up late. But it's all good, no harm, no foul."

"Why do I sense there is more to this story?" Lucas asked looking sideways at her as he picked up his drink to finish it off.

"There is, but I don't want to bore you," Lori said noticing his glass was empty. Trying to change the subject she asked, "Can I get you another drink?"

Setting down the empty glass, Lucas would not be dissuaded from hearing the reason for her being delayed six hours. He looked back over at her, "You let me be the judge of whether I'm bored or not, tell me your tale."

"Let me get you another drink first," Lori said getting up from the couch going to the kitchen. While in there, she took the lid off the crock pot giving the chili a good stir. Lucas inhaled the enticing aroma wafting out in to the living room. As she returned, handing him the refill, his stomach let out a low growl. She asked, "Have you had your supper? Would you care to join me for a bowl of chili with a corn muffin?"

"I don't want to impose," Lucas replied politely.

"Nonsense, you aren't imposing at all. I need to eat supper and according to that growl in your stomach so do you. I've got a whole crock pot full and frankly I'd enjoy the company, Lori said.

"I will join you on one condition," Lucas said.

"And that would be?" Lori asked.

"Tell me the account of how you came to be six hours late." Lucas said.

"Done," Lori said moving back in to the kitchen to serve up the chili. Lucas rose from the sofa following her. "Would you like cheese or sour cream on top of your chili? Sorry, I don't have any fresh onions though." She said.

"How ever you have yours, will be fine with me," Lucas said leaning against the counter crossing his legs.

Lori took out place mats, napkins, soup spoons and knives to set the table placing them on the counter. Lucas scooped the settings up carrying them out to table and had set it while she filled the bowls with chili, topping them off with shredded cheese so it could melt. She came out carrying a tray bearing the chili, muffins, strawberry jam and butter. He'd even retrieved the drinks from the coffee table. "Quite the domestic, aren't you? I'm impressed. Most men I know wouldn't think of setting a table," she said. "Would you like something other than your vodka to drink with your meal?"

"A glass of water, please," Lucas said.

She returned to the kitchen for his glass of water and a glass of milk for herself. Lucas had positioned himself to take the seat facing the door. Lori thought to herself, _"Of course he would take the chair with the best view of the surroundings and the best defensive position. I bet he did it without even thinking."_ "Please, sit," She said setting down the two glasses before taking her own seat across from Lucas. As he sat, he cocked his eyebrow curious about the glass of milk. It wasn't a choice that came readily to mind for a grown woman.

"It smells delicious," Lucas said stirring the cheese into the chili.

Giving it a taste, Lori said, "It is edible."

"I'm sure it's more than that," Lucas said taking his own taste. "Brilliant" He uttered before digging in.

As Lori buttered her corn muffin, she began her story, "Here is the tale of how Lori came to arrive in London six hours later than originally planned. And if you get bored, just interrupt and we can change the subject."

Lucas gave her a look that said it was highly unlikely he would get bored as he continued to eat savouring every bite of the home cooked food.

"Yesterday morning, I received a phone call from my firm informing me that my associate in London needed to return home to handle a family matter. The firm requested I come fill in till he was available to return. Being that the project was to start in earnest the beginning of next week, my boss felt it was best I come over right away. That would give me enough time to familiarize myself with the project, the players involved and set up my office. They had scheduled an early flight for me. I should have arrived on the 9:00 p.m. flight. Bored yet?" Lori asked.

"No, please continue," Lucas said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. He'd finished off the bowl of chili and two muffins.

"Would you like seconds?" Lori asked.

"Perhaps after you finish your tale," Lucas said. He picked up his vodka taking a sip as he watched her over the rim of the glass.

"You don't' get distracted easily do you?" Lori said more of a statement than a question.

Lucas set down the drink and looked her straight in the eye as he spoke, "I think you already know the answer to that."

"True, ok, where was I?" Oh yea, they had scheduled an early flight. That didn't exactly fit into my plans. I had tickets to "The Joe", so I changed the flight time to later. Well, the game went into overtime and then a fifteen man shootout which the Wings won. So I missed my flight time and had to wait till we could get clearance to take off which put me here in the middle of the night" Lori said.

"What are The Joe and The Wings?" Lucas asked.

"The Joe Louis Arena is home to the Detroit Red Wings, the best hockey team in the National Hockey League. Not that I'm biased or anything, they are on track to the win the cup this year, that's the Stanley Cup. I'm sure you have heard of that."

"Lord Stanley's Cup, the most recognized sports trophy in the world, yes I may have heard of it," Lucas stated. He enjoyed the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke of her team. It was quite obvious she was quite passionate about them. It made Lucas wonder what else she was passionate about.

"So, due to the Red Wings, I was six hours late in arriving," Lori finished her story.

Lucas gave her one of his endearing half smiles, "And I have a feeling your driver didn't feel the game was a good enough excuse for being late."

"No, he sure didn't. He informed me the only game that would be acceptable to keep him waiting that long would be if Chelsea was in the finals of the World Cup. I can only assume he meant the soccer team, I mean football. I'm trying my best to catch on to British terms," Lori said.

"You are picking up on them quickly. I'm sure you will do fine," Lucas said. He downed the rest of his vodka.

"So that's my tale, nothing too exciting, just the norm, Lori not adhering to plans made for her and being late. My boss is always saying I'll be late to my own funeral that is if I don't rearrange it first to suit me," She said with the mischievous grin back on her face. "Now how about seconds on that Chili?"

"That would be grand," Lucas responded. "But please, don't get up, I'll get it." He rose taking his empty bowl and vodka glass to the kitchen. He called back to her, "Can I get you anything while I'm in here?"

"No thanks, I'm good," she called back as she ate her food and drank her milk.

While in the kitchen, Lucas mentally ran through what he had learned so far about his new neighbour. He was impressed with her ability to tell an interesting story without giving away specific details. Lucas was soon back at the table with a full bowl of Chili heaped with cheese and a half full glass of vodka. He sipped some water before grabbing another muffin. It amazed him how much of an appetite he had.

They ate in companionable silence for a bit. The music played softly in the background filling the void. Finishing her food, Lori said, "So Lucas what about you? Have you lived here long?"

"Not too long, I moved in a couple weeks ago," Lucas said.

Lori watched his face closely as he answered. A shadow had passed on it before he could school his features. She debated with herself how far to go with her questions. She didn't want him to shut down plus it was important he finish his dinner. She decided on a path to take. "So we can be newbies together then," Lori said brightly. "I like that idea, does it work for you?"

"It does," Lucas said with a smile, clearly relieved to have the subject closed before he took his last bite of Chili. He washed it down with the last of his water before picking up the vodka to polish it off. "Thank you so much for the delicious meal," He said patting his stomach. "It really hit the spot."

"You're welcome and thank you for the company." Lori said. "I never imagined lucking out with such a great neighbour!" She rose from the table to start clearing the dishes. Lucas followed suit to help. Entering the kitchen she said, "You are going to make someone a great husband some day."

"Thank you," Lucas said with an edge to his voice placing his dishes in the sink. He stood there gripping the lip for support his knuckles turning white

Lori noticed immediately. Here was her opening, getting serious she said sidling up beside him softly placing a hand over his, "Want to talk about it? I've been told on many occasions I'm a good listener. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than family or friends. Plus, there's only one rule I have, what goes on behind door #2 stays here and goes no further."

Lucas looked down at the hand covering his then raising his eyes he looked at hers seeing them filled not with pity or suspicion like so many of his colleagues but genuine concern. His voice was so soft when he finally spoke, "I'm the lucky one to have met you. I don't think I'm quite ready though to talk. Can I have a rain check?"

She gave his hand a squeeze then removed it saying with a smile, "Sure, after all I do owe you a favour."

"I think you made up your favour tonight by feeding me supper," Lucas said turning around leaning against the sink, crossing his legs at the ankles and his arms over his chest.

"Fair enough, but you still get a rain check. In fact, anytime day or night you feel like talking or hanging out, I'll be there," Lori said placing herself beside Lucas mimicking his stance. "One of my favourite things to do is hang out and do nothing. It's right up there with watching the Red Wings play. What's one of your favourite things to do?" She asked playfully shoving an elbow at him.

He liked the way how easily she could lighten the mood. He gave her an elbow back and answered, "I like verbally sparring with a witty American."

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Lori said as they proceeded to take turns elbowing each other as their smiles widen. She finally playfully shoved him out of the way of the sink. "You best move, or I'll draft you into washing up."

Lucas laughed as he moved away picking up a dish towel. "You wash, I'll dry."

"I like the way you operate," Lori said as she washed up the few dishes. Lucas easily kept up drying them. She put the leftover chili in a throwaway container and the muffins in a Ziploc bag. "Here's your reward for being such good help," She said handing Lucas the leftovers.

"That's not necessary but thank you all the same," Lucas said looking at his watch. It was nearly 1:30 a.m. "I really should be going. I've taken up quite a bit of your time already tonight."

"Don't go on my account," Lori said. "Remember I'm on Eastern Standard Time and it's only 8:30 p.m. according to my clock. But I understand if you need to go crash. Let me give you my contact info before you leave. Can I have our note to write it on?"

Lucas nodded yes then walked over to the chair holding his coat. He set the leftovers down on the table before reaching in to pull out the note. Handing it to her, he commented, "Thank you for giving me your information, that way if we have plans and I need to modify them, I can get a hold of you. I must say, I've enjoyed our correspondence. I do hope we can continue it."

"I've liked it too. It's a nice change of pace in this day and age of instant communication. Gives you something to look forward to," Lori said as she wrote down her cell phone number and the "AliasSamSmith" e-mail address. She handed him the note.

Lucas looked at the e-mail with a raised eyebrow. He was about to ask her about it when she volunteered the information putting her hands in her back pockets, "Let me explain the e-mail address name. I grew up in a neighbourhood of ten guys and me. They thought Lori was too sissy a name so I acquired the nickname Sam. The Smith came along after my first marriage ended when I was 21. It was a Croatian name that no one could spell or pronounce so any time a guy at the bar would ask what my name was my friends would say Samantha Smith before I could give them my real name. It stuck, so I use Sam Smith as my professional name. In the business I'm in I've found it easier if they believe to be dealing with a man in the beginning through the initial correspondence stage rather than a woman. And by the time they meet me, I've established I know what I'm doing so they don't question my ability, well, not too much anyway. I only give this e-mail out to a select few as it is my private one." Lori gave him a wistful smile as she finished speaking.

It seemed the explanation had taken her back to memories that took a lot of her. It only lasted a moment, but Lucas noticed. He understood all too well of going to places in your mind, you would just as soon not. It also showed him another side to her, a vulnerable open one. "I am honoured you would share it with me along with the story behind it," He said. Would you like my cell phone number?"

"Sure, ready when you are" Lori answered reaching over to pick up her Blackberry so she could program it in as he rattled it off. "Alrighty then, we are good to go. Now, I should kick you out before I talk your ear off all night though I am sorely tempted to do it. You are so easy to be around."

Lucas smiled at the compliment. He crossed over to the table picking up his coat and the leftovers. "Next time, it's my treat," Lucas said as he opened the door to leave.

"I can live with those terms," Lori said as she crossed over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders giving him the European double peck on both cheeks. He put his free arm around her returning the pecks. She said to him as he crossed the hall, "Goodnight #1, I was serious about my offer to talk or hang out anytime."

"Goodnight #2, I appreciate it and I promise to take you up on it. After all, I never did find out what those other names you have for me," Lucas responded as he unlocked his door. "Thank you for a delightful evening."

"You are welcome," Lori said before closing her door. She was quite pleased he had said there would be a next time.

Lucas closed his own door thinking he hadn't had such a nice time since being back in England. He tossed his coat on to the nearest chair, put the leftovers in to the refrigerator then headed for the bedroom. All in all even though the day and evening had been tough on him, the night had turned positive. He'd list out what he had learned about her in the morning because it seemed sleep would be forthcoming fairly soon and for that alone, he was grateful to Lori.


	7. A Plan

Chapter Six

Music: "Fly Like An Eagle" by Steve Miller  
(Time Line for chapter: End of Episode 7.03)

Lori leaned her head back against the door she had closed a moment ago letting out a deep sigh. The time spent with Lucas had gone better than she had expected. It was a relief to know they had a natural chemistry and she would not have to manufacture it. All the same, the evening had taken its toll on her. It was tougher than one might think having to constantly observe someone without appearing to do so in order to anticipate their actions and reactions to various situations.

She lightly banged her head against the door a few times thinking, "I'm getting too old for this. Been there, done that, even have a dozen T-shirts to prove it." She rubbed her eyes before giving herself a mental kick, "Enough, you've had your mini pity party, there's work to be done. You chose to take this on. Nobody was holding a gun to your head. Well, at least not this time." Lori smiled ironically at that last part. Many a time there had been a gun or some other weapon threatening her existence but she had always managed to survive

Lori pushed away from the door, picked her Blackberry up off the end table sliding it in to her back pocket, unhooked the laptop from the flat screen before gathering it up in to her arms and headed for the back office. She set both pieces of equipment on the desk before going back to the kitchen to fix herself a tall Malibu Rum and Pineapple Orange Juice. She held the glass up in a salute, "To Lucas and the success of my last endeavour."

Taking a healthy swig, Lori turned out the light before walking back down the hall to the office. She sat the drink on the desk before sinking into the tall leather executive chair. Leaning back, staring off in to space, feet up on the desk, legs crossed at the ankles, Lori was in what she liked to call "The Zone." In "The Zone", Lori had perfect recall. It was a blessing and a curse all rolled in to one. At the moment, she was recalling one of her former cases that eerily matched almost perfectly up to Lucas. A course of action was starting to form in the back of her mind.

Her revelry was disturbed by the Blackberry vibrating off the edge of the desk. She moved with cat like precision catching it just shy of hitting the floor. She answered putting it on speakerphone, "It's your dime."

"And Good Evening to you," Donovan said. "How'd it go with Harry earlier?"

"Fine," Lori replied taking the laptop out of sleep mode.

"Care to elaborate?" Donovan asked.

"Nope," Lori answered.

Donovan had known her for far too long not to know by the tone of her voice she had something on her mind. He took a different tact with her, "Need anything?"

"Can I get back to you in a few minutes?" Lori asked.

"Sure," Donovan said then hung up because he knew for now the conversation was on hold.

Lori pulled up her IM program. Checked who was online and was pleased to see "The Red Baron" was online. She had the following chat with him:

Snoopy: Is the Sopwith Camel still parked where I left it?  
The Red Baron: Yes, why?  
Snoopy: I may need to take a hop on it.  
The Red Baron: When?  
Snoopy: Sometime this morning  
The Red Baron: Where we going?  
Snoopy: To retrieve something that belongs to me  
The Red Baron: It will be fuelled and ready to go. Are you filing the flight plan or am I?  
Snoopy: You, I'll get you details after I deal with the Admiral.  
The Red Baron: I don't envy him that conversation. Catch me on the flip side.

Lori closed the IM window before calling back Donovan. He answered on the first ring, "What do you need?" He asked not beating around the bush.

"I need to take a hop," Lori said.

"For what reason?" Donovan asked.

"I need to go retrieve something that belongs to me." Lori stated.

"Going to need a little more information," Donovan said.

"I will go in the morning and be back before Midnight," Lori told him.

Donovan blew out a breath in exasperation. If Lori didn't want to give up any more information than the bare minimum, there was no use in pursuing trying to get it. It had to be vital to her current assignment or she wouldn't be requesting the hop.

Lori had told him when they had first met years ago one of her mottos in life was it was much easier to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.

Donavon thought to himself, _"I may as well approve the hop because she would go regardless. She's already managed to reschedule taking the hop to London without my permission or knowledge. At least the game had been at Noon and not an evening one so it didn't inconvenience too many. That Woman has more assets at her disposal than my entire current team combined. Her network is second to none and comes in quite handy when she wants to accomplish something."_  
"I'll approve the hop on the condition," He finally answered her.

"Eric goes with me like he did coming over," she finished his sentence for him, "Done deal, thanks Boss."

"And wherever you are headed will not cause an International Incident," Donovan added half teasing and half serious. "Are we informing Harry you will be out of town for the day?"

"No, let's just go with the flow. Lucas should be busy all day at work and I don't plan on leaving till he goes for the day. The construction project is on cruise till Monday. So in all reality I shouldn't even be missed," Lori said. "I'll check in with you throughout the day,"

"I can live with that," Donovan said. He knew Lori would keep her word to take Eric as backup and check in periodically. He promised to call with clearance for the hop as soon as they finished their conversation. Eric Baron had been a part of Lori's world long before Donovan knew her. And next to himself, Eric could be trusted most to put Lori's welfare before his own.

Having succeeded in securing permission from Donovan for the hop, Lori reopened the IM window:

Snoopy: We are a go.  
The Red Baron: And how is the Admiral?  
Snoopy: Relatively unscathed. Clearance will be forthcoming within the hour.  
The Red Baron: File flight plan to?  
Snoopy: FWA  
The Red Baron: ETD?  
Snoopy: 0900  
The Red Baron: Need a ride to the base?  
Snoopy: Yes, please, but don't have the car arrive till I phone with the all clear  
The Red Baron: Understood, anything else?  
Snoopy: Not tonight, sweet dreams  
The Red Baron: You too.

It was 2:30 a.m. London time. With everything in place for later today, Lori powered down the laptop. She switched the Blackberry over to surveillance mode to check in on Lucas. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully on his stomach with his hand tucked up under his cheek. She carried the phone into the bedroom, plugging it in to the spare charger before propping it up against the lamp on the night stand. If Lucas stirred, she would know immediately. Lori pulled back the down comforter and sheets before turning off the lamp, stripping off her off her clothes then finally sliding between the sheets to hopefully have four hours of uninterrupted sleep.


	8. Rough Day

Chapter Seven

music: "Hard Days Night" The Beatles  
(Time Line for chapter: End of Episode 7.03)

A tingling sensation under his cheek caused Lucas to wake just prior to the alarm going off. He had slept so soundly that he hadn't moved in over four hours and his hand had gone to sleep from the weight of his head and the lack of movement. It reminded of him of how it had twitched coming back from Ros' taser attack, not something he cared to dwell on. He grimaced as he gingerly flexed the appendage to get the blood flowing again. Regaining his dexterity, he sat up and stretched the rest of his long lean body. It both surprised and pleased him that he had been able to have such a deep slumber.

A hot shower was the best remedy for loosening up his muscles. He ambled in to the bathroom. Turning on the shower to let it get warm, Lucas shed his sleep pants and shirt dropping them into the clothes hamper before stepping in to let the water beat down on his shoulders. At this moment in time, he felt the shower massage was one of the best inventions of the modern age. His head rested on the tiles as the water cascaded over the rest of his body.

After ten minutes of water massage therapy, Lucas got in gear washing his hair and soaping up from head to toe. He rinsed every nook and cranny before shutting off the water. Throwing back the shower curtain, his body shivered from the blast of cold air. He stepped out grabbing a towel using it to briskly rub all over. His morning routine of showering, shaving and brushing his teeth was one of life's little pleasures he'd taken for granted eight years ago but not anymore.

Lucas mentally ran through the timeline of today's events as he hastily dressed. He had every confidence in Ben's ability to pull off his assignment. But this was his first undercover roll and Lucas wanted to be there with him every step of the way. So many things could go awry even during a "dry run".

Slipping on his coat, Lucas reached in the pocket for his keys. His hand landed on the note Lori and he had been passing back and forth. Lucas smiled as he pulled it out. He picked up his cell phone to program in the contact info she had provided last night. When it came time to put in the name, he debated whether to use Lori Montgomery or Sam Smith. By using Sam, no one would think anything of it if he made or received calls from the individual due to the fact this was in all likelihood the new project liaison for the renovation project. And Harry had asked Lucas to oversee it from their end. So Sam Smith won out and he typed it in. Closing the phone, Lucas stuffed it in to his jeans pocket.

Spending a couple of hours with Lori last night had been pleasurable and an amusing end to his hectic day. When time permitted, he'd have to make it a point to make an evening like that happen again. Turning the note upside down for some free space, He scribbled a quick note thanking her for the dinner, drinks and conversation. Folding the piece of paper as he hurried out of his flat, he slid the note under #2.

He hustled over to Thames House to pick up the car he would use today. Noting the time as he pulled out of the car park, if traffic cooperated he should be in place with time to spare. He parked his car and waited fifteen minutes before he spotted Ben. It was time to go to work.

****************************************

Lucas was both proud and worried about Ben. Proud in the way he had handled his end of the operation and worried at his mental state after it had concluded. He'd asked Ben twice if he was alright, once at the scene and once back at the Grid. It was disappointing Ben had not taken him up on his offer for a beer debriefing.

*****************************************

When he had returned to the grid, Lucas was still reeling from Marlin having committed suicide in front of him. He'd managed to get most of the blood off his face, hands and coat. Lucas saw Ben with Jo, understood why he'd declined his invitation for a beer. He thought to himself, _"I'm no match for company when it comes to spending time with the one you care most about is here and available. The invitation will be there though when Ben needs it."_

Emerging from Harry's office after briefing him, Lucas' stomach was in knots. He had the sinking feeling Harry was hiding something big from him. Harry had tried to distract him by telling how well Ros had handled the politicians. That was Harry's way to deflect when he didn't want to address an issue.

Walking over to his retrieve his coat he complimented Ros. She gave him the opening to ask the question that had been gnawing at him. The flash of anger in her eyes when he'd asked if the higher ups could be trusted confirmed what he had suspected. That Ros was loyal to Harry no matter what. Instead of getting to a heated debate on the subject, he'd simply given her his half lopsided smile and agreed with her that Colleagues were ok.

As he exited Thames House, Lucas took a deep cleansing breath of the night air. The walk home was used to review the day's events and compartmentalize everything. Letting himself in to his flat, he looked down to see the note he'd hoped to find. Under the message he had scribbled to her, she wrote:

L,

You are very welcome. Your company was a great pleasure. My offer stands to be an ear anytime you'd like to talk. In the meantime, be sure to eat the leftovers.

L

Lucas thought, _"So, Lori thinks my company was a great pleasure. That's good to know. Perhaps Elizabeta has been premature in her assessment of me being so cold. Why does it bother me so much that she thinks that?"_

Shaking off thinking of Elizabeta, Lucas followed the suggestion in the note by warming the chili in microwave and unwrapping the muffins setting them on a plate. He poured himself a glass of water then set down to eat. It all tasted as good as it had last night but his appetite just wasn't there. He ate half it before putting the rest away for another time.

Lucas decided it was time to write out one of his lists. It always seemed to help put things in perspective for him. The subject of this one was the person across the hall. Setting down at the desk, He started it out with the heading, "My New Neighbour".

1. Name is Lori Montgomery  
2. Uses Sam (Samantha) Smith for her professional name  
3. Came from the Detroit, Michigan, United States area. Is she from there or was she on assignment?  
4. I assume she is the new project liaison on the Thames House Renovations  
5. If so, she has government security clearance.  
6. Should run a basic background check on her. Malcolm can help with that  
7. Has an excellent sense of self, is very confident without being arrogant  
8. Very quick wit with a hint of whimsy about her.  
9. Brilliant story teller  
10. Very gracious hostess, has a real talent for putting others at ease  
11. Open and forthright. Gave contact information willingly without having to be prodded.  
12. Passionate about the Detroit Red Wings. What are her other passions?  
13. Has been married and divorced at least once  
14. She makes great chili and corn muffins. Hope to have the privilege of tasting her cooking again.  
15. Her kind offer to be an ear should not be wasted. When I am ready, I will share with her.  
16. Will keep corresponding with her via "Our Note", it is enjoyable to do so.

Lucas read over his list he had compiled. He felt like he had covered everything he knew so far about her. He tore the list off plus the two pages underneath and fed them in to the paper shredder once again erasing any trace of his musings. He rose from the desk to stand at the window staring out in to the night. The darkness seemed to close in around him engulfing his entire being. He dreaded going to sleep feeling it in his bones it would be one of those times when the nightmares would run rampant. Perhaps it would be easier to stay up.

He walked over to turn on the telly before sliding off his shoes and making himself comfortable in his favourite chair. Lucas stared at the screen without really seeing it. He stayed that way till his eyes would not stay open and sleep overtook him.


	9. Taking a Hop

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my musings. I really appreciate the feedback.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Eight

music: "Jet Airliner" Steve Miller Band  
(Time Line for chapter: End of Episode 7.03)

The sound of water running in the background woke Lori up. She looked over at the Blackberry to see Lucas' empty bed. She got out of bed and headed for her own shower. It was fast and efficient. There were many miles to travel and much to do today. Her wet hair was pulled back into a low bun at the nape of her neck. Lori dressed in an old dark blue "Go Navy!" sweatshirt, a pair of jeans with the knees tore out, a pair of white crew socks and her running shoes. She finished off the ensemble with a dark gray insulated hoodie wrapped around her waist.

Grabbing the Blackberry, stuffing it in her back pocket, Lori ambled out of the bedroom and in to the office. It was time to pack up what she would need for the day. She pulled her Snoopy messenger bag out of the storage cabinet along with a new black Moleskine writing journal. She took the files Donovan had sent earlier in the week out of the bottom drawer of the file cabinet stuffing them into the bag along with her laptop. To finish off, she transferred her wallet and a few other necessities from her purse to the various pockets inside the messenger bag then slung it over her shoulder. She thought as she adjusted the strap, _"Good, it's not too heavy to be hauling around all day."_

Lori was coming down the hall when Lucas slipped the note under her door. She saw the flash of white paper and hurried over to pick it up. She flipped it open and turned it upside down to read his latest message. She took a moment to find a pen in her bag. She wrote the first things that came to mind:

L,  
You are very welcome. Your company was a great pleasure. My offer stands to be an ear anytime you'd like to talk. In the meantime, be sure to eat the leftovers.  
L

She read over her response. Satisfied with it, she pulled her Blackberry out of her pocket, flipped it out of surveillance mode and over to regular phone mode. Scrolling through the address book, she stopped at Baron, Eric and dialled.

He answered all perky on the first ring, "Good Morning Sunshine."

"Perky people in the morning really should be shot at dawn," Lori replied drolly.

"Code for I haven't had my morning caffeine and it's not 10:00 a.m. yet," Eric said.

"You know me all too well. Send the car to the Southwest corner of the street. There is a Sandwich Shoppe. I'll be waiting around the corner," Lori instructed.

"Already there, get a move on Girl! Eric reported back to her.

"Girl?! You are feeling perky this morning aren't you? I'll be down in 5," Lori said as she finished going around the apartment closing doors and setting miniscule pieces of paper. If anyone came in to search her place, it was the best way to find out.

Lori hung up then turned the Blackberry back to surveillance to double check Lucas had left his place. It was empty. She stuffed the Blackberry in to her bag and pulled out a clear very thin piece of thread from her bag, stretched it across the front door jamb about a half inch from the floor, gingerly stepped over it then closed the door locking it. Sometimes even in this day and age of technology, the old tried and true methods of detection were the best to use.

In the hall, she sat down the messenger bag long enough to untie her thermal hoodie from her waist and slip it on. As she crossed the hall to deliver the note, she reached in the pockets for the hand knitted mitts to slide on. Having slid the note under Lucas' door, she crossed back to the bag picking it up again, descended the stairs and was out the door. Lori walked briskly head down to the corner. Rounding it, she ran smack into what felt like a brick wall but was only Eric. He had been lounging against the wall.

She had started to murmur an apology when she saw the boots and the legs of a familiar flight suit tucked in to them. Looking up, she changed the apology to one of her sarcastic remarks, "Oh I do apologize Sir, but is this the only way you have of running in to women?"

Eric Baron was 6'4" with blonde hair and blue eyes. His baby face did wonders for hiding his true age. He was eight months older than Lori. Had a body that could make the Michelangelo's Statue of David green with envy. His flight suit looked like it had painted on him it fit so well. And the bomber jacket he wore over it was the same. But all Lori saw was one of her best friends. He answered her just as sarcastically, "Why yes, it's been my lifelong dream to stand on a corner in London and accost the first woman I see dressed like a street urchin by standing perfectly still. Ever think of looking up instead of down at the ground when you walk?"

"What a novel concept, I'll have to give it a try sometime, " Lori said reaching out to tickle him just below his left rib cage. It was the only part on his body that was ticklish. She used it to her advantage when the occasion called for it.

Eric backed away before she could make contact, holding out a white bakery bag and a large Coke, "Now don't start. If you behave, I'll give you these."

Lori stopped and reached out for the food and drink. Eric held it up in the air just out of reach. She didn't dignify his antics by jumping for them. She stood there with her hands on hips giving him what everyone who knew her referred to as "The Eye".

Eric gave her his infuriating angelic grin, "As much as I enjoy getting "The Eye" from you, we have a hop to take. Ready to go?"

Lori kept up the pretence of being irritated with him, which wasn't too far off the mark considering he was keeping her morning caffeine at bay. She jabbed Eric in the chest as she responded, "If you are here, who's doing the pre-flight check?"

"Pigpen, now let's get going, shall we?" Eric asked as he walked over to the car opening the door. As Lori passed him, he allowed her to take the Coke and the bag. She plopped down in the passenger seat sipping her Coke. Eric rounded the car sliding into the driver's seat. Eric looked sideways at Lori. He was hoping her humour would greatly improve after she had eaten her bagel with cream cheese and downed her Coke. He spoke," Commander, we will be stopping by my place before proceeding to the Air Field so you can change."

"Very good Major," Lori answered while taking out her Blackberry. Eric manoeuvred through the morning traffic. Lori ate her bagel and drank her Coke while going through e-mails and text messages.

Lori looked up from her Blackberry to see them pulling up to Eric's townhouse. She followed him up the walk. He unlocked the door and opened it letting her in. She walked up the stairs and turned in to the guest bedroom. Her flight suit freshly laundered was lying out on the bed along with her gray World War I Flying Ace T-shirt and socks. Her combat boots were polished and setting at the end of the bed. Eric must have seen to it they had been cleaned after she left them there the other night. It didn't surprise her that he'd do that for her. He was always taking care of her like that. It was his way. She plopped down the messenger bag and changed quickly out of street wear in to the military gear.

Pulling open the drawer on the bedside table, Lori retrieved her dog tags putting them around her neck, then the military ID clipping it to the front flap of the flight suit. Her bomber jacket was hanging in the closet with her scarf and soft cover draped over it. She grabbed them winding the scarf around her neck, putting on her soft cover and shrugging in to the jacket.

With a quick look in the mirror, she judged her appearance to be passable. She slung the messenger bag over the shoulder and headed back down the stairs. She stopped in the kitchen to refill her Coke. Opening the refrigerator, she gave a disgusted sneer at all the health food and drinks. Eric was a health nut. But, much against his better judgment, he kept all her favourite junk food and Coke in stock for her. She grabbed a Coke refilling her cup then opened the freezer to retrieve a couple of Ho-Ho's. As she unwrapped them, Eric came in from the backyard. He shook his head. "You put more crap in to that body…."

She cut him off, "Now don't you start, are we ready?"

They made the short drive over to the air field, stopping just long enough to show their credentials at the Guard Shack. They drove over to the tarmac where the Sopwith Camel was parked. Hearing the doors to the car close, Pigpen, aka Sergeant Major Peter Pechler the best damn aeronautic mechanic on either side of the pond, turned around and snapped to attention saluting the two officers. Although Lori did outrank both men even though she was retired from active duty, she hated it when her friends saluted her. She saluted back before coming up to give Pigpen a hug. "So how's the Sopwith Camel holding up?" She asked.

Patting the wing, Pigpen replied, "The dog house will hold together for you Snoopy. I hear you are letting The Red Baron here take it for a spin." He gestured his thumb towards Eric. "Rookie here called me in on my day off. Almost took off his head before he let me know it was for you."

"Thanks Pigpen for coming in, and let Shannon know dinner and the U2 tickets are on me," Lori said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We going to stand around all day trading pleasantries or we going to take a hop?" Eric asked Now that the pre-flight checklist was complete, he was anxious to get in the air.

"Talk about women being impatient," Lori whispered loudly to Pigpen, He grinned and nodded his head. He helped her on with her parachute then handed her the helmet which had been freshly polished. Snoopy in his World War I Flying Ace outfit caught the reflection of the sun as she put it on. Eric's helmet had a replica of the Red Baron's bi-plane with him sitting in the cockpit, his scarf blowing out in to the wind. They climbed in the cockpit taking their positions and strapping in. Pigpen followed up the ladder handing Lori her messenger bag and checking their safety straps. He shook Eric's hand and patted Lori on the arm before descending back down to the ground. She stowed her bag under the seat.

Pigpen guided them out to the beginning of the runway before giving a crisp salute and returning to the front of the hangar. Lori and Eric saluted him while Eric radioed the tower requesting clearance. While they waited, Lori keyed her inter-plane radio to ask if they could buzz the tower just to say hello. Eric said there was no time but if she was a good girl maybe on the way home. They were cleared for takeoff. Eric put it in gear steadily gaining speed as they proceeded down the runway. The lift off was so smooth unless you looked out to see the ground melting away, you wouldn't know you were off the ground.

Waiting till they had cleared British airspace, Eric went supersonic. The trip would take less than half the time of a normal commercial carrier. They wouldn't need to reduce speed till they met up with the flying gas can 200 nautical miles outside the Eastern seaboard. Lori was content to sit back and let Eric do the driving. It gave her time to start her journal on Lucas and catch it up to date. She logged everything from their first meeting down to the contents of the last note he had passed to her earlier this morning.

The midflight fuelling went off like clockwork. Eric finished his communications with the flying gas can and they were soon back to winging their way to their destination. Surprised Lori had been so quiet, he waited till they had cleared US air space to talk to her. Keying his mike, he said, "Anything we need to discuss before landing?"

Lori keyed her mike and replied in her deathly calm voice, "Nothing, let's just get there and get it done."

Eric involuntarily shivered. He'd only heard her use that voice on two other occasions. Either she was steeling herself to handle something extremely hard-hitting to her personally or someone had really angered her. It took a lot to rile her up to the point of being just plain mad but once you did, God help you. No matter, he never ever wanted that level of her calm directed at him.

They landed at the Air National Guard Base a little after 9:00 a.m. EST. As they taxied up to the air hangar, Lori wasn't surprised to see Donovan standing there waiting on them. He looked very out of place standing there in his Brooks Brothers suit dressed to the nines as always. Eric and she unhooked their harnesses and took off their helmets before departing the cockpit. Eric went first so she could hand down her bag to him. He saluted Donovan as he hit the ground.

Handing down her bag first, Lori followed Eric down. She turned towards Donovan and cocked an eyebrow. She knew if he was standing there, he'd figured out what she had wanted to retrieve. And he wasn't going to let her do it without him.

Knowing Lori's need to be in control of situations, Donovan held out the keys to the sedan they would be using for the day. He said looking between Eric and Lori, "Who's driving?"

Eric stood with his hands in pockets waiting for Lori to respond to the question. She chewed her lower lip as she considered the question. After a moment, without saying a word she took the keys from Donovan then headed for the sedan. The men followed her giving each other looks of concern. Lori was too quiet and too calm for their liking.

She tossed her bag into the backseat before sliding behind the wheel. Donovan took the backseat and Eric the passenger side. Lori turned on the radio to the Oldies station then pulled out turning right. It would be a short drive to Covington Gardens. Fifteen minutes later, she pulled up in front of the Montgomery family mausoleum. Donovan handed her up the messenger bag as she in turn handed him the keys to the car.

She briefly closed her eyes composing herself before opening the door and getting out to make her way up the walk and in to the mausoleum. Donovan retrieved a cordless drill from the trunk before Eric and he followed her in stopping just inside to give her space.

She was standing at the back with her finger tracing the carving on the marble of the middle vault. It had a rendition of the Montgomery family crest consisting of three black lions on a dark green shield and read:

**Stephen McAran Montgomery**  
November 12, 1954 – May 1, 2001

Lori spoke so low Donovan and Eric had to strain to hear her. She said, "Stephen always used to say life was just 'living the dash'. Guess he was right, huh?"

Having allowed herself what she considered to be a moment of self indulgent melancholy Lori turned to look at Donovan and Eric. "You going to stand there all day or you going to help me get this front off?" she asked tapping the vault under Stephen's. They quickly moved forward. Donovan used the cordless drill to remove the four corner screws. Eric and he removed the piece of marble setting it off to the side. They pulled out an airtight waterproof foot locker setting it on the floor.

"Thanks, I can take it from here," Lori said. The men nodded and walked back out to the car. She pulled out the Blackberry typing in a code, the digital lock on the box popped open. She opened the lid peering in at the contents. It contained among other things, her real birth certificate, marriage license, engagement & wedding rings, and all of her handwritten black case journals she had amassed while helping her dozen guys find their way back to a some semblance of a normal life. Off to one side was a plain box tied with black and green ribbons. There was an envelope slid under the ribbons that had turned yellow from age.

She pulled out the box setting it on her lap as she kneeled beside the storage locker. Took a deep breath for strength, pulled out the envelope and opened it. She pulled out the letter inside and read:

L,  
Thank you for turning to me for help. I knew you would when needed. So many times, too numerous to count, I was the one turning to you. As you read my account of my time in Russia keep in mind that:

a) I'm right there giving you the strength to endure.  
b) Although I never forgot, you were the reason I was able to move on  
c) If this can lend a hand in you facilitating another's recovery, then my taking the time to write it all down was worth it.  
d) It was very therapeutic. Thank you for insisting I see it through.  
e) Indulge me. Keep reading the whole account even though you'll want to stop.  
- S

Lori pulled the ribbons off the box, lifted the lid and pulled out a thick green leather bound journal. She flipped it open to the first page and read the inscription:

My Dearest Loveliest Lori,  
Thank you for being there when I needed you most. And for letting me chase you till you allowed me to catch you.  
My love is with you always,  
Stephen

She spent the next couple of hours reading what Stephen described in vivid detail the horrendous torture he had been put through in the first month. After that, the next five years were spent with Arkardy Kachimov as his only company. He worked on Stephen in his subtle ways. Lori was convinced Arkardy was the grand master of the mind games. If Lucas had endured what Stephen had and his nightmares were half of what Stephen's had been, Lori had her work cut out for her.

Finished reading right down to the last entry, she placed Stephen's note inside the front cover, returned the journal to its box, replaced the lid, slid the ribbons back on and placed it back in the foot locker, closed the locker and locked it back up. She went to the entryway and waved Donovan and Eric back in. Lori leaned her head against the cool marble wall as they replaced the footlocker then the marble front.

She was still absorbing what she had read. She reflected how two years ago on the day she had retired, Donovan, Eric and Lori had entered this place to put her case journals in for what she had thought to be her very last assignment and thought to herself then, _"I'll never have the need to open the box with the green and black ribbons," _well, never say never, because here she was working on lucky number thirteen.

Eric picked up her messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Donovan, drill in hand, came over to Lori placing his hand on her shoulder. They weren't used to seeing her look so lost, vulnerable and raw. She was the rock, the steady force.

Donovan finally asked, "Need a moment or are you ready to go?"

She placed her hand over his giving it a pat while she straightened up from the wall. The moment of vulnerability had passed and Lori's façade was back in place. She said, "I'm ready. So which one of you two are buying lunch? I'm starved."

Donovan shook his head and Eric smiled as they walked back out to the car. Lori drove them over to her all time favourite Italian restaurant to eat before heading back to the air field. She took the red and blue files out of the bag to hand to Donovan. Lori said, "Thanks for the loan of the files."

"Sure, anytime," Donovan replied taking them from her.

She handed Eric her bag to put in the plane before turning back to Donovan. Putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek, she whispered in his ear, "Thanks for showing up today, I needed you to be there."

He hugged her around her waist and whispered back, "You knew I'd come. I'll always be there when you need me kid just like you were for me in my darkest hours."

"I know," she said then backed away moving towards the plane. Going back in to her defence mechanism of being flippant, Lori said giving Donovan her mischievous grin, "Well, got to fly, work to do, things to accomplish, people to piss off. "

"And you excel in all of them," Donovan retorted smiling back at her. "Get in touch if you need anything."

"You know I will," Lori said as she strapped on her parachute and helmet.

Eric cocked an eyebrow at her as he put on his chute and helmet. He was wondering who would be taking the controls flying back to England. Lori answered the question by climbing in to the rear the seat and strapping in. As they taxied away from the hangar, Eric and Lori gave Donovan a smart salute. He returned the salute and stood rooted to his spot till the plane was no longer visible to the naked eye. He thought to himself as he walked over to the HQ building to arrange for his own flight back to Andrews AFB, _"Lori is such an enigma. She is soft and hard, cold and hot, open and closed off, funny and sad all in the same the breath. I'm sure glad she's on my side and not the opposition's."_

The flight back was a silent one except for Eric's occasional communications with the flying gas can and the control tower. Lori was lost in thought contemplating Stephen's writings and how it would help Lucas. As they pulled up to the hangar, Pigpen was waiting for them to take over the care of the Sopwith Camel. As they walked over to the car, Eric asked, "Want to stay over tonight?"

"No, thanks anyway, would you mind just driving me back in to town?" Lori responded.

"Sure, whatever you want," Eric said opening her car door.

She put her bag on the floor then took her seat. Eric entered the driver's side and looked over at her. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms to share his strength with her but knew she wouldn't tolerate it. Instead, he put the car in gear and drove her back to where they had met up that morning.

Before she exited the car, Lori leaned over and gave Eric a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the arm. She said, "You are the best Eric, thanks for being there today."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek, he answered, "Anytime Snoopy. I have a couple of hops to take this week but will back the beginning of next, lunch?"

"IM me and we will arrange it," Lori said as she got of the car. Before shutting the door she ducked back in and gave him a tickle. Then ducked back out and closed the door. She gave him a wave before heading around the corner and out of view.

Lori swiftly and silently made her way up to her place. She checked the string at the door which hadn't been tripped before opening the door, did the cursory walk thru checking for any signs of entry, and finally used the Blackberry to make sure there was no surveillance equipment operating. Satisfied everything was at should be, she checked in on Lucas to find him fitfully sleeping in a chair. She thought, "Glad I decided to come back tonight. Looks Lucas is in for a rough one."

She got out of the flight suit and combat boots, stowing in them in the back of the closet. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a Snoopy hoodie to match her t-shirt and socks and slipped into a pair of leather Keds. Grabbing the Blackberry, Lori went to the living room taking out her Grandma's quilt. She wrapped it around her body then headed out to sit on the stoop of the building. The night air had always done wonders for clearing her head and helping to put things in perspective. An hour passed before she noticed Lucas on the feeds. He was awake and putting his shoes on then grabbing his coat. On the off chance he was headed in her direction, Lori flipped the Blackberry out of surveillance mode and back to regular phone mode turning it to vibrate before stuffing it in to her pocket.


	10. Entertained

Chapter Nine

music: "The Entertainer" by Scott Joplin  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

The nightmare had been so vivid when Lucas woke from it he sat up straight looking around wildly expecting to see Arkardy Katchimov and Harry Pearce in one corner of the room quietly scheming against him, Elizabeta in the other with her back turned away from him while the Russian woman with the cigarette stood next to him asking over and over again about Sugar Horse as the two Russian men stood by the sink holding the wet cloth and water pitcher in preparation to start the water boarding torture.

He realized after a moment he was in his flat in London and not back in that hell hole he'd lived, no strike that, survived in for eight long years. Lucas did his best to calm himself and steady his breathing but had an overwhelming need to get out of his place. The walls seemed to be closing in on him. He slipped on his shoes before standing up for his coat, keys and cell phone. He was out the door before taking the time to don his coat and put the keys and phone in a pocket.

He was in such a hurry running down the stairs and out the front door, Lucas almost tripped over Lori sitting huddled in her quilt on the stoop. He put his hands out to steady himself and they landed on her shoulders. She looked up in to his startled eyes. Using a gentle voice as if to calm a skittish horse, Lori said, "Lucas, are you alright? I didn't mean to give you a fright."

"Yes, fine, you surprised me is all," Lucas said shakily as he straightened himself up removing his hands from her shoulders, putting them in his back pockets as he stepped down the stoop turning around to face Lori. Speaking more sharply than he meant to, he said in an accusing tone looking down at her, "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

Continuing to speak gently, Lori replied, "Taking the night air. Sorry I was in your way, I beg your pardon."

Lucas grimaced a bit. He realized if she was apologizing, he must have sounded angry. Speaking in a calmer voice, he said, "You weren't in my way. It's the first time I've run across a person out here at this time of night, so I wasn't looking. I should be the one begging your pardon."

Lori smiled up at him, unwrapped a hand from inside the quilt and patted the space beside her. She said, "In a hurry to get some place, or do you have a moment to sit?"

Lucas gave her his half smile and joined her on the stoop. He sat a bit hunched over with his forearms resting on legs, his hands dangling in between his legs. He looked over at her before speaking again, "I didn't mean to sound sharp with you…"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand before he could finish, Lori reached over and patted his knee as she spoke, "Don't worry about, no offense taken. I should have turned around and said something when I heard the door open but I was zoned out and didn't register someone was coming out till it was too late," then returned her hand and arm to inside the quilt.

"Been out here long?" Lucas asked.

"Depends, what time is it?" Lori replied.

Lucas looked at his watch, "It's 2:15."

"Then the answer would be yes. I came out about an hour ago. Guess I lost track of time," Lori said. "You looked like you were a man on a mission. Do you need to be going?"

"I was going nowhere in particular, just stretching my legs." On an impulse Lucas asked, "Since you've been sitting for an hour fancy a stroll with me?"

"I'd be delighted!" Lori answered brightly.

Lucas stood and offered her a hand. She shrugged back the quilt taking the offered hand. As he pulled her up the knees and ankles all made creaking sounds. Lucas' eyebrow went up as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm good, just a little stiff, getting old is all. It happens when I am in one position without moving for too long," Lori responded. With just a t-shirt and hoodie on, she began to shiver a bit. "Being all wrapped up, I hadn't realized how chilly it was. Let me run upstairs to get a coat and drop off my quilt."

Lucas offered, "I can run up for you, if you like."

"That's kind of you, but I'd like to make a quick pit stop too before we take our stroll. You are welcome to come up with me and wait," Lori answered as she picked up her quilt draping it over her arm.

"Thanks but you go ahead. I'll wait down here," Lucas said opening the door for her.

"Why thank you kind Sir, Lori said with a smile as she passed him.

Lucas followed her in to wait in the foyer. He leaned against the wall just inside the door with his legs crossed at the ankles to wait.

As she went up the stairs, she called back to him, "Back in a flash."

Lucas had noted her Snoopy attire and thought to himself, _"And the whimsy continues, she is consistent I will give her that. It's oddly refreshing, I do like it."_

Upstairs, Lori quickly folded the quilt and tossed it on the sofa before making her pit stop. She grabbed a brown quilted lined leather jacket with a small Snoopy dressed in his WWI Flying Ace outfit embroidered over the left breast and the same only in a larger scale on the back with the words WWI Flying Ace under Snoopy. She pulled out a matching scarf and mitts out of the pocket to put on before heading back down to Lucas.

He straightened moving to wait by the bottom of the stairs as she descended. When Lori reached the bottom step, he smiled and offered her his arm. She returned the smile and took it. He opened the door with his free hand and let her go first.

"Which way?" Lori asked. Lucas inclined his head to the right and they set off. He let her set the pace. Both mentally took note at the same time that her legs being just a couple inches shorter than his made it so their stride was about the same width. It was quite refreshing not to have to modify their walk to accommodate the other. They walked in companionable silence until reaching a small park.

"Oooh, look they have swings," Lori squealed delightedly pointing towards a swing set holding a row of six swings. "Do you mind if we stop for a bit?"

"Have at it," Lucas said shaking his head slightly. It astounded him that a grown woman could be so childlike and take so much enjoyment in such a small thing as a swing set.

Lori released her hold on his arm then ran over taking a seat. He stood off to the side his arms folded over his chest with a smile watching her swing back and forth going higher and higher. After a few minutes, Lori quit pumping her legs and let the swing slow to a sway. She was a bit out of breath and her cheeks were rosy. Lucas walked over taking the next swing matching the sway of hers.

"Thank you for indulging me," Lori said once her breathing had returned to normal. Her goal had been to astonish Lucas by doing something spontaneous that would hopefully make him forget his troubles even if it was just for a moment and to locate the Lucas surveillance detail which she made out to be 200 meters to the west just behind a clump of trees. Earlier Lori had made them camped out by the same corner where Eric had picked her up. She had thought then as she did now, _"Rookies, Harry Pearce must have the "B" team out tonight. I'm surprised Lucas hasn't noticed, but perhaps he has and doesn't want to say anything about it. He did have us walk in the opposite direction of them." _

"It was my pleasure," Lucas said giving her that half smile which was so endearing then stared out in to the night in front of them. He thought as he watched the surveillance detail standing off in the distance, _"I'll start to trust Harry & Ros when they trust me enough to quit having me followed."_

Lori watched him out of the corner of her eye. It was time to get him out of his head and mess with the surveillance team. Lori lightly swatted him on the arm, inclined her head towards the trees they were hiding behind and said, "Race you to that clump of trees over there."

She was out of the swing like a shot, Lucas right behind her. He passed her within five strides and waited for her on this side of the trees. The surveillance team caught off guard by them had nowhere to go. So they were forced to stand stock still behind the trees.

Lori ran up to a smirking Lucas leaning against a tree hands in his coat pockets. She said holding her side and putting up an index finger breathing hard, "Give me a minute to catch my breath. We old people don't recover quite as fast as you young whippersnappers."

Lucas smiled down at her giving her a moment then spoke, "So what next?" Shall we continue our stroll or return to the swings?"

She wanted so badly to out the surveillance team but thought better of it when she realized it could put Lucas in a compromising position. Lori was confident he knew exactly who they were and where they were. So instead, she took his arm saying, "I've worked up a bit of an appetite. Can I interest you in a late night meal?"

"I don't think there is much open this time of night," Lucas said.

"Lori's Diner is always open 24/7," Lori answered.

He smiled at her reply, going along with her he said, "That diner makes great Chili and corn muffins."

"Shall we go see what the special is tonight? Even though the food is edible, I hear the cook is very temperamental and old curmudgeon." Lori joked.

"We shall," Lucas said leading her away from the park. After he was sure they were out of earshot, Lucas ventured to say "Several times tonight you've referred to yourself as being old. I find it hard to believe you are," Lucas said

Even though she knew the answer Lori asked, "I bet I am much older than you. How old are you?"

"37," He replied.

"Yep, I was right I am. I have twelve years on you. In July, I'll be a half century old."

Lucas gave her an appreciating look stating, "I'd have never guessed. If I may say, you have aged quite handsomely."

"Thank you," she said looking down at her shoes as they walked. She was glad it was dark out so Lucas would not see the blush forming in her cheeks. For all her confidence in other matters, Lori had never been able to take a personal compliment about her looks or appearance.

Lucas didn't miss the change in her demeanour. He thought, _"For someone as confident as she appears to be, Lori is really quite shy about receiving compliments, interesting."_ He wanted her to relax and go back to bantering with him so he changed the subject, "Since you are so ancient, is there anything I can do to assist the elderly?"

She gave him a playful elbow and flashed a grin before responding, "Careful Sonny Boy, I can still turn you over my knee if necessary,"

He put his hands up in mock surrender as he said, "I believe you could. Just please don't be too harsh with me."

It struck her funny picturing in her mind a struggle to take him over her knee then playfully swatting him on the backside. She started laughing so hard tears started to stream down her face and couldn't seem to stop. Lori tried to sober up with little success. She attributed it to the late hour and lack of sleep the past few days. Finally getting herself back under control and wiping the tears out of her eyes, Lori said, "Did you ever just have one of those mental images that are so farfetched it just tickles you so much you can't stop laughing? That's what just happened to me. I'm better now. Really, I'm not insane. Well, at least it hasn't been legally certified I am to date."

Lucas couldn't help chuckling. She was very entertaining to say the least. He asked, "Do I want to know what that image was?"

"Um, probably not," Lori said.

It was a quick walk back to their building. Lucas dug his keys out as they walked up. He opened the front door letting them in. Lori headed up the stairs first with Lucas following right behind. As she let them in to her place, she said, "Take off your coat, and make yourself at home. I'll go see what the diner's special is tonight."

She slipped out of her bomber jacket, scarf and mitts throwing them on the first available chair before heading for the kitchen. Lucas followed suit. He lounged against the door jamb watching her. Not realizing he was standing right there, Lori called out as she washed her hands at the sink, "Can I get you a drink?"

"That would be lovely," Lucas said quietly causing her to jump.

"Don't do that! Sneaking up on your elders isn't nice. You scared the bejesus out of me. I thought you were in the living room," Lori said clutching her chest.

"Sorry, I thought you saw me standing here," Lucas said with a grin on his face.

Lori shook her head as she walked over to give him a swat on his arm as she dried her hands. She pointed to the libation on the counter asking, "Same as last night, or do you prefer something else?"

"Depends, what's the diner's special tonight?" Lucas responded.

"Creamy Tomato Soup with your choice of a grilled cheese or toasted bologna sandwich," Lori informed him.

"Sounds tasty, I will have whichever sandwich choice you do. In the meantime, let me play bartender this evening," Lucas said washing and drying his own hands before reaching for the drink glasses above the sink. "What's your pleasure, Lori?"

Lori tried so hard to hide a grin as she took out the food to cook but just had to answer him with a quick quip, "Oh Lucas, you really shouldn't ask me such open ended questions like that."

Lucas looked bewildered for a moment before it dawned on him how his question could be taken in different ways, some that would be suggestive. He clarified, "I meant to drink."

Lori was in too playful a mood. She knew she was just being downright silly, but couldn't seem to help herself. She said, "Of course you did, so now you are trying to get me drunk, huh?" She waved her arm saying, "Don't mind me, Lucas; I knew what you meant the first time. I just have the 3:00 a.m. sillies. Fix yourself a drink and I'll have the soup and sandwiches ready in no time.

"You aren't having one?" Lucas asked smiling. He was thoroughly enjoying her company and her silly mood.

"You really think I should in my present state?" She asked with mock seriousness as she made the cheese toasties as the soup heated on the back burner.

"I do, I definitely do," Lucas said as he took ice out of the freezer to put in her glass. "Now at the risk of repeating myself, what's your pleasure?"

She took a can of pineapple orange juice out of the fridge to hand to him saying, "I'll have a Malibu Rum & Pineapple Orange Juice, thanks."

As he mixed her drink, she pulled out soup bowls and plates. She slid the sandwiches on to the plates and ladled up the soup. Lucas took it upon himself to take out the placemats, napkins and soup spoons to set the table. Lori liked that he was comfortable enough to do it without being asked. She came out with the tray holding the food, drinks and glasses of water, setting it in the middle of the table as he finished. They took the same chairs as the night before.

Lucas took his glass from the tray holding it up to salute Lori, "To my new neighbour who was kind of enough to share her evening with me and invite me to the exclusive Lori's Diner. Cheers."

Lori smiled raising her glass and clinking his responding with, "To my new neighbour who was kind of enough to endure an evening of my silliness and has an open ended invite to Lori's Diner anytime. Cheers."

For the second time that night, the companionable silence fell between them as they ate. Lucas finished first getting up to get himself a drink refill, he asked, "Can I get you anything from the kitchen?"

"Thanks no, I'm good," she answered as she finished her own food.

He took his glass and dishes with him. Depositing his dishes in the sink and refilling his drink glass. He thought to himself, "I'm going to have to get Lori a replacement bottle of Vodka."

Lori took her last couple of bites before following Lucas in to the kitchen. She asked, "Get enough to eat?"

"I did, thank you" Lucas said turning around to lounge against the counter.

"Good, wouldn't want you to go away hungry," Lori said as she squirted dish soap and filled the sink with water. "I've probably monopolized enough of your time tonight, but if you aren't in a hurry maybe we could watch a DVD or catch the rest of a late hockey game. I can leave these dishes for later" She suggested sensing that Lucas didn't really want to go back to his place.

Lucas was a bit relieved Lori wasn't ready to have him leave. The thought of going back to his place wasn't appealing. He had thought if she was calling it a night, he would go to The Grid and do some paperwork. "It's your call, I'm up for either." He answered.

Lori opened the bottom cabinet that held the DVD collection Donovan had provided and gestured for Lucas to look. She asked, "So what are you in the mood for, Comedy, Animation, Drama, Musical, Action/Adventure, Thriller? Take your choice,"

"That's quite the collection," Lucas said bending down to look at the titles. As he browsed, Lori went ahead and did up the few dishes leaving them to air dry. Just as she finished, Lucas straightened holding up his selection. She couldn't have been more surprised

"Hope you don't mind a classic," Lucas said.

"Not at all," Lori answered. Of all the titles in the cabinet he had managed to pick out her favourite movie of all time.

He drained his drink putting his glass in the sink before heading to make a pit stop before the movie started. Lori stuck a bag of Kettle Corn in the microwave to pop while she went to the living room to put in the DVD. The microwave dinged as she returned to the kitchen. She was pouring the contents of the bag in to a bowl as Lucas came back in to the kitchen to see what she was up to. She asked, "What would you like to drink with the popcorn? Well it's really kettle corn."

"What is Kettle Corn?" Lucas asked.

"Kettle Corn is popcorn that is both sweet and salty." Lori clarified.

"Sounds tasty, I'll have whatever you are drinking," Lucas said.

"Works for me," Lori said pulling two bottles of Root Beer out of the fridge. "Ready?"

Lucas nodded in the affirmative grabbing the bowl and a couple of napkins as he followed her out to the living room.

"Make yourself comfy, Lucas," Lori said as she kicked off her shoes. She set one bottle on the left end table and the other on the right. She sat down at one end of the sofa patting the empty cushion for Lucas to join her. He set the bowl of Kettle Corn down beside his Root Beer while he kicked off his own shoes sitting next to her on the couch.

She stretched out her legs putting her feet up on the coffee table. Lucas followed her lead and did the same. Lori covered both of them with the quilt she'd been using earlier in the evening. Lucas put the bowl of Kettle Corn in between them on top of the quilt. When they were settled in, she asked "All set?"

"All set," he said.

She pressed play on the remote. For the next two plus hours, they ate Kettle Corn, drank Root Beer and watched Paul Newman and Robert Redford in "The Sting". As the credits rolled, Lori looked over at Lucas to ask him how he had managed to pick her favourite but he seemed to be asleep. She was more than happy to wait for an answer to her question.

She quietly got up slipping out from under the quilt taking the bowl and empty bottles to the kitchen before returning to the living room. She pulled the pillows and another blanket from the window seat. Lori gently put a pillow behind his head and pulled the quilt up around Lucas' shoulders. She turned to leave when he reached out to take her hand. He said quietly, "Stay, please."


	11. Background Check

Chapter Ten

music: "You've Got A Friend" James Taylor  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

By mid-morning, Lucas was finished with the paperwork for the last operation and ready for his third cup of tea.

This was the part of the job that he loathed but knew it was vital. He did appreciate it that since he had been gone, most of the reporting had been converted to digital filing. He closed out of the program before getting up to refill his cup.

He noticed Connie hovering nearby out of the corner of his eye. It was getting to be a regular occurrence to catch her watching or listening in on not just him but everyone on the grid. Lucas couldn't quite put his finger on it but something about her didn't sit right with him. He'd have to be vigilant where she was concerned.

Passing by Ben's desk as he went to refill his tea, Lucas placed a hand on his shoulder. He said, "Keep to the facts, Ben. Don't let emotion play in to your reporting. It will go much faster."

Ben looked up at him appreciatively. He replied, "Thanks for the tip Lucas. By the time I finish this I'll need that beer debriefing you offered. Any chance you'd be available after work?

"Absolutely," Lucas said smiling. He gave Ben's shoulder a final pat before moving on. He popped his head in to see if Malcolm wanted anything while he was up. Malcolm thanked him but said he had refilled his cup a few minutes ago.

Lucas returned to his desk with a fresh cup of tea. Taking a look at the stack of paperwork, he sighed heavily and grabbed the next file. This one brought a small smile to his lips. It was the Renovations Project File. He opened it to review its contents again. Coming across the access e-mail, he followed the directions to pull up the project website.

Lucas found it easy to navigate. He went to the correspondence section. He found it hard to reconcile the hard hitting no nonsense business memos with the whimsical, quick witted, caring person that resided across the hall from him. It was time to pull a background check on her.

As he waited for the report to pull up, he reflected on just a few short hours ago when he had asked her to stay with him, she simply turned back to him without saying a word, keeping a hold of his hand and taken a seat on the arm of the sofa beside him. Lucas had slid down the couch pulling her down gently beside him using his free hand to rearrange the quilt so it covered both of them. He really admired the quiet way she had of being there for him.

Lori had been concerned she had disturbed his sleep. He assured her that he hadn't been asleep but was just resting his eyes. She'd asked him if he wanted to stretch out and continuing resting his eyes. He thanked her for the offer but regretfully declined saying he'd soon have to be on his way to go to work.

Always the gracious hostess, Lori had insisted on making Lucas breakfast before he had to leave. He leaned against the door jamb to the kitchen keeping her company. She had made an excellent cup of tea for him to sip while she cooked.

It made him smile when she had asked why he had chosen "The Sting" to watch. He had reached into his jeans back pocket pulling out a post-it note to hand to her. Her laugh filled the room after she read it. It said in bold handwriting "Lori's All Time Favourite". She then had teased him about how she thought for sure up until then he must have had psychic abilities to pick that particular movie.

The fluffy French toast and sausages had been drowned in maple syrup. It was delicious and filling. After they finished eating, Lucas looked at his watch, saying he'd have to be on his way. Lori waved off his offer to help with the dishes. She'd given him a hug and kissed both cheeks. He'd hugged her back and returned the kisses before crossing the hall to shower and change clothes. He was out the door and off to the grid twenty minutes later.

As he finished his reminiscing, the computer screen flashed with the message the background check had finished and was ready. Lucas hit the print button and waited by printer. Once again, he noted Connie hovering. He wondered where Harry & Ros had disappeared to. They hadn't been seen since the morning briefing.

When it was done, Lucas took the report putting it in a burn jacket before grabbing his coat. He told Ben he'd be back after lunch and could be reached by mobile. He wanted to read this in private with no prying eyes. He went down to the Archives Room. Taking a seat at a table in the back he opened the jacket and began to read the single page:

Background Security Data for:  
Lori Sue Montgomery

Maiden Name: Lemon  
DOB: 10/07/1959  
Birth Location: Fort Wayne, Indiana, USA

Parents: Bryan Lee Lemon (born 10/10/1934 - died 14/04/1969)  
Marjorie Marie (Nealon) Lemon (born 14/12/1935 – died 14/04/1969)  
Siblings: Lisa Ruth Lemon (born 23/09/1955 – died 14/04/1969)  
Roger Kevin Lemon (born 27/08/1956 – died 14/04/1969)

Married: Miroslav Gojanović 03/10/1978; Divorced: 14/11/1981  
Married: Steven McAran Montgomery 26/06/1996 (died 01/05/2001)

Education:  
Graduated High School 1973 at age 14 - 4.0 GPA.  
Graduated Notre Dame University 1977 at age18 - B.S. Mechanical Engineering.  
4.0 GPA, Summa cum laude

Military:  
Naval Aviator Training – Summer 1977  
Current Military Rank: Commander, Retired (1989) - Record Sealed-Eyes Only

Employer(s):  
MP Enterprises (1989 – present)  
Project Liaison/Coordinator  
New York, New York  
Professional Name: Sam (Samantha) Smith

Security Clearances:  
Eyes Only List

Visa Status:  
Temporary Work Visa for Thames House Renovation – Expires 05/2009  
Entered England via the RAF Air Base in a U.S. Naval Aircraft F-18, 22/10/2007 2:15 a.m.

Lucas returned the single sheet of paper to the burn jacket before placing it in the burn bin. He wanted to take a walk to digest what he had read. Walking the short distance to his flat, he let himself in. Since he was there, the rest of the leftover chili and muffins sounded like a good choice for some lunch.

As he ate, Lucas thought how pleased he was to have all the information Lori had already shared with him verified. He was saddened on her behalf to read of the deaths of her immediate family and her second husband. It was a wonder to him she was such a caring person after such personal tragedies let alone still functioning on any level. She was obviously some kind of genius to have graduated at such an early age with excellent grades. The military record being sealed and security clearance "Eyes Only" statuses had him intrigued. And why did she fly here on a military plane?

It was just the right amount of food. He tossed the throwaway container and storage bag in to the trash bin and put his soup spoon and water glass in the sink. He soon was on his way back to the grid to hopefully have an uninterrupted afternoon of finishing the stack of paperwork on his desk.

The renovation file lay open waiting for him on his desk when he returned. He finished flipping through it quickly. He noticed there was one thing he could do for Lori to save her some time and hassle of having to come down to Thames House yet this week. He could secure her access key card. She would need it come Monday. It would give him the prime opportunity to let her know he would be her contact for MI-5 on the project.

Filling out the form required, Lucas hand delivered it down to Security. He obtained their promise to have the card ready for him by the close of business today When he returned upstairs, it somehow didn't surprise him there was an e-mail waiting for him from Sam Smith requesting information on access protocol and informing that the project was still scheduled to be a full go on Monday. They seemed to be thinking a lot alike.

The afternoon went by quietly for a change. Lucas had managed to clear the backlog of paperwork from his desk leaving only the current cases in the stack. He was quite pleased with all that had been accomplished. He made a quick trip down to Security to pick up the access key card and slid it in to his back pocket. Then it was back up to the grid to get Ben so they could go for "Beer Therapy."

As they walked out, Ben asked, "Does the paperwork ever get any easier?"

Lucas answered honestly, "Not really, but I would be happy to give you a few shortcut tips."

Ben grinned, "Yea, I'd appreciate that, anything to make it go faster."

They made their way to the pub around the corner from Thames House. Quite a few of their colleagues were already there. Ben and Lucas slowly made their way towards a quiet table in the back. Taking the time to stop and chat here and there with various people who stopped them.

Four beers a piece and three hours later, Ben had decompressed. He was feeling much better about things in general. He looked at his watch saying, "Oh, I hadn't realized we had talked so long. I need to be going, I'm late. Thanks Mate, for letting me bend your ear."

"Anytime Ben," Lucas said insisting on paying the tab. Ben agreed only if Lucas would promise to let him get it the next time. Lucas nodded his agreement, told Ben to get going before he was in real trouble and settled up with the barkeep.

Stepping out in to the night air, Lucas took a deep breath. He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and scrolled through his address book while starting the walk home. Landing on "Sam Smith" he connected.

Lori answered on the third ring, "Lucas, how are you this evening? Are you ready to shoot me for keeping you up most of the night?"

Lucas smiled as he answered her, "I am well and no, I had a lovely evening. It was well worth a little sleep deprivation."

"Happy to hear it. What can I do for you?" Lori asked.

"I was wondering if you had your supper. If not, I thought we could go for a bite, my treat" Lucas said.

"No, I was just thinking about what I was going to fix tonight. Great minds think alike, don't you know? I'd be delighted to join you!" Lori answered.

"Excellent, say twenty minutes?" Lucas asked.

"Perfect," Lori said.

"See you then," Lucas said before disconnecting and continuing his walk home.


	12. Napping

Chapter Twelve

music: "Running On Empty" Jackson Browne  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

Lori made quick work of setting the living room to rights by stowing the quilt in the window seat, shutting off the DVD player and television, finishing with depositing her glass and popcorn bowl in the sink. That was the easy part.

The hard part was figuring out to wear. Lori decided on her black pinstriped silk shirt with the French cuffs and a pair of boot cut jeans with a black belt. She chose matching black silk underwear for under the ensemble. She had pinstripe socks that matched her blouse. She put on the outfit, finishing it off by inserting her Grandfather's etched silver cufflinks in the cuffs of the shirt.

She combed her hair, slid in a slim silver headband, and put on a bit of lip gloss. She looked in the mirror and sighed. It was the best it was going to get. Do to allergies and sensitive skin, Lori had never been able to wear makeup so she always had a fresh face. It was what it was. She wondered if it would make any difference even if she could.

Lori took her black leather coat and boots out to living room. She slipped on her boots and zipped them. Put her Blackberry in one pocket of the coat and keys and slim wallet with her identification, credit card and a few pounds in the other. She turned out the lights in the apartment with the exception of the lamp beside the outside door. As she finished, there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath for strength before opening the door. She was determined for this supper not to turn awkward. It had every potential to with Lucas having read her background report.

*********************************************

Lucas checked his watch as he ran up the steps to his flat. He had ten minutes. Plenty of time for him to shower and change before meeting Lori, he didn't think showing up at her door smelling like the pub would make a good impression. He divested himself of his clothes as soon as the door closed to the flat. He tossed them in the hamper before stepping in to the shower. In three minutes time, he was turning off the water and towelling off. Not enough time to shave, but brushing his teeth was a must. The beer breath had to go. Finished with the teeth, it was time for a bit of deodorant. He ran his fingers through the wet hair to try to tame it. Then it was off to get dressed.

Reaching in to his wardrobe, Lucas pulled out a black dress shirt off the hanger and a pair of jeans off the shelf. He tossed them on to the bed before going to the chest of drawers for socks and boxers. He slid on a pair of black silk boxers with navy paisley print before dropping the towel to the floor, donned the shirt and jeans, slid on the belt, and put on the black socks and shoes. Retrieving the towel from the floor, he took in to the bathroom to hang up.

Lucas slipped his watch back on looking at the time. Perfect, he had a half minute to grab his coat, tuck it under his arm and make it across the hall. Precisely twenty minutes from the time he had called Lori to now, he was knocking on her door.

Lori opened the door, giving Lucas the once over taking in his attire. He did the same to her. They both smiled at the same time. Lori said, "See I told you great minds thought alike."

"So you did," Lucas responded as he stepped in to the room.

Lori closed the door behind him, turned around and asked, "May I take your coat?"

"Thank you," Lucas said as he handed her his coat, he pulled the envelope with the access key card out of his coat pocket and slipped it in to his back jeans pocket before taking a seat on the sofa.

She hung his coat on the back of one of the dining chairs. Turning back towards him, Lori asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please," Lucas responded.

Lori stepped in to the kitchen retrieving two bottles of water from the fridge. Returning to the living room, she handed Lucas one before sitting opposite him. He said, "Thank you, and thank you again for this morning."

Lori said, "You are welcome. But it is I that should be thanking you for staying up all night keeping me company. It was very naughty of me to do that on a work night."

Lucas thought as he took a sip of his water, _"If only you knew how wonderful it was to have someone keep me company after my nightmare." _Out loud he said with his wry smile, "You have my permission to be naughty like that any time I run you over sitting on the front step."

Lori smiled teasing, "Be careful about giving me permission to do anything, it may come back to bite you."

Lucas quipped back looking her square in the eye, "Not a bad prospect if you would be the one doing the biting,"

A bit of a blush started in Lori's cheeks. She hadn't been prepared for Lucas to have such a comeback. She took a drink of water to give herself a moment. Lucas looked at her blush remembering how she had shied away in a similar fashion last night. It would be interesting to learn what caused her to do it.

It amazed Lucas how quickly he could relax when he was around Lori. That and the four beers he'd had earlier combined with little sleep the night before caused him to yawn. Lori said shaking her finger at him playfully, "See, I knew I kept you up too late. Alright, I can't have you exhausted on my account. I insist you stretch out and rest your eyes for a bit then we will see about supper. And I won't take no for answer."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lucas said giving her a smart salute. He could tell by the tone of her voice, even though playful, she meant what she said. He had the distinct feeling she was a woman used to giving orders, having them followed and got her way most of the time. Truth be told, the prospect of napping on her sofa with Lori so close was very appealing. He figured a 20 minute power nap would be perfect. They would have plenty of time to head out for supper after. As he slipped off his shoes, Lori went to the window seat to pull out the quilt and a pillow for him.

She put the pillow down on the end she'd be sitting and patted it. Lucas stretched out on his side. Lori bent over Lucas covering him up with the quilt tucking up under his chin. He smiled up at her as he slipped his hand out from under the quilt and took hers. Lucas said, "Do you always take such good care of people?"

"I like to see to the comfort of others. Makes me feel useful," Lori said as she ran her thumb over the top of his hand.

"Sit with me for a bit, please," Lucas asked as he lightly pulled her down to sit by his side.

Lori gave him a smile. She said softly, lightly stroking his eyebrows with her fingertips, "Rest your eyes."

Lucas gave her hand a squeeze as he closed his eyes. The sensation of her stroking his eyebrows was very soothing. Within a few minutes, his breathing evened out. Lori could tell he had fallen asleep. She stroked his eyebrows once more before dropping her hand. She heard him sigh from the loss of her touch but he didn't wake.

Lori sat by his side watching him sleep for over an hour before tucking the hand she had been holding under the quilt. She quietly got up to go to the bathroom. By the time she returned, Lucas had turned on his stomach. He had one hand tucked up under his cheek. She thought, "He looks years younger when he's sleeping like that."

She went over to her coat to take out her Blackberry. Lori slipped off her boots before taking a seat on the floor right beside the couch where she had been sitting. If Lucas woke, she'd be right there. Flipping to instant message mode, she looked to see if Eric was on. Lucky for her he was, they could have a chat while she waited.

SNOOPY: Knock, Knock  
RED BARON: Opens doors and groans  
SNOOPY: Stands at door with food bowl in mouth  
RED BARON: Sorry, did I forget to feed you?  
SNOOPY: Not yet, are we doing lunch soon?  
RED BARON: Tuesday?  
SNOOPY: Pencil or pen it in?  
RED BARON: Pencil  
SNOOPY: How was your hop?  
RED BARON: Routine, want to be my rear on the next one?  
SNOOPY: When is it?  
RED BARON: Saturday  
SNOOPY: Tempting, but no, I need to stay close to base  
RED BARON: Fair enough  
SNOOPY: What are you doing?  
RED BARON: Watching Red Wings Preshow. Why aren't you?  
SNOOPY: There's a man asleep on my couch and I don't want to disturb him.  
RED BARON: Uh huh, and I have a woman naked in my bed waiting for me.  
SNOOPY: You do? What's her name? Do I know her?  
RED BARON: Go watch your game. I'll call you about Tuesday.  
RED BARON SIGNED OFF

Lori thought smiling, _"That was rude. He didn't believe me that I had a man asleep on my couch"_

She decided it wouldn't hurt to watch the hockey game on the laptop with earphones while Lucas slept. She would just have to be sure not to get excited and yell like she normally did during a game. She retrieved the laptop with the earphones from the back office and set it up on the coffee table. While she was up she got a coke from the fridge and the spare blanket from the window seat to wrap around herself. She settled back in on the floor and watched the game while Lucas slept.


	13. Q&A

Chapter Thirteen

music: "Let Go" by Frou Frou  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

As the post game show started, Lori felt a warm hand begin to lightly massage her shoulder. She removed her headphones and looked over her shoulder. Lucas was awake. He gave her his half lopsided smile. She smiled back and said quietly, "Hi."

His voice still husky with sleep, Lucas said, "Hi."

Lori asked, "Did you have a good rest?"

Lucas answered, "I did. What time is it? How long was I out? Have you been sitting here the whole time?"

Lori looked at the time on her laptop before answering, "It is a little before 3:00 so about 4 ½ hours. For the most part, I got up a couple of times as you can see by my laptop being out here."

Lucas shook his head slightly in disbelief. He'd slept soundly and without a nightmare. It was quite refreshing. But he felt dreadful. Here he had rung Lori inviting her to supper and he'd fallen asleep instead. As he rolled over on to his side he said, "Why did you sit here for over four hours? You must be starving. I'm afraid I've managed to sleep through the supper hour. Please forgive me."

"I did it because you asked me to sit with you for a bit. Absolutely no forgiveness needed, Lucas," Lori said turning around to face the couch and him. She patted his arm. "I insisted you rest for a bit and am happy you did. It takes me off the hook for keeping you up last night. And had you been awake, I would have made you suffer through watching a Red Wings game. So it was a win, win for both of us. As for supper, Lori's Diner is open for business."

Lucas sat up throwing off the quilt to one side. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then stretched out his arms to the sides. As he did, he said with a wink, "I don't think watching a Red Wings game with you would be all that sufferable. I'd like the opportunity to do it."

"Then you shall have it," Lori said smiling as she got to her feet. "Now, I'm going to go see what that surly cook at Lori's Diner feels like scrounging up for us to eat."

As she headed for the kitchen, Lucas called after her as he got up off the sofa, "Like a hand?"

"Sure," she called back.

He folded the quilt and placed it on the arm of the chair. He made a quick trip down the hall to the bathroom before taking up what was becoming his usual post of leaning against the kitchen door jam. By the time he joined her, she had the oven preheating and two pans on the stove. One had water starting to boil and the other with a lid over it. Lucas asked, "So what did the cook feel like preparing?"

"How does mostaccioli with meat sauce and garlic toast strike you?" Lori asked back.

"Very tasty, but you really don't have to go to all that bother," Lucas said.

"No bother at all," Lori said as she slipped the garlic toast in to the oven. "There, now all we have to do is wait for the water to boil."

Lucas started to put his hands in his back pockets when he felt the envelope with the key card in one of them. He decided there was no time like the present to give it to Lori. He said getting her attention, "Lori."

"Yes, Lucas," she answered as she looked up from stirring the meat sauce.

"There's a matter I'd like to discuss with you," he said tentatively.

"Discuss away," Lori said as she poured the pasta in to the boiling water, giving it a good stir. She sensed he wanted her full attention so she set down the spoon and leaned against the sink looking over at him.

"It would seem our paths are going to cross on not just a social level but a professional one as well," Lucas said.

"Oh? How so?" Lori asked.

He pulled the envelope from his back pocket and handed it to her as an answer. Lori opened the envelope taking out a copy of the e-mail she had written requesting the access protocols and the key card. She looked up at Lucas with an eyebrow cocked asking, "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Possibly, what do you think it means," Lucas responded.

"I think it means you work at Thames House in some capacity. And being that you were in possession of the e-mail I sent to MI-5, you are a Spook. And you were assigned to the Renovation Project. How am I doing so far?" Lori said as she put the e-mail & key card in the envelope setting it on the counter before turning back to stir the food on the stove.

"You are doing well," Lucas said. He was getting a bit anxious fearing Lori was not happy with the situation. He asked, "And how do you feel about it?"

She finished stirring the pasta and set the spoon down before surprising Lucas by launching herself at him giving him a big hug around the neck. She said, "I couldn't be more thrilled. Most government types I have to deal with are, shall we say, less than desirable types."

Lucas smiled in relief, giving her a hug in return. She released her arms from around his neck saying, "I don't normally accost the owner's representative. This is the first time I have known and liked them before starting the project."

Lucas was pleased she had referred to liking him. This scenario was playing out so much better than he expected. He reluctantly let her go out of his embrace. He said, "The key card gives you access to all the renovation spaces. And of course you can consult me for any other matters that may arise."

Lori opened the door to the oven to check on the garlic toast. Lucas sniffed the air. He said, "That smells heavenly."

"It should be ready shortly," Lori said checking the food on the stove. "Have you had a chance to review the renovation file, Lucas?"

"Yes, I have," Lucas responded. "And may I say the project website is excellent."

"Thanks, it was one of my ideas to streamline things. One stop shopping for everything and anything you would want to know about a project. Lori said offhanded as if her brilliant idea was no big deal. "Have any questions for me?"

Lucas was impressed with her business savvy. He thought to himself, _"I have many questions for you but none to do with the project." _Aloud he said, "None at this time regarding the project."

Lori looked over at him with a mischievous smile, "So that means you have questions not relating to the project."

Lucas shook his head, "You can decipher a phrase faster than anyone I've met. Alright, what if I do have other questions, would you answer them?"

"I'll always give you an answer. It may not be the one you looking for. However, remember my rule, what is said in #2 stays in #2. I think turnabout is fair play. For every question you ask me, I get to ask one in return. Deal?" Lori said as she stuck her hand out to shake.

Lucas believed Lori when she said what they talked about would go no further than inside these walls. Lucas took her hand and shook it. He said, "Deal. So shall we begin over supper?"

"There's your first question. So I already get to ask you one. In answer to your question, sure, why not, supper is almost ready," Lori said. "My first question is would you like to set the table while I dish up the food?"

Lucas answered, "I would be delighted.

He gathered up the items to the set the table as Lori took the garlic toast out of the oven. While it cooled it a bit, she drained the mostaccioli, divided it in to two separate dishes, and smothered the pasta in the meat sauce from the pan. She took out fresh parmesan from the refrigerator and grated a generous mound on to each of the dishes. As she was attempting to reach up to a top shelf to retrieve the bread basket, Lucas walked back in to the kitchen.

He came up behind her and reached the bread basket for her. He said softly right in her ear as he handed her the basket, "There you go. May I do anything else for you?"

Lori thought to herself, _"Lucas has a voice that could melt butter."_ Out loud she said, "You may. Take the pasta bowls out to the table, please and I will bring the garlic toast and something to drink. Then we can eat."

He did as instructed. Lori uncorked a bottle of Merlot for Lucas to drink. She'd never developed a taste for wine herself but her friends all said Merlot went well with pasta. She reached up for two wine glasses. She filled her wine glass plus the two water glasses with ice. Popped open a can of Coke pouring it in to the wine glass with ice and opened a bottle of water to pour over the ice in the other glasses, set everything on a tray, and came out to the table where Lucas sat waiting for her. She placed the contents of the tray on the table, setting the wine bottle by Lucas. He asked, "You aren't having any wine?"

"Never developed a taste for it," she said as she took her seat. He poured himself a glass of wine. She raised her glass to him saying, "Salute."

Lucas clinked glasses with her responding with, "Salute, Grazi."

He took a sip of the wine before diving in to the pasta. Lori watched for his reaction to see if he liked it. She wasn't disappointed with the response. He savoured the taste of the meat sauce in his mouth before swallowing it. He said, "This is without a doubt the best mostaccioli I have ever tasted. The meat sauce is fantastic. Where did you learn to make it?"

"I wish I could take credit it for it, but all I did was heat it up in a pan. The sauce comes from a family owned Italian restaurant back in my hometown. I've known them for over thirty years. They take pity on me and ship me the sauce wherever I might be working at the time. Papa D'Angelo is a great guy," Lori said.

"And where is home, Lori?" Lucas asked.

"It's a town in Northeast Indiana. How about you Lucas, where's home?" Lori asked turning the question back on him.

"Outside a place called Carlisle, located in Cumbria. It's North of London," Lucas said.

"Have any siblings?" Lori asked.

"An older brother," Lucas said. He knew the answer to that sibling question where she was concerned, no need to ask.

Lori felt like giving Lucas a break so she said, "Lucas, since you didn't turn the sibling question back on me, I have a feeling you already knew the answer. So that would mean the background check on me has already been run. If it has, tell me. I promise I won't be angry. I know it is part of your job."

"Yes, it has and yes, I've read it. Let me extend the same offer to you that you made to me. If you ever want to talk, I'm a good listener," Lucas answered seriously.

"If that's the case, I think it's only fair I get to have at least a twenty questions credit with you to make up for my not having the luxury of a background check on you," Lori said with a grin and managing to break the tension at the same time.

"Fair enough," Lucas said giving her a smile back. He gave a mental sigh of relief she really wasn't angry and that the report wasn't hanging between them.

"What about your folks?" Lori asked

"My parents still live in Carlisle. My Father is a Methodist Minister and my Mother a Secretary at a primary school." Lucas answered.

Lori refilled Lucas' empty wine glass as she shifted gears away from family with her next question. She said, "You already know my passion when it comes to sports is hockey, do you have a favourite sport?"

"Rugby," Lucas said.

"Rugby, huh? Lori said. "The only thing I know about Rugby is there is a video on YouTube where the New Zealand All Blacks Rugby team does this Haka War Dance."

Lucas said, "I'll have to check that out, sounds like it could be interesting. I've a thought."

Lori retorted before he could finish his sentence, "Just one?"

Lucas smiled at her and finished his thought, "If you like, I can teach you about rugby and you can tell me the about the finer points of hockey."

"I'd like that very much," Lori said. "When would you like to start?"

"Does Saturday afternoon work for you? I'm sure there will be a Rugby match on," Lucas said.

"It's a date," Lori said.

"So what is question #4," Lucas asked.

"I'm only on #3," Lori said.

Lucas grinned, "No, #4, the first was about my parents, the second about my favourite sports and the third was and I quote, "Just One?"."

"That last one doesn't count," Lori said trying to act indignant but without much success because she was laughing.

Lucas said laughing with her, "It was a question, so it counts."

"Fine, be that way, Lori said sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

"Come now, we'll have none of that," Lucas said reaching across the table and pulling lightly on the protruding lip.

Lori reached up covering her hand with his disengaging it from her lip. She turned his hand palms up giving it a light kiss before releasing it. She gave him a warm smile before looking back down at her plate. The intimate moment had made her shy. Lucas found it interesting how one moment she could be so confident and the next so shy. He was beginning to understand that compliments and intimacy tended to bring on the shyness.

"Alright, I'll credit back the third question if you promise no more pouting," Lucas said before taking another drink of his wine.

"I'll try but I'm not sure I can keep such a promise," Lori said playfully sticking her tongue at Lucas.

He couldn't resist saying, "Don't stick that tongue out at me unless you intend on using it on me."

Lori couldn't stop the blush that crept up her face. She thought, _"You have no idea, Lucas, what I would love to do with my tongue to you."_ She said trying to regain some sense of order to the proceedings, "Do you have a favourite Artist?"

Lucas thought it was very endearing that he could make Lori blush. He answered her question, "I quite like William Blake. Ancient of Days watercolour etching is a particular favourite."

"I'm not familiar with him. Are there any galleries in London that feature his work?" Lori asked.

Lucas said, "I don't know. I'll look in to it and let you know. Who do you like?"

"The Impressionists are my favourite artists. If I had to choose, it would be a tossup between Monet and Seurat. My favourite sketch of all time is by Rembrandt but I don't think it had a title. It was just a little drawing of a house but it was so powerful. I saw at the Art Institute in Chicago, Illinois," Lori said. As she talked, Lucas observed to himself she was as passionate discussing art as she had been about hockey. It was clear to him when a subject was something she cared about her passionate side came out. He longed to ask what her other passions were but decided it would be better to discover them on his own.

She got up to clear the table. Lucas had cleaned his plate, helped polish off the garlic toast and drank half of the bottle of wine. He rose to help her.

He put the cork back in the wine bottle before putting in the fridge and set the serving tray on the top shelf. Lori removed her cufflinks from her shirt, set them on the counter and rolled up her sleeves to her elbows. Lucas picked up one of the cufflinks examining it closely. He said, "The craftsmanship on this is exquisite."

"I think so," Lori said. "My Grandma had them made for my Grandpa as a gift for him on their wedding day. That was back in 1928."

"So these are heirlooms?" Lucas asked.

"Yes and so much more," Lori answered with all the love in her voice she felt for the grandparents who had raised her since she was ten.

Lucas sensed how emotional it was for her to talk about them. He had the feeling these were the people who had raised Lori after her parents died. But that was one area where he would not question her. That would be too cruel. If she wanted to share, great, if not, he understood. So instead, he said, "Would you like me to put them somewhere safer than on the countertop?"

"Yes, please, you can set them on top of the chest of drawers in my bedroom," Lori said absently as she started to wash dishes lost in the memories of her loving grandparents.

Lucas scooped up the cufflinks and delivered them to the top of the chest of drawers as she had requested. He came back in to the kitchen, picked up a dish towel and began drying the dishes. Lori snapped out of her revelry and said, "So we've covered your family, favourite sport, favourite art. What should we cover next?"

"Mind if we cover a few topics generated by your background check?" Lucas asked casually.

"Go for it," Lori said not seeming bothered for him to do so.

"Your security clearance," Lucas started with.

"Um, yea, it's more than adequate for MI-5," Lori said.

Lucas looked sideways at her, he said, "I saw it was top secret and it was an "Eyes Only".

"With the kind of renovations I work on, clearance has to be high. I see things that of course, I don't see, if you know what I mean."

"I do," Lucas said.

"Since you are a Spook for MI-5, I guess it's ok to tell you one of the main clearances I have is with Interpol. That pretty much gives me carte blanche in Europe. But I don't like that Intel to be known. It could cause a security risk for me," Lori said.

Lucas was impressed by the Interpol clearance. That particular one was given to only a very select few outside of their organization. He said, "You can trust me not share that Intel with anyone. And as for your security while you are here, I will personally see to it."

"I'm grateful, but it's not necessary, Lucas. I can take care of myself, promise," Lori said.

"I'm sure you can but just the same," Lucas trailed off.

"Does that cover the first topic for you?" Lori asked.

"It does. Topic #2, your military record is sealed and "Eyes Only." Anything you can share about it?" Lucas asked.

"That's a big topic to cover. Let's save it for later when we have more time. I promise we will talk about it, but not now, ok?" Lori said.

"Alright, in fact why don't we save the rest of my topics for later too," Lucas said figuring it was close to the time for him to be leaving.

They finished the dishes in their companionable silence. As Lori rolled down her sleeves, Lucas looked at his watch. It was almost 6:00 a.m. It seemed to him time always flew by when he was with Lori. He said, "Thank you for another wonderful meal, great conversation and the use of your sofa to sleep on. I'm quite in your debt."

"Nonsense, it is I who is beholding to you. Taking up all your nights when you could be sleeping in your bed," Lori said turning the debt back on herself as they walked in to the living room.

"Do you have any plans today?" He asked as he took his coat off the back of the chair, tucking it under his arm.

"Not that I know of, why?" Lori asked.

"I was thinking depending on my schedule; perhaps we could kill two birds with one stone. I could buy you lunch to make up for the meal we missed last night and then take you on a tour of Thames House so you can get familiar with the place before the project starts on Monday."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Give me an hour's notice and I'll be good to go," Lori said as she opened the door. She gave Lucas a big hug and kissed both cheeks.

Lucas returned the kisses and gave her a one arm hug since his coat was tucked under the other. He said, "Will do, see you later today."

Lori watched him cross the hall and go in to his place giving him a small wave before he shut his door. She closed her own door locking it. Shut down her computer and the lights in the living room and kitchen. Brushed her teeth, went in to the bedroom, plugged in her blackberry, pulled back the down comforter on her bed, stripped off all her clothes, shut off the lamp and collapsed in to the bed.

Across the hall, Lucas took a shower, brushed his teeth, changed in to work clothes and headed out to Thames House. He wasn't even tired. The 4 ½ hour rest coupled with the pasta had him fuelled and ready to go.


	14. Reservation Made

Chapter Fourteen

music: "Go Daddy-O" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

As he made his daily commute on foot to Thames House, Lucas made a mental list, since he had no paper and pen available, of the positives and negatives in life since returning to England starting with MI-5. On the positive side, it was brilliant to be back on the grid and still be able to be one of best spooks in the business. On the negative, being wary of certain colleagues and being under surveillance by them. The solutions to the negatives were remaining vigilant with the colleagues and keeping above suspicion so that they would feel the need for surveillance was no longer warranted.

Next, he focused on Elizabeta. The positive, she had taken him up on the offer to work for MI-5 and he was her handler. The negative, it ripped his heart to shreds every time he saw or talked to her. Thoughts of her and her love had been one of the main motivating factors that had kept him going in that prison hell he was kept in for the last eight years, only to find out when he had returned that she had moved on without him. The obvious solution was twofold for that particular negative, time and he himself had to move on, much easier said than done.

The most predominant negative was the nightmares. Those did not seem to be abating. He had no desire to turn to medications to help him sleep. Nor did he wish to be psychoanalyzed. He'd had more than enough of that during his debriefing the first week he had returned. On the positive side, he had encountered an angel, who when she was near, helped him to sleep peacefully. Lucas thanked his intuition for having the good sense to have checked out the situation that first night she'd arrived on his doorstep. It had afforded him the pleasure of her company going on a week. It seemed like he knew her much longer that that though. He knew more about her than he did most of his colleagues.

As the doors of the lift opened on to the grid, Lucas stepped out to find Connie walking away quickly from Roz's desk. She looked quite guilty about something. Lucas made note of it, but didn't acknowledge it to her. Instead he casually said, "Good Morning, Connie."

She responded looking a bit relieved he wasn't going to push the issue and said, "Good Morning, Lucas. You are in early this morning,"

"I've a file I need to review for a meeting today. And I need to do it prior to the team meeting," He said putting his coat over the back of his chair and sitting down.

"Cup of tea?" Connie asked looking for an excuse to come over to Lucas to see what file he was going to review.

Lucas knew what she was up to and said, "No, thank you, I've already had one."

He pulled out the renovation file from the stack laying it in the middle of his desk. He didn't open it. And he knew it was driving Connie to distraction that he didn't. He smiled slightly to himself as he pulled up the project website. Everything he needed and wanted to review before Lori toured this afternoon was at his fingertips. The bonus was he could make his screen go black with a touch of a button on his keyboard. As the rest of the team filtered in for the day, he scanned the website making mental notes of what areas of Thames House Lori would want to see.

In the team weekly meeting, after giving his briefing of his current investigations to the team, Lucas announced he would be giving the Renovation Project Liaison, Sam Smith, a tour of the building this afternoon. And the project was scheduled to begin in earnest on Monday. Roz requested he be sure to introduce Sam round to the team if they were in and Harry, of course. He was presently at a meeting with the Home Secretary. He nodded his consent. Then the rest of the team proceeded with giving their briefings.

The team meeting lasted only two hours. It was relatively quiet at the moment. But they all knew it was the calm before a major storm. As they exited the conference room, Lucas checked his watch. Another half hour or so, he could call Lori to give her the hour she requested before he picked her up.

*******************************************************************

Rolling over to look at the read out on her phone as it rang; Lori checked the time and didn't recognize the incoming number. It was 9:00 a.m. Three hours of precious sleep had been had before the day intruded. She answered, "Hello."

A sweet Scottish accent answered, "Guid mornin to you Miss Samantha. Hou ar ye? Mr. Donovan said I was to ring ye before I came."

"And you are?" Lori asked enjoying the woman's accent.

"A'm sairy, I am your housekeeper, Bronwyn. Is now a good time?"

"Sure, come on over," Lori said while she got out of bed putting on her robe.

"See ye in a wee bit," Bronwyn said before hanging up.

She wasn't kidding it would be a wee bit. Within five minutes she was knocking at the door. Lori let her in saying, "Good Morning,"

"Guid mornin to you Miss Samantha. Would you kindly point me in the direction of your laundry? I can take it down to get it started then it can wash while I clean if that suits," Bronwyn said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lori said as she took the quilt out of the window seat to add the laundry basket. She showed Bronwyn where the rest of the laundry was and left her to her own devices.

Lori decided since it was a couple of hours till she could call Joe or Donovan, she would do some baking and cooking. Most people didn't get it, but to her doing both was relaxation therapy. She made beef barley soup, yeast rolls, a coconut layer cake and Snickerdoodle cookies. As she finished up, Bronwyn bustled in to the kitchen telling her she'd clear up shooing her from the kitchen.

Lori checked the clock in the bedroom as she closed the door for a bit of privacy. It was almost 11:30 a.m. She'd have time for a quick call to Joe before the anticipated call from Lucas should be coming in. Stretching out on the bed, she dialed his number. Joe G. answered on the second ring, "Good Morning, My Dear, are you enjoying your time off?" Joe asked.

"Yes, thank you. Though, I wanted to let you know I have to work this afternoon for a bit. MI-5 has extended an invitation to tour Thames House before the project starts on Monday." Lori informed him.

"Very well, but you do nothing more than the tour, understood? I want you to rest," Joe G. said in his fatherly voice.

"Yes Joe, you have my word," Lori said

"That's all I need. Have you spoken to Donovan recently?" Joe G. asked.

"He's next on my list to call," Lori said.

"I'm honored you called me first," Joe G. said warmly. "Check in with me sometime over the weekend when it is convenient,"

"Will do, Joe," Lori said.

"Goodbye My Dear," Joe G. said before disconnecting.

Lori smiled at her phone. Joe G. always made her feel loved and cared for. She dialed Donovan. She knew he was driving when he answered because he sounded like he was in a tunnel. He started right in without so much as a hello, "Scuttlebutt has it you are banned from any work other than caring for Lucas. Is there something Joe knows that I don't to warrant such a thing? He doesn't usually feel the need to take such measures with you."

"And good morning to you too, why yes I am doing well, thank you for inquiring, Lori said lightly.

"Point taken, you're dodging, talk to me," Donovan ordered.

"What did Joe G. say about his mandate?" Lori asked.

"All he would say is it was warranted in light of recent events. And if I wanted to know more, it was up to you to tell me. So?" Donovan answered.

"He's being a bit overprotective is all. Joe felt my little hop warranted a little therapeutic down time," Lori said.

"And?" Donovan prompted.

"And I'm indulging him by going along," Lori said with the tone in her voice that Donovan knew meant he'd get no more out of her on the subject.

"So how is the Lucas project going? Will you be reporting to Harry Pearce this week?" Donovan asked.

"It's going like it is in its first week. And yes, I will be in touch with Harry Pearce. For your sake, I will even be civil with him," Lori said.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I've another call coming in I must take. Let's touch base this weekend," Donovan said.

"Will do," Lori said before disconnecting.

Bronwyn knocked lightly on the door. Lori called her in. She stepped in to the bedroom to say she had finished and ask if Lori would be needing anything else. Lori thanked her insisting Bronwyn take some rolls and cookies with her. Bronwyn was touched by Lori's kindness. She thanked her and said she would be seeing her next week. Then she took her leave.

No sooner had Bronwyn walked out the door Lori's phone was ringing again. She checked the display before answering, "Lori's Diner located somewhere in the world where it's always beer-thirty."

Lucas chuckled quietly on the other end of the line before responding with, "Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for two please."

"Hello Lucas, is this my one hour countdown call?" Lori asked.

"It is. I will come by to escort you," Lucas responded.

"Sounds like a plan, see you then," Lori said.

"Until then," Lucas said before disconnecting.

Lori hung up the phone. She finally had time to take a shower. It was heavenly but there was no time to linger at the moment. She toweled off, dried her hair, and pulled it back off her face in a black Mickey Mouse clip. Dressed in khaki colored Dockers, a white oxford shirt that had a small silhouette of Mickey Mouse embroidered on the pocket, khaki colored socks with Mickey embroidered in to them, black penny loafers with shiny new 2007 pennies inserted in to them and a black belt to match. She took a black double breasted blazer off the hanger transferring it to a dining chair along with her leather trench coat for easy access.

Going down the hall to the office, she packed up the quarter scale drawings of the renovation project, a portfolio with a legal pad inserted to it and business cards stuffed in to the side slots, a few pens, a calculator, an Architect's scale, her wallet and finally her blackberry in to her Mickey Mouse messenger bag. As she was carrying it out to set it by the front door, a familiar knock sounded. Lori knew it was Lucas without even looking through the peephole.

*******************************************************************

As he finished a few internet searches on one of his current cases, Lucas looked at his watch. It was Noon. He rose from his desk, stepped in to the lift and descended down to the car park area. He pulled his mobile from his pocket, scrolled to Sam Smith's number and dialed. She answered on the second ring saying in her cheeky way, "Lori's Diner located somewhere in the world where it's always beer-thirty."

Lucas chuckled quietly and responded, "Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for two please."

"Hello Lucas, is this my one hour countdown call?" Lori asked.

"It is. I will come by to escort you," Lucas responded.

"Sounds like a plan, see you then," Lori said.

"Until then," Lucas said before disconnecting. He was looking forward to spending the afternoon in her company. He reentered the lift going back up to the grid. He cleared his desk and put it rights before leaving to go meet Lori.

The brisk walk was invigorating after sitting all morning either at his desk or in the team meeting. As he entered his building, the aroma from Lori's baking and cooking wafted down the stairs. He followed his nose to her flat. His stomach gave a low appreciative growl before he knocked on her door.

Lori opened the door giving him the once over saying, "Come in, come in. You are right on time for your reservation."

Lucas had a puzzled look for an instant before remembering their earlier conversation. He smiled saying, "Didn't I invite you to lunch earlier this morning, not the other way around?"

"Yes, you did. And you made a reservation for two at Lori's Diner, so I drew the conclusion we were having lunch here," Lori said trying to look sincere but not succeeding because she couldn't help looking mischievous.

As she spoke, Lucas checked her out from top to bottom. He noted the subtle Mickey Mouse attire. The whimsy was back. It was a part of her character he looked forward to seeing come out. He sighed, "What am I going to do with you? Are you ever going to let me repay your kindness to me?"

Lori retorted smiling, "Would you like a list?" Then as she walked towards the kitchen she said genuinely, "Lucas, you repay me by giving me your time and attention. Now, shall we have lunch? Hope you like beef barley soup. I have Coconut Layer Cake for dessert or if you like there are Snickerdoodle cookies or you can have both."

Lucas shook his head but smiled. She was something else. He took off his coat putting it on the back of the dining chair he'd been occupying as of late before following her to the kitchen. As he leaned against the door jamb watching Lori ladle the soup in to bowls, Lucas said, "You've been busy this morning. I hope you didn't go to all this trouble just for me."

"This will probably be hard for you to believe, but cooking and baking for me is no trouble at all. It is my relaxation therapy actually. And when I have someone besides myself to share it with, it makes it that much more fun," Lori said as she finished with the soup and popped some rolls in to the bread basket.

"Far be it from me to keep you from fun," Lucas said. He went about the usual the routine of setting the table as Lori brought out the soup, rolls, butter and jam on a tray. Lori asked what he'd like to have to drink. He said a cup of tea if it wasn't too much bother. She went back to put the kettle on. While she waited for the water to boil, she brought out some water so they could eat while the soup was hot.

Lucas took a roll from the basket. He buttered it generously before popping a piece in to his mouth. Lori could tell from the look on his face he liked it. After chewing and swallowing, he said, "Who taught your culinary skills?"

"For the most part, my Grandma," Lori answered.

"For the most part?" Lucas asked as he took a spoonful of soup.

Lori answered coyly, "Well, there has been the occasional Chef that was willing to share his skills and secrets with me over the years."

"I see," Lucas said. He had no doubt she had great success in persuading Chefs worldwide to part with their knowledge.

The kettle whistled. Lucas told Lori stay put, he would see to the tea. He made two cups and brought them out to table. Lori said, "Thank you, Lucas."

"You are welcome," he said taking his seat.

She put three heaping teaspoons of sugar in to her tea saying, "Got to do something to try to make me sweet."

Lucas chuckled, and then said, "I find you to be quite sweet already,"

The blush stained her cheeks as Lori sipped her tea. Knowing once again he'd managed to bring out her shyness, Lucas changed gears to make her feel more comfortable, "So, my team is looking forward to meeting you this afternoon."

Lori looked up from her tea cup. She asked, "What team?"

Lucas explained to her the team of people he worked with on the grid. He finished by saying, "They are good lot. If I am not available you can go to any of them for assistance."

Lori said, "I look forward to meeting them. But Lucas, when you introduce me, please use my professional name, Sam Smith."

"Of course," Lucas said. He was enamored with the idea of keeping Lori Montgomery to himself and having to only to share Sam Smith with the rest of the outside world.

They finished the soup, rolls and tea. Lucas suggested they save dessert for later as the soup had been quite filling. Lori agreed while clearing the table. She piled the dishes in the sink saying they could wait till later. All she needed was a quick trip to the bathroom then they could go.

While waiting for Lori, Lucas stepped across the hall to his own place to use the facilities. He walked back in to her place as she emerged in to the front room. He asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," Lori said as she slid on her blazer. Lucas helped her on with her coat before picking up her Mickey Mouse messenger bag. He said, "Would you like me to carry this for you?"

"That's ok, I got it," Lori said taking it from Lucas' grip. She lightly grazed his fingers as she did. Slinging the bag on to her shoulder, she said, "Thank you for taking the time out of your hectic day to do this for me."

"It is truly my pleasure," Lucas said with his lopsided half smile. "Actually, it is I who should be thanking you for the respite."

He opened the door for her and they were off to Thames House. As they exited, he extended her his arm which she willingly took. She said, "Let me know when we get within range of Thames House. I'll go in to professional mode."

Lucas smiled at her. He teased her by saying, "And what if I don't want you to be in professional mode?"

She gave him a sideways glance before quipping, "Trust me, it will be much better if I do. If you hadn't notice, I tend to be a bit of loose cannon otherwise."

"Alright, we will do it your way," Lucas said. "But for future reference, I'll take my chances with the loose cannon any time."

"Fair enough," Lori responded.

Lucas and Lori were enjoying each other's quiet company on the walk to Thames House. When they were within two blocks of their destination, Lucas regretfully dropped Lori's arm informing her they were close to their destination. She put on her professional persona and they finished their trek.


	15. Thames House

Chapter Fifteen

music: "Working for a Living," by Huey Lewis and the News  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

When Lucas dropped her arm, Lori knew they had to be close to Thames House. And Lucas confirmed that fact. It was time to put on the Sam Smith professional persona so that anyone observing them would think they were nothing more than professional acquaintances. So as they finished their trek, Lori started by introducing herself to Lucas. She winked first then stuck out her hand to shake. Politely but in a very serious businesslike manner Lori said, "Hello, I'm Sam Smith, the renovation project liaison for MP Enterprises. You must be Mr. North, the owners' representative, nice to meet you."

Lucas found it fascinating, but a bit disconcerting, how quickly Lori could switch from the kind, caring, and whimsical Lori he had come to know this week to the very serious businesslike Sam Smith. He likened it to a Jekyll and Hyde experience. He shook her hand following her lead by replying, "Excellent to meet you in person Ms. Smith. Yes, I am the owners' representative. And please, call me Lucas."

When they dropped the handshake, Lori pulled the key card out of her coat pocket holding it up. She said, "I'll call you Lucas only if you call me Sam. I want to thank you for responding so quickly for my request for access to the project. Thank you for having this delivered to me. And since I have this, I imagine all the security clearances were in order." She pocketed the card before continuing, "I appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to show me the lay of the land."

They started walking again as Lucas said, "You are welcome. And yes, the clearances were in order. We appreciate all the data your firm has provided. May I say your project website is a vast wealth of information. It is my pleasure to give you a tour of Thames House Ms. Smith, Sam. Is Sam short for Samantha perhaps?"

As she opened her messenger bag to take out the quarter scale drawings for the project, Lori answered absently, "It is." She showed Lucas the drawings pointing to the first page and said, "As you can see the renovations will begin in the garage area. Perhaps we could start there and work our way through the building in the order the renovation will take place."

"Sounds very logical, we will need to sign in at reception first. After we can proceed to the car park," Lucas said taking the set of drawings from Lori's hands and tucking them under his arm.

They reached Thames House going to the front entrance. Upon reaching it, Lucas opened the door for her gesturing to go in saying, "After you."

Lori paused a moment to close her eyes, take a deep breath and blow it out before proceeding in to the building. She thought, _"Ok, you can do this. Be strong. Don't be nervous. Hopefully there won't be a big group to meet and it will be mostly one on one situations." _

As he waited for her to enter Lucas thought, _"Lori does the exact same thing I do when entering this building. She must be taking a moment to collect herself before we proceed in. Perhaps she isn't quite as confident as she portrays and is a bit nervous with new situations. I think her shyness is a factor."_

"Thank you," Lori said as she past him to enter the building. He directed her to the reception desk and showed her where to sign in. That being done, Lucas pointed her in the direction of the stairs. He said, "It's only one flight down and quicker than waiting on the lift."

"Works for me," Lori said falling in to step beside him. They rapidly descended the stairs side by side. Lucas liked the way she could sync up with him. As they exited the stairwell in to the car park, Roz and Jo pulled in. Lucas motioned them over. He made the introductions, "Ros, Jo, this is Sam Smith the project liaison for the renovation project from MP Enterprises. Sam these are my colleagues Ros Myers and Jo Portman."

As he made the introductions, Lori shook hands with the two women and handed them her business card. She said and nodded in acknowledgement, "Good Afternoon Ms. Myers, Ms. Portman."

Ros nodded and answered for both, "Good Afternoon, Ms. Smith. I see Lucas is showing you round." She turned to him, "Coming up to the Grid?"

Lucas said, "Eventually, we are getting started with the tour. Sam requested we go in the order of the renovation." Lori watched the interaction between the others. She noted the reserve between Lucas and Ros.

"See you up there later then," Ros said dismissively walking towards the lift.

"It was nice to meet you Sam," Jo said before turning to follow Ros.

"And you, Jo," Lori said. After the two women disappeared in to the lift, Lori reached over to take the drawings out of Lucas' hand. She winked at him as she did giving him a slight smile as their hands touched. He smiled slightly back at her. She flipped the drawings to the right page then walked over to the area where the project would begin on Monday. He looked over her shoulder following her as she paced off the dimensions. Stopping at the furthest corner, she turned around, and said casually, "So your colleagues, tell me about them."

"You met Ros and Jo. Ros is the team leader. The rest of the team consists of Ben Kaplan, Malcolm Wynn-Jones, Connie James and our Section Chief, Harry Pearce. You will most likely meet them later this afternoon," said Lucas.

Lori let it go at that and moved on, "I'll not bore you with the structural details so we can move on to the next floor."

"It is not boring at all to me. Originally, I went to University to study architecture," Lucas shared as they made their way back to the stairwell.

"Then that makes you the perfect Owner's Representative doesn't it?" Lori teased. At the First Floor, Lucas showed Lori how the access card worked. He said, "It works the same for all the areas. You have an all access card. So if for any reason, it comes up missing you will need to notify us immediately.

"Let's hope that won't be necessary," Lori said. They made their way back to the reception area and Lucas helped her off with her coat before taking his off. He left them in the care of the front desk attendant. They headed down a side corridor. Ben emerged from the records room as they passed by. Lucas made introductions as he had in the car park. Ben and Lori shook hands and exchanged greetings. She handed him a business card.

As he pocketed it, Ben asked, Will you be up to the Grid this afternoon Lucas?"

Lucas confirmed, "We will as soon as we are done walking the project.

Ben nodded, he handed Lori his card and said, "If Lucas isn't available feel free to contact me. She thanked him and he was off down the hall. Lori said, "He seems like a pleasant chap."

"Ben is one of the good ones," Lucas said. Two hours later, they had walked the entire project save the floor with the Grid on it. Lori was impressed with Lucas' level knowledge regarding Architecture. Lucas was intrigued with Lori's ability to flip her personality on a dime. One moment, Lori was winking and teasing him. The next, Sam Smith was conducting business. His colleagues had definitely met Sam not Lori. Lucas said, "Ready to see your office suite we have reserved you?"

"More than ready," Lori said. "I can see I need to start working out more again. I'm beat from all the walking,"

That got a smile out of Lucas. He thought, _"I'll have to offer to work out with her." _He said, "It's down the hall from the Grid. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team before we see your domain."

"If we must," Lori sighed, feigned weariness, and pretended to faint against the wall as they waited for the lift to the Grid.

Lucas shook his head in amusement, patted her shoulder and pulled on her arm to help her straighten up. He whispered in her ear, "Courage, Lori, Courage, we are almost done and then we can go home to have dessert that's waiting for us."

Lori was ready with an excellent suggestive retort but she didn't get to use it. The doors opened on the lift revealing Connie James. Lucas and Lori entered the lift. He introduced the two. Lori nodded at Connie standing on the opposite of the lift from her. She didn't shake her hand or give her a business card. There was something about Connie that didn't sit right with Lori. It gave her a cold chill up her spine. Since they were only one floor down, the lift ride was very short.

Connie went to her desk and Lucas guided Lori over to meet Malcolm. She genuinely liked Malcolm instantly. Not only because of Lucas' demeanour around him but Malcolm himself had a very warm and inviting personality. Lucas made Malcolm blush slightly when he praised his technology skills. Lori shook his hand and handed him her card. She said, "Now I know who I can call when I have trouble with my computer."

Malcolm said, "Very pleased to meet you Ms. Smith. We've been anticipating your arrival."

"Please call me Sam," Lori said with a warm smile.

"Sam then, and I am Malcolm" he responded returning her smile. He offered, "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely," Lori said.

"Please have a seat while I get the tea. Lucas would you like one?" Malcolm said pulling out a chair for Lori.

"Yes, that would be grand," Lucas said giving Malcolm a rare smile.

Lucas leaned against the desk crossing his arms and legs. He said in a low voice only she could hear teasing, "I'm not sure who is more smitten you or Malcolm."

Lori gave him a sideways look as she took her seat before responding teasing right back, "He is so charming and such a gentleman. What Lady wouldn't fall for him in a heartbeat, jealous?"

Before Lucas could retort, Malcolm returned with the tea. They sat around drinking it and chatting about the project till Ros came in and interrupted. She asked, "Lucas, has Ms. Smith met all of the team?"

"All save Harry," Lucas said.

"That may have to wait, he's out this afternoon," Ros said. "If you would excuse us I need Malcolm."

"Of course," Lucas said straightening from the edge of the desk collecting his and Lori's tea cups.

"Thank you for the tea Malcolm. It was delightful making your acquaintance," Lori said as she stood up and extended her hand to him. She wasn't going to let Ros run her out without extending her thanks. Plus, what was with Ros acting like she wasn't even in the room. Two could play that game. She didn't even give a look in Ros' direction.

Malcolm took her hand shaking it with one and covering it with the other. He said, "And you Sam, please don't hesitate to contact me if I can be of service,"

Lucas and Lori left the Grid area and made their way down the hall to her suite. He used his access card to open the door. He flipped on the lights. There was a small reception area with a desk and three guest chairs. Each of the other three walls had a door.

The first revealed the plan room complete with racks for the plans and a drafting table with lighting over it, a row of file cabinets and a storage cupboard.

The opposite wall in the reception area led in to the conference room. It had a table large enough to sit ten comfortably. On one wall was a cork board and the other wall a wipe off white board. The wall opposite the door had cabinets that when opened revealed a television, DVD player and sound system on one side and a microwave and counter space with a refrigerator under it on the other.

The last door directly across from the main door opened up in to Lori's office. It was spacious enough to hold her credenza with a computer and printer on it, desk and chair, two guest chairs and a large overstuffed leather couch along one of the side walls. The other wall had cabinets. Lucas opened them to reveal a counter with a bar and mini fridge under it and a microwave built in over the top. Her own television/DVD player built in and lateral files on the bottom. He said, "This is a grand set up. If it doesn't suit, let me know I'll move down here."

Sitting down behind her desk putting her messenger bag down and leaning back in her large black leather chair putting her feet up on the desk, Lori said, "Oh, I think I will be able to make due."

"I need to tend to a few things on the Grid before I can leave for the day. Would you like to wait here for me or would you prefer to go now?" Lucas asked hoping she would want to wait.

"That's up to you, Lucas. I can just as easily work here as at the apartment, " Lori said leaving the decision in his hands.

"I would like to escort you home. So why don't you work here and I will return as soon as I can," Lucas said.

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit," Lori said with a smile as she straightened up in her chair and started to unpack her messenger bag.

Lucas returned the smile before taking his leave. He left the door to her office open but closed the outer door making sure it locked behind him. Lori let a sigh of relief out after he left. She'd managed to survive meeting his team and didn't have to do it in a big group. For all her bravado, Lori had never managed getting over her stage fright when dealing with groups of people she didn't already know. She could take on the world as long as it was one on one or maybe two on one but more than that if anyone looked close they could see her terror.

Turning her chair around to the credenza, Lori fired up the computer. She logged on to her AliasSamSmith e-mail to see if any of her boys needed tending to. There were e-mails from everyone but Donovan. He rarely wrote to her at this address. Seven of them were just checking in to touch base and say Hi. And she cheerfully wrote back to them. The other three had various situations/problems that wanted Lori to comment on. She took her time composing responses adding at the end of each message reminding them if need be they could call her day or night.

She was drained both emotionally and physically after finishing. She looked over at the couch and thought it would be a good place to take a nap while she waited on Lucas. She turned off the lights in the suite with the exception of the one in the reception area. Lori slipped off her shoes before lying down on her side and drifting off.

*******************************************

Down the hall, Ben had claimed Lucas' attention wanting his input on a few cases he was currently working. When they finished, Ben offered to buy Lucas a beer after work to repay him for his help. Lucas said he'd have to take a rain check. Ben nodded and said to let him know when he'd like to collect.

Lucas then moved on to Ros. She had several items to discuss with him on upcoming matters that were most likely going to come to a head next week. He added his comments when it was warranted but for the most part, just listened to Ros. For the last item on her list, she called over Jo and Connie. Jo gave Lucas a quick rundown the Intel she had gathered to date. He told the ladies to call him if they needed help but Lucas felt Jo had a good handle on the situation.

Lucas went to check in with Malcolm. He didn't require anything but took the opportunity to let Lucas know how lovely he thought the project liaison, Sam Smith was. Malcolm reiterated his earlier offer to be of service if needed. Lucas thanked him and said he would pass on his offer to Sam.

When he emerged from Malcolm's area, Ben, Jo and Connie had left for the weekend. Ros was shutting down her computer preparing to go. He politely wished her a good weekend before she and Malcolm left together. Lucas sat down at his desk for the first time since he had left for lunch. He looked over his own e-mail. There was nothing that couldn't wait till Monday. He shut down his computer before heading back down the hall to collect Lori.

He let himself back in to Lori's suite. First thing he noticed was the light out in her office. He quietly made his way to her doorway and looked around to see her asleep on the couch. As he checked his watch, Lucas wondered to himself how long she'd been asleep. He'd been gone for three hours.

Lori sensed someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and looked towards the doorway seeing Lucas in silhouette. She sat up stretching and said in a soft voice still full of sleep, "Are we ready to go home?"

"I am if you are," Lucas answered.

Lori stood and flipped on the lights to the office blinking from the brightness. She slid on her shoes before going over to the desk to retrieve her messenger bag. She said, "I'm ready for dessert. I managed to work up quite an appetite this afternoon."

"Then we best get you home so you can dig in to that Coconut Cake," Lucas said.


	16. Meeting Harry

Chapter Sixteen

music: "Vertigo' - U2  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

As they walked out of her private office and she closed the door, Lori spouted in one breath, "Can it be arranged that yours and my access cards are the only ones that open my private office door? And who do I contact for the access card for my assistant? He will only need to be able to open the main Suite door and have access to whatever area is currently under construction. I can provide that information on as needed basis. I think he is starting on Monday but I'd have to confirm that with my home office."

"Do you always do that, Sam?" Lucas asked, putting emphasis on the use of Sam for her name instead of Lori.

"Do what?" Lori asked as she crossed the reception area to Lucas standing at the main suite door holding it open for her. She looked at him oddly for using Sam instead of Lori.

"Have such a rapid fire delivery and forget to take breath every now and again when doing it? " He asked obviously amused. He was quite pleased she trusted him enough to have all access to her inner sanctum.

She smiled sheepishly replying, "Yea, when I'm in work mode it just flies when I get on a roll about a topic. I'm like a top that's all wound up and someone pulls the string and it twirls round and round till it winds down."

He said, "Excellent analogy, it fits you. Now, to address your questions, you have my assurance we can adhere to your request regarding your private office. As for your assistant's key card, would it be alright if we set it up after his arrival on Monday? That will give me time to confirm his security clearance."

"Of course, that will be fine. You'll know as soon as I do who it is. And until he has his own access, I can take care of letting him in," Lori said.

Lucas had to tease Lori as he locked the door and they started down the hall to the lift. He asked "If you don't know the person's name, what makes you so sure it will be a he and not a she?"

"Three things, first being there are only a handful in MP Enterprise's employ that would have the necessary level of clearance to work for me at this high profile of a job and most of them are men. Second, there are two of them that are based out of the London office. The last is my boss knows me well enough to know that a man would be better suited to work for me than a woman," Lori answered him seriously not catching that he was teasing her.

Lucas thought, _"Lori really takes her work seriously. I will have to find out why her boss knows her so well and why she is better suited for a male assistant. There has to be a good story behind that." _He said, "I see your point on the clearance issue. And it would make sense to have someone already based out of London."

They arrived at the lift and Lucas pressed the down button. Lori leaned against the wall next to the doors as she waited. She looked over at Lucas wondering what he was thinking. His face showed no trace of emotion. It was a blank canvas, an empty void. But if one looked really close, they would see his eyes were alert and watching everything within his peripheral vision as he appeared to only watch the lift doors. He felt her studying him before he actually saw her in his side view. He took a step closer turning to her, looking her straight in the eye and said, "You seem to have something on your mind."

Lori looked in to his eyes before speaking, "I was wondering what you were thinking. You had a blank look on your face but your eyes were working overtime."

Lucas gave her one of his rare full smiles. He said, "You don't miss much do you?"

"Try not to," Lori said returning the smile. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable by my watching you."

"You did not. I don't mind that you watch me as long as I am allowed to reciprocate," Lucas said still smiling. Before he could say more, the doors to the lift opened and Harry Pearce emerged. Lucas' whole demeanour changed from smiling to the blank mask before speaking again, "Good Evening, Harry."

Harry looked over at them. He said, "Good Evening, Lucas, and what is keeping you here so late?"

Putting his hand on Lori's elbow moving her to his side, Lucas answered, "Harry, I would like you to meet Sam Smith, the renovation project liaison from MP Enterprises. Sam, this is Harry Pearce our section chief."

Harry extended his hand to her saying, "Ms. Smith, we've been anticipating your arrival. It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

Lori looked him straight in the eye as she dipped in to her pocket for one of her business cards. She shook his hand, handed him a card and replied simply, "Mr. Pearce."

Lucas had to keep himself from smirking. Lori had fixed Harry with that look of hers which made you feel like she was looking in to your very soul. And she simply only need say his name to convey her authority. Lucas thought, _"Even Harry doesn't stand a chance of hiding from Lori's assessing eyes. This is going to be interesting to watch the dynamic between these two."_

As Harry dropped Lori's handshake, he looked away from her gaze and pocketed her card. He addressed both Lucas and Lori, "How was the tour this afternoon? Did Ms. Smith have the opportunity to meet the team?"

Lucas answered, "The tour was very informative for both of us. And yes, Sam met everyone. She found the accommodations we provided satisfactory but has requests regarding access to her suite which I will take care of on Monday."

Lori nodded in agreement still watching Harry intently. She was perfectly comfortable with letting Lucas do the talking. And she was pleased to be standing next to Lucas and across from Harry. It gave her a sense of comfort and safety being near Lucas and a great vantage point to assess Harry. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out looking at the display. She said, "Gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I have to take this call."

They nodded their consent and she stepped down the hall out of earshot before answering, "Sam Smith."

"Sam Smith, huh? I take it you are either still at Thames House or with someone from MI-5," Donovan said.

"That is correct on both counts," Lori said.

"I'll not keep you then. Harry Pearce called to say he would like an update from you at earliest convenience," Donovan said.

"He's here now. We were in the middle of introductions when you called," Lori said.

"Remember, for my sake, go easy on him. I'll be wanting a full report as soon as you are able to talk freely," Donovan said.

"Yes, of course. We can accommodate you on that matter," Lori said.

Donovan teased, "You are smooth, kid. You still have the touch."

"Thank you for the confirmation. I will be in touch," She said.

"Yes you will. Have fun with Harry and remember be gentle," Donovan said before disconnecting.

She hung up her phone, slipped it in her pocket and walked back over to Lucas and Harry.

*********************************

While Lori walked away to take her call, Harry asked Lucas, "What do you think of our renovation project liaison, Ms. Smith?"

Trying hard to keep his voice neutral, Lucas said, "I find her to be quite knowledgeable and capable in her field."

"Good to know. What were the requests regarding her suite access?" Harry asked.

Lucas said, "It has to do with what access her assistant will have to the suite and project in general." He didn't feel the need to share the part of Lori requesting that she and he only have access to her private office.

"If her assistant's clearance checks out, I see no difficulty in granting the request," Harry said. "Sounds like you have everything in hand. Ah, here comes Ms. Smith. Perhaps she would be kind enough to give me a brief rundown of the schedule."

Lucas took note that Lori returned to her position by his side. He thought, _"I know she is tired and we were on our way home. But it will look suspicious if we don't give Harry his rundown." _He said leaving it up to her whether they left now or not, "Harry requested a rundown of the schedule. I know you were on your way out but would you have time now to do so or should we make an appointment for a later date?"

Lori wanted to let Lucas know that she was disappointed they weren't going home but at the same time would help him out with his boss. She hoped he would read between the lines at she was about to say, "I did have a prior appointment, but the phone call I took changed my plans. So we can do it now. If you need to go Lucas I can go over the information with Mr. Pearce by myself," She said looking at Lucas pleading with her eyes to please not leave her alone with Harry.

Lucas nodded imperceptibly to her saying, "Thank you for staying Sam. We appreciate it. I have no prior engagement. Harry, would you like to walk the project or review the schematics or both?"

"Thank you for accommodating me Ms. Smith. I should like to walk the project and review the schematics. Then I will be well informed to brief the Home Secretary," Harry said observing the interaction between Lori and Lucas. He was pleased they seemed to be getting along on the professional level. He hadn't seen Lucas so comfortable with anyone other than Malcolm since his return.

"I'll need to get the quarter scale drawings in my office. Would you Gentlemen like to wait here while I get them?" Lori asked.

Lucas' mobile rang. He pulled it out of his pocket looking at the display. He said, "It's Ben. I should take this. Why don't I meet the two of you in Sam's office when I finished." He walked over to his desk to talk Ben. As he did, he looked over at Lori to make sure she was alright with going down to her office with Harry.

Harry said, "Shall we?"

Lori nodded and headed down to her suite. She gave Lucas a weak smile as she passed his desk. He gave her an encouraging smile back. When they were out of earshot of The Grid, Harry asked, "So Ms. Smith what do you think of Lucas?"

Lori said, "Please, call me Sam. And as for Lucas, I think he is doing remarkably well but could doing better with a few adjustments."

She opened the door to the suite, flipping on the lights, letting Harry in and closing the door behind them. He asked, "And those would be?"

She opened the door to her private office, flipped on those lights and motioned Harry in. She dropped her messenger bag on her desk and pocketed the access card before sitting in her chair. She offered, "Please Mr. Pearce, have a seat. May I be totally candid with you?"

"Yes, of course, and call me Harry," Harry said as he took one of the guest chairs.

"Harry, you brought me here to help Lucas adapt back. Let me ask you this, how fast could you adapt back if you knew your every move was being watched by MI-5? How long do you intend to keep up the surveillance on him?"

Harry looked at her a bit perplexed. He said, "We do not have any surveillance on Lucas save the CCTV only you are currently monitoring."

"Are you sure about that? I know for a fact he is being tailed by a team of, and forgive me I don't mean to be cruel but, bumbling fools. Here, let me show them to you," Lori said rising and moving around to Harry's side of the desk. She pulled up the photos she had stored on her Blackberry of all three shifts of Lucas' surveillance teams plus Ros meeting with the old woman who lived upstairs from Lucas' place. She showed Harry how to scroll through the photos then leaned against the edge of the desk as he reviewed them.

He handed her back the phone. He said, "There must have been a breakdown in communication. I ordered surveillance cease on Lucas just prior to your arrival."

Lori said, "Well, apparently someone on your team either a) didn't get the message, b) didn't understand your directive or c) chose not to follow it. I'm thinking you should look at your team leader."

Harry winced slightly at the last part. He never was able to hide how he felt when someone talked negative about Ros. He said, "Let me look in to it and I will get back to you within a day or two."

"Better yet, why don't you try calling Ms. Myers right now and see what she knows," Lori suggested as she moved back around the desk and sat back down. She steepled her fingers leaning back in her chair waiting to see what Harry's next move would be. She didn't think he was lying to her, and thought he was unhappy to find out the surveillance had continued without his knowledge. She had managed to back him in to a bit of corner and they both knew it. Deciding perhaps she had pushed as hard as she could on the subject she shifted gears. Lori said, "So Harry, I feel we got off on the wrong foot when I arrived in town. I do hope it won't affect our dealings with each other."

Lori could see Harry mentally changing gears in his head. He said, "Think nothing of it. It will not affect our dealings at all. May I ask though how Mark Donovan's protégé can be so shall we say versatile?"

"That's the politest way I have ever it put that I'm a big pain to deal with," Lori said genuinely smiling at Harry. "To answer your question, I am not Donovan's protégé. If you don't already know how we came to work together, I think that's up to him to tell you. He was a great help along the way in my career but I was like this long before he knew me. You could say it developed early in my life. Ok, enough about me, we were discussing Lucas. He will be here anytime, so let's pick this up say tomorrow morning? Would you be available for phone call then?"

"Yes, anytime after 10:00 a.m. I have a match in the morning to attend," Harry said.

Lori got up from the desk and rounded over to Harry. She stuck out her hand to shake. She said, "Harry, I'm glad we could come to an understanding. I look forward to talking to you then." They shook hands and she continued, "I'm going to step over to the plan room and get the drawings for the walk through. Feel free to use my office if you need to make any calls." And with that, she left the room shutting the door behind her.

Harry sat there thinking, _"Donovan told me how good Sam was but to spot all three surveillance teams plus Ros and the old lady and get photos of them within a matter of five days? She must think they are not very good at their jobs. And if she knows, then I am positive Lucas is aware of the surveillance too. That would explain why he is so cold and distant to Ros and myself. Donovan wasn't exaggerating when he said she is one of the best and a handful deal with, but well worth the bother. I hope her magic works on Lucas. I did like how she managed to talk about Donovan without betraying the confidence of how they met. I should call Ros to find out if she knows why the surveillance hasn't been cancelled."_

He pulled out his mobile and dialled her number. Ros answered on the third ring. "Hello, Harry, how was your meeting this afternoon?" Ros asked.

"Fine, fine, but that is not the reason for my call. I have just been informed that the surveillance on Lucas North has been ongoing. I thought I made myself clear it was to have been cancelled as of last Friday," Harry said in an exasperated voice.

Ros said, "I thought it best we run it through the end of the month."

"Unless there is a reason I am not privy to, you thought wrong. Is there such a reason? Harry asked.

"There is not," Ros responded knowing full well by the sound of his voice, Harry was angry with her.

"When I give you a directive, I expect it to be followed. Do we understand each other?" Harry said in more of a command instead of a question.

"We do," Ros said.

"I expect the final report on the surveillance detail to be on my desk first thing Monday morning then. And it best read that surveillance was cancelled as of," Harry paused to look at his watch before continuing, "6:17 p.m. on Friday."

"Yes, Harry," Ros said. Harry hung up without so much as a farewell. He was seething that his right hand person had taken it upon herself to continue the surveillance on her own. This was too delicate a matter for him to be trifled with. He hoped Ros hadn't comprised Ms. Smith's operation.

*********************************

While Harry was in Lori's office, she went to the plan room and flipped through the drawings marking the pages they would be looking at with numbered post-it notes. Lucas came in just moments after she had started. He noted the door closed to her office and the light in the plan room on. He came to the door and leaned against the frame. He asked, "Everything going alright?"

"Sure, Harry is in my office making a phone call while I get the drawings ready to walk through the project," Lori answered casually. "Everything ok with Ben?"

"Yes, he wanted to run a scenario by me that he had come up with on his way home this evening, "Lucas answered. "Thank you for staying around Lori. I knew you were looking forward to going home."

"Anything to help you Lucas," Lori said with a wink as she picked up the drawings. "Do you suppose we could knock on my office door and get him moving? I really want to get out of here before the clock strikes midnight and I turn in to a pumpkin or something."

Lucas smiled at her outlandish statement. He retorted while straightening up and walking back in to the reception area, "I've seen you at midnight and you turn in to a woman with a serious case of the giggles but not a pumpkin. I'm sure it would be alright if we knocked. Would you like to the do honours or shall I?"

"By all means, have at it," Lori said as she came to stand by his side. Lucas knocked firmly on the door.

A moment later, Harry opened the door. He said, "Ah Lucas, you've arrived. Are we ready to proceed?"

Lori answered, "Yes, we are. Let's begin in the parking garage or what I am given to understand by listening to Lucas today is what you call the car park."

Lucas held the door as Harry & Lori went through to the main hall. He shut it firmly behind him making sure it locked. Lori looked over to him and asked, "Stairs or elevator, I mean lift. For all of us speaking English, you would swear it was two different languages."

Lucas answered amused once again with one of her observations, "Let's take the lift. This time of night, it should not be too busy. And you are doing quite well with catching on to the Queen's English."

Harry watched them with interest. He thought, "It is amazing how she is able to put Lucas at such ease. She seems to bring out the Lucas I knew before he went through his ordeal. How does she do it?"

They were soon back waiting for the lift to arrive. It did quickly and they entered. Harry pressed the button for the car park. As they descended, Harry was in the front with his back to Lucas and Lori. They stood against the back wall stealing side glances at each other. Lori did her best to crack Lucas up. But all she could get out of him was a half smile at her antics. They exited the lift and headed to the spot where the construction would begin on Monday. Lori joked holding out the drawings to Lucas, "Wow, Déjà Vu, weren't we just here doing the same thing? So since you are well versed on the project perhaps you should give the walk through Lucas."

Lucas gave her a half smile in response. He said, "I'll leave that up to you Sam, but I'd be happy to hold the drawings for you."

"Fair enough," Lori said as she handed the drawings to Lucas and began her dissertation while pointing out to various points on the drawings to Harry. This time from beginning to end, the walk through took an hour. Harry was only interested in the highlights and not all the details like Lucas had been. When they finished back at The Grid, Harry said, "Thank you Ms. Smith, Sam, I appreciate you taking time to brief me on the project."

"You are welcome. Feel free to call upon me anytime," Lori said as she shook hands with him. She finished by saying, "Good Night Harry. I look forward to working with you and your team."

Harry said, "Good Night Sam. It was a pleasure meeting you and I too look forward to working with you." "Lucas, will you see Sam out?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry," Lucas said. "Are you ready Sam?"

"I need to collect my messenger bag then I will be," Lori answered. Lucas nodded to Harry before ushering Lori down the hall to her suite. Harry watched them go before turning to go to his office to finish some work before his weekend could start.

*********************************

Lucas let them in to the Suite. Lori went through to her office to collect her bag. As she stepped away from the desk, she became extremely dizzy and fainted.

His superb instinct kicked in allowing Lucas to react so quickly he crossed the room in one stride catching Lori in his arms right before she would have hit the floor. At first Lucas thought Lori was joking with him again. But he soon realized she had really fainted. He scooped her up and gently placed her on the couch.

Turning to the bar area, he rummaged through a couple of drawers before finding a tea towel. He took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and wet the towel. As he sat down at her side, Lucas placed the cold wet towel on Lori's forehead. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of one hand and held one of her limp hands with the other willing her to wake up.


	17. Gallant Gentleman

Chapter Seventeen

music: "Upside Down" by Jack Johnson  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

As he stroked her cheek and squeezed her hand, Lucas spoke to Lori in his low quiet voice saying anything that came to his mind, "Wake up, Lori. The sooner you do, the sooner I can take you home so you can have your dessert. I knew I shouldn't have let Harry keep us. You were already exhausted and now you've overdone it. You should have said something, he would have understood. Please wake up. Don't make me have to call the paramedics. If you aren't awake in a minute or two, I'll have to. If you wake up now, I'll wait on you hand and foot for the rest of weekend. What can I do to make you come back to me, my angel? If you don't wake up, I can't share with you like I promised I would."

He took the cloth from her forehead. It had warmed and he thought perhaps some more cold water would help to revive her. As he stood at the counter with his back to her rewetting the cloth, Lori's eyes fluttered open. She focused in on Lucas and said in a soft voice, "While you are over there, would you mind getting me a Coke?"

Lucas turned around clearly relieved. He quickly opened the fridge to extract a Coke before coming over and sitting next to her. He opened it for her before handing it to her and said, "Welcome back."

Lori looked up in to his concerned eyes and tried to sit up. Lucas quickly put his hand behind her neck and an arm around her to help her. Lori's head started swimming again and she rested it on Lucas' shoulder for a moment before drinking the Coke straight down. When she finished, Lori said, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Perhaps, you should lie back down," Lucas stated watching her very closely putting his arm more snugly around her holding her close.

Lori said, "I'll be alright in a moment. Just have to let the sugar work in to my system."

"So this has happened before?" Lucas asked.

Lori grimaced and said morosely, "I'm afraid so. I apologize if I scared you. It doesn't happen very often, just when I don't keep my blood sugar up. I tend to forget to eat or drink when I get busy. I don't know if you have noticed but I am always sipping on a Coke and try to eat something every three or four hours. I hadn't had anything to eat since lunch and when we had tea with Malcolm it was unsweetened. I usually keep a candy bar or something in my desk, but since I've just arrived, I haven't had time to stock my snack drawer. I was doing e-mails and then lay down for a few minutes before you came in to go home and then we were on our way home when Harry delayed us and then we were busy giving him the rundown and then we came back here to get my messenger bag and well you know the rest." She was rambling and knew it so she quit talking.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier? I would have gotten you something," Lucas said.

"I know you would have but I didn't think to ask, and you didn't know. Think nothing of it, it's my fault," Lori answered. The Coke had kicked in and she lifted her head from his shoulder. She shook her head to clear the remaining dizziness. "There, see? I'm alright now. Let's get go, ok?"

Lucas looked her over from head to toe. He wanted to be sure she was alright before they left. He said, "Give me a moment, I'll see about a car to take us home."

"That's not necessary. The fresh air will help. Seriously, Lucas, I'm fine. Just call me a dizzy dame," Lori said trying to lighten the mood giving him a wry smile as she patted Lucas' leg and started to move off the couch. She just wanted to get going as soon as possible.

Lucas was on his feet instantly extending her a hand to help her up. She wrapped her hand around his thumb. He put his other hand her elbow and hoisted her lightly off the couch. He didn't remove his hands till he was convinced she was steady on her feet. Lori said, "Let me go splash some water on my face and then I'll be ready to leave."

She went over to a door that opened in to her private bath. She stepped inside, turned on the tap, and splashed water on her face. Lori was so mad at herself for fainting she could just kick herself. Muttering to herself, she said, "How embarrassing. Dummy, dummy, dummy, how could you be so dumb as to faint in front of Lucas? You have to remember to eat and drink, dummy. First rule of being smart is not to be dumb, dummy."

Lucas could hear her mumbling to herself. He thought, _"Lori is very hard on herself. I'm glad I was here to take care of her and it was nothing life threatening that made her faint. I don't think I could take losing my angel just when I've found her. Since I now know what causes the fainting, I will see to it she doesn't go without sustenance." _He picked up the empty Coke can, tossed it in to the trash bin then went over to the counter to lay out the tea towel so it could dry. He drank the rest of the opened bottle of water while waiting for Lori. As he tossed the empty bottle in to the trash bin, Lori emerged. Lucas picked up her messenger bag from the floor putting it over his shoulder. He extended his arm to her saying, "Shall we?"

"I can take my bag, Lucas," Lori said reaching it for it.

"I'll have none of that," Lucas said sternly taking her hand removing it from the bag and placing it in the crook of his arm patting it. Then he teased, "If you won't allow me to have a car take us home, the least you can do is let me play the role of the Gallant Gentleman who carries a Lady's parcel and sees her home properly."

Lori rolled her eyes but smiled, "Lucas that's not a role for you, it is you! But alright, I'll allow it."

"As if you had a choice," Lucas quipped as he guided her out of the office, locking the doors as he went, and started down the hall to the lift.

Lori had a great retort that formed on her lips but thought better of it. Frankly, she was too tired to argue with him about the fact she could take care of herself. And it did feel good to have someone to lean on for a change. She did say, "Lucas, I don't want to cause any talk, perhaps you should drop my hand until we are away from the building."

"Let them talk. I don't care. That's their problem if they have nothing better to talk about then me escorting you out," Lucas said firmly placing his free hand over the hand of hers that was holding on to his arm.

All her worry was for naught. The Grid was empty save the two watching the banks of monitors and Harry was on his phone with his back turned to them. Lucas pressed the down button to call for the lift. He glanced over at Lori. She was looking down at her shoes with a look on her face he'd not seen. It was his turn to wonder what was going on her head. The lift arrived and they stepped in. Lori let go of Lucas' arm and moved to the back of the lift to lean against the back wall. Her eyes focused on the readout that showed what floor the lift was on. Lucas pressed the first floor button before joining her on the back wall. He asked, "Everything alright?"

She drew attention away from the numbers and looked over at Lucas. Lori said, "Yea, fine, why do you ask?"

Lucas said, "Well you got very quiet all of the sudden and had a look on your face I'd not seen before. I was wondering what it meant."

She rubbed her face before speaking, "Well, Lucas, it means I feel like a complete fool for fainting in front of you and don't what to say about it."

He gave her a half smile and said with a chuckle, "You aren't a fool. Just think of it as giving me a chance to perfect my Knight in Shining Armour skills by rescuing you."

Lori felt better he could crack a joke about it. She said, "That's twice in a week's time you've got put that set of skills to use. By the looks of it, with me around, you might just be in for a lot of practice."

They arrived at the first floor. As the doors opened Lucas took Lori's hand and put back in the crook of his arm and led her over to reception so they could retrieve their coats. The attendant on duty saw them coming over and had their coats on the counter by the time they arrived. Lucas thanked him while he helped Lori on with her coat. He laid the messenger bag on the counter so he could put his on. Lori started to reach for the bag but Lucas beat her to it giving her a reproachful look saying, "What did I say upstairs?" He slung it over his shoulder and offered her his arm again. She had little choice but to take it.

"I'm not used to being so pampered," Lori said.

Lucas responded playfully, "A Lady of your stature should always be pampered by the Gentleman she is with."

Lori playfully punched his arm. She said, "Point taken. Can we go now?"

"Your wish is my command, My Lady," Lucas said with a slight bow.

Lori couldn't help roll her eyes. She waited till they exited the building before responding, "My wish is your command, huh? Hmmm, that could prove interesting."

Lucas was pleased he had managed to lighten her mood. He shot back, "Indeed, it could. But first, I must see to My Lady's need for food. I think we should get take away to go with dessert. Are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

"I'll leave it up to you, Lucas," Lori said

Lucas said, "I'll see you home then go and get it."

"I can come along with you," Lori said.

"Perhaps another time, I want you home and resting for a bit," Lucas said in a kind but firm voice that would tolerate no argument. He nonchalantly scanned the perimeter as he always did when exiting a building. He was looking for anything out of the ordinary and of course his ever present surveillance detail. Lucas was amazed when he couldn't locate them. Perhaps they were on a break and would catch up to him at his building.

Lori was doing the same as Lucas. She was pleased when the surveillance detail didn't seem to be present. She thought, _"Chalk one up for Harry Pearce. He actually took my advice to look in to the surveillance. I wonder what Lucas will think about them being gone." _She decided to switch topics as they made their way back to their building. She mentioned casually, "So, your Colleagues are quite the eclectic cast of characters."

"Care to elaborate?" Lucas asked.

"Well some are nice and easy to be around. Some are shall we say not so nice and I wouldn't to be the one to deal with them on a daily basis," Lori said.

"I'd think you were being less than forthright if they were all the same in your estimation. So please, be as candid as you always are and tell me more," Lucas said encouragingly.

Lori said, "Starting with Jo, I don't remember her last name what was it?"

"Jo Portman" Lucas supplied.

"Portman" she repeated. "I'm not very good at remembering names, so please bear with me. Anyway, I think Jo is nice enough. She was very polite to me. She seems to be a follower not a leader. And I may be reading too much in to it because I only met her for like a minute, but there is something about her eyes that look haunted. What's her story?"

Not surprised she had nailed her assessment, he was none the less impressed. Lucas answered, "I haven't been privy to the whole story, but Jo just recently came back to work after being off on an extended leave. I too have seen that look in her eyes. It's nice to have someone confirm it. Your assessment of Jo is spot on in my estimation."

"And I think you get along well enough with her, am I right?" Lori asked.

"Yes, we get along fine," Lucas said.

Then there's Ben. Kaplan was it?" Lori said.

"Yes, you are correct," Lucas confirmed.

"It was very thoughtful of him to offer to cover if you weren't available without being asked to do so. You like Ben a lot. I know because you said he was one of the good ones with an air of pride your voice," Lori said.

"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Lucas said stating the obvious again with a smile.

"Nope, so don't even try," Lori teased. "Ben looks up to you. I observed this when he asked if you would be up to the grid so he could go over something with you. And then he called later on after work to talk. He must be in Seventh Heaven to have you for a mentor."

"Ben is a natural. I think with a little more seasoning he will be one of our top agents," Lucas said with the note of pride creeping back in to his voice. "And thanks for the vote of confidence regarding being his mentor."

"And then there's Malcolm," Lori said warmly. "He is such a dear sweet soul. You've known him for quite some time, haven't you?"

"I have, how did you know?" Lucas said affectionately. "He has been such a help to me since my return."

Lori cocked an eyebrow. She debated if she should push him to elaborate. She decided it wasn't the right time to push so instead she said, "You are the most comfortable around him. He is not just a Colleague but a friend, am I right?"

'Yes, I consider Malcolm to be one of my closest friends," Lucas said.

They fell in to their companionable silence after speaking of Malcolm. Lucas thought, _"Well, Lori has been through the nice portion of the team. Perhaps she needs a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing with the other half." _He noticed that Lori seemed to be leaning on him more so than she had on their previous outings. He had his hand firmly over hers as they made their way home.

_"That was the easy part of the team to cover with Lucas. Now, how much do I say about the other three?"_ Lori thought as they finished their trek home.

Upon arrival, Lucas took out his keys to let them in the main door. He ushered Lori in to the vestibule then handed her the messenger bag so she could get her own keys out. She quipped while digging for her keys, "I see how you are. Out in public, you are all Gallant Gentleman carrying the Lady's bag but get behind closed doors and she can do her own toting."

Lucas shot back, "I'll show you what I carry behind closed doors."

Before she could react, Lucas had scooped her up in to his arms and headed up the stairs to their floor. Lori totally surprised, protested, "Lucas, put me down. I was only teasing."

"Oh no, Lucas replied with a mischievous grin. "I have my reputation as a Gallant Gentleman and a Knight in Shining Armour to uphold."


	18. Being Watched Over

Chapter Eighteen

As Lucas carried her up the flight of stairs, Lori fought hard to maintain her composure. His arm was rubbing on the only two spots on her body that she couldn't control with her mind, the back of her knees. He had no clue he was tickling her. All of her life as hard as she tried, Lori could not apply mind over matter to those two areas. There had been only a few people over the years who knew, and all but Eric were no longer among the living. Lori thought, _"I really don't want Lucas knowing about my ticklish spots. It always was a never ending source of amusement for Eric that he had found them. To Eric for "The Invincible Snoopy" to actually have a vulnerable spot that could not be controlled was pure gold."_

Lucas looked down at her wondering if he had crossed a line with her. She wasn't saying anything. But to his relief and then pleasure, He saw she was trying to suppress a smile and perhaps from laughing out loud. Reaching her front door, he said setting Lori on her feet, "We've arrived My Lady."

"So we have," Lori said relieved she was no longer being tickled. Playing along with Lucas as she inserted the key in to the lock, opened the door and entered the flat holding it for him, she continued, "Won't you please come in Sir Lucas for some refreshment?"

Lucas gave a half smile at her reference to his being "Her Knight" and answered as he entered sliding off his coat and putting it on the back of a chair, "I'd be honored. You are too kind."

Lori said as she took off her coat throwing it over a chair. "Now about that dessert, what will it be? Coconut Cake or Snickerdoodles or both?"

"Shouldn't we have supper before dessert?" Lucas asked as he crossed his arms over his chest looking every bit like a parent talking to his child.

"We can have it later. My Uncle always said you should eat your dessert first because you never know if there will be time for it after the meal. I think it is one of his great philosophies and I have subscribed to it for years," Lori said as she headed in to the kitchen.

Lucas was right behind her. He stopped at his usual spot to lean against the door jam. He said, "Correct me if I am wrong, but I could have sworn there was a plan already in place. It involved you resting while I went for take away then after we would be having dessert."

"Plan to change the plan. You have to overcome and adapt. And that's what I've done with your plan, Lori said as she pulled the Coconut Cake out of the refrigerator. She started to reach for a knife to cut it when Lucas' hand covered hers.

He held it and said firmly starting out of the kitchen and down the hall with Lori in tow, "I said you were going to rest, and I meant it. Come with me."

Lori considered balking for a moment but decided if she did he'd only scoop her up and carry her. Lucas turned in to her bedroom stopping just long enough to flip on the light. He led her over to the bed and sat her down. He took a knee placing her foot in his hands to remove one shoe then repeated with the other. When he finished he put his hands on her thighs and looked in to her eyes. He finally spoke, "Perhaps you'd like to change in to something more comfortable. Shall I pull something out of the wardrobe for you?"

Lori watched him closely as he removed her shoes. She tried to focus on what he was saying but it was a little disconcerting to have his hands on her thighs and him looking straight in to her eyes at such a close range. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek replying softly, "Lucas, I'm fine. It's not your fault I fainted, it's mine. You don't have to wait on me."

He leaned in to her touch and said in his low silky voice, "Humor me. Let me take care of you tonight. If you want dessert, I'll get it for you but you will eat supper too. So what will it be, are you changing or no?"

Lori thought, _"It seems to mean a lot to him to take care of me tonight so it is best I let him." _She lowered her hand from his cheek and sighed, "When you put it that way, how can I refuse? If you will allow it, I'll go take a quick shower then change."

Lucas patted her thighs before standing up. He said extending his hand to help her to feet, "I will allow it. That's an excellent idea. While you do that I will get the quilt from the window seat and dessert for us.

Lori took his hand to stand. She moved over to the wardrobe. Lucas stood watching her choose her clothes with his hands in the back of pockets of his jeans. He was amused at the loungewear she pulled out. It consisted of a pair of black sweats that had "Red Wings" stenciled up the side of one leg in red, "Detroit" down the other and their logo on the hip, a yellow tee with blue lettering that said "Swedish Mafia, Silent but Deadly", and a Red Wings Sweater with an "A" on the front and the number 40 and the name Zetterberg embroidered on to the back. She added a pair of socks with the team's logo and tossed a cap that matched the rest on to the top of the pile. Everything looked to be one or two sizes too big for her. He thought, _"She's loyal to her hockey team. I'll give her that. And the whimsy in her mode of dress continues. It's a constant I can count on." _

She looked over at Lucas, seeing his amusement and said in way of explanation, "There's a game on tonight at Midnight. You are welcome to stay and watch it with me. I even have an extra sweater if you want to wear it during the game."

He noted the flat screen on the wall above the wardrobe. "Thank you for the invite, I will be happy to watch the game with you as long as you can do it from your bed," Lucas said not addressing the offer of the sweater "Now go get in the shower."

"Aye, Aye Captain," Lori said giving him a mock salute before scooping up her clothes. She went in to the bath and he to the front room. Lucas retrieved the quilt and pillows taking them in to the bedroom. He could hear the shower the running. He couldn't be sure but thought Lori was singing in the shower. This brought a smile to his lips. He spread the quilt and arranged the pillows on the bed.

Next stop the kitchen to cut the cake and put the cookies out on a dish, He removed the cover from the cake plate, took up the knife Lori was going to use earlier, sliced two small pieces and put them on plates. He found the tray Lori used all the time and placed the cake, cookies, forks and napkins on the tray. Covering the cake back up and putting it back in the refrigerator, He took out a can of Coke and set it on the tray. He poured a glass of Vodka for himself, took a healthy swig, refilled the glass and added it to the rest. Satisfied with his fare, He took the laden tray to the bedroom placing it on the bedside table nearest the door.

Just as Lucas took a seat on the edge of the bed, Lori came in fresh from her shower. He thought she smelled like lilacs and it was intoxicating. She'd put her wet hair through the back of the cap, braided it and finished it off with a hair elastic. He was right about the clothes. They were baggy on her, but she looked to be comfortable, which was the important part. She noted the tray on the nightstand right off and said, "Looks like you have been busy while I was in the shower."

"I promised you dessert," Lucas said.

Lucas turned back the quilt beside him and patted the spot next to him. Lori padded over and sat down leaning against the pillows. He covered her legs with the quilt before handing her the Coke and placing a napkin on her lap. Lori took a sip before setting it down on the opposite night stand. Lucas put the plate of cookies in between them then picked up a fork and one of the plates of cake. He forked up a bite and held it up for Lori. She smiled as she took the bite, and then took the fork and plate from him. He picked up the other plate and forked up a bite for himself. He savored the taste as it rolled around his tongue. The look on his face told Lori that he liked it. He said, "I've not had cake this tasty for ages."

Lori smiled, "Try a cookie; they are one of my favorite kind."

He picked up a cookie and took a bite. He said, "Excellent, you are quite the talented baker."

"I get by," Lori said shrugging.

Lucas wasn't going to let her get by once again with sliding off his compliment. He felt it was time to address the situation. He said, "Have you always had trouble taking a compliment?"

A blush stained her cheeks before she could stop it. Lori bit her lip and blew out a breath. She stared down at her lap as she answered quietly, "Yes."

Lucas knew he'd managed to hit a sensitive spot with her and it had caused Lori to withdraw inside herself. He reached over to take her hand and give it an encouraging squeeze and said gently, "It's alright. I was curious to know. You needn't give me an explanation as to why."

Lori wasn't hungry anymore. Unbeknownst to him, Lucas had dredged up a lifetime of hurt and hiding behind her persona of bravado with his simple question. She set the barely eaten cake on the bedside table and unconsciously burrowed down under her Grandma's quilt. She thought, _"Snap out of it, get a grip, come on, you are here to help this man beside you. Put aside your hurt and shyness. If you share with him, he'll trust you more and share with you."_ She took a mental deep breath, squeezed Lucas' hand and said, "If you really want to know why I have a hard time taking a compliment, I'll tell you."

Lucas could feel the tension in her hand. He thought, _"For all her outward bravado, Lori really is so shy and vulnerable underneath that tough exterior. She hides it well from the rest of the world. Though I'd dearly love to know more of what she is made up of, it's more important she eat something. So, I best give serious thought to getting the take away and it will give her a little time to regroup."_ He set the plate down he'd been holding on the bedside table, then dropped her hand and rose from his sitting position. He said, "Why don't you tell me later. Right now, I am going to go for the take away."

Lori said, "Here let me get you a key for the door so you can let yourself in when you get back." She got up from the bed and walked passed him, in to the kitchen pulling out a drawer and extracted a Detroit Red Wings key chain with two keys on it. She held it out to Lucas, "It's my extra set for the front door to the building and the key to the flat."

His fingers grazed hers as he took the keys. It sent a shiver up both their spines. He said, "Thank you, I will be back within the hour. I expect to find you in your bed resting and have your dessert eaten when I return."

"My, you are domineering this evening Sir," Lori said with a smile.

Lucas playfully swatted her on her backside before retrieving his jacket from the back of the chair. Lori opened the front door for him and returned the swat with a grin. He shook his finger at her saying, "You my girl are quite the handful. Now off to bed with you and I'll be back before you know it."

Lori put a hand on his shoulder, got up on tiptoes and gave him a light peck on the cheek. She said, "Hurry back."

He gave her a quick smile before departing and dashing down the stairs. Lori closed the door and banged her head lightly against it. She thought, _"Jesus, you have got to get a grip. What is it about Lucas that gets to me so fast? I need to figure that out and better sooner than later."_ She dug her Blackberry out of the messenger bag and dialed.

At the other end of the line, the Peanuts Theme, "Linus & Lucy" sounded. Eric was on top of a rather attractive and shapely brunette and in mid thrust. He groaned rolling off the top of her reaching for his Blackberry. The brunette said putting an arm around Eric to try to detain him, "Let it ring, Love. Finish this first."

Eric batted her away getting off the bed and walking over to the window to take the call. There was only one individual in the world that he would allow to interrupt copulation and she was the one that had programmed the ringtone for him. He answered on the third ring, "Snoopy, what's up?"

"Hey, got a minute?" Lori asked.

"For you, I have two," Eric said. The tone of her voice was one he did not hear often. It told him Lori was in some way hurting and needed to talk. He would listen and perhaps offer a suggestion or two. He made his way over to the pile of clothes on the floor and picked up the pair of jeans to slide on before walking out of the bedroom leaving the brunette gaping at him for leaving her and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Lori started pacing back and forth in the living room. She spoke after a moment of silence, "Well, first off I'm ok."

"Good to know, and why would I think otherwise?" Eric asked.

Lori said morosely, "Because I was stupid, forgot to eat and fainted in front of Lucas earlier this evening in my office at Thames House."

Eric knew how much Lori hated to show any sign of weakness. And fainting to her was the ultimate. He thought, _"She must have been totally mortified. I won't belabor the point of her needing to take care of herself. It would just be wasted air. But that's not the real reason she needs to talk, I know her too well. This is just the preamble."_ He said, "Thanks for letting me know. You will have to tell me all about it when we have lunch on Tuesday down to the last detail. Have you told Joe and Donovan yet?"

"No, I haven't told them. Wasn't in the mood just yet to get a lecture from either of them," Lori said.

"Want me to call them?" Eric offered.

"No, I'm a big girl. I'll do it myself. But thanks just the same," Lori said.

"You bet. What else is happening?" Eric asked.

"You have to promise me you won't laugh when I tell you the next thing," Lori said.

Eric got a big grin on his face. When she started out like that, He knew she was going to tell something that would amuse him for ages. He said as solemnly as He could muster while grinning, "I promise."

"And you can quit grinning anytime," Lori shot back. "To give you a little background it all started with me teasing Lucas about being this Knight in Shining Armor who rescued Damsels in distress."

"Uh huh," Eric said already starting to chuckle. He pictured in his mind Lori dressed as a damsel. And the image of her in a flowing gown about had him in stitches.

"Damn it Eric, stop it," Lori admonished. "You already are picturing me in one of those maiden dresses aren't you?"

"Uh huh," was all Eric could manage to say.

"When we got back tonight, I smarted off to him about not being chivalrous in private. So He scooped me up in his arms and carried me up the flight of stairs," Lori said.

A light bulb went off in Eric's head as he pictured the scene in his mind. He could see Lucas' arm under her knees. His grin widened on his face. He asked, "And did Lucas discover The Invincible Snoopy's vulnerable ticklish spots?"

"Why do I call you my best friend? You are the most infuriating man. But to answer your question, no, He did not but it was a damn close call I can tell you. It took everything I had not to dissolve in to giggles," Lori answered.

Eric didn't even try to hide the laughter in voice. He shot back the same response He'd used ever since they'd known each other, "You call me your best friend because who else puts up with your bullheaded thinking, pain in the ass ways, and exasperating smart mouth as well as I do. And crisis averted since He didn't find out right?"

Lori sighed, "That's why I call you. So you can bestow your winsome charm and wisdom on me. Thanks."

"Thanks for the good chuckle but you still haven't told me the reason you really called," Eric said getting to the point. The brunette had slipped on his shirt, came downstairs and was in the process of draping herself all over him and kissing his chest as he leaned against the sink. Her hands and mouth were going south in a hurry. Something rather large was starting to come to attention and strain against his already tight blue jeans. His concentration level was being put to the test.

Lori said softly, "Eric, he asked me if I'd always had trouble taking a compliment. I told him if he really wanted to know I'd tell him. I'm almost positive he realized how much the question got to me because he said I could tell him later. Then he left to go get us some food. That's where he is now."

Eric stopped the brunette from fondling him. He straightened up and walked away from her. He thought, _"Of all the questions in the world, why did he have to ask her that one?" Of course he had no way of knowing what kind of hurt it would cause her. Good to know he was sensitive enough not to pursue her answer." _Aloud he asked, "So you going to tell him? If you are, do you want me to be there when you do? I can come over right now if you like."

"Not necessary, but thanks, I appreciate the offer. Well, I'll let you go, just needed an ear for a moment. I probably should try to call Joe and Donovan before Lucas returns. See you on Tuesday then?" Lori said essentially signaling she had told him what her dilemma was and didn't wish to discuss it further.

Eric hated when she shut down like that but knew it was one of her defensive mechanisms that had helped her survive through all her trials and tribulations. He said, "You bet Snoopy. And I'll have my Blackberry on unless I'm in the air on Monday so call me anytime. I've got your six."

"And I yours, see me," Lori said as she always did before disconnecting.

Eric looked over at the brunette pouting at the sink. He had no desire to continue what they had been doing prior to Lori's call. She was nothing more than a poor substitute for the real thing he wanted most. No, that person was across London hurting and she wouldn't allow him to go to her. Eric mused that Lori would more than likely be shocked at his true feelings for her. He knew she thought of him as her best friend and that's how she loved him, nothing more. He'd continue to be there for her. He would wait as he had for years. He said to the brunette, "I'm afraid we will have to cut the evening short. Let's go get dressed and I'll drive you home."

Meanwhile back at the flat, figuring both would lecture her, Lori debated which one to call first Donovan or Joe. She looked at the time and decided on Joe. He would be getting ready to leave the office for the weekend and might not be inclined to talk very long. Oh who was she kidding; Joe was always available to talk to her for however long needed. She dialed his cell phone number and waited.

Joe answered on the second ring, "Hello My Dear, and how was your tour of Thames House?"

"Good Evening Joe, it was good. I met the people from MI-5 and ended up walking the project twice. Once with their appointed representative, Lucas North and the second time with the Head Honcho of Section D himself, Harry Pearce."

"How convenient for you to have Lucas as their representative. It will certainly facilitate your endeavor. And was Harry Pearce properly impressed?"

"I think he was, but you can't really tell with him, can you?" Lori said.

"Yes, Harry does tend to play things very close to his vest. And you got along with Lucas?" Joe said.

"We got on famously. In fact, he's even got to experience what happens when your favorite project liaison forgets about keeping her sugar level where it should be," Lori said trying to gloss over the situation. She could picture Joe in her head closing his eyes then rubbing the left one, bowing his head slightly and shaking it ever so imperceptibly. It was what he did every time Lori had to report to him something stupid she had done.

He was concerned for her health and safety but Joe knew there was no need to lecture her on the subject. He knew her well enough to know she was feeling foolish enough not to let it happen again for awhile. Instead, he would see to it that her office snack drawer would be stocked by the time she reached work on Monday and lay in a supply of Coca Cola for the refrigerator. He said, "I trust you did not frighten him too badly. And where are you now?"

Lori was relieved Joe wasn't going to lecture her. She said, "I think he survived the fright alright. Actually he was very gallant about the whole episode. You would be proud of him. And I am at the apartment where I plan to stay and rest for the rest of the weekend per your orders."

"Good to know you are in capable hands. Thank you for remembering my orders without having to be reminded. Have you told Donovan yet?" Joe said.

"Not yet, he's the next phone call. I don't suppose I could talk you in to making that call for me?" Lori asked teasing him.

"What would be the point? He'd only turn round and call you to confirm for himself you were alright," Joe responded.

"True, true, well I'll let you get on with your weekend. I'll touch base with you on Monday then," Lori said.

"Very well, My Dear, I look forward to your call. Good Evening," Joe said before disconnecting.

"That went well," Lori said out loud to the room. She looked at the clock on her phone. Lucas had been gone for close to a half hour. She knew he wouldn't be pleased if he found her out in the living room pacing about. She took time to get a glass of ice and fresh Coke from the fridge then retrieved the laptop from the office and set it up for the hockey game before sitting down on the side of the bed. She poured the rest of the warm Coke over the ice, picked up her piece of cake from the bedside table, and devoured it in eight bites. She placed Lucas' glass of Vodka and the rest of the cookies next to his piece of cake on the opposite bedside table before returning the tray with her dirty dishes to the kitchen. She brought the bottle of Vodka back with her and placed it beside his glass.

Satisfied everything was in good order, Lori crawled back in to bed and covered up with the quilt before dialing Donovan. She figured it was close to the time Lucas should be back so if Donovan got on a roll lecturing her, she would have a great excuse to cut him off and hang up. She lucked out and got his voice mail. Lori said, "Hey Donovan, I've already talked to Eric and Joe so if you need more details before we talk tomorrow give them a call. Anyhow, thought you should know I let my blood sugar get a little too low and fainted in front of Lucas. Everything is fine so no need to worry. Gotta run, things to do, Lucas will be over anytime. Have a great evening."

She smiled as she hung up, turned the ringer to vibrate and plugged in the Blackberry to charge. She knew Donovan would be on the phone to Joe or Eric or both within moments of getting the voice mail. She thought, "Oh well, better them getting grilled than me tonight."

She reached over for a cookie just as she heard the front door lock click open. Lucas was back. The smell of food came wafting down the hall and in to the bedroom.


	19. Take Away

Chapter Nineteen

music: "Where Everybody Knows Your Name" by the Remotes  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

As Lucas dashed down the stairs, reaching the landing, he looked back just as Lori closed the door. He hoped she would be in her bed resting when her returned but really didn't expect to her be. Continuing down the second part of the stairs and out the front door, Lucas paused on the front step to take a deep breath of the night air and scan the perimeter. He thought, _"Odd, there is no surveillance team. Could it possibly be Harry has called them off? Could it be he finally has decided to trust me implicitly again?"_

Lucas briskly walked the five blocks to a quaint neighbourhood pub. The formal name was "The Yard Club at O'Toole's" but the locals simply referred to it as "The Yard". The owners were Shane "Blackie" O'Neill and his wife Emma. Shane had been a mate of Lucas' while they were at University together. He reflected on what had been happening up in Flat #2. He'd been pleased Lori hadn't resisted his resolve that she rest.

However, he was both intrigued and concerned at her intense reaction to his simple question of had she always not been able to take a compliment. He was positive there was something very sensitive possibly hurtful buried deep inside of her that he had dredged up by asking. She'd offered to tell him what it was. He appreciated her willingness to share and be open with him. But Lucas felt if he wasn't ready to share his deep dark inner self, it was not fair to ask her to do the same. So his decision was not to further pursue that conversation and instead see if he could get her to share her thoughts on the other three members of his team.

Entering the pub, everyone greeted him by name. It gave one a wonderful feeling of belonging. He greeted each of them back individually and made his way over to the bar. Leaning against it in a relaxed posture, he waited till Blackie could make his way over to him. Coming up to him, Blackie, a stout burly man with flaming red unruly hair, a head shorter than Lucas, said in his thick Irish accent, "Ah Lucas, where ya been all week? We've missed ya. Pour ya a pint?"

Lucas responded vaguely, "You know how it goes, some weeks it's impossible to get away. No, pint tonight Blackie, I'm here for some take away. That is if Emma still has the kitchen open."

"For ya it's always open," Blackie said. "Why don't ya slide back and say hello. She'd never forgive me if she knew ya were in and didn't get a chance to make over ya."

Lucas gave Blackie one of his rare genuine smiles before picking his way to the back. He bent down slightly to stick his head through the order window. He said loudly over the noise of the bar, "I hear I can get the best pub fare in the city here."

Emma, a short, maybe 5"0" at the most, plump English woman with golden blond hair pulled back in to a tight bun, looked up from the pot she'd been stirring. A broad grin formed on her face as she said, "Lucas, you bad boy, where have you been all week? Get back here and give me a proper hug."

Lucas ducked back out the window and went through the kitchen door. He wrapped his arms around Emma giving her a twirl. She admonished him laughing at the same, "Lucas you put me down. If Blackie sees us, he'll be jealous."

Lucas laughed setting her down. He teased, "Bring him on. Run away with me, Emma. I'll treat you like the Duchess you are. That will teach him to hide such a beauty away in the kitchen."

Emma playfully swatted him with her wooden spoon and said, "You know better Lucas. Even you with all your charm couldn't possibly win me away from him. For me, he's the only one. But if God forbid something happens to him, you will be the first one in line for my hand."

"Fair enough, Emma," Lucas said wistfully wishing Elizabeta had felt the same about him as Emma did about Blackie. "Now, I've come to get some take away. What's the special this evening?"

"Huntsman Chicken or Fish & Chips," Emma said as she moved back over to the stove.

"I'll take one of each, please," Lucas said.

Emma eyed him asking, "Feeling a bit peckish tonight are we Lucas?"

Lucas just smiled without giving her an answer. She said, "Alright, I'll have it up in a bit. Now get out of my kitchen and go listen to Blackie's tall tales."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lucas said bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek before going back out to the bar.

For the next ten minutes, he lounged against the back wall of the pub listening along with the rest of the pub to Blackie spinning one of his yarns. Emma came out with a big white sack filled with the takeaway requested along with a few extras she added. She handed it to Lucas and wished him good eating. He pulled his wallet out of his coat pocket to pay but Emma waved him off, she said, "It's on me this time. Just be sure not to go a whole week again without checking in,"

Lucas gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek thanking her. Blackie called from the bar with a big smile on his face, "Hey ya rogue, get your hands off my woman and get out of my pub."

Lucas thought about giving him a good retort but just gave Blackie a devilish grin before wrapping his free arm around Emma and kissing her full on the lips before dashing out of the pub. He heard the laughter bubble up from inside the pub as he walked away. He thought, "_I will have to make it a point to get Lori over here. They are a friendly lot I think she would enjoy."_

He made quick work of the walk back. Lucas didn't want the food to get cold. Using the key Lori provided, he let himself back in to #2. Pleased not to find Lori in the living room, he dropped the take away bag on the table before removing his coat and placing it on what he was beginning to think of as his chair. He made his way back to the bedroom and paused in the doorway. He said, "Happy to see you in here resting. I see you've been up though while I was gone." He nodded in the direction of the laptop and then the night table. "Do you want to eat in here or out at the table?"

"Let's be decadent and have supper in bed," Lori said playfully as she sat up from her recumbent position. She rearranged the pillows allowing her to lounge against them.

"As you wish, My Lady," Lucas said just as playful before going back to retrieve the bag of food. He stopped in the kitchen to grab the food tray, place settings and couple bottles of water. Coming back in to the bedroom, he set the tray and the bag next to Lori. She unpacked it amazed at all he had gotten. She opened the two main boxes.

She squealed looking down at the chicken covered in barbecue sauce, topped off with bacon and Colby Jack cheese, "Bubba Chicken! It's one of my favourites. I had no idea you get that over here."

"On this side of the pond it's called Huntsman Chicken," Lucas said pleased it had worked out in his favour what the special of the day had been at the pub. "I'm glad you approve. I'd be happy to share the fish and chips with you too."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm allergic to fish so it's all yours. But if you want a bite of my chicken, I think I could be obliging since you were kind enough to fetch it for me."

Lucas asked as he took a chip from the box, "For future reference, are there any other food allergies I should know about?"

Lori answered absently as she gave her attention to opening the other boxes and unwrapping a few packages, "There's a few foods I'm supposed to avoid so my stomach ulcer doesn't act up but fish is the only food allergy."

"Ulcer?" Lucas inquired helping arrange the food on the bed. There was homemade bread, jam, butter, mashed potatoes, broccoli, cole slaw, and apple cobbler.

"Yea, it's dormant now. But every once in a while it flairs up. No biggie," Lori said vaguely.

"How long have you had it?" Lucas asked.

"Always the Spook," Lori said smiling at him. "You pursue the subject till you get the whole story huh? I think it is second nature for you to do it."

As he chewed on a chip, Lucas gave her his look that said he would not be dissuaded so she may as well answer him.

Lori dropped her fork and put her hands up in mock surrender. She said, "Alright, Special Agent North, I will give you all the background and Intel on my condition. By the way, did I get the title right? That's the title on my side of the pond."

Lucas smiled at her antics answering her, "Officially it is Senior Case Officer but I quite like being referred to as a Special Agent. Continue with your Intel please."

"Then Special Agent Lucas it is," Lori said before continuing. "When I was eleven, I had major stomach problems. The Doctors diagnosed as a bleeding ulcer brought on by stress and trauma. The only thing I was able to eat and keep down for an entire year was baby food and the next year eating only soft foods. Let me tell you, it was not a fun time. But eventually, the stomach healed up enough I could resume eating normal food. They said it would never completely go away but could remain dormant if I was careful with my eating habits. So, anyway, that's the tale of Lori's stomach ulcer.

As Lucas listened to Lori, he thought, "_I can see where losing one's entire immediate family could cause her to have major stress and trauma. Lori is quite the survivor. And if one did not know the whole story behind her condition, you would swear it was no big deal for her share about it, but I know better. So that's why she is always drinking milk. She is amazing."_ He asked, "Did you ever to eat baby food or soft foods again?"

"Yea, back in 2001 for a couple of months, "Lori answered despondently.

Lucas could have kicked himself for asking. He recalled from the background check 2001 was the year her second husband had died. Why hadn't he thought of that before he spoke? It was time to focus the conversation elsewhere. Before he had the chance Lori took matters in to her own hands.

She teased grinning at him, "Alright Special Agent Lucas, I believe when last we left off I had a what is said in #2 stays in #2 seventeen question credit coming and now with the three you just asked me I am back up to a twenty question credit. My, you are in serious debt. I think we should make a concerted effort to help you lower it."

"Very well Project Liaison Lori or should I say Sam Smith. I appreciate your effort to help me out. What would you like to ask?" Lucas teased back impressed once again with her resilience. 'By the way how is your chicken?"

"In private, you can call me anything you like, but at Thames House in front of others it really does need to be Sam Smith but enough with the titles already, Lori said seriously then she said cheekily, "The chicken is excellent as is all the food. It is almost as great as my cooking. Oooh, two more questions, I should do something to make it back to an even twenty, so here are my two questions – First how are the fish and chips? And second, am I allowed out of bed to get some more ice for my other Coke?"

"I understand about the names and you can rely on me to do so. The fish and chips are delicious and no, I will get you some more ice. The only reason you are allowed to leave your bed is to use the facilities," Lucas said firmly.

Lori rolled her eyes as she gave him a mock salute, "Aye, Aye Captain."

"That's Special Agent/Senior Case Officer to you Missy," Lucas retorted as he reached in front of her to the bedside table for the glass.

She playfully pretended to bite his arm through his shirt as it crossed in front of her. He shook his head saying, "If you are hungry eat your food not my arm."

"But why? Your arm might be tastier," Lori sassed.

Lucas decided to let the last remark go getting off the bed to retrieve the ice from the kitchen. By the time he had returned, Lori had moved the food over to his side of the bed and had snuggled down under the quilt. He frowned at the sparse amount food she had eaten, only half of the chicken, a few spoonfuls of mashed potatoes, a little broccoli and a piece of bread with jam. He asked, "Are you all done?"

"For now….I tend to eat a little every three of four hours instead of big meals three times a day" she said. "Remember, I had a piece of cake while you gone."

"True," He said then proceeded to finish off the rest of the fish and chips. He got up to clear up. Lori started to help. Lucas cocked an eyebrow with a reproachful look on his face. "Am I going to have to handcuff you to that bed to keep you there?" he asked.

"Kinky, but I'll pass," she retorted, "I need to get up and move a bit. I'm starting to stiffen up from being in bed. Let me get up to move around a bit and help you clear away then on my honour I will stay in bed for the duration of the hockey game except for occasional trips to the bathroom."

"Well since I have witnessed firsthand what happens when you are in one position too long, I will let you up for now. We don't need your bones creaking, do we?" Lucas said. They soon had the food packed back up and everything cleared off the bed. All that remained were Lori's glass of Coke on her side of the bed and the bottle of Vodka and Lucas' glass on the other. It only took a few minutes to stow the leftovers in the fridge and wash up the few utensils they had used.

Figuring if Lucas was going to spend a few quality hours with her watching the game, he should be comfy like she was. Lori offered, "I've get an extra pair of sweats you could change in to if you want to get comfy to watch the game. They should fit you, their men's talls."

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer. But I could just nip over to my place and change in to my own," Lucas said.

"Ah, but they wouldn't be Detroit Red Wings gear would they?" Lori teased.

"No, but I think I will survive," Lucas teased back.

"Well, it's your loss but ok. So you go change and I'll see you in a bit. You still have the key to get in, right?" Lori asked.

"Yes, it is in my pocket," Lucas responded. "And what will you be up to while I change?"

"I'll turn on the pre show and start honouring my commitment to you to stay in bed," Lori answered solemnly but then grinned.

"Need me to tuck you in?" Lucas asked grinning back.

Lori said as she turned out of the kitchen and headed back to the bedroom, "I think I've got it under control, but thanks for the offer."

Lucas smiled at her before going to retrieve his coat. He thought, _"She's always seeing to someone's comfort even when she is supposed to be the one being comforted. No harm in accommodating her. Besides, may as well be "comfy" as she calls it while I watch over her."_

He headed across the hall to quickly change in to a long sleeved gray t-shirt, his set of black sweats and pair of trainers. He took his cell phone, his own set of keys and her keys out of the pocket of the coat before heading back across the hall. Upon re-entering #2, he went around switching off the lights before joining Lori in the bedroom.

Lori had left the lamp turned on next to where Lucas would be lounging but had shut her side off. She had shook out the quilt and spread it out neatly over the down the comforter. She had the arranged the pillows across the headboard and only her head stuck out from under the covers. A soft glow came from the flat screen. She had the volume down low. He smiled at the scene. When she saw him in the doorway, she patted his side of the bed for him to join her. She said, "I promised I'd stay in bed, but I warn you that won't stop me from cheering The Wings. So enter at your own risk."

He said as he made his way over to the bed setting down his cell phone and the two sets of keys on the night stand, "I'll take my chances."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he removed his trainers before sliding under the covers next to her. He sat with his back comfortably against the headboard. He reached over to take a healthy gulp of Vodka from his glass. Lori watched him out of the corner of her eye as she took the remote and turned the volume up a bit. All of the sudden she got up and stood on the bed. He looked at her incredulously and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lori stated, "It's almost time for the National Anthems and it would be rude not to stand in respect while they are played. They are playing the Ottawa Senators tonight. There will be the Canadian National Anthem and Ours. And since I am on my honour not to leave the bed, this is the best I could come up with."

Lucas admired her patriotism and her ingenuity for being able to keep her honour. He slipped out on his side of the bed and stood in respect. He did smile though when Canadian National Anthem was played and Lori sang along even the French part in the middle. Then she sang even louder and very proudly with her hand over her heart when her National Anthem was played. When it finished, she said under her breath, "God Bless the USA and the people who serve to protect it." She then plopped back down on the bed bouncing a bit before diving back under the covers.

Lucas heard her and thought, _"She really means that." _He asked as he sat back down on the edge of bed before covering up, "Do you speak French Lori?"

"No, but when you watch as much as Hockey as I do, you can sing their National Anthem phonetically," Lori answered. Then added teasingly, "There you go again running up your question debt, at this rate I'll get to have my question credit for a long time."

He resumed his former position and covered back up. They watched the first period with Lori giving pointers here and there. Lucas was enjoying studying Lori as she watched the game. She was so engrossed, he didn't think she noticed him watching her. When the period finished, Lori turned to him and asked as she started to get up and walk out of the bedroom, "So Lucas, do you think I'm a total fanatic or what? Ok, it's between the periods, so you will have my full attention after I make a trip down the hall. Think about what you'd like to talk about while I'm gone."

Lucas thought, "_There are a great many things I'd like to talk about but for now I'll stick to what I decided in the pub. I'll get her to tell me her impressions of Connie, Ros and Harry."_

Lori was back in a matter of moments. As she re-entered the bedroom, Lucas got up. He said, "I'll follow your lead and make a quick trip myself."

Lori gave him a quick hug as she playfully passed him and plopped back down on his side of the bed. She said, "Oooh, it's still warm, nice." Before moving over to her side and covering back up to wait for his return.


	20. Snacking

Chapter Twenty

music: "Breathe In Breathe Out" by Mat Kearney  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

Lucas pondered as he made his way down the hall and back what Lori's impressions would be of the three remaining team members. Coming back in to the bedroom, he paused in the doorway, the bed was empty.

Seeing the light coming out of the kitchen, he continued on down the hall stopping at his usual spot leaning against the door jam stuffing his hands in to his back pockets. He watched as she bent over to pull food off the bottom the shelf of the refrigerator and then straighten to set what she had found on the counter. Only when she had set down the food did he clear his throat to get her attention. She looked over at him sheepishly and gave him one of her 'Oops I just caught but I'm going to play it off' smiles. She said, "Had a case of the munchies, thought I'd take care of it before the second period started. You know how I need to keep my blood sugar up and all."

Lucas cocked his head towards the heaping tray of food on the counter and deadpanned, "Right, and you waited for an opportune moment to make your escape. Thought I wouldn't catch you out of bed didn't you? And just how were you going explain away the tray of food?"

"Good point, glad you were here to help point out the flaw in my not so well thought out plan," Lori sassed. "Anything in particular sound good I should add to the tray for you?"

"Sass, now you are sassing me?" Lucas asked trying to be stern and not smile while crossing his arms over his chest. But the edges of his mouth were twitching upwards.

Lori retorted with a smile, "You aren't supposed to sass your elders, so of course you can't sass me. But since I'm your elder, it's all good."

"Your logic defies all reasoning," Lucas said giving in to the smile that he could no longer hold back. "But you still aren't off the hook for leaving the bed. Remember you said on your honour you wouldn't leave the bed during the hockey game."

Lori chuckled and her smile broadened even further, "Ah, loophole Mr. North, technically right now is not during the hockey game but in between the periods."

Lucas shook his head enjoying every second of their banter. He said, "Remind me never to be on the opposite side of the table when you are in negotiations or arguing a point. I pity the opposition."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Such high praise, thank you," Lori said as she started to pick up the tray of food.

Lucas removed his hands from his back pockets and took the tray from her hands. He said, "Here I'll take that. This looks like enough food to keep you for a few days," Moving down the hall back to the bedroom he looked back at Lori trailing behind him and couldn't resist asking, "Have you always been able to think so fast on feet and talk your way out of trouble?"

Giving him one of her non-answers Lori replied, "It's a gift, what can I say?"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he set the tray of food on the wardrobe. He went over to the bed to smooth out the covers. Lori went around to the opposite side to help. He said as he turned down the bed, "Alright Ms. Montgomery, what excuse are you going to use this time not to get back in to bed?"

"None whatsoever Mr. North as long as you put that tray of food within my reach," Lori responded giggling diving in to the freshly made bed and covering up.

Lucas smiled as he moved the tray over to the middle of the bed before stretching out on his side on top of the covers beside it. As he watched Lori turn on her side facing him and the tray, prop herself up on one arm and pop a piece of summer sausage in to her mouth, he thought, _"This woman has made me genuinely laugh and smile more than other person has in ages. I do so enjoy being around her. And she is so intriguing. I am looking forward to discovering more about her." _He started to say something aloud but as he opened his mouth, Lori stuffed a slice of apple with fruit dip in to it.

She said with a grin, "You looked hungry and I thought I'd save you the trouble of having to pick something from the tray."

He chewed and swallowed before responding, "How kind of you to think of me. Now here let me return the favour."

He picked a bit of coconut cake with his fingers and smashed it in to her mouth laughing. Lori caught his hand with hers. She said, "Can't let any cake go to waste, now can we?" then proceeded to slowly lick off the remains of the icing on each individual finger. When finished, she said "Fair warning Mr. North, Paybacks are something I relish giving so watch out."

"You know that might sound ominous but it's a little hard to take you too serious with all that icing around your mouth," Lucas retorted smiling while picking up a napkin and wiping off her face. "Besides, I can't allow us to have a food fight at the moment. It would just be another excuse for you to not rest because we would have to change the linens."

"Ah Mr. North, you have caught me in my nefarious plan. No wonder you are most likely MI-5's top operative. Perhaps another time?" Lori laughed as she picked a grape and held it up for Lucas to eat. He obliged by gently taking the grape between his lips, sucking it in and gave her fingers a quick kiss.

He chewed the grape before saying, "Speaking of MI-5, I believe before all this folly started, you requested a topic of discussion to fill the time in between the periods. So my topic is your impressions of the three remaining team members we did not discuss on the walk home," Lucas was trying to bring some semblance of order back to the proceedings and settle things down but not really hoping Lori would. He was having an excellent time with her.

"And which member of the team would you like me start with?" Lori asked before selecting a cube of Colby Jack cheese to eat.

How about Connie James," Lucas said nonchalantly while picking up a Snickerdoodle cookie to nibble on.

Lori thought, _"Nice, obviously hasn't lost the art of the nonchalant lead in. Good for him." _She said, "This may sound strange to you but I have to say there are very few people I have met that give me what I call "the willies" but she really did in spades. You know that kind of feeling that you can't shake for no reason in particular? I can't quite put my finger on what caused it, but perhaps part of it was the way she was watching you the whole time in the elevator. Suffice to say, I'm very pleased she isn't the Owner's rep on the remodel project. I don't think I could handle having to stand up to that kind of scrutiny on a daily basis."

Lucas appreciated Lori's take on Connie. He'd felt the same way on occasion around Connie himself. He said, "Connie has been with MI-5 for many years. I think it's just her way. But I do appreciate how an outsider would be leery around her."

Lori didn't think she should say any more on the subject of Connie James so she said, "Perhaps on meeting her again, my opinion will be different. But for now, I'll stick with my gut instinct."

After taking a healthy gulp of his vodka, Lucas said, "Fair enough, so would you like to give your impression of Ros Myers or Harry Pearce next?"

"Let's just say in regards to Ms. Myers, my Grandma used to say if you can't say at least one nice thing about someone, don't say anything at all," Lori said in way of an answer. "Besides, you really don't want to get me started where she is concerned."

"I'm intrigued. So I take it Ros didn't leave you with a favourable impression," Lucas said. He was surprised how quickly Lori had become incensed over Ros. Up till now, she hadn't shown any hint of a temper.

Lori took a long drink draining her Coke glass before asking indignantly, "You were there, did you think I should be feeling any different than snubbed by her?"

"Not in the least, Malcolm and I were appalled at her behaviour this afternoon. She was insufferably rude ignoring you the way she did," Lucas answered. He said as he gestured towards the television, "Perhaps it is best we leave further discussion of Ros for a later time. You are to be resting and not riled up. Besides, I do believe the second period is starting,"

"Excellent decision," Lori answered then turned the volume up on the television just enough so they could hear the game but not enough to be obnoxious. She gave her attention back to the game. She was mad at herself for letting Ros Myers get under her skin. Damn, it was annoying to deal with. Losing her temper was not something she cared to do in front of Lucas. And going in to deathly calm mode was not an option. He wouldn't understand if she shut down completely.

Lucas watched her subtly out of the corner of his eye. He felt he had caught a glimpse of another side to her. One that was fiery and full of fight. He could tell Lori struggled to keep it under control and not let it surface. He could see how if that fury was unleashed, the one to have caused it would not escape unscathed.

At the first commercial break, Lori started to get up. Lucas asked, "And where do you think you are going?"

Lori held up her empty Coke glass in answer. She said, "I thought perhaps I'd get some more to drink. And since it's getting to be quite late, I thought I'd switch to some Malibu Rum and Pineapple Orange Juice. Might help me relax, seems I'm a bit keyed up at the moment."

Lucas reached over taking the glass from her. His fingers grazed hers as he did. He said, "Let me."

Lori nodded wordlessly letting go of the glass. She watched his retreating back thinking, _"Why is this so hard for me? I'm supposed to be the caretaker not him. This just isn't in my nature and it's truly aggravating me to stay still." _Perhaps nibbling on the tray of food would help. She ate a bite of cake, then a cookie, followed by several pieces of cheese with a slice of apple and a few grapes. . Stress eating was one of her downfalls. Taking a deep breath and mentally kicking herself in to a better frame of mind, Lori moved the tray of food out of her reach and on to the wardrobe just as Lucas came back in with her drink.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas went down to the kitchen depositing the empty glass in the sink and taking out a wine glass from the cabinet above the sink. He filled the glass with ice, measured out a double shot of the Malibu Rum then filled the rest of the glass with the pineapple orange juice. While making the drink, he mused, "_I certainly didn't mean to rile Lori. She certainly didn't want to discuss Ros but obviously has a strong opinion of her. Well, who could blame her after the way Ros ignored her. It will be very intriguing to watch the dynamic play out between those two. I wonder how much longer I can get Lori to let me pamper her. One can certainly tell she isn't used to anyone taking care of her." _Finished with his musing, he went back to the bedroom only to find Lori up. He shook his head as he handed her the drink.

She took a healthy swig then said smiling as she returned to the bed sitting up with her back against the headboard, "Thank you, this is quite delicious. Perhaps if the Spook thing doesn't work out, bartending could be a career option."

Lucas said, "You are welcome. And speaking of bartending, I have friends who own a pub not too far from here. It is where I got the takeaway tonight. Perhaps you would accompany there some evening." He refilled his glass and took his own healthy swig of vodka.

"Sounds like fun, what's the pub's name?" Lori asked genuinely interested. It would be very insightful to meet friends of Lucas not connected to MI-5.

Lucas was pleased Lori had accepted his invitation to the pub. He said, "The official name is 'The Yard Club at O'Toole's' but the locals refer to it as 'The Yard'. Blackie O'Neil and his wife Emma are the proprietors."

Lori noted the sparkle in Lucas' eyes as he spoke of the pub and his friends. She said, "How did you come to know them?"

Lucas was very open to talking about Blackie & Emma. In between sips of his own drink, He filled her on how Blackie was a mate from University and how it had been love at first sight for both of them. He extolled the virtues of Emma's cooking and Blackie's story telling abilities. He was amazed at himself for going on so. All in all, he'd been talking about them through the rest of the second period. He finished by saying, "You'll be more than welcome there."

Lori leaned back, sipped her drink and smiled the whole time. She was thrilled how Lucas had opened up completely on a subject and it had been a happy one for him. She responded, "I look forward to it. I can get Blackie to give me some bartending tips and perhaps convince Emma to part with a recipe or two."

Lucas said getting up to use the facilities, "Blackie and Emma will adore meeting you. Now would you like another drink while I'm up?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I have my ice. But I was wondering if you'd let me up long enough to put away the munchies tray," Lori answered.

Lucas said from the hallway, "I'll take care of it as soon as I make a trip down the hall. You stay put."

He used the facilities and stopped back in to pick up the tray from the wardrobe. Lori was sitting there sucking on her ice as she watched the recap of the second period. He smiled at the scene and how relaxed she looked. Moving down to the kitchen, Lucas stored the leftover food and wiped down the tray before stowing it on top of the refrigerator. He was excited at the prospect of taking Lori to 'The Yard'. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water before returning to Lori. He paused before entering.

While he was gone, Lori had muted the television and she was now curled up facing the door almost in a fetal position, the top of her head barely visible from under the covers. She sensed the change in the hallway lighting pattern as Lucas stood in the doorway. Moving her arm out of the blanket and off her face, Lori patted the empty spot beside her. Lucas made his way over setting the bottles of water on the beside table beside the vodka, sliding under the blankets with his back against the headboard, his legs outstretched with his ankles crossed and finished with crossing his arms over his chest. He asked, "Shall I let you go to sleep?"

Lori answered with a little yawn turning over and sitting up mimicking Lucas' posture, "No, I was just resting my eyes a bit while I was waiting for you to return."

Lucas gave her an appraising sidelong glance before uncrossing his arms, putting one around her waist drawing her in close and with the other free hand laying her head on his shoulder saying in a voice that boded no argument, "Lori, do me a favour, keep resting your eyes for a bit more."

Lori uncrossed her arms putting one behind Lucas' back and one around his waist. She uncrossed her ankles and drew her legs even with Lucas'. It felt good to snuggle up to a warm body. Closing her eyes, she reached over for the remote putting it by Lucas then returned her arm to his waist and murmured, "Feel free to turn it from the game. For some reason it's not holding my interest tonight."

Lucas smiled over the top of her head as he moved his hand up to remove her ball cap so she would be more comfortable. He tossed the cap over to her nightstand with perfect precision then smoothed down her hair and kissed the top of her head. He was content to sit there holding her while she drifted off to sleep.


	21. There For You

Chapter Twenty-One – There for You

music: "I'll Be There for You" (The Theme from "Friends") by The Rembrandts  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

Lucas reached over to turn off the lamp. The soft glow cast from the television softly lit the room. He gently moved enough to extract Lori's arm from behind his back then stretched out fully next to her. He rearranged the pillows under his head with his free hand to prop him up just enough to see the television. Lori moaned slightly in her sleep from all the movement. Lucas resumed stroking her hair as he put the other hand behind his head. He smiled slightly as he reflected on what a challenge it had been getting Lori to rest. It took most of the night but finally he had accomplished his goal.

By the end of the game, Lori's head had slid off Lucas' shoulder and on to the middle of his chest over his heart. The sound of his heart beating in her ear and the stroking of her hair lulled her in to a very deep sleep. She rolled over to her other side. Her breathing became labored as she clutched his arm tightly. It was as if she was holding on as if her life depended on it and Lucas was the lifeline. He turned to his side pulling her in close, matching his body to the back of hers to reassure her. She responded to his touch. Her ragged breathing evened out after a few minutes and she relaxed in his embrace. Lucas continued to hold her. An hour or so later with no more outbursts from Lori, Lucas drifted off to sleep.

**************************

Lori awoke just before the dawn a bit disoriented. An arm was draped over her and she had a hold of a hand which she had tucked under her cheek along with her own. She could feel a warm steady breath on the back of her neck along with a body spooned up lightly against her. The sleeve on the arm attached to the hand had ridden up revealing the wrist tattoo which her eyes focused on. For a fleeting moment she was transported back to 2001 and the last morning she had woke up with Stephen. A flash of overwhelming sadness engulfed her and tears ran down her cheeks on to Lucas' hand. Once they started to fall, Lori could not stop them.

Lucas felt the tears on his hand. His long lithe fingers moved from under her cheek and wiped the tears away swiftly before she herself could get to them. His voice still filled with sleep spoke in to her ear, "There, there, it's alright. Don't cry. Nothing to fear, I'm here."

She rolled over on to her back, looking over at him. It was obvious from his expression that he was concerned about her. She knew something had happened while she slept to make him say that, but what? She wanted to know but was half afraid to ask. Plus she had this overwhelming need to be outside getting some fresh air to collect her thoughts and get control of her emotions. She said softly as she moved out from underneath his arm and started to get up, "Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep."

"And where are you off to?" Lucas inquired as he rolled over to his back putting one hand behind his head watching Lori's back closely.

In the middle of putting her ball cap back on and tucking her hair up in it, she sighed before turning round to face him and give him an answer, "I thought I'd go out for a bit of fresh morning air. I'll be back in a bit and then I'll make you some breakfast when you feel like it."

Lucas knew what it was like to have the overwhelming need for fresh air. He so wanted to be there for Lori as she had been for him earlier in the week. But he did not want to intrude if she felt the need for solitude. He asked in a hushed tone, "Care for a bit of company outside?"

"I'd adore it, but haven't I already imposed on you enough?" Lori responded as she sat on the edge of the bed tying on her running shoes. She was leaving it up to Lucas whether or not he joined her.

Lucas gave her a little smile as he rose to a sitting position and put on his own shoes, "It's not an imposition. I wouldn't have offered if it was."

"True, then I guess you best come with" Lori said giving him her own little wane smile as she went to the closet and extracted a plain black down vest for Lucas and a Red Wings hoodie for herself. She tossed him the vest then put on the hoodie, zipped it up and pulled the hood up over her head.

As he stood up, Lucas pocketed the two sets of keys and his cell phone. Then he slipped on the vest and held out his hand to Lori, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said taking his hand.

They walked hand in hand out of the flat, down the stairs and out in to the cool morning air. Stopping simultaneously on the front steps, Lucas and Lori stopped to take a deep breath and blow it out. Lori asked, "The Park?"

Lucas confirmed, "The Park."

They didn't feel the need to speak. Setting a brisk pace, they arrived at the park just as the sun started to peek over the horizon. Lucas wondered if Lori would head for the swings or elsewhere. She chose a park bench near them.

Taking a seat, Lori put her knees up on the bench, put her arms around them and set her chin on top. Lucas sat next to her putting an ankle on top of his knee. He leaned back putting his hand in the pockets of the vest. He felt it best to wait for her to speak first. He could wait for as long as it took but he didn't have to wait long.

After a couple of minutes, Lori lifted her chin, put her feet on the ground and leaned back on the bench putting her hands in the pockets. She said, "Hope I didn't freak you out too much back at the flat. Most men can't abide a weepy female. I'm not one to tear up but, well, um, you see……." And she trailed off not quite sure how much to tell Lucas what had set the tears in motion.

He took the hand closest to her out of the pocket of the vest and reached over to pat her thigh. Lucas encouraged, "Lori, you did not freak me out and I'm not most men. Wiping your tears away is rather a bittersweet undertaking for me. Bitter since I do not wish you any sadness that causes the tears, sweet because I was able to be there when you needed someone to wipe them away. And if you wish to tell me the source of the tears, I will be honored to listen. But you owe me no explanation."

"Thanks for being so kind and understanding. It means a lot. Before I tell you what caused the tears, may I ask you something?" Lori said turning towards Lucas on the bench and tucking one leg up under her as she leaned against the handrail on the bench.

"You may," Lucas said shifting his hand to her knee giving it a little squeeze.

"When you wiped away my tears, you said I had nothing to fear. Did something happen while I was sleeping to make you think I was afraid?" Lori inquired half way holding her breath in anticipation of his answer

"You don't remember?" Lucas asked.

Lori shook her head no. Lucas answered trying to keep his explanation short and light as not to belabor the point, "After falling asleep, you rolled over and took hold of my arm as if something was frightening you."

Lori cocked an eye brow, "And?"

"And I held you till the fright passed," Lucas said.

"And then you stayed with me to make sure I was alright," Lori supplied.

Lucas said simply, "Yes."

Lori leaned over and gave a Lucas a big hug around his shoulders. She softly spoke in his ear, "Thank you. That is one of the most thoughtful things you could have done for me."

Lucas turned on the bench towards her and returned the hug. He said, "You are most welcome."

She squeezed him saying, "You know a good hug is the best remedy for making one feel better about anything, and it's especially effective when given by a dear friend."

Lucas smiled over her shoulder as he gave her his own squeeze before saying, "I agree."

This time it was Lori who reluctantly let go and resumed her leaning position on the rail stuffing her hands in the pockets of the hoodie. Lucas went back to his original position with his hand on her knee. She took her hand out of the pocket, reached over and covered his hand with hers, took a breath, blew it out and started with her explanation, "When I woke up this morning with your hand tucked up under my cheek, your arm draped over me and our bodies spooned together, it was a very familiar scene that had occurred many times with my husband, Stephen. And it happened on the very last morning I woke up with him."

Lucas turned his hand over and grasped hers. His thumb stroked the top of hers in a gesture of comfort. That certainly wasn't what he expecting to hear but more than explained the tears and her need for a change of venue. The next thing she did and said took him totally off guard. And with Lucas, that was a very rare occurrence.

Lori continued, "And now, after this morning, I'm sad for you too." She reached over with her free hand and slid the sleeve up on Lucas' arm revealing his tattoo. "Stephen had a similar tattoo. If yours came from the same or similar place his did, I can only imagine the hell you went through. All that combined gave me an overwhelming feeling of sadness and hence the tears that I couldn't stop." She slid the sleeve back down in to place and covered it with her hand. Lori sat quietly waiting and watching for Lucas' reaction.

Taking a few moments to process what he had just learned, Lucas kept stroking Lori's hand with his thumb. He thought, _"How compassionate of her to cry tears not just for her husband but for me. If her husband had a prison tattoo, then she obviously has an inkling of where I was when I got mine. There are many many layers to Lori's life to still discover". _He said, "You, Lori, are a very unique individual."

"I hope you mean that in a good way," Lori kidded

"I do," Lucas answered.

She gave his arm a little squeeze and said, "I feel the same way about you. Thank you for being here and listening to me ramble. I know what we say to each other stays between us. And remember, it's a two way street."

"No thanks needed, it was a privilege to be able to lend an ear. Now how about some breakfast and a cup of tea?" Lucas said subtlety changing the direction of the conversation.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Lori said starting to get up from the bench pulling Lucas up with her. She got the feeling he wasn't going to shy away from her but he wasn't quite ready to open up either. She knew he needed time to gather his own thoughts.

Lucas lifted her hand to his lips giving it a light kiss before asking, "Feel better?"

"Much," Lori responded as they started back towards the flat. To pass the time on the way back, Lori said, "If I'm not mistaken, I believe I owe you one more observation of your Colleagues. And this time, I'll not be as hostile as I was about Ms. Myers. I promise."

Lucas looked sideways at her and gave her a smirk, "You be yourself, that's all I ask."

"Fair enough, Harry Pearce strikes me as the quid essential, stiff upper lip, unflappable, English Gentleman type. He's seems like a decent chap. But I'm no good in dealing with those types. It's the devilish part of me that just wants to do things that get under their skin to watch them squirm, Lori said with a devilish grin. Then in her rapid fire style, she fired off a string of questions, "What's your story with Harry? Have you known as long as Malcolm? You don't' seem to be very relaxed around him, is it because he's your boss? Am I being too invasive? I don't mean to be, I'm just curious is all, do you want to talk about something else?"

Lucas took a deep breath before responding, "Let me catch up to your rapid fire. No, we don't have to talk about something else. No, you aren't being invasive. Your curiosity shows me you are interested in getting to know more about me. Yes, I've known Harry as long as I've known Malcolm. Harry and I are complicated. Perhaps we can cover this topic later." They'd arrived at their building and he took out the keys to let them in.

Lori stepped inside and turned to Lucas as he came through the door. She put her hand on his shoulder and got on tip toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. She said, "Just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you."

Lucas gave her his lopsided smile and bent down to kiss her cheek and said, "And I, you."

Lori said cheekily, "Now that we have the mutual admiration society firmly in place, what would you think of delaying breakfast long enough for us to get cleaned up and in to some fresh clothes?"

"I think we would survive the delay," Lucas said just as cheekily as they headed up the stairs. He stopped at her door long enough to unlock it and let her in. He started to hand her the second set of keys and said, "Will 30 minutes be enough time or do you need more?"

"Why don't you just hang on to those keys, that way you can let yourself back in when you are ready to come back over," Lori said.

"Alright, see you in a half an hour then," Lucas said as made his way across the hall to his door.

Lori waited for him to open it and gave him a little wave before shutting her own door and heading for the shower.

Lucas entered his apartment, closed the door and headed for his own shower. A sly little smile formed on his lips as he came up with an idea to give Lori a little surprise of his own.


	22. Sharing

Chapter 22 – Sharing

music: "When You Say Nothing At All" Ronan Keating  
(Time Line for chapter: Between Episodes 7.03 & 7.04)

Having quickly showered and changed his clothes, Lucas let himself back in to #2. It had taken him a total of ten minutes. Since it was Saturday, he hadn't bothered with shaving. He'd donned a pair of plaid boxers, a long sleeved navy blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of navy blue socks and his trainers.

He tossed his mobile and the two sets of keys on the end table by the sofa before heading to the bedroom to hang up the down vest Lori had lent him earlier. As he walked down the hall, he could hear Lori singing in the shower again. He couldn't be positive but thought it was a song from the musical "Rent". He had seen the show in the West End with Elizabeta just before he had went to Russia. An image of Lori using her back scrubber as a microphone as she sang formed in his brain. It had Lucas highly amused, so he didn't take time to dwell on Elizabeta or Russia. After stowing the vest, he turned his attention to making the bed. That finished, he grabbed the glasses off the nightstand along with the bottle of vodka to finish tidying up the bedroom and returned the items to the kitchen.

Lucas had a series of surprises in mind for her today. It was a small way to pay her back for the kindness she had shown him all week long. Plus he had the feeling she was always doing for others and not expecting it to be reciprocated. His first part of the plan was to surprise Lori by having breakfast ready by the time she was out of the shower. He was going to make one of the few things he was good at cooking, an omelette.

Lucas took out the milk, butter, eggs, some grated cheese, bacon bits and mushrooms from the fridge. Putting the kettle on for tea first, he then looked for a skillet, which was found in the oven. He let it heat up on the stove for a bit as he cracked six eggs in to a bowl then added a splash of milk, a dash of salt and whipped them with a fork till they were frothy. He added some butter to melt in the pan before adding the egg mixture. Just as it started to set, he added the mushrooms and bacon bits mixing them in. While he waited for it to finish cooking, he put some bread in the toaster. He added the cheese at the last moment before folding the omelette over and sliding it on to a serving plate.

The toast popped up just as the kettle whistled. He buttered the pieces of toast and cut them in half adding them to the side of the serving plate. Lucas made two cups of tea, poured two glasses of Orange Juice and loaded everything on to the serving tray along with plates, forks and napkins. He carried it out to the dining table and set it on the dining table just as Lori opened the bedroom door and emerged.

**************************************

Lori had hurried through her own shower singing at the top of her lungs. It was one of her guilty pleasures she enjoyed because no one was ever around to hear her. Usually it was a Broadway Show tune. Today she belted out "Rent" from the show by the same name. Towelling off and slipping in to a plush Turkish robe that had belonged to Stephen which was huge on her, she hurried in to the bedroom to dress. She stopped cold when noticing the bed had been made, the clutter had been cleared and the down vest was hanging back in the closet. Lori thought, "And I thought I was quick in the shower. That Lucas, he's something else, isn't he?"

She closed the door to the bedroom and proceeded to get dressed. Since it was Saturday and Notre Dame Football would be on later today, after putting on a white lace bra and underwear, she showed her Alma Mater spirit by donning her Notre Dame long sleeved polo shirt and socks. She finished off with a pair of jeans and her running shoes. She even had a hair scrunchie with the team's logo (a fighting leprechaun) on it to put her hair up in to a ponytail.

Opening the door and walking out of the bedroom, Lori was pleasantly surprised to find Lucas sitting at the table with breakfast waiting. She took her seat and smiled across at him. She said, "Haven't you been a busy little beaver? What inspired all this?"

Lucas gave her his sly smile, "Since I was the one who suggested breakfast while we were in the park, I thought it was only fair, I cooked it."

"What a lovely thought, thank you for it," Lori said.

"You are welcome," Lucas said as he cut the omelette down the middle, and then slid one half on to Lori's plate and the other on to his. He waited for her to take a bite. He wasn't disappointed with her reaction. She closed her eyes with a delighted look on her face and leaned back in her chair as she chewed. After swallowing, she opened her eyes and said, "This is excellent. I don't think I could have done better myself. What other hidden talents do you have that I should know about?"

Lucas took his own fork full and chewed. He gave her one of those "wouldn't you like to know" looks. Instead of giving her an answer, he asked, "And what would be on your agenda for today Ms. Montgomery?"

"Let's see Mr. North, after I finish this splendid breakfast that was provided, I thought I'd do up the dishes because we all know the rule is if you don't do the cooking, you do the washing up. And then, of course later on there's a rugby match to watch. That is if we are still on for it," Lori answered.

"We most certainly are. I was wondering if you would consider instead of watching it here, accompanying me down to 'The Yard'. Give you the benefit of the whole pub experience on game day the first time out," Lucas said.

"I will consider it on one condition," Lori said cheekily.

"And that would be?" Lucas asked.

"You provide me with the necessary data," Lori said with a mischievous smile. Lucas looked at her quizzically as he ate, so she continued, "like what teams are playing and who we root for, the proper mode of dress to go to the pub on game day, what time do we need to be there and any other pertinent data I haven't thought of. This is essential information to my accepting your invitation."

Lucas leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and grinned. He said, "You really take your sports viewing seriously. And I reckon by the mode of your dress today, that Notre Dame will be playing later on. So it's not just ice hockey but American football that you watch. Any other sports you enjoy?"

"You would be correct about Notre Dame. They are playing the Trojans at USC. Did you know that the USC Marching Band's nickname is the "Rubber" band?" Lori said with a grin throwing out some of her wealth of trivial knowledge. She was so tickled when Lucas put two and two together and the realization dawned on his face why they had that nickname. She literally cried with laughter. She doubled over holding her stomach and almost fell off her chair as the tears ran her face.

Lucas wondered if Lori had totally lost it. But he adored how she just let go and went with it when something tickled her. He asked, "Do they really have that nickname or are you making that up?"

Lori could hardly answer she was laughing so hard so in between peals of laughter she said, "No, they really do. And if you don't believe me, I'll show you proof on their website on the internet."

Lucas shook his head and had a smile of his own. He couldn't help snicker himself. He was pleased that this time she had let him in on what had her tickled. Sometime he'd have to find out what set her off the first time when they were walking home.

With great effort, Lori sobered up. She wiped her eyes and cheeks with her napkin saying, "The look on your face when you put two and two together was absolutely priceless. I wish I would have had a camera to capture the moment. To answer your original question before I went to silly land, it would probably be easier to give you the list of the sports I don't like. Obviously there are some I have more passion for than others. But, in the end, if there's a sporting event on, I'm probably watching it. It's something I can enjoy anywhere I'm on assignment and you don't have to worry about the language barrier. Heck, when I was in Canada for a rather lengthy assignment, I got in to curling big time. When anything having to do with the Olympics is on, forget about it. I watch everything and am glued to the television. My DVR is in overdrive going full time. So besides rugby what do you like? Ok, there I go rambling again. I told you to stop me when I do that."

Lucas reached across the table picking up her hand giving it a squeeze. He said, "I also wish I had a camera to capture the sparkle in your eye when you speak of things that stir such passion in you. And you were answering my question not rambling. As to answer your question, football or as you refer to it across the pond soccer, a bit of cricket and I'm finding out I quite like ice hockey."

"That's nice of you to say about hockey," Lori responded as she gave his hand a little squeeze back before removing it from his grasp and picked up her fork to resume eating to cover the blush on her cheeks caused by such a simple but intimate moment.

Lucas moved the conversation along to cover her blush, "So you need more data before accepting my invitation, do you? I don't know off hand who is playing today, but most games start around 3:00 or so. I can find out the exact time and who's playing though easy enough by looking it up in the newspaper. As for mode of dress, what you have on would fine."

"Pending your report then, I would be delighted to accept your invitation Mr. North," Lori responded.

"Splendid," Lucas said. "I'll get your report as soon as we finish breakfast."

Having eaten a little under half of her side of the omelette and a piece of toast, Lori moved her plate off to one side then picked up her juice glass and drained it dry. She leaned back in the chair to watch Lucas finish eating. Lucas looked over at the plate with a cocked eyebrow. She answered is inquisitive look by saying, "I'll eat the rest in a couple of hours, I promise. So let me turn the question back on you what is on your agenda for today Mr. North till time to go to the pub?"

"After we clear up here, of course there is the report to prepare for you then I've a few errands to run. But I should be back in plenty of time for the match," Lucas said casually.

Lori could sense he was up to something. But she let it slide not wanting to ruin his fun. She said, "Why don't you let me clear up. That way you can get started with your own day's agenda."

Lucas rose from the table and started stacking the dishes. He said, "I have time to help with the clearing up."

Well, if you insist, who am I to argue?" Lori answered getting up herself to help.

Lucas stacked his dishes in the sink, turned on the water, squirted in some dish soap and slid up his sleeves. He felt comfortable exposing the tattoo now that Lori knew he had it. Lori put the remaining food on her plate in to a storage container before placing her own dishes in the sink. She picked up some bubbles and playfully blew them at Lucas totally missing him saying, "So I take it you intend to take the dishwashing duty today so that means I'm drying."

Lucas picked up his own handful of bubbles and mischievously placed them on top of Lori's head. He said smiling, "I believe the past few times you have done the cooking, you also did the dishwashing so I thought it was standard operating procedure."

She wiped them off with the tea towel in her hand. Lori sassed, "Mr. North, aren't you the cheeky one? Well, fair warning I will be getting even for that."

Lucas laughed as he started washing the dishes. He actually was looking forward to see what her retaliation would be instead of feeling at all threatened. Thinking how to broach what he considered would be a sensitive subject with Lori. He decided the best approach was to dive right in. He said in his soft rich voice, "Lori, I was wondering if it wouldn't be too painful, if you would elaborate on what you told me about Stephen in the park earlier."

Lori wistfully said, "No, I don't mind at all talking about him. I miss him every day but as time goes by the pain of losing him keeps diminishing. Just sometimes, I get caught off guard unexpectedly and all the pain and loss comes crashing back. Is that what you wanted to me to elaborate on or was it about……?" Lori trailed off. She was pretty positive Lucas wanted to know the circumstances of how Stephen had obtained his own prison tattoo, but Lori felt it was best to ease in to it speaking first of her own feelings of loss and pain.

Lucas said his voice faltering ever so slightly, "There was that and also the part about feeling sad for him and myself due to seeing this." He pointed at the tattoo on his wrist.

"Ah, I hope I did not make you uncomfortable by mentioning it. I only felt sorrow for you at most likely having gone through a similar type of situation that Stephen had," Lori answered in the same soothing voice she had used the night he had come out to find her on the stoop.

"You did not. Actually, I was quite touched that you would feel sorrow on my behalf without knowing any of the details. I could have been a hardened criminal who deserved to be incarcerated and deserved no one feeling sad for me."

"Not likely," Lori said with a wry smile. "You wouldn't be at MI-5 and in a position of authority if that were the case."

"True," Lucas responded.

"I have no quandary sharing Stephen's story. But in return, I'd be honoured if you would share yours with me. That is, when you are up to doing so," Lori said.

"That is a fair exchange," Lucas said as he put the last dish in the rack for Lori to dry. He drained the sink, took the other tea towel to dry his hands, slid his sleeves back down then turned around and leaned against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed in preparation to hear Lori tell Stephen's story. While he waited, he reflected on what she had said about the pain of loss lessening as time went by. His own loss was too fresh for him.

Lori dried the last dish and stowed it away before saying, "Why don't we adjourn to the sofa to talk."

Lucas nodded his agreement. Lori took the time to get out a couple bottles of water from the refrigerator and opened them before holding out her hand to Lucas. He took it and led the way out to the sofa. She placed the bottles of water on the end table as Lucas pulled her down beside him not relinquishing her hand. He set their hands on top of the leg he had crossed setting them on top of his knee. His thumb absently stroked the top of her hand as he waited for her to gather her thoughts and start the story.

Lori tucked her legs up under and said, "Stop me if you have any questions along the way or if I'm not telling you what you want to know about it." Lucas nodded not trusting his voice to speak but gave her his full attention. She started, "I suppose the best place to start is to tell you how Stephen became incarcerated. He was a rising star in the Military Intelligence community for the Navy. He was tapped for a joint black ops of five military personnel with the Air Force, Army and the Marines. Their missions took them all over the world. One such mission went terribly awry. They were in Moscow and were compromised by sadly one of their own."

Lucas' slight pressure on her hand indicated to Lori that she had hit a chord with her last statement. He switched his focus from her to their hands. She waited a beat by taking a drink of water to see if he would say something or ask a question but when he didn't, she continued keeping the details of Stephen's capture to a bare minimum, "The entire team, save the one that compromised them, was gunned down in a known Russian Mafia owned restaurant near Red Square. The only reason Stephen survived the attack was because he had got up to use the facilities just prior. When he emerged the KGB Agents overpowered him and had him taken in to custody. He was immediately transferred to a prison somewhere in Siberia."

Lori could tell Lucas was reliving his own capture by the way he would not look at her. His thumb would pause stroking the top of her hand as she spoke and his free hand gripped his other knee. She knew the next part would really hit him so she reached over with her free hand and squeezed his bicep asking, "Shall I continue or would you like me to stop?"  
He covered her hand with the one that had been grasping his knee and focused on it. Giving it a squeeze of his own, he said in almost a whisper, "Please, continue."

But he didn't remove his hand over the top of hers that was holding on to his arm nor let go of her other one he'd been stroking with his thumb. Lori could tell he needed her to go on even though he knew it would be difficult to hear. So she soldiered on, "Stephen said they interrogated him every day at all hours during the first month. After that, he was set to hard labour and put in general population. He had the same KGB agent come to see him every week on Wednesdays for the duration of his imprisonment. That man was his only visitor and company who spoke English to him. He told me it was hard to fit in at first because he didn't know any Russian. But one of the ways that helped him even before he could learn Russian was his willingness to be tattooed. This went on for five years till one day they told him he was being moved back to Moscow."

Lucas looked back down at his lap and nodded his head in agreement of everything she was saying. He asked two questions his voice very raspy, "Do you happen to know the name of the KGB agent? Would you describe the tattoos for me?"

Lori thought a moment whether she should reveal it was Arkardy Katchimov or not. Lucas took her pause to mean it was too upsetting to talk about Stephen's tattoos, so he said, "You don't have to describe the tattoos if that's too painful. Forget I asked,"

"That's not it at all, Lucas. I was just trying to recall the name of the KGB Agent. You've witnessed how bad I am at remembering names. I think Stephen told it to me, the last name was Katchi something."

"Katchimov?" Lucas asked as he tighten his grips ever so slightly on both of her hands.

"Yea, that sounds right, and I think his first name was Artie or something like that," Lori said.

"Arkardy," Lucas couldn't help himself from supplying for her.

"Oh, is he someone you know of?" Lori asked gently.

The only word Lucas could get out without having his voice betray him was, "Yes."

Lori took her hand that was holding his bicep out from underneath his. She reached up touching his cheek and turning his head gently to look at her. As his eyes met hers, she could see all the pain from the last eight years coming out that he'd been masking. Lori put an arm around his shoulder and drew him in. Lucas let go of Lori's other hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. She manoeuvred the both of them so she was leaning against the arm rest of the sofa with her legs wrapped around Lucas. As he lay on top of her with his head cradled against her chest, Lori lightly stroked his hair. And that's the way they stayed for the next few hours till Lucas' phone rang.


	23. Holding On

Chapter Twenty-Three

Lucas had been somewhat shell shocked to learn Stephen had for all intense purposes gone through the same trauma he had endured. There was something about knowing allowed him to let the pain rise to the surface from deep down inside when Lori had gently turned his head toward her and looked in to his eyes.

He appreciated the way she didn't pursue any details or questions. And how she was there for him not seeming to want or expect anything him but to be able to hold and give him comfort as his mind raced with a million thoughts and questions.

When a particularly horrendous memory would hit him, Lucas would hug Lori's waist a little tighter. He adored the way she instinctively knew he needed her reassurance by stroking his hair a little firmer, wrapping her arm and legs a little tighter around him and kiss the top of his head till it passed. It was as if she was letting him know silently that she was there for him and wasn't going anywhere. When he would lighten his grip on her, she would lightly stroke his eyebrows or the side of his face before putting her hand on top of his head and she would relax her arm and legs but keep them in place holding him. He started and stopped to open his mouth and say something many times over the three hours they lay on the couch but the words would not come.

Most of his thoughts were of the time spent in Russia but other stray thoughts he had were that Elizabeta should have been the one here holding him and seeing him through this tough patch. But he was grateful in a way that it was Lori instead because obviously she having prior knowledge of what his experiences might have been like enabled her to help him without having to ask out loud what was wrong. She seemed to have this uncanny sense of when to talk and when just to be there lending her calming presence.

He wondered if the night before had the heat from his body, his heart beat and steady breathing created the same soothing hypnotic affect on Lori that hers had on him this morning. She was so therapeutic for him without all the psychological mumbo jumbo that MI-5 had tried to make him endure. She was the only one around him who didn't want or require anything of him. For better or worse, he could simply be himself.

A matter of a few short days ago, Lori had thanked him for the pleasure of his company and spending time with her. In many ways, she was a lot like him, a little lost and looking for someone to find her. She had endured a great many tragedies that he knew of and there probably more he was yet to discover. Perhaps they were soul mates meant to have found each other. He was about ready to voice all of what he had remembered and thought over the three hours when his phone rang.

Lori reached over to the end table, picked it up and handed to him. He turned the phone over and looked at the caller id. Seeing who was calling, he gave a great sigh and sat up straight in preparation to have to get up to leave the room to take the call in private. Lori made it easy on him, she moved her legs and released her grip getting up herself motioning that she was going to run down the hall to use the facilities while he took his call. He smiled and nodded his head in understanding as he answered all business, "Yes, Ros, what can I do for you?"

"Lucas, I was wondering if you would be available to come in to the grid this morning for an hour or two."

Lucas inwardly groaned but answered, "Of course, is there something in particular going on? I must tell you I do have a prior engagement for this afternoon and will need to cancel it if this going to take all day." He thought to himself there was no way he wanted to miss taking Lori down to the pub in lieu of listening to Ros drone on about matters that could in all reality wait until Monday to discuss but MI-5 did and always would come first before fun.

"I don't anticipate this running past Noon so no need to cancel your prior engagement. How soon can you be here?" Ros said wondering what he had going this afternoon. She still didn't trust him completely and wondered why Harry had put so much faith in him so soon to pull the surveillance detail. Yes, he was instrumental in taking down Katchimov but she still put most of the blame on him for Adam's death. Why couldn't it have Lucas driving the car and Adam in the park? He was more expendable than Adam wasn't he?

"I will be there within the half hour," Lucas answered.

Ros clipped, "See you then," and hung up without waiting for a response.

Lucas closed his phone shaking his head. He thought, "The original Ice Bitch, could she be any colder? I wonder if Ros has any friends outside of MI-5 or if it really is the only thing in her life. Well, that blows some of my plans for Lori today, but they can easily be put on hold and done later. I best be on my way. The sooner I go, the sooner I can come back." He got up from the sofa and stretched out his long arms and twisted his waist back and forth to loosen up. Lori was coming back down the hall as he straightened.

She said, "Judging by the expression on your face, I'd say that phone call was an unwelcomed intrusion in to your Saturday."

"Perceptive as always," Lucas said. "I have to go in to the grid for an hour or two. But I should be back in plenty of time to take you down to the pub."

"You go do what you need to. You are talking to the original 'I have to cancel plans because of work' person. Just give me a call when you get free. As luck would have it, my schedule is very open and flexible today," Lori said giving him a bright and encouraging smile.

Lucas responded with a hug and a kiss on her forehead before saying softly and faltering a bit as he spoke, "Thanks for understanding and thanks for……." He simply pointed to the sofa trying to indicate that he was immensely grateful for what she had just done for him.

Lori answered with her own hug and a kiss on the cheek just as softly, "Anytime, Lucas, anytime."

They stood there for a moment longer in an embrace before simultaneously straightening. Lori said, "You know it's almost eerie how in sync we are at times. But I like it, don't you?"

"I do. I must run for now, but will ring you when I've finished," Lucas said very reluctant to leave.

"Duty calls," Lori said picking up both sets of keys, handing them to him and playfully pushing him towards the door.

Lucas smiled, "Indeed it does." He gave her one last hug before crossing the hall to his place to retrieve his coat. He knew when he looked back just before going in, Lori would be there standing in her doorway to give him one final little wave before closing her door. When he turned back she did not disappoint, but instead of a wave this time, she blew him a playful kiss. He pretended to catch it and stuck his hand in his pocket as if he was stowing it to save for later. Lori's giggle at his action wafted across the hall and to his ears as she closed her door.

_"Lori makes this all so much more bearable with her presence," _He thought as he quickly grabbed his coat, locked his door and departed to make the walk to Thames House.

**************************

Lori wanted to create a cocoon around Lucas to comfort him. She was grateful and pleased he finally let her in enough to not mask the pain and see it in his eyes. She knew from firsthand experience that look on his face meant he was processing what she had told him and it would dredge up, if they were anything like Stephen's, some seriously horrific memories. But this was all part of the healing process to bring them out in to the light of day, not just bury them deep in the dark corners of his mind.

She would sit here with him for as long as he wanted. If he wanted to talk, they would talk. If he wanted to say nothing at all and let her hold him, that's what they would do. As far as Lori was concerned, Lucas was in total control of this situation, she would simply be what he needed her to be.

The first time he hugged her a bit tighter, she looked at his face carefully. The shadows passing over it made her realize he must be reliving a bad memory. So she held him tighter with her arm and legs, stroked his hair a bit harder to let him know she was right there with him without saying a word. She kissed the top of his head in a tender way. She thought to herself, "This is what I am best at. Just being there for someone and helping them through whatever. Perhaps it is my destiny to go through life trying to help people deal with their pain unlike what I was expected to do. Deal with it on my own and just bury it because no one was comfortable speaking about it."

She passed the time holding Lucas by reminiscing through her mind about her other guys. Was there anything from them she could use to help Lucas? Obviously, Stephen was the main resource to use but surely there were bits and pieces from the others too. Besides the Russian ordeal, she was extremely concerned with helping him deal with the loss of his wife. That was going to be an extremely sensitive path to go down. There again, Lucas would be in the driver's seat when and where he was ready to deal with it.

Lori kept count of how many times Lucas hugged her tighter. To her thinking, it was the number of memories he was dredging up. She noticed he had opened and closed his mouth many times. She knew he was having trouble forming the words to say what he wanted to. All of the guys had been the same way but once they started to talk, they couldn't seem to stop. And that was a good thing.

She was on the verge of having to get up to use the facilities when his phone rang. Lori handed to Lucas. She could tell he was less than thrilled with who was on the other of the line. Her money was on either Harry or Ros. She slid herself out from underneath him getting up and motioning she was going down the hall for a bit. It felt good to get up and stretch her legs after sitting for close to three hours. While she was in the bathroom, Lori hoped she had done him some good by comforting him. He had seemed to welcome it. The look on Lucas' face as she came back down the hall told her that he would have to be going. She said, "Judging by the expression on your face, I'd say that phone call was an unwelcomed intrusion in to your Saturday."

"Perceptive as always," Lucas said. "I have to go in to the grid for an hour or two. But I should be back in plenty of time to take you down to the pub."

She could tell he wanted to stay with her and not leave but being him, duty always came before any of his personal preferences, Lori said, "You go do what you need to. You are talking to the original 'I have to cancel plans because of work' person. Just give me a call when you get free. As luck would have it, my schedule is very open and flexible today."

Lucas surprised her responding with a hug and a kiss on her forehead before saying softly and faltering a bit as he spoke, "Thanks for understanding and thanks for……." He simply pointed to the sofa trying to indicate that he was immensely grateful for what she had just done for him.

She really wanted to quip it was no big deal but instead, Lori answered with her own hug and a kiss on the cheek just as softly, "Anytime, Lucas, anytime."

They stood there for a moment longer in an embrace before simultaneously straightening. Lori said, "You know it's almost eerie how in sync we are at times. But I like it, don't you?"

"I do. I must run for now, but will ring you when I've finished," Lucas said.

She knew he was very reluctant to leave so she helped out by saying, "Duty calls."

She picked up both sets of keys, handing them to him and playfully pushed him towards the door. It had the affect she wanted when he gave her a smile, "Indeed it does."

And with one last hug from him, he was out the door and across the hall. She waited for him to look back before closing her own door. This time instead of a little wave, just for fun she blew him a kiss to see what his reaction would be. She was delighted when he pretended to catch it and stick in his pocket as if he was stowing it to save for later. She couldn't help but giggle as she closed the door to her place. She supposed it was time to get some work of her own done by checking messages. Lori went to the bedroom to retrieve her Blackberry. She picked it up and groaned when the readout said she had six missed calls and just as many messages. She said to the room in general, "Lucky me, looks like six some ones are missing me."


	24. Harry's Perspective

Chapter Twenty-Four

As he watched Wes Carter gracefully run the field, Harry thought how much he moved like his father. The day he had come to deliver the news to him of Adam's death, Wes had been very stoic as a single tear had slid down his cheek. Harry did his best to console him but he knew the boy being Adam Carter's son would have none of it. When asked what Harry could do for him, Wes had only one request at the time. It was that Harry stand in for his father at the rugby matches watching Wes play. So here he was as he had been on every Saturday morning since, fulfilling that request.

As he watched the match, his thoughts were elsewhere. Harry was mulling over what he thought of Samantha Smith. The description he had landed on and felt best fit her was brilliant, unpredictable and infuriatingly likable. She had shaken him to his very core on their initial face to face meeting last night. She was such a contradiction to what he had expected her to be. Through their initial phone conversations he had already formed a different opinion of her being a hardnosed, pain in the ass, smart mouthed wench which he would have to tolerate for the sake of Lucas' recovery.

His thoughts turned to when they first met by the elevator and the most gorgeous striking set of brown eyes he'd ever seen that had seemed to peer in to his very soul. They were so focused and intense he had had to look away. Harry felt like he had been weighed, measured and been found wanting before she ever spoke to him. And then when she simply said his name as she shook his hand and slipped him her business card, a shiver ran up his spine. This woman had such a commanding presence without being overbearing or obnoxious. The handshake and been warm, firm and confident. He'd been reluctant to drop it but of course decorum dictated so he did.

As Lucas had briefed him of the afternoon's activities, Harry could feel her still assessing him but he tried to give the appearance of giving his attention to Lucas. A thought struck Harry that he could possibly delay Ms. Smith's departure and have the opportunity to spend a bit more time getting to reassess his thinking of her. So he had suggested the possibility of his own tour and review. And as luck would have it, she had acquiesced to the request. Lucas seemed to be his old self while she was around. As they watched her retreat down the hall to take a phone call, Harry noted that the formal all business stiffness in Lucas instantly returned.

Harry had subtlety tried to find out how Lucas was getting on with Ms. Smith, but of course Lucas had given him an all business answer. But it was so apparent by his relaxed demeanour when she was near, he was getting on well with her and she was already having a positive effect on him. When Lucas had his own phone call from Ben, Harry took the opportunity to get Ms. Smith off by herself.

But within minutes of taking a seat in her inner sanctum, he was almost regretting haven taken the opportunity. She'd managed to make him feel like a naughty school boy who had been called to the Head Mistress's office. Harry's emotions ranged from

· Put at ease by her cool, calm demeanour as they went to her office suite

· Intrigued by her initial question how he would feel about constantly being watched and then in an instant

· blindsided by her question concerning Lucas' surveillance continuing after he had specifically made a point of ordering it being discontinued before her arrival

· utter amazement at her having identified his entire surveillance team so quickly

· admiration for her skill set and her directness speaking of the subject

· but defensive over her calling out Ros regarding who was responsible for the surveillance continuing and wondering why she had chosen Ros above the rest of team to focus on

· concerned she would disappear without a trace due to the surveillance having continued after her arrival

· And finally after having him backed in to a corner, grateful for her not forcing his hand but having the grace to back off and let him decide how and when he would deal with the situation at hand

· enjoying her company and easy manner of trying to smooth things over with him

· amused at how she had handled his asking about her unique versatile manner

· delighted by her genuine smile

· impressed the way she didn't betray a confidence but still answered his question in relation to Donovan

· respectful of her getting them back on track to subject of why she was here in the first place

· pleased she had suggested calling him instead him having to ask she do so

· relieved at having been given some time alone to sort out why his second in command had for all intense purposes openly defied him

· and finally beholding to Donovan for having sent him this most infuriating enchanting insightful creature who really was all Donovan had said she would be and more with the most disconcerting pair of gorgeous brown eyes that could see right through a person in to their very being

It wasn't often Harry was blindsided due to an action by one of his team members, but when it did he was the type to deal with the situation immediately and not let it get out of hand. So he had pulled out his mobile to ring Ros. After finishing the call, he had sat for a moment collecting himself before the knock had come on the office door.

He watched with great interest the interaction between Lucas and Ms. Smith, or should he say Samantha. While they had been in the lift, a smile formed on the corner of his mouth as he caught her out of the corner of his eye being mischievous behind his back. The two standing behind him were such at ease with each other.

Harry's mind wasn't focused on the renovation at all. Several times, he'd had to shake himself mentally to focus on what had been said to him. When they had finished the walk through, Harry was once again struck by those brown eyes of hers as she looked straight in to his while shaking his hand goodbye. He watched the pair of them retreat down the hall before going in to his own office.

Harry was very concerned Ros had compromised his goal of helping Lucas make his return easier. If Ms. Smith really did leave, he would be very remorseful. He wasn't sure why, but after meeting her in person, he really did have a fondness for her. Perhaps he should consult Donovan on how to proceed. But being the proud man he was, he didn't want to have admit he needed a little guidance on how to handle her. So instead he returned all of the calls he had missed while being gone for the afternoon and tried to make a dent in the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

As 10:30 p.m. approached he had put his pride aside and called Donovan. He grimaced a bit as he dialled knowing Donovan would not be able to resist teasing him. For the second time in one evening, Harry had been taken by surprise but this time it was in a totally positive way. Donovan had not teased him but he gave him great insight to Samantha by telling him the story of how they had come to be associated with each other. Harry's esteem of her grew by leaps and bounds as the details were revealed to him. Donovan told him though he shouldn't mention any of her heroics to Sam as she didn't consider what had been to be anything special and it was done in the line of duty.

Donovan said he wasn't surprised she had managed to win Harry over because when it came to her, it seemed a person either absolutely adored her or couldn't abide her. There was no in between. But he was pleased Harry was in the former.

Donovan said not to be concerned about her disappearing over the surveillance because it didn't take place in the flat nor was it directed at her. He told Harry that when Samantha did report to him not to be surprised that she wouldn't be sharing specifics of what Lucas and she talked about. That was a confidence she would never break. She would only share what her impressions were of how Lucas was fairing getting back in to everyday life. And it was best not to press her on any one subject because as Donovan had firsthand experience at, she would become totally unresponsive and shut down completely. Harry should take what she was willing to share and be satisfied with it.

Harry had wanted to discuss those eyes of hers with Donovan but thought perhaps that was getting a bit too intimate. Instead he hung up the phone close to an hour later feeling better but he wouldn't completely relax till Samantha called him the next day to confirm she hadn't bolted. Until then, he knew it would be a sleepless night. One filled with worry and dread that he'd never see nor hear from Miss Samantha Smith again in this lifetime.

A big cheer on the field brought Harry out of his reverie. Wes was running towards him jumping up and down. He had scored the match winning try and was in high spirits. Harry smiled broadly congratulating him with a pat on the back. They walked back to Wes' dormitory together chatting about nothing of consequence. As he dropped him at his door, Wes couldn't help but give Harry a hug and told him how much it meant to him that he would take time out of his Saturday to come watch him play. Harry assured him it was his pleasure and he'd see him again next weekend. In the meantime, should he need anything or want to have a chat, he knew how to reach him.

Harry took his leave of Wes and made his way to his back to London. Half way through the drive back his mobile rang. He held his breath as he picked it and looked at the caller i.d. He let it out slowly and answered, "Harry Pearce."


	25. Returning Calls

Chapter 25 – Returning Calls

Unplugging the Blackberry from the charger, Lori sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with the outside world today. She kicked off her shoes and flopped down on to the bed landing on the pillow Lucas had used the night before.

Taking a moment to inhale deeply the natural musky scent he had left behind, Lori thought how she wished Lucas could have stayed with her and not had been required to go in to the grid. He deserved to have a weekend to himself to do as he pleased. But since it wasn't meant to be, she got her butt in gear and checked who she had missed calls from before checking her voice mail. Her six missed calls were from and her reaction was:

1. Donovan at 11:36 p.m. - frowned  
2. Tony Casso, her Estate Manager back home who took care of her personal business, home and such while she was away, at 11:45 p.m. – cocked an eyebrow  
3. Joe G. at 12:18 a.m. - raised her eyebrows  
4. Eric at 12:45 a.m. – smiled wryly  
5. Donovan at 12:50 a.m. – rolled her eyes  
6. Nicky G. at 9:00 a.m. – A genuine smile

Dialling voice mail, the computerized voice answered, "You have six unheard messages…"

Lori didn't wait for the rest of the speech before pressing "1" to listen. Donovan's voice came on in a teasing manner, "I wouldn't be too sure you won't be on Harry Pearce's Christmas Card List this year. Seems he was quite taken with you. Congratulations on another conquest and thank you for playing nice with him."

Lori didn't quite know what to think of that message. She'd have to get more details from Donovan before speaking with Harry today. She pressed "7" to delete and moved on to message #2.

"Tony here, wanted you to know that the renovations finished today on the guest house and the main kitchen. As you predicted it came in ahead of schedule and under budget. Check your e-mail for photos of the finished project. Other than that, same old same old around here, will you be back home for Thanksgiving? Call me, to let me know," Tony seemed to spill this out in one breath. Lori thought with a smile, _"Some year, I really should tell him that I was joking about the fact that I quit listening after 30 seconds in to a message. And Thanksgiving, I hadn't even realized it was getting close. I'll have to call him and let him know I won't be home to help with the food baskets this year."_

She deleted message #2 and moved on to Joe's message. He said, "Well My Dear, I thought you would like to know that I have arranged to have your favourite European Assistant join you in London. The only drawback is Nick won't be available till Wednesday. I hope this won't be too much of a hardship for you. He couldn't be more thrilled to be getting out of Rome and back home. He can't wait to work with 'Auntie Sam' again. Oh and one other thing, I just hung up with Donovan and I would tread lightly where he is concerned. He doesn't seem to be in the best of moods. Call me when you have a free moment. Have a restful weekend."

Lori was thrilled to be getting Nicky as her assistant for this project. She'd worked with him several times before and they got on quite well. Nick Gianellie was thirty-one years old and the youngest son of Joe's brother. And as far as Lori was concerned, he was obvious choice for the heir apparent to Joe's vast empire. Joe had taken Nicky under his wing and in to his house at age eighteen. This was due to the fact his parents had disowned him when he had told them he was gay. Italian American families just didn't have gay sons back then and they thought it was a phase he would grow out of eventually. Lori had become a surrogate Aunt. She had been an ear and a shoulder for him at a critical time in his young life.

As far as the second part of the message, she appreciated the heads up on Donovan's mood but had already figured he'd not be pleased with her. Deleting and moving on to message #4 from Eric who said half jokingly, "You owe me fifty bucks that I lost in my poker game due to the fact I had to listen to Donovan rant for ten minutes instead of paying attention to what was being turned on the river. But I will let you off the hook if you promise not to bail on me for lunch on Tuesday, your treat of course. Got your six Snoopy, call me."

Deleting Eric's message, she steeled herself to listen to message #5, the second one from Donovan. Seeing how the two previous messages had basically been a warning regarding his mood, she was half tempted just to delete it but of course she didn't. His voice was very controlled as he spoke, "So, I've just hung up with Joe and Eric who assure me that you are fine and resting. How many times do we have to go over the fact that you must eat and take proper care of yourself? I expect a call from you tomorrow morning, no excuses. Do I make myself clear?"

He had clicked off the phone in a bit of a huff. She was glad he'd had another eight hours or so to cool down. Well, she'd call him but he'd be the last one on the list of returned calls. Lori knew he meant well but she always did chafe when someone else tried to tell her how to run her life. She deleted the message and smiled with anticipation at the last message. Nicky didn't disappoint. He was a ray of sunshine leaving his message, "I love you Auntie Sam! Thanks for seeing to it I got come home to London! Rome is alright for a vacation but it sucks to work here. I can't wait till Wednesday. Call me with details. Oh and Bobby sends hugs and kisses. Hugs and kisses from me too, talk later."

Robert "Bobby" Chester was Nicky's life partner and had been for going on ten years. Lori was thrilled Nicky was so happy and that even though she wasn't directly responsible for his getting to come home, she figured he wouldn't have been asked if she wasn't running the project.

Noting that it was a little after 6:00 a.m. EST, Lori decided to call Eric and Nicky back before Joe and Donovan. She dialled up Eric first. The "Linus & Lucy" ringtone went off at the other end. He picked up on the second ring, "Hey Snoopy."

"Hey Red Baron, thanks for having my six last night," Lori said

Eric responded, "Not a problem. You knew I would. So have you talked to him?"

"Not yet, I will though," Lori answered. "So where do want to have lunch Tuesday?"

"How about I pick you up say around Noon and we can decide then. Work for you?" Eric said.

"Sounds like a plan, call me with my one hour warning," Lori said

"Will do, got your six Snoopy," Eric finished

"And I yours, Red Baron, see me Tuesday," Lori said then disconnected. She thought to herself how lucky she was to have such a great best friend who always had her six, or in non-military terms, always had her back covered.

On the other end of the line that had just been disconnected, Eric gave a wry smile. She certainly had sounded better than when they had spoken last night. He hoped she had bought the poker game story, no need for her to know that hadn't been the case when she and Donovan had called last night. Tuesday couldn't come fast enough to suit him. He was very much looking forward to lunch. He'd be able to have her all to himself for an hour or two. But right now he had a hop to take, so it was time to take to the air.

Back at the flat, Lori was busy returning her next call to Nicky. He answered with a delighted squeal, "Auntie Sam, Auntie Sam, did I ever tell you how much I adore you?"

"I think possibly a time or two. But I never tire of hearing it from you. I adore you too," Lori answered happily. "So what has my favourite faux nephew been up to? Have you been giving those Romans a run for their money?"

"Rome isn't London. I'll be so happy to get back there. Thanks for rescuing me," Nicky said.

Lori answered, "Actually, this time kiddo you owe all your thanks to your Uncle Joe. He pleasantly surprised me with the news this morning. You know how good he is at getting us what we want before we even know we want it."

"Yep, he's the best, no denying it," Nicky said warmly. "So it's ok that I can't make it till Wednesday? It won't let you in too much of bind?"

Lori feigned weariness as she replied, "I will survive somehow but just barely. You know what they say about those that wait, good things come their way."

"Oh Auntie Sam, you are such the drama queen," Nicky laughed at the other end.

"I learned most of it from you," Lori teased. "Give me a ring on Tuesday and I'll give you details of where and when for Wednesday."

"Yes Ma'am," Nicky said all business like. "We will see to it you are well served Miss Smith."

"I have no doubt Mr. Gianellie. We will be an unbeatable team as always. You have yourself a lovely weekend," Lori finished.

"You too," Nicky said before disconnecting.

Lori adored the way Nicky played off her. He could be all business when it was called for but in private he was still her Nicky who she doted on. She rang Joe G. and got his voice mail. Lori left the message, "Did I ever tell you how much I adore when you give me what I need and want before I even ask for it? Thank you so much for Nicky. This will make the project so much easier to deal with. Oh before I forget, I owe you a huge debt of gratitude for running interference for me last night with Donovan. Have a lovely weekend and I'll check in on Monday."

She disconnected and sighed. It was time to call Donovan. She turned over on the bed reaching for her Coke. As she did, once again she got a wonderful whiff of Lucas' scent. It made her wonder how he was fairing over at the grid. The thought struck her that she now had the perfect excuse to call and check up on him. After all, didn't she promise he'd know as soon as she did who her assistant would be? She scrolled through her received calls till she landed on his number and hit send. If he didn't answer, she'd leave a message. Lucas answered on the third ring, "Good Morning, Miss Smith."

"Good Morning Mr. North, and please it's Sam," Lori answered playing along with him. "I told you I would let you know as soon as I knew who my assistant was going to be on your project. I received confirmation this morning that it will be Nicholas Gianellie. He has the necessary level of security you require. I won't be needing access for him till Wednesday. I hope that is enough time for you," Lori said all business like.

"Yes, thank you, that should be ample time for us to make the necessary arrangements," Lucas answered just as business like. The whole time she had been talking she could tell he'd been walking, probably to a more secluded area so they could talk.

He said softening his tone, "So, what are you up to?"

She said, "I know you won't believe me, but I am actually doing as you wished and am stretched out on my bed resting while I return phone calls."

Lucas pictured her on the bed and smiled. He said lightly, "And I appreciate you acquiescing to my wishes. It looks like I should be able to leave here no later than Noon. Anything in particular sound good for me to pick up for lunch? And no, you are not to get up from the bed to cook, do I make myself understood?"

"Yes, Mr. North, crystal clear," Lori laughed. "You know though it is not necessary to provide me with lunch. I can fend for myself."

"Humour me, I owe you more than one meal," He said.

She asked, "Is there perhaps a Chinese place between here and there?"

"There is, good choice," Lucas said. "What would be your pleasure Lori?"

"Didn't I warn you about asking me those kinds of open ended questions Mr. North?" Lori teased.

He teased right back, "You did, and I would be very interested to hear your response to such a question."

"Right then, ok, well, in this instance my pleasure would be sesame chicken with white rice and an order of crab rangoon," Lori said wondering as a blush formed on her cheeks if he could almost read her mind as to what her real pleasure would be in regards to him.

Lucas chuckled at her answer. He said, "I'll see what I can do to accommodate you. I'll ring right before I leave here. And thank you for the information on your assistant. So you were right, it is a man."

It was Lori's turn to chuckle. She couldn't wait to tell him all about Nicky. She knew he needed to be getting back to work so she said, "See me in a bit then."

"Looking forward to it, until then," Lucas finished and disconnected.

Lori was pleased he hadn't sounded too stressed. And Chinese did sound good for lunch. So she had something to look forward to. Having put it off as long as she could, Lori dialled Donovan's cell phone and waited for him to answer. Her wait was extremely short, he answered on the very first ring, "Have you eaten today?"

"Yes Sir, I have," Lori said knowing the conversation was going to be tense at best.

"So what happened?" Donovan asked his voice full of tension and frustration.

She gave him the full story not leaving out any detail. And when she'd finished, Lori said trying to divert his attention to a new topic, "So tell me about Harry and your conversation with him."

Donovan wasn't quite ready to let go of the first topic. He softened his voice and said, "If your well being weren't so vital to me, I wouldn't be so concerned. You, my girl, are one of the few people in this world who are essential to my well being. So I can't have you not taking care of yourself."

"Gee, Donovan, I'm not dying. I just fainted due to my own forgetfulness to eat. I'm fine," Lori said softening her own voice. She had known he cared but until this very moment, Lori had no idea the very depths of his regard for her. She continued, "I promise I won't let it happen again while I'm here. I have a feeling between you, Joe, Eric and even Lucas I will be well attended to. Now, can we talk about what the deal is with Harry?"

Donovan eased up and took great delight in relaying the conversation that had taken place between Harry and himself. The only part he didn't go in to detail about was when he had given Harry the whole story of how they had met and what it personally meant to him. He simply told her that Harry now knew how they had come to be Colleagues. He also conveniently left out the warning he had given Harry about not making a big deal over her being his hero. He knew that was a touchy subject with her. When he'd finished, he said, "Thank you for making nice with Harry. It meant a lot to me you would do it."

Lori said saucily. "Oh sure, you know I'm all about making life easier for you. I bet when he loosens that tie and unbuttons that stuffed shirt of his, he's not such a bad lot. Maybe, I'll have to see what I can do to help him with that."

Donovan laughed out loud at her last statement. He could just picture the scene of Harry with his tie undone and his shirt unbuttoned with Lori doing her best to get him drunk or something of the sort. He said, "I wouldn't count on you being able to accomplish that particular task. But I do need you to call him today. He told me you said you would."

"And so I shall," Lori said. "So if you have finished with me for now, I will bid adieu and phone him before I have lunch with Lucas."

"I will never finish with you, kiddo. I always have your six," Donovan said.

"And I yours, so adieu, adieu parting is such sweet sorrow," Lori said very dramatically trying to get a reaction out of Donovan.

He just shook his head at the other end of the phone saying, "Ok, overact much? Check in with me when you can."

"You bet," Lori said brightly before disconnecting.

Glancing over at the clock and seeing it was 10:30 a.m., she took a moment to collect her thoughts one more time before dialling Harry. The phone rang once before he answered in his crisp way, "Harry Pearce."

Lori gave a little ornery smile before giving her greeting, "Excellent, because that's whose number I dialled. Good Morning, Mr. Pearce and how was the match? What kind was it? Oh by the way, it's Samantha Smith."

"Good Morning to you Ms. Smith, the match went quite well. It was Rugby. Thank you for getting to back me this morning in order for us to finish our conversation," Harry said still being very formal.

Lori answered trying to be friendly and put him at ease so he would loosen up a bit, "Rugby, huh? I'm not very familiar with that particular sport. Now if you care to discuss NHL Hockey, especially the Detroit Red Wings, I'm your go to person. You are welcome, and I told you I would. And by the by, I thought we settled this last night that you would call me Sam or Samantha. All my friends call me the former and I hope to count you as one before our association is through."

Harry was finding it hard to hold on to his businesslike manner when it was so clear Samantha was trying her best to put him at ease and be friendly to him. He found it unique that a woman actually wanted to talk sports. He was amazed she would even consider counting him as a friend when they had gotten off to such a rough start. He said, "Rugby and Football, or as you call it Soccer, are probably two of the most popular sports in England. I, myself, am not too familiar with ice hockey. It will be my pleasure to call you Samantha but on the condition you call me Harry."

"What a pity for you, you are missing out on the best sport going in my humble opinion," Lori joked. "I'd be happy to go over the finer points of the game with you, if you like Harry."

Harry had to smile in to the phone at the offer. He said, "I appreciate you wanting further my education Samantha regarding the sport, perhaps at a later date. Now, before we get started with your report on Lucas, may I ask you a question regarding your past endeavours?"

"Harry, you can ask me anything you like. I will give you an answer too, it just may not be the one you are looking for," Lori said honestly.

"Very well," Harry said. "Where did you acquire such keen observation skills? I must applaud your acute savvy in spotting not just one of the surveillance teams but all of them including my section leader within a matter of a few days."

She chose to give him one of her non-answers, "It's one of my many gifts, what can I say?" Lori couldn't help but brag about how long it had actually took to nail the surveillance teams but kept her voice mild so Harry wouldn't know she was, "In the interest of full disclosure, it wasn't matter of a few days but twenty-four hours. I believe the time stamps on the photos will back up my claim. "

Harry knew he shouldn't pursue it any further but couldn't resist, "So no one actually taught you this skill?"

"Nope, I just honed it over the years," Lori said. Wanting to move away from the subject and get back to the real reason for her call she continued, "Lucas is as good, if not better, at observing as I am. Who taught him?"

He took her not so subtle hint that subject was closed regarding her and silently thanked Donovan for the warning about her shutting down on things. Harry said, "Lucas is indeed one of the best I have encountered at observation. He too, was a natural and honed his skills over the years. Is this your way of confirming to me he knew all along he was being watched?"

"Yes," Lori said simply. "And thank you for seeing to it that it was put to an end as of last night."

"You are welcome," Harry said, "I really did intend to have had it stopped prior to your arrival. I apologize and hope it doesn't affect what you are here to accomplish."

"No harm, no foul, Harry. You didn't break any of my conditions so there wasn't any danger of my bolting over it. And speaking of which, I think I have seen enough that you can also have the monitoring of his apartment, flat, whatever you folks call it, shut down too. It's important that Lucas know you really do trust him again," Lori told him.

Harry was more than a bit surprised she was willing to give up the monitoring so soon. He said, "As you wish. I will see to it personally. Obviously we cannot physically remove the equipment from his flat. However should Lucas discover the equipment, he will know it is not in use."

"Thank you, Harry," Lori said. "I think that will go a long way with him. Now, does the old Lady actually live above him or will she be conveniently moving out soon?"

"She is being relocated even as we speak," Harry said not knowing if it were true or not. But he would have it happen yet today.

"By the by, I would have called you today no matter what. It wasn't necessary to have the ruse of Ms. Myers calling him in to the grid this morning," Lori said gently but firmly. She wanted Harry to know she wasn't impressed with his heavy handedness.

Harry, once again, was blindsided by her comment. He said, "I assure you Ms. Smith, Samantha, I did not arrange for Lucas to go in to The Grid this morning. This is the first I am hearing of it. When did Ros call him in?"

"About an hour and half ago," Lori answered.

Harry said, "I am on my way there now and will check in to matters when I arrive."

"It's important Lucas have some down time away from work. From the sound of it, he's done nothing but since he returned," Lori said.

Pondering her last statement, Harry had to agree. He said, "Unless there has some development I have not been made aware of, I will personally see to it Lucas will have the rest of the weekend off. Besides the trust issue, which is of course very significant, is there anything else I should be made aware of or can do to help him without making him feel like he is being singled out?"

"Just be your normal self with him. If he feels he is being treated like the rest of the team, and not any different, he will make his way back faster. And the rest of your team will follow your lead and do the same," Lori answered. Essentially finishing her end of the conversation she said, "That's all I have to tell you for now, but I will keep updating you as developments warrant. I do want to compliment you on your forthrightness to date. It has helped tremendously in me knowing how to proceed. Good job Harry."

Harry was flustered by the pat on the back. He was used to being the one who did the patting, not the one being patted. He knew she had just shut down and would get no further with her, so he said, "Thank you for that. I look forward to hearing from you again. Regarding your offer, when my schedule permits, I look forward to you educating me on the finer points of the NHL."

"Will be my utter pleasure, Harry, any time I can talk hockey is great. You take care and have what's left of a good weekend. I'm sure we will most likely be running in to each other next week," Lori said.

"Before you go, I just wanted to say how remarkable it was to see you in action last evening. I was amazed how at ease Lucas already is with you," Harry couldn't resist telling her.

Lori was pleasantly surprised to be receiving an actual compliment from Harry. She said, "Why thank you for saying so. He's got a long way to go but I think Lucas will be fine. It'll just take time and I'm here for the duration. After all, I do have an actual renovation to complete."

"That you do, but I do appreciate you confirming the fact you will be staying," Harry said with relief.

Lori couldn't resist being a bit cheeky, "Yep, you can't get rid of a pain in the butt like me that easily. Nice try though, Harry."

Harry hoped she was teasing him but he couldn't be sure not being able to see the twinkle in her eyes. He said seriously, "I do not consider you a pain Samantha. A bit exasperating at times like when you decide to make unnecessary middle of the night phone calls but consider you to be quite knowledgeable in both your fields of endeavour."

"Oooh, two compliments in a row, careful Harry or I might think you are actually beginning to like me," Lori teased. She confirmed to him she was giving him a hard time for the fun of it "My dry sense of humour is something you will hopefully come to appreciate. Sometimes, I just can't help myself from being silly."

"I will make note of that," Harry said once again smiling at his phone. He was concerned though what Ros was up to, so he said, "After I have looked in to why Lucas was called in, I will get back to you."

"Good deal, Harry. I appreciate it. Well, that pretty much wraps things up on my end, so I'll let you go. Catch me on the flip side," Lori said, then disconnected without warning. She chuckled to herself picturing Harry's face on the other end of the now dead phone line as she tossed her Blackberry up and down in to the air a couple of times before placing it on the nightstand. Perhaps she would have time for a short nap before Lucas called. Lori slipped under the down comforter, buried her head under the pillows and was soon fast asleep.

Harry shook his head. He wasn't used to such treatment and didn't quite know how to react to being hung up on. She had given him information without really revealing any specifics. That was something. Pulling in to The Thames House car park, he came to one conclusion about Ms. Samantha Smith. He found her to be enchanting and irritating all at the same time. He wanted to get to know this exceptional individual better.


	26. Meeting On Saturday

Chapter Twenty-Six

As he made his way to Thames House, Lucas reflected had it really only been a little over a month since his return to England? With everything that had occurred since then, it seemed so much longer.  
He felt his façade of adapting back had held up quite well. Being able to be back on The Grid working had been both a blessing and a curse. But even that seemed to be getting better with the surveillance teams seeming to have finished their assignment of monitoring him. Now, his next hurdle was getting Ros Myers to ease up on him and come to the realization he wasn't the enemy. That was a mountain yet to be climbed. He didn't think she ever just let go and relax around him because she just didn't do that with anyone.

And then there was the matter of his neighbour across the hall. Although their association had only started the beginning of this week, she made him feel like he had known her always. Lucas could not recall anyone who completely made him so at ease so quickly in his entire lifetime. Reaching the front entrance, he paused to steel himself as he always did by taking a deep breath before entering and smiled slightly at the memory of seeing Lori do the exact same thing less than twenty-four hours ago. He thought, _"There are so many similarities in the way we do things."_

Being the weekend, the ride up to The Grid took no time at all. Stepping out of the lift, Lucas schooled his face in to a blank mask and scanned the perimeter to find only Ros sitting at her desk intent on looking at something on her computer monitor. She didn't even bother to look up as he made his way over to his desk. He slipped off his coat hanging it on the back of his chair and took a seat. Being polite, Lucas said, "Good Morning Ros."

As he waited for Ros to reply, Lucas fired up his own computer. He thought, _"I wonder if she realizes that her little power play tactics don't work on me and she is wasting her time by trying. It just makes her come off as being insufferably rude by not acknowledging my greeting. I don't blame Lori for having a less than favourable opinion of her."_

Ros did her usual routine of counting to 100 before acknowledging Lucas. It made her feel superior to keep others waiting. She said, "Lucas, thank you for coming in on such short notice."

Lucas said, "You are welcome. How can I be of service to you?"

"I wanted to review next week's upcoming operations to be sure you are up to speed with the entire team's activities," Ros said.

_"What a flimsy excuse for calling me in today. She's knows full well we reviewed everything in the weekly meeting yesterday. What's her real motive?" _Lucas wondered. He said, "Where would you like to start?"

"_I'd like to start by grilling you on all of your activities away from here. I know you are up to something. It was too convenient the way you handed Kachimov over to us. No one is that good, not even me. I am going to be the one to find out what you are up to. Harry avenged Adam's death by killing Kachimov, and I will avenge it by bringing you down," _Ros thought. She said, "Let's start with your operation."

They spent the next hour reviewing the information that had all been covered in yesterday's meeting. Lucas feigned interest but his mind was on other matters like what his delightful neighbour was doing while he was being bored to death by Ros. Lucas had gotten up to fetch a cup of tea while Ros took a phone call when he received one of his own. Feeling it vibrate, Lucas removed his mobile from his pocket to check the caller id. He couldn't help but give a half smile at her excellent timing when he saw who it was and answered on the third ring, "Good Morning, Miss Smith."

"Good Morning Mr. North, and please it's Sam," Lori answered. He liked how she knew to play along with him and keep it all business at the moment. "I told you I would let you know as soon as I knew who my assistant was going to be on your project. I received confirmation this morning that it will be Nicholas Gianellie. He has the necessary level of security you require. I won't be needing access for him till Wednesday. I hope that is enough time for you," Lori said. He noted the all business tone of her voice and wished it would go back to being the engaging one she used when they were alone.

"Yes, thank you, that should be ample time for us to make the necessary arrangements," Lucas answered just as business like walking back to his desk to jot down the name of Lori's assistant and set down his cup of tea. Then he walked down the hall to her office suite so it would be possible to have a private word with her. He let himself in to the reception area and closed the door before continuing to speak. He said softening his tone, "So, what are you up to?"

He noted the softening of her voice too once again following his lead as she said, "I know you won't believe me, but I am actually doing as you wished and am stretched out on my bed resting while I return phone calls."

Lucas was pleased she was doing as he asked. He pictured her stretched out on the bed and smiled wishing he could join her. And since she was resting, he decided that he would pick up something for them to eat on the way back to the flat. He said lightly, "And I appreciate you acquiescing to my wishes. It looks like I should be able to leave here no later than Noon. Anything in particular sound good for me to pick up for lunch? And no, you are not to get up from the bed to cook, do I make myself understood?"

"Yes, Mr. North, crystal clear," Lori laughed. "You know though it is not necessary to provide me with lunch. I can fend for myself."

"Humour me, I owe you more than one meal," He said in a gentle but firm voice that would not take no for an answer. He was enjoying the sound of her laughter. He was determined to try to pay back in part the many meals she had provided him with this week.

She asked, "Is there perhaps a Chinese place between here and there?"

There is, good choice," Lucas said. It didn't surprise him she had managed to choose a food he was fond of. Feeling a bit cheeky, he remembered the last time and couldn't resist phrasing his next question open ended to get her reaction. He asked, "What would be your pleasure Lori?"

"Didn't I warn you about asking me those kinds of open ended questions Mr. North?" Lori teased.

Expecting she'd turn it back on him, he teased right back, "You did, and I would be very interested to hear your response to such a question."

"Right then, ok, well, in this instance my pleasure would be sesame chicken with white rice and an order of crab rangoon," Lori said.

Lucas chuckled at her answer. He could feel her blushing right through the phone. He took a bit of perverse pleasure in making her flustered. He thought, _"Some day soon perhaps she'll finish what she is always starting and give me an answer to what her true pleasure is." _But not wanting to make her too uncomfortable he said aloud, "I'll see what I can do to accommodate you. I'll ring right before I leave here. And thank you for the information on your assistant. So you were right, it is a man."

That chuckle of hers was an appealing sound to his ears. He had a feeling she thought perhaps he was a bit jealous that she would have a male assistant. And now that he thought of it, perhaps he was because the assistant would get to spend a good portion of the day working side by side with Lori. He appreciated it when she finished the conversation knowing he needed to be getting back to the business at hand. She said, "See me in a bit then."

"Looking forward to it, until then," Lucas finished and disconnected. And he most certainly was looking forward to getting back to Lori. It was incredible how someone could become so dear to him so quickly. He smiled walking back down the hall till he was in range of Ros' eye line then went back to his blank mask. She was still on her call when he resumed his seat and sipped his tea. He wished he had known Ros would still be on her call. Lucas could have chatted a bit longer with Lori. Ah well, he'd be speaking with her soon enough.

As Ros finished her call and before she could question Lucas who his call had been from, both their attention were drawn to the lift doors opening. Harry emerged looking directly at his two Senior Case Officers. He made his way over to them. Taking Lori's advice to heart and cutting right to the chase, he nodded his greeting saying, "Ros, Lucas, what brings you in today? I wasn't aware there was anything dire happening that would warrant your presence."

Ros looked like a naughty child who had been caught doing something she knew she shouldn't be doing. So in order to cover her and trying to be very diplomatic, Lucas answered, "Ros was kind enough to take the time to be sure I was up to speed on the entire team's operations next week."

Harry was impressed by Lucas' gallantry when he knew it hadn't been him who'd called for this impromptu meeting. He raised an eyebrow looking over at Ros while waiting for her explanation. He knew quite well all the pertinent information had been covered in the weekly meeting yesterday.

Surprised at Lucas' gesture of covering for her, she said, "Yes, with Lucas being the other Senior Case Officer I felt it was important we have every aspect covered."

Harry said, "While I applaud your dedication, everyone needs a small respite from this place. There is nothing that I know of that is so pressing it requires your presence here today. Go, enjoy the rest of the weekend and let's start fresh Monday morning."

Lucas and Ros both nodded their agreement at his statement. Both rose to their feet. Lucas started to slip on his jacket but Ros did not. She said, "Harry, might you have a moment?"

Harry nodded towards his office. He said, "I'll be right with you. I'd like a word with Lucas."

Harry escorted Lucas over to the lift as Ros went to Harry's office. Pressing the call button, Harry said, "Lucas, I've been meaning to say what an excellent job you have been doing since your return. You're input around here is invaluable. I don't think I could have stepped back in to the fray with such ease. But, I don't want you to burn yourself out. There is so much more for you in life than just MI-5."

Lucas was surprised, pleased and then a bit suspicious of what Harry had to say. He said, "Thank you Harry but I am fine. This place (and he made a sweeping gesture around The Grid) is everything to me. It's very satisfying to know you find my work satisfactory."

"It's so much more than satisfactory, it is exemplary. Now, go, have a good weekend or what's left of it," Harry said as he held out his hand for Lucas to shake.

The two men shook hands as the lift doors opened. Lucas stepped in and pressed the down the button. As the doors closed, they nodded at each other. Then Harry took a deep breath of his own before heading to his office to deal with his Section Leader. This was neither going to be easy or pleasant but his resolve was firmly in place to get the situation dealt with.

Riding down in the elevator, Lucas mulled over what had just happened. Could it be as simple as Harry really did have his faith back in him? Or was there some underlying reason he was trying to lull Lucas in to a sense of security. Too many years spent with Arkardy playing mind games made it difficult for Lucas to take Harry at face value he determined. And there was Ros. What was her real purpose in calling him this morning? He'd have to spend some time dissecting her actions and motives.

The lift doors opened to Reception, and Lucas breathed a sigh of relief. He was looking forward to getting out of there and back to Lori. Looking at his watch, he noted he was forty-five minutes ahead of the time given to Lori for his departure. Pulling out his mobile, he dialled her number. It rang four times before going to voice mail. He knew she was supposed to be resting so perhaps she had been in the facilities and unable to answer his call. He left a message, "Lucas here. It's 11:15 a.m. I was able to get away earlier than expected so since it's a bit early to luncheon, I'll come back to your place if that suits. See you in a bit."

He closed his mobile and slid it back in to his pocket. Then headed off at brisk pace, anxious to get back and spend some more quality time with Lori.

Ten minutes later, he was letting himself in to Lori's flat. As he hung his coat on the back of a chair and set the keys on the table, Lucas called out, "Lori, I'm back. Did you get my message?"

Receiving no response, Lucas made his way down the hall to the bedroom. Pausing in the doorway, he couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. It was an arm resting on a top of one of the pillows he had occupied just a few hours with no other part of Lori's body visible. The big down comforter gave the illusion of the bed being perfectly made with no one in it save the arm. Lori had burrowed under the comforter and had a pillow over her head blocking out the day.

As he looked on, her mobile vibrated and danced around on the night stand. Lucas thought, _"Oh, so that's why she didn't get my call. Lori never heard it ring. Perhaps, she has the right idea getting some more sleep. I think I'll join her."  
_  
He walked over to the opposite side of the bed, set down his mobile on the night stand, kicked off his shoes, slid under the comforter and cuddled up against Lori's back moulding his body perfectly in to hers. He deftly moved her arm off the pillow that had been covering her head and moved it over to his side to slide under his own head. He put one arm under his pillow and the other around her waist. She sighed in her sleep, put her arm under the comforter, took his hand in hers moving it up to tuck it up under her cheek just as she had last evening and snuggled in closer to him. Thinking how good it felt to have her warm body so close against his, Lucas couldn't resist lightly kissing the back of her neck before he closed his own eyes to drift off to sleep.

They woke simultaneously some time later. Lori rolled over on to her back keeping close contact with Lucas' body and still holding Lucas' hand moved his arm down to her waist. She looked over at Lucas and said with her voice still sounding sleepy, "Hi, when did you get here?"

"Hi, soon after we spoke. Harry showed up right after and essentially sent us on our way to enjoy the rest of the weekend. I did try to ring but apparently you were already asleep," Lucas said giving her his half smile and hugging her waist. He asked, "Did you rest well?"

"Good for Harry. I did rest well and you?" Lori responded.

"Very well," Lucas said. He was very contented to be lying by her side having a little pillow talk.

Lori smiled and asked, "What time is it anyway?"

Lucas raised their hands together to look at his watch. His eyes getting very wide, he answered, "Well either my watch is wrong or we have managed to sleep the afternoon away. It's 4:30 p.m."

"Are you kidding me? Oh Lucas, I'm sorry. We've missed going to the pub to watch your rugby match," Lori said apologetically.

Lucas gave her a hand a squeeze as he laid his arm back around her waist. He said, "No need to apologize. There will be plenty of others. And as far as the pub, we can go anytime. It is apparent we needed the rest otherwise we wouldn't have slept so long.

Lori began to absently stroke his arm as she said, "There is that, but it could also have something to do with my bed mate and feeling quite safe in his arms."

Lucas said returning a compliment without giving much thought to what he was saying, "And my bed mate makes me so at ease I can completely relax and not have my mind dredge up nightmares."

Lori whispered, "Oh Lucas, do I really do that for you?"

"You do," he answered as he moved one of his legs over hers in a protective gesture enabling him to be right up against her side. He laid his head on her breast before he spoke again. It was very soft and low, "You are a very unique person who has the gift of making anyone in your presence totally at ease and have the feeling of being well cared for. Lori, you are just as, if not more so, lovely on the inside as on the out. And the beauty and tragedy of it is you don't even know it." He thought, _"That is if you choose to make them comfortable. Of course, I have witnessed that you have the ability to make them just as uncomfortable too with those assessing eyes of yours and that powerful persona which is such a natural part of you."_

Lori lightly kissed the top of Lucas head before moving her free hand up to stroke his hair. After a few moments passed, she quietly said, "I've never been paid such a high compliment. I'm not sure I'm worthy of it."

Lucas took his arm out from the under his pillow and raised himself up on it. He wanted to be able to look down right in to Lori's eyes as he replied, "Lady, you are more than worthy, don't ever doubt it."


	27. Two Conversations

Chapter Twenty-Seven

As Ros waited for Harry in his office, she thought, _"With a few well placed suggestions and ideas, I'm sure I can easily sway Harry round to my way of thinking regarding Lucas. After all, wasn't he ready to think the worst of him not more than a few weeks ago? When I present my surveillance report to him, I'm sure he will reinstate it immediately. I know Harry and he is nothing if pragmatic."_

Harry entered his office with a great sense of purpose. Instead of taking his chair behind his desk, he sat in the empty guest chair across from Ros. He looked over at Ros almost feeling regretful with what needed to be done. But he needed to get his Team Leader under control and this was the only way. Leading her in to a false sense of security, keeping his voice neutral he asked, "Care to share why you called Lucas in this morning?"

"Being that he has been back for such a short time, I wanted to make doubly sure he was up to speed on all aspects of the team's activities," Ros answered. She looked over at Harry as she spoke and felt empowered to continue by his manner. Continuing she said, "We must be vigilant where he is concerned. There is something underlying with him that we must discover and the sooner the better, Harry."

Not wanting to prolong her current way of thinking and get her sorted out, Harry asked a leading question to get the process started, "Is that why you chose to openly defy me by continuing his surveillance after I expressly ordered for it to discontinue?"

Ros took a moment to weigh what to say next. She said, "I hadn't realized there was a timetable in regards to the surveillance ceasing. I saw no harm in continuing it till the end of the month. Besides, had we discontinued it when you asked, we wouldn't have known about his new acquaintance."

Mildly curious, Harry said, "Show me your report from this past week."

Encouraged by his request, Ros handed Harry the report complete with photos and proceeded to give him a verbal summary of the week. Harry had to keep himself from smiling. When Ros reported their little adventure to the park, it was very charming to picture Samantha on the swings enjoying herself and at the same time keeping an eye on his surveillance team. Then the foot race to the tree where the surveillance team was literally held captive till Lucas and Samantha chose to move on was funny and irritating all at the same time, just like her. In every single shot of the photos of Lucas and Lori together you could not see her face. And the fact that Ros was so appalled at this woman's behaviour and mode of dress just added to his amusement. He thought, _"I wonder if Samantha's mode of dress when not being in project liaison mode has something to do with her operation or is it part of her personality? What would it take enlist Samantha to train my operatives? I am impressed she did not allow her face to be photographed without giving the impression she was doing such. She is surely a consummate operative." _He said, "I see nothing in this report that would be construed as suspicious behaviour on Lucas' part. I wasn't aware it was illegal to have a Lady friend or take a walk with her. It's time to put this aside Ros."

"But Harry," Ros protested and then it all spilled out what she had been thinking, "We don't even know who she is. Shouldn't we be finding out? You told me I would have revenge for Adam's death. Don't you find it very convenient how Lucas just handed us Kachimov? I think he is still hiding something."

Harry said, "Ros, you can't blame Lucas for Adam's death. He had nothing to do with it. If Adam could have been ten seconds sooner leaving the car, he would have lived. It was no one's fault. No one held him up. Lucas helped us get revenge by his actions. He was not a hindrance."

Harry put his forehead in his hand for a moment before getting to the crux of the matter. He raised his head and looked Ros straight in the eye as he spoke very sternly, "That is more than enough Ros. You need to move on. Lucas has been nothing short of brilliant since his return. You seem to be the only one of the team who has issue with him and that has got to come to an end right here and right now. I cannot have my team leader at odds with another Senior Case Officer and openly defying my directives. And I'll thank you to remember your actions and attitudes are a direct reflection on me. I did not appreciate the reports I received of your insufferable rudeness to Ms. Smith, the project renovation liaison yesterday. Your continuing bad attitude and arrogance is detrimental. If you feel you cannot follow my orders, modify your behaviour and have a working relationship with Lucas, then perhaps we should see in to having you transferred. I'll give you the rest of the weekend to give me your answer how we are to proceed. We will meet Monday morning at 7:00 a.m. until then you are dismissed."

Ros was stunned speechless. She knew she had been pushing the boundaries in not immediately following Harry's directive but never imagined he would be so disturbed by it. As far as that project renovation liaison person, to her she was a non entity. Perhaps, she had erred in that matter. And had her attitude really been so out of line? This was not how Ros had expected this conversation to go at all. She regrouped and said, "I do not need till Monday, Harry. You have my assurance I do not want a transfer and will adhere to your directives starting immediately."

Having fully anticipated this response, Harry said, "While I appreciate you giving me your assurance, I do not want you to give a rash answer, Ros. We will reconvene Monday morning as I previously stated."

Harry rose from the chair he'd been occupying to move around the desk. He stood for a moment looking at Ros wondering how it had all come to this. Where did he fail her? Could he have done something different to circumvent her actions? His mobile rang bringing him out of his reverie. He looked at the caller I.D. before saying, "Harry Pearce……Yes, one moment please." He turned to Ros dismissing her, "If you'll excuse me Ros, I have to take this. I will see you Monday."

Ros nodded, rose from her seat, then walked out of his office leaving Harry to his call. She closed the door behind her before making her way to her own desk to collect her belongings. The rest of the weekend would be spent reassessing her objectives for the team, Section D and MI-5.

******************

Lori registered her Blackberry vibrating on the end table but ignored it. She figured it was someone other than Lucas because they spoken not more than twenty minutes ago and he had said it would be another hour or so before he rang. She crushed the pillow covering her head down just a bit more with her arm to try and block out all the sounds around her. She hated being such a light sleeper that it made it virtually impossible to get any kind of decent rest. She thought, _"Two years off the job and I sure have become soft needing at least four hours of uninterrupted sleep. Whatever happened to me going thirty-six to forty-eight hours without sleep and feeling fresh as a daisy? I must be getting old."_

Ten minutes later, Lori heard the front door lock click and the door open. When Lucas called out to her, she knew she should answer but just couldn't bring herself to acknowledge him wanting to stay in her warm cocoon just a bit longer. She felt the change in lighting as Lucas stood in the doorway. She wondered if he would come over to shake her awake. When her mobile vibrated again, it was so tempting just to groan but that would give away that she was actually half awake and then would have to get up sooner than later.

It was a very pleasant surprise when she felt him sit down on the opposite side of the bed and then slip under the comforter to cuddle in behind her. It was hard not to protest when Lucas moved her arm and took her pillow away, so she gave a little sigh. But all negative thoughts left her brain when he put his around her waist and she snuggled in as close to his body as she dared. She reached under the quilt for his hand to move it up under her cheek. It was a little survival tactic she had used with Stephen ever since the first time they had been sleeping and he'd had one of his nightmares accidently given her one heck of a black eye with his flailing hand. It helped to contain the movement of the hand plus give her warning something was amiss even if she was asleep when he'd start to move around.

When Lucas lightly kissed the back of her neck, Lori almost sighed pleasurably but checked herself. As she felt his warm breath even out on her neck, Lori was very contented to let herself fall in to a peaceful sleep. Her last thought before drifting off was she hoped they could nap for at least an hour. She was bone weary and needed the rest.

They woke simultaneously some time later. Lori could feel the change in Lucas breathing as he woke so she rolled over, needing to move after having been in one position for so long. She moved on to her back keeping close contact with Lucas' body and still holding Lucas' hand moved his arm down to her waist. She looked over at Lucas and said with her voice still sounding sleepy, "Hi, when did you get here?"

He responded with that endearing half smile of his and a hug of her waist, "Hi, soon after we spoke. Harry showed up right after and essentially sent us on our way to enjoy the rest of the weekend. I did try to ring but apparently you were already asleep. Did you rest well?"

"Good for Harry, Lori responded and then added, "I did rest well and you?"

"Very well," Lucas said. He seemed to be very contented to be lying by her side. Lori smiled at not just his answer but by his demeanour and asked, "What time is it anyway?"

Lucas raised their hands together to look at his watch. She saw his eyes get quite wide as he answered, "Well either my watch is wrong or we have managed to sleep the afternoon away. It's 4:30 p.m."

"Are you kidding me? Oh Lucas, I'm sorry. We've missed going to the pub to watch your rugby match," Lori said apologetically. She felt awful because she had known how much he had been looking forward to going to the pub. She couldn't believe they had slept the whole afternoon away. And even more amazing than that, she had slept so soundly.

Lucas gave her a hand a squeeze as he laid his arm back around her waist. He said, "No need to apologize. There will be plenty of others. And as far as the pub, we can go anytime. It is apparent we needed the rest otherwise we wouldn't have slept so long.

Lori began to absently stroke his arm as she said, "There is that, but it could also have something to do with my bed mate and feeling quite safe in his arms."

Lucas said returning a compliment, "And my bed mate makes me so at ease I can completely relax and not have my mind dredge up nightmares."

His words had such a profound effect on Lori, she could barely speak. It came out in a whisper, "Oh Lucas, do I really do that for you?"

"You do," he answered as he moved one of his legs over hers enabling him to be right up against her side. He laid his head on her breast before he spoke again. It was very soft and low, "You are a very unique person who has the gift of making anyone in your presence totally at ease and have the feeling of being well cared for. Lori, you are just as, if not more, lovely on the inside as on the out. And the beauty and tragedy of it is you don't even know it."

She was absolutely stunned by the compliment. She knew she was good at helping people but it was the first time someone she was aiding had actually verbalized to her what it meant to them. Oh sure, they all said thank you but that was usually the extent of it. Lori had no words at the ready to respond to such, so instead of speaking, she lightly kissed the top of Lucas head before moving her free hand up to stroke his hair. After a few moments passed, she quietly said, "I've never been paid such a high compliment. I'm not sure I'm worthy of it."

Lucas took his arm out from the under his pillow and raised himself up on it. He looked down right in to Lori's eyes as he replied, "Lady, you are more than worthy, don't ever doubt it."

Looking directly in to his eyes, Lori had no doubts whatsoever that he meant every word he was saying but that didn't stop her from blushing and feeling just the slightest bit uncomfortable at having been complimented. She wanted to look away but couldn't. His gaze was so mesmerizing. If her very life depended on it, she couldn't have formed a single coherent thought in her head at that very moment.


	28. Inner Child

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Lucas was impressed that even though she was blushing slightly which meant being a bit uncomfortable for her, Lori held his gaze. He studied her face closely.

He noted how doe like and what a rich brown her eyes were. On the left eyelid was some red discoloration, he wonder if it was a birthmark or from an injury. The right iris had a darker brown line that ran from the pupil to the white of her eye. She had a scar on the left of her chin and two small ones on either side of her upper lip. He was tempted to run a finger over the areas he'd been looking at but didn't want to release her hand.

The urge to kiss the lips he'd been studying became overwhelming. As he bent closer to her face, Lucas thought better of it knowing that he didn't want to use his new found friend as a rebound or substitute. He still needed time to move on from Elizabeta. He kissed Lori's forehead instead. Feeling it best to get out of the close proximity to her and out of temptation's way, Lucas raised his head up again to look at her. He said, "So, I promised you Chinese earlier. And I'm sure it's time you were eating something. We can't have you fainting again on my watch. Why don't I get up, grab a quick shower and a change of clothes over at my place then go fetch the food while you take a nice hot bath before we eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lori said giving Lucas' arm a pat before releasing the hand she'd been holding and started to roll over on her side to get up.

Lucas gave a small rueful smile looking at her back before following suit. He sat on the edge of the bed as he slipped on his shoes. Suddenly a pillow hit the back of his head. He turned round to see Lori grinning as she had another one poised to strike. He picked the original pillow up she had fired at him saying, "Careful now, don't start what you don't intend to finish."

Lori laughed as she kneeled on the bed, swinging the pillow in her hand full force at Lucas' side. She said, "Oh I fully intend on finishing this."

He picked up the pillow by his back and wheeled it at her side only using half of his strength. They swatted each other back and forth laughing as they did. All at once, the end stitching of Lori's pillow gave way and feathers flew everywhere as she continued to assault Lucas. He took the opportunity to catch Lori off balance and pinned her on the bed with her arms above her head and his leg over hers. He grinned at her and said, "Say Uncle."

"Never," Lori grinned back breathing quite hard and trying to squirm out from underneath his hold.

Lucas said, his breathing normal, "You are a scrappy one, aren't you?"

"Remember, I grew up with boys. I had to be to survive," Lori sassed as the feathers floated down on top of them.

He couldn't help but shake his head to try and remove the feathers from his hair. He said, "I can't remember the last time I was involved in a pillow fight that ended with feathers everywhere. I must admit, it was fun. You do have an inner child just begging to be let out don't you?"

"You say that like it might be bad thing," Lori said still grinning, her breathing starting to return to normal.

"Not at all, I quite enjoy it. You are an enigma, one minute, the hard hitting all business woman, the next an ornery little minx getting in to mischief and then after that a thoughtful, caring, understanding individual," Lucas said very heartfelt.

"Well, did you ever think maybe it's you that brings out the second two parts?" Lori asked still trying to get out from his under his grip.

'An interesting notion," Lucas said. "Now, promise me if I let go, you will behave."

Lying very still, Lori rolled her eyes before responding, "Ummm, ok."

Lucas gave her a suspicious look, "You are up to something,"

"Who me?" Lori asked looking very picture of innocence.

"Yes, you and don't try looking all innocent. It doesn't work on me," Lucas said as he slowly started to remove his leg from the top of hers.

Once his leg had cleared hers, Lori swiftly rolled with all her might causing Lucas to roll over on to his back. She was on top of him nose to nose but he still had hold of her arms above her head. She said, "Now, who needs to say Uncle."

Lucas just laughed before rolling both of them over. He said as he looked down at her, "I believe that would be you."

"Damn," Lori said under her breath. "You are good."

"Why thank you for the compliment," Lucas said as he proceeded to move off her and let her go. "So, does this mean I qualify to see to your personal protection while you are here?"

"I'd be a fool to say no," Lori said as an answer while sitting up and picking feathers out of Lucas' hair. "You are mess."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Lucas asked as he sat up himself and started to remove feathers from Lori's hair.

"Hang on," Lori said as she moved off the bed and over to the chest of drawers retrieving her brush. She kneeled back on the bed behind him and began to softly brush Lucas' hair. It only took twenty strokes to remove the debris from his hair. Finishing she handed him the brush, moved in between his legs removed her scrunchie, shook out her hair and said, "Your turn."

Lucas watched as she shook out her hair and took the brush lightly caressing his fingers against hers as he did. His hands slightly shook as he reached up to brush her hair. The intimate contact had sent a little shiver up his spine.

"Mmmm, that feels so nice," Lori said softly under her breath as she sat between his legs with her hands resting on his knees.

Even after all the feathers were removed, Lucas continued to gently brush her hair. He could tell she was enjoying it as much he was. Keeping count, when he reached 100, he stopped brushing, moved her hair to one side, put his arms around her waist giving her a squeeze, lightly kissed the back of her neck, then requested, "Please leave your hair down, I like it that way."

Lori had sighed when he stopped brushing. She rolled her neck around and said, "Alright, if you like."

Lucas' stomach growled breaking up the intimate moment. It had been close to eight hours since they'd had breakfast. Turning around to grin at Lucas, Lori said, "Sounds like I'm not the only one who needs to eat. Tell you what, let me makes us a little snack to tide us over before straightening up this mess, getting cleaned up and changing clothes. Then since we are both so well rested, I'll accompany you to the Chinese place, deal?"

"Deal, but nothing too elaborate, maybe a cup of tea and a biscuit or something like that," Lucas agreed.

"Ever had a tramp sandwich?" Lori asked getting up and extending her hand to help pull Lucas up.

Not really needing to, but since she had offered it, he took her hand as he stood saying, "Can't say that I have, and what pray exactly is a tramp sandwich?"

She kept hold of his hand as she led him down the hall to the kitchen, putting on the kettle for tea and starting to make the sandwiches as she talked, "A tramp sandwich consists of bread, cheese and jam. It got its name because my kind hearted Grandma couldn't turn away the tramps that used to show up her at door asking to work for some food. This was during the Great Depression back in the 1930's. She didn't have much to offer but what little the family did have, she shared. She had an abundance of cheese, jam and bread, so she made the tramps the cheese & jam sandwiches. My mom made them for us when we were little and always told us the story of why they were called tramp sandwiches. Here try one."

She held one up for Lucas to take a bite holding a napkin under it. He obliged and chewed. After he swallowed, he said taking the rest of the sandwich and the napkin from her, "This is quite tasty. Your Grandma must have been an extraordinary individual. It would have been a pleasure to meet her. She sounds like she was kind and generous just like you."

"Yes, she was lovely, a true angel here on earth," Lori said wistfully. "I do my best to try to emulate her."

Lucas smiled at Lori as he took another bite of his sandwich. He knew if he complimented her anymore, she would get embarrassed but was pleased she had seemed to accept his last one with no difficulty. Perhaps it was because she thought it was directed more towards her Grandma than herself.

When the kettle whistled, Lori put down her sandwich and removed it from the stove to make the tea. Lucas finished his sandwich before pulling down two cups from the cabinet. He said, "Here let me finish the tea, you finish your sandwich."

Lori teased as she relinquished the kettle to him, "I bow to the Englishman's expertise in this matter."

It was Lucas' turn to roll his eyes, he said, "Oh I don't know, you did quite well the other morning making it. If one didn't know it, they would make the assumption you were a Brit."

Lori just grinned due to her mouth being full of tramp sandwich. She chewed and swallowed before saying, "Yea, that would last until they heard my Midwestern accent. Then I would be found out."

Lucas said as he put three heaping teaspoons of sugar in to Lori's tea, "If I remember correctly, you like your tea extra sweet." Then he added just to get a reaction from her, "Just like you."

Lori took the cup from Lucas and said, "Honestly, I prefer my tea not only sweet but iced." So in that regard yes, I like my tea like me…………cold as ice."

"Come now, you are anything but cold as ice, Lori," Lucas said picking up his own cup of tea and leaning against the counter, crossing his legs.

Lori getting serious said, "When the occasion calls for it, I really can be ice cold."

Lucas looked at her a bit quizzical wishing she would elaborate what occasion would require her to be that way. But judging it would dredge up a bad memory, he chose not to pursue it. Instead he said, "This was a delightful snack. I think I have enough strength now to complete my mission."

Lori sat down her cup of tea and smiled as she felt the muscle in Lucas' arm. She joked, "Man, I don't know, feels a little weak to me."

"Right, I'll show you weak," Lucas said quickly scooping Lori up and throwing her over his shoulder before making his way back down to the bedroom and tossing her on to the bed causing the feathers to scatter. She laughed the entire time which was music to Lucas' ears. He asked, "Where might I locate a vacuum to sweep up all these feathers?"

Sitting up and moving off the bed, Lori said, "I'll get it, since you did such a fabulous job earlier, why don't you shake out the comforter and remake the bed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lucas said giving her a mock salute.

Lori retorted as she snapped to attention and gave him a sharp salute, "If you are going to salute, you have to do it correctly."

Then she turned on her heel and left Lucas alone to remake the bed. He was going to ask her to teach him how to do it properly but she hadn't stayed long enough for him to do so. Instead he turned his attention to setting the bed to rights. Picking up the empty pillow sack and tossing it on to the floor for now, he had to smile at the fresh memory of the pillow fight. He decided that it would be necessary to lay in a supply of pillows in case there was a chance of a rematch. Shaking out the comforter by the side of the bed caused feathers to fly in most every direction just as Lori returned with the vacuum. She plugged it in and started to suck up the feathers as he took the remaining three pillows and laid them across the head of the bed before smoothing out the comforter over the top. He managed to scoop up the empty pillow sack off the floor and toss in to the bin right before Lori came round with the vacuum to finish.

He unplugged the cord for her and wrapped it up, then asked, "Where would you like this stowed?"

"There's a cupboard in the office where it goes," Lori said as she quickly ran a dust cloth over the tops of the end tables and the wardrobe.

Lucas quickly stowed the vacuum. He met Lori in the hall as he returned. She said, "A little teamwork goes a long way to getting a task complete in a timely fashion."

Lucas responded, "I whole heartedly agree. Now, how long do you need to get cleaned up and changed? You do know I'd be more than happy to go for Chinese and bring it back here, don't you?"

She said in her best drama queen imitation, "Oh, I get it. You are too ashamed to be seen in public with me. No, no, that's fine. I'll just stay here, clean up and set the table in preparation for your return."

Lucas couldn't decide whether to laugh or pick her up and turn her over his knee for being so factious. He went with the first as he walked over to retrieve his coat and keys. He said, "I'll pick you up in thirty minutes. It will give me enough time to make myself presentable to step out with such a fine lady."

"Oh really? I thought you were stepping out with me not someone else," Lori said with a smile as she opened the front door for him.

Lucas decided not dignify her smart remark with a comeback. He crossed the hall to his own door, unlocked it, turned back towards Lori's door as he opened it and this time before she could do anything blew her a kiss.

She caught it like he had earlier in the day sticking it in her pocket. She called to him right before he closed door, "Oh Lucas, do you think we would have time to go out and replace the pillow I destroyed before we eat?"

"Of course, now go get cleaned up the clock is ticking," Lucas answered thinking that once again they were on the same wave length without even trying to be. He watched as she gave him a little wave before closing door. Then hearing the lock slide in to place, he closed his own door locking it and headed for the shower.


	29. Cleaning Up

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Lori closed her eyes briefly as Lucas kissed her forehead. She was about to suggest they get up to get something to eat for a change of venue when he said, "So, I promised you Chinese earlier. And I'm sure it's time you were eating something. We can't have you fainting again on my watch. Why don't I get up, grab a quick shower and a change of clothes over at my place then go fetch the food while you take a nice hot bath before we eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lori said giving Lucas' arm a pat before releasing the hand she'd been holding and started to roll over on her side to get up. She was pleased they were in sync with each other's thoughts.

She felt well rested and in an extremely ornery mood so she picked up a pillow with a grin and tossed it at the back of Lucas' head as he sat on the edge of the bed slipping on his shoes. She picked up another to launch at him when he picked the original pillow up she had fired at him saying, "Careful now, don't start what you don't intend to finish."

Lori couldn't help but laugh out loud as she kneeled on the bed, swinging the pillow in her hand at Lucas' side. It was time for a good old fashioned pillow fight, and she intended to come out the victor. She said, "Oh I fully intend on finishing this."

He picked up the pillow by his back and wheeled it at her. They swatted each other back and forth laughing as they did. All at once, the end stitching of Lori's pillow gave way and feathers flew everywhere as she continued to assault Lucas. She wasn't going to give up till the pillow was completely empty.

When he took the opportunity to catch Lori off balance and pin her on the bed with her arms above her head and his leg over hers. He grinned at her and said, "Say Uncle."

"Never," Lori grinned back breathing quite hard and trying to squirm out from underneath his hold. It was quite fun to pretend she couldn't get away from him. And with his skill level perhaps it wouldn't be easy. She did remember how though and if her life really depended on it she probably could but that wasn't the case so it was all in good fun.

Lucas said, his breathing normal, "You are a scrappy one, aren't you?"

"Remember, I grew up with boys. I had to be to survive," Lori sassed as the feathers floated down on top of them.

He reminded her of a friendly dog when he shook his head to try and remove the feathers from his hair. He said, "I can't remember the last time I was involved in a pillow fight that ended with feathers everywhere. I must admit, it was fun. You do have an inner child just begging to be let out don't you?"

"You say that like it might be bad thing," Lori said still grinning, her breathing starting to return to normal. She was enjoying having Lucas embrace her inner child instead of reprimand it and insist she act like a grown up.

"Not at all, I quite enjoy it. You are an enigma, one minute, the hard hitting all business woman, the next an ornery little minx getting in to mischief and then after that a thoughtful, caring, understanding individual," Lucas said. She made note of the heartfelt tone of his voice.

"Well, did you ever think maybe it's you that brings out the second two parts?" Lori asked sincerely still trying but not too hard to get out from his under his grip.

'An interesting notion," Lucas said. "Now, promise me if I let go, you will behave."

Lying very still, Lori rolled her eyes before responding. She knew she'd never be able to keep that promise in the mood she was in so she half heartedly said, "Ummm, ok."

Lucas gave her a suspicious look, "You are up to something,"

"Who me?" Lori asked looking the very picture of innocence but wasn't having much success keeping the twinkle out of her eyes.

"Yes, you and don't try looking all innocent. It doesn't work on me," Lucas said as he slowly started to remove his leg from the top of hers.

Once his leg had cleared hers, Lori couldn't resist swiftly rolling Lucas over on to his back. She was on top of him nose to nose but he still had hold of her arms above her head. She said with a bit of triumph in her voice, "Now, who needs to say Uncle."

Lucas just laughed before rolling both of them over. He said as he looked down at her, "I believe that would be you."

"Damn," Lori said under her breath in an admiring tone. "You are good."

"Why thank you for the compliment," Lucas said as he proceeded to move off her and let her go. "So, does this mean I qualify to see to your personal protection while you are here?"

"I'd be a fool to say no," Lori said as an answer actually meaning it. While moving to sit up she began to pick feathers out of Lucas' hair saying, "You are mess."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Lucas asked as he sat up himself and started to remove feathers from Lori's hair.

"Hang on," Lori said thinking this would be much easier to brush the feathers out of their hair than try to pick them out. She moved off the bed and over to the chest of drawers retrieving her brush. She kneeled back on the bed behind him and began to softly brush Lucas' hair. It only took twenty strokes to remove the debris from his hair. And she was a bit disappointed she'd finished so soon. Being done with her part, she handed him the brush, moved in between his legs so he'd have easy access, removed her scrunchie, shook out her hair and said, "Your turn."

A little charge of electricity ran through her hand as his fingers touched hers while he accepted the brush. As she sat between his legs with her hands lightly resting on his knees, she closed her eyes and embraced the feeling of the brush being run through hair. It had been years since a man had brushed her hair. In fact, it had been in 2001. Lori said softly under her breath, "Mmmm that feels so nice."

Even after all the feathers were removed, Lucas continued to gently brush her hair. She was glad he didn't stop because she was enjoying it so much. It was a pleasant surprise when he'd finished and had moved her hair to one side, put his arms around her waist giving her a squeeze, lightly kissed the back of her neck, then requested, "Please leave your hair down, I like it that way."

Lori still couldn't help but sigh that he was done but saw no harm in acquiescing to his wishes. She needed to roll her neck around to loosen it up a bit. She said, "Alright, if you like."

Lucas' stomach growled breaking up the intimate moment. Lori figured it had been close to eight hours since they'd had breakfast. Turning around to grin at Lucas, Lori said hoping he would agree with her plan, "Sounds like I'm not the only one who needs to eat. Tell you what, let me makes us a little snack to tide us over before straightening up this mess, getting cleaned up and changing clothes. Then since we are both so well rested, I'll accompany you to the Chinese place, deal?"

"Deal, but nothing too elaborate, maybe a cup of tea and a biscuit or something like that," Lucas agreed.

Suddenly the thought of Grandma's tramp sandwich sounded very appetizing to Lori. She got up, extended a hand to Lucas and asked "Ever had a tramp sandwich?"

He took her hand as he stood saying, "Can't say that I have, and what pray exactly is a tramp sandwich?"

She kept hold of his hand as she led him down the hall to the kitchen, putting on the kettle for tea and starting make the sandwiches. It was always a source of great joy, comfort and pride to speak of her beloved Grandma. She said, "A tramp sandwich consists of bread, cheese and jam. It got its name because my kind hearted Grandma couldn't turn away the tramps that used to show up her at door asking to work for some food. This was during the Great Depression back in the 1930's. She didn't have much to offer but what little the family did have, she shared. She had an abundance of cheese, jam and bread, so she made the tramps the cheese & jam sandwiches. My mom made them for us when we were little and always told us the story of why they were called tramp sandwiches. Here try one."

Thinking it would be fun to feed Lucas instead just handing him the sandwich Lori held one up for him to take a bite holding a napkin under it in case the jam squirted out the sides. He obliged taking a bite and chewing. After he swallowed, he said taking the rest of the sandwich and the napkin from her, "This is quite tasty. Your Grandma must have been an extraordinary individual. It would have been a pleasure to meet her. She sounds like she was kind and generous just like you."

"Yes, she was lovely, a true angel here on earth," Lori said wistfully and was quite touched by Lucas' kind words directed towards her Grandma. "I do my best to try to emulate her."

Lucas smiled at Lori as he continued to munch on his sandwich. When the kettle whistled, Lori put down her sandwich and removed it from the stove to make the tea. Lucas finished his sandwich before pulling down two cups from the cabinet. He said, "Here let me finish the tea, you finish your sandwich."

Continuing on with her good mood, Lori teased as she relinquished the kettle to him, "I bow to the Englishman's expertise in this matter."

It was Lucas' turn to roll his eyes, he said, "Oh I don't know, you did quite well the other morning making it. If one didn't know it, they would make the assumption you were a Brit."

Lori just grinned at his outrageous statement due to her mouth being full of tramp sandwich. Being complimented on her tea making skills by a true Brit was high praise indeed. She chewed and swallowed before saying, "Yea, that would last until they heard my Midwestern accent. Then I would be found out."

Lucas said as he put three heaping teaspoons of sugar in to Lori's tea, "If I remember correctly, you like your tea extra sweet." He paused for a beat before adding, "Just like you."

Lori took the cup from Lucas and decided to let him in on another facet of her personality by saying, "Honestly, I prefer my tea not only sweet but iced." So in that regard yes, I like my tea like me…………cold as ice."

"Come now, you are anything but cold as ice, Lori," Lucas said picking up his own cup of tea and leaning against the counter, crossing his legs.

Lori getting serious wanting to make doubly sure Lucas knew she wasn't kidding around said, "When the occasion calls for it, I really can be ice cold."

Lucas looked at her a bit quizzical like he wanted to know why she would say such a thing but instead he moved on to the task at hand, "This was a delightful snack. I think I have enough strength now to complete my mission."

Lori sat down her cup of tea and couldn't resist feeling his arm muscle as she joked, "Man, I don't know, feels a little weak to me."

"Right, I'll show you weak," Lucas said quickly scooping Lori up and throwing her over his shoulder before making his way back down to the bedroom and tossing her on to the bed causing the feathers to scatter. She laughed at his antics enjoying him being just as unpredictable and amusing as she was being. He asked, "Where might I locate a vacuum to sweep up all these feathers?"

Since she knew exactly where it was and had a different task in mind for Lucas, Lori sat up, moved off the bed and said, "I'll get it, since you did such a fabulous job earlier, why don't you shake out the comforter and remake the bed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Lucas said giving her a mock salute.

She couldn't help herself as her years of military training came to the fore front. Lori retorted as she snapped to attention and gave him a sharp salute, "If you are going to salute, you have to do it correctly."

Then she turned on her heel executing a perfect about face and left Lucas alone to remake the bed. As she came back in with the vacuum, feathers were flying everywhere from Lucas shaking out the comforter. It looked rather a like a scene she had seen in a British mini series on PBS called "North and South" starring an actor that looked he could have been Lucas' twin brother. She plugged it in and started to suck up the feathers as she watched Lucas take the remaining three pillows and lay them across the head of the bed before smoothing out the comforter over the top. She paused just long enough to allow him to scoop up the empty pillow sack off the floor and toss in to the bin right before she came round with the vacuum to finish.

He unplugged the cord for her and wrapped it up, then asked, "Where would you like this stowed?"

"There's a cupboard in the office where it goes," Lori said as she quickly ran a dust cloth over the tops of the end tables and the wardrobe to finish up. She tossed the dust cloth in the clothes basket before heading out in to see if Lucas had found the cupboard.

She met Lucas in the hall as he returned quoting one of her Grandma's sayings, "A little teamwork goes a long way to getting a task complete in a timely fashion."

Lucas responded, "I whole heartedly agree. Now, how long do you need to get cleaned up and changed? You do know I'd be more than happy to go for Chinese and bring it back here, don't you?"

Feeling even sillier, Lori couldn't resist putting on her best drama queen imitation flinging an arm over her forehead in mock anguish, "Oh, I get it. You are too ashamed to be seen in public with me." Then she dramatically held the same arm shaking her hand in a negative gesture while holding her chest with the other hand, "No, no, that's fine. I'll just stay here, clean up and set the table in preparation for your return."

Lucas walked over to retrieve his coat and keys. She could tell he was fighting the urge not to comment on her theatrics. He said with a small smile, "I'll pick you up in thirty minutes. It will give me enough time to make myself presentable to step out with such a fine lady."

"Oh really? I thought you were stepping out with me not someone else," Lori couldn't help retorting with a smile as she opened the front door for him.

Much to her disappointment, Lucas did not dignify her smart remark with a comeback. He crossed the hall to his own door, unlocked it, turned back towards Lori's door as he opened it and this time before she could do anything blew her a kiss.

She liked he had took the initiative this time and took great delight in catching it like he had earlier in the day and sticking it in her pocket. Remembering a need to replace the pillow she had destroyed, Lori called to him right before he closed door, "Oh Lucas, do you think we would have time to go out and replace the pillow I destroyed before we eat?"

"Of course, now go get cleaned up the clock is ticking," Lucas answered as she saw him watch her give a little wave before closing door and locking it. She made a beeline for the bathroom. A half hour wasn't much time to shower, and get dressed before Lucas would be back. And knowing his habit of being punctual, she wouldn't have a minute to spare.

Lori put her hair up in a clip and turned on the curling iron before jumping in to the shower. She kept the water a bit cool in an effort to try to help her sober up a bit. Sometimes her silliness was a hard thing to shake off. Scrubbing from head to toe with her lilac body scrub created an enticing smell that reminded her of home in Indiana in the spring. The back property line was lined with lilac bushes.

Thanking her years of taking short showers while deployed on an aircraft carrier, Lori was able to be out in less than five minutes. She put on her lilac lotion and deodorant, and curled her hair since she'd be wearing it down tonight. Then it was time to head for the bedroom to make the big decision of what to wear.

Her Blackberry was buzzing as she entered. Lori picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. As she pulled out a matching set of soft pink silk undergarments, she answered, "What's up Donovan?"

He responded, "Harry Pearce wanted me to let you know as soon as possible that the two topics of discussion you had with him this morning are in the process of being dealt with. One will definitely be done today and the other will have a resolution by Monday morning. Care to share why he's being so cryptic with his messages?"

Lori dropped her towel and slipped on the French hi-cut knickers first then the push up bra as she held the Blackberry on her shoulder with her cheek listening to Donovan. She responded casually, "Not really, but do be sure to send him my heartfelt thanks in notifying me of his progress with the two matters."

Donovan rolled his eyes at the other end, "Heartfelt, huh? I asked you to play nice with Harry not lay it on so thick he'd have to wear waders. I don't know that I care for you two talking about matters I'm not privy to."

Lori had taken out a pair of low riding jeans to put on and was in the midst of pulling them on as she said half joking, half serious, "You of all people should know that when something is said to me in confidence it goes no further. Don't be concerned, neither matter involves starting an international incident, well at least not at this point in time."

Donovan groaned shaking his head, "Well, in that case, so happy I can be of service being your messenger."

"Hey, glad I could be a source of your happiness, Donovan. You just made my day," Lori said offhanded. "Now, while I got you on the phone, a couple of things. Number one, could you send some more of whatever kind of Vodka it was in the first shipment. Seems to be Lucas' drink of choice and he's really enjoying it. There's just a little left. Or at least tell me where in the city I could go get some. Number two, if you were taking me out for Chinese which would you rather see me in a silk v-neck sweater or a silk button up blouse with French cuffs?"

Donovan said, "The vodka can easily be replenished. In fact, if you are going to be out for a while, I can have the service drop it by and stow it in one of the cabinets for you. Wear either, you look great in both but if it were my preference I'd say the blouse. Hell must be freezing over if you are asking me for fashion advice."

"Excellent, we should be leaving here within the hour and I would guess we will be gone a minimum of an hour. We have to stop to buy a pillow before going to eat. Hey, believe it or not, I value your opinion as to what looks good on me. After all, I know you wouldn't allow me out of the flat wearing anything that was inappropriate. Remember the time you showed up in Nice and I was in my escort outfit ready to leave? I thought you were going to die of a heart attack seeing that sheer silver shirt with nothing underneath and that leather mini that the bottom of my cheeks stuck out of with the thigh high leather boots. I never wished I had a camera in my hand as much I did then to capture the look on your face," Lori said mischievously.

Donovan immediately chose to ignore her baiting him with the memory of Nice and picked up on the pillow purchase, "Do I want to why you need to purchase a pillow?"

"Well, you see it's like this one of the pillows had an untimely demise earlier today. They just don't make them like they used. The stitching gave way so the feathers all came out," Lori explained as she slipped on a navy blue with soft pink pinstripes silk shirt with French cuffs and inserted her Grandpa's cufflinks.

Donovan said in disbelief but suspecting it was true, "Tell me you didn't have a pillow fight with Lucas."

"Ok, I won't tell you. But man, it sure was fun and I think he enjoyed it as much as I did. But let's keep that bit of Intel between us. I don't think it's something Harry Pearce needs to know," Lori reported.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Donovan asked with a smile in his voice. "Rest assured that Intel will not go any further. Besides, who would believe me anyway that my best operative was involved in a pillow fight with a renowned MI-5 agent?"

"Not planning to in this lifetime and you are probably right on the second matter," Lori said as slipped on a silver chain around her neck and fingered combed out her hair before inserting her sterling silver headband. She pulled out a pair of navy socks with pink kittens on them, her leather belt and her leather boots.

"You wouldn't be you if you lost your inner child," Donovan said kindly.

Lori said in all sincerity, "Hey Mark, don't ever have any doubt I do appreciate the way you put up and deal with my eccentricities. There are only two others besides you in the world that do, and I consider all of you my true family."

Donovan was touched beyond words that she addressed him by his first name when expressing her gratitude, as she had only done so one other time that he could remember. He knew how hard it was for her to express any kind of sentiment. And to be called family by Lori was the ultimate compliment to be paid by her. He responded with the only thing he could trust his voice to say without getting choked up, "Anything for you, Kid. I got your six always."

He smiled in to the phone as the familiar response came across, "And I yours. Well, got to dash, things to do, places to be, people to piss off," Lori said lightly before her usual hang up.

Donovan laid down his phone, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he ran Lori's words through his thoughts once again. He was very moved by them. But why had she chosen now to tell him this? Was something amiss? It was so out of character for her. He decided that it was best to take her at face value otherwise he could literally drive himself mad trying to figure her out. She knew full well all she had to do was say the word and he'd be in London within a few hours. He counted himself very honoured to be in the company of the other two she considered her true family which he knew had to be Eric Baron and Joe Gianellie.

He was both pleased and relieved that Lori had managed to forge a working relationship with Harry Pearce. If he was honest with himself, knowing how different they were in temperament and manner that was one area where he had been apprehensive she would be successful. He opened his eyes, straightened in his chair and picked up the phone to relay her message to Harry. The only part he would leave out was the word "heartfelt" so Harry wouldn't think Lori was having a go at him. As the phone rang, Donovan made the decision to find a reason to visit London in the next couple of weeks to check on Lori.

*****************

Back at the flat, Lori took the time to clear out her call log before stuffing the Blackberry in to the pocket of her trench coat along with her slim wallet. As she did, Lori thought about what she had said to Donovan. She felt like as she approached the half century mark, it was important to let the three men that were nearest and dearest to her know she really did appreciate them. She was fully aware what a pain it was to deal with her at times. But what was so great about Donovan, Eric and Joe were they accepted her for her, let her be herself and put up with her many eccentricities

Her reflections finished, she stood up, slipped on her belt, adjusted her cuffs and collar, put on a bit of lip gloss and did a final check in the mirror to make sure all was in order. All she had to do now was slip on her boots but that would wait till Lucas arrived. She hated to wear shoes any longer than need be. She picked up her trench coat and boots in order to head for the living room.

As if on cue, she heard Lucas use his key to let himself in and call out, "I'm back. You ready?"


	30. Daydreaming

Chapter Thirty

Swiftly shedding his clothes and stuffing them in to the clothes hamper, Lucas made note it was full to capacity. He'd have to carve out some time in the near future to do laundry. Perhaps Lori would want to accompany him so she could do hers at the same time. He thought with a smile on his face even a task as mundane as laundering clothes would most likely be an adventure with her.

He turned on the shower, adjusted the water to just the right temperature and stepped in. He wondered if the rest of his life it would always give him a moment of terror before wetting his hair to wash it. It was always done in the most expedient manner to keep the horrific flashbacks to a minimum. Lucas always tried to keep his mind busy with some other matter to help the process along. This afternoon, the thoughts were focused on the little minx across the hall.

Lori was so unpredictable and vivacious. There were so many positive traits he found engaging. Among them were gracious, charming, quirky, whimsical, caring, confident but also shy, unaware how special she was and delightful company. All those combined made for one sexy individual in his estimation. And yet, he craved to discover much more about her.

Even the flash of anger he had witnessed led him to believe she was very likely fiery in other areas such as. Well it probably was best not to think of that particular area, at least not until he resolved the Elizabeta dilemma. Too late, the lower region of his body had already begun to respond to the mere fleeting thought of the potential where Lori was concerned. There was no doubt he was stirred by her. He mused what facets of her personality would emerge during an intimate interlude. Several came immediately to mind. Would it indeed be the fiery one or the quietly confident take charge woman? Perhaps the playful sprite would make an appearance or even the shy side would dominate her demeanour. Though he'd place a wager that it most likely be a combination of all the above with a healthy dose of her warm caring side shining through the most.

He gave in to his yearning and daydreamed of her joining him in the shower. It began with him dumping a bit of shampoo in to his palm, to wash her hair and Lori being ornery enough to steal the product from his hand and run it through his hair instead, massaging his scalp with firm but kind strokes.

He closed his eyes and washed his hair. His memory went to the feel of her gentle touch the various times she'd stroked his hair, eyebrows, and cheek. The recollection made even the necessity of putting his head under the stream of water to rinse his hair tolerable.

Lucas picked up the bar of soap next and began to lather his upper body. He continued his reminiscence of how her arms felt when they were wrapped around him. He imagined her with that impish grin hugging him tight as she used the soap as an accelerant to slide her chest back and forth against his back as she had her arms wrapped around him to wash his chest paying extra attention to his pectorals. His nipples would harden under her caress and his heart start to beat a bit faster. He'd turn around in her embrace and hold her tight against him letting her feel how much she was the object of his desire.

By the time, Lucas had reached the lower half his body to wash, he had a full erection from his musings He put the soap down, braced one hand against the tile and began to slowly stroke his shaft. He couldn't resist saying cheekily, "So Ms. Montgomery, what would you think of this version of standing at attention and saluting you?" I would hope you would find it to be most satisfactory."

His mind pictured several ways his angel across the hall would see to his need. Lori would run her hands down the full length of his body to grasp him with both hands stroking ever so maddeningly gently at first. Then take one hand to lightly reach down in between his legs to palm his balls as she increased the firmness of her stroke with the other hand. Lucas would widen his stance ever so slightly to give her better access to him.

Just as she could feel he was at the brink, she'd stop long enough to drop to her knees, rub her cheek against his length before taking him in to her mouth and using that delightful tongue to lick the head of his throbbing manhood. Without a doubt, she'd use her mouth and teeth to drive his desire to the breaking point while using one hand to rub his backside and the other to kneed in between his legs. Lucas would have to steady himself with one hand against the wall and the other wrapped in her hair guiding her head back and forth as she sucked with the expertise he somehow felt sure she had in this area. He'd be spellbound watching her. And once again, taking him almost to the brink, she'd wink up at him before giving the head of his penis one last flick of the tongue before rising to her feet.

Lori would kiss him lightly on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "Are you ready for me?"

Then she'd turn her backside to him, bend over, back up against him, brace one hand against the wall, reach in between her legs, guide his shaft in to her and let Lucas have his way. He'd place his hands on her hips and ride with utter abandonment till his release. When he'd finished, she would look back at him with that grin of hers before straightening up, taking up the soap and washing both of them clean.

Through the entire vision, Lucas had been increasing the pressure on his erection. He groaned with pleasure as his release came all over the tile. He shook his head to clear the stars dancing before his eyes. The only word that came to his mind was Wow. The fantasy seemed so real. He was amazed at how far he had taken it. That was certainly more than he had bargained for when he first had started his musings. He felt like a naughty school boy who'd just experienced his first wet dream.

However, returning to the here and now, Lucas quickly decided nothing like what he had been fantasizing about would occur till he had his feelings for Elizabeta sorted. It wouldn't be fair to Lori to use her just for his carnal desires. She was too special and dear to him for that. And if the day finally arrived that he was ready to move on, the privilege of having an intimate interlude with Lori would not be all about him and his need but he would see to it she had just as much pleasure. The resolution firmly in place, his half smile returned to his face because all in all though, his little daydream had been quite enjoyable.

Getting himself back on track, Lucas quickly finished washing up, turned off the water, dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the shower. He checked the time to discover he'd been in for almost twenty minutes. Getting it in gear, he quickly combed his hair, brushed his teeth and shaved before returning to the bedroom to dress. It was very easy for him to choose what he was going to wear since there was only one pair of dressier jeans left on the shelf and a navy blue dress shirt left in the wardrobe. He really needed to consider investing in more clothes. But that would involve having to actually shop for them, and it wasn't the first choice of past times for him.

He opened the top drawer of the bureau to retrieve socks and underwear. As luck was on his side, he had one pair of socks left that were navy and one pair of silk boxers that were also navy with light blue pinstripes running through them. He slid in to the boxers, dropped the towel to the floor, and sat on the bed to put on his socks. He stood to don the jeans. He noted the jeans weren't quite as loose has they had been a week ago.

As he put on his shirt looking in the mirror he discovered his ribs no longer protruded so predominately as they had when he'd first arrived back in England. It must be due in part to the excellent food Lori had been feeding him all week. And there was another reason to find her so sexy. Any woman who could cook the way she did deserved to be adored and admired properly.

Finishing his outfit off with polished black loafers and belt to match, Lucas slid on his watch checking the time. He had less than a minute to make it back across the hall if he was going to be on time. He took a few seconds to hang up the towel in the bathroom to dry before making a dash in to the front room for his coat, the two sets of keys and the mobile. Stuffing everything but the set of keys with the Red Wings logo dangling from it in to one of the pockets, he headed out his door and across the hall.

Lucas debated for a moment if he should knock first or let himself in as he did earlier. He opted for the second choice calling out as he closed the door behind him, "I'm back are you ready to go?"


	31. Shop Till You Drop

Chapter Thirty-One

"Just give me a second to slip on my boots and I'll be good to go," Lori answered Lucas as she came down the hall with her coat and boots in her hand.

As she came closer to him, Lucas took in her appearance. He found it very appealing the way the well tailored silk shirt and the jeans hugged her curves in all the right places. His fingers itched from wanting to run them through the soft curls framing her face. He wanted to tell her how fetching she looked and thank her for leaving her hair down for him but knowing her aversion to being complimented decided to pass. He spied the pink bunny socks as she tossed her coat on to the table and took a seat to put on her boots. He smiled and asked, "Would you like to go to a department store to get the pillow or do you prefer a boutique type of shop?"

"Oh a boutique for sure, I find department stores a pain to navigate and they are so impersonal," Lori answered sliding on her boots and zipping them up.

"Then a boutique it is. There's a street filled with all kinds of boutiques and shops not more than five streets from here. And they are in the same area as the Chinese place," Lucas reported as he extended a hand to help her up.

Lori smiled up at him as she took his hand to stand quipping, "You are such a kind young man helping your elders out of chairs."

Lucas rolled his eyes at her but the corners of his mouth did twitch slightly in to a quick smile before responding, "I've always considered age to be more a state of mind and how you feel physically rather than a chronological progression."

"I like your way of thinking. If that is the case, some days I feel like 110 and others like I'm a little kid again," Lori sassed grinning at Lucas.

"And by your current demeanour, I would say today you are definitely leaning in the younger direction," Lucas said as he gave her a lopsided smile.

She said, "You would be correct. That's what happens when I get to take a nap in the middle of day. I pity you having to deal with me tonight"

"Oh, I think I'll be fine. Remember, I rested too. I do alright holding my own, even against a minx such as you," Lucas said as he picked her coat up holding it for her. The evening was getting off to an excellent start in his estimation. He did so enjoy bantering with her. He gave her shoulders a short rub after she had slipped it on.

Lori said with a wistful sigh, "That feels nice. You keep that up and we won't get going any time soon. I'll give you an hour to stop."

Lucas was pleased she had responded to his touch. He saw an opportunity for later and said patting her shoulder, "Tell you what, we go now and I'll give a massage when we return."

"Lucas, you strike a hard bargain, but I accept," Lori said as she turned sticking her hand out to shake on it.

He grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss before releasing it. He crooked his arm saying, "Shall we?"

"We shall. You've got the keys right?" Lori said as she put her hand on his arm.

He held up the keys jingling them before sliding them in to his coat pocket. As Lucas opened the door, they were momentarily held up from leaving by two moving men carrying down furniture from the third floor. Lori said, "Hmmm, looks like we are losing an upstairs neighbour."

"So it would seem," Lucas responded. Stepping out in to the hall once it was clear, he shut the door and locked it before taking up Lori's hand putting it back in the crook of his arm and left his hand covering hers. They only had to wait a minute before they could descend the stairs and out of the building.

Both of them paused on the front step to take a deep breath of clean crisp air. Then turned to each other and smiled. Mindful Lori was wearing heels instead of walking shoes, Lucas asked, "Would you rather take a taxi than walk?"

"Oh no, I love to walk," Lori said giving Lucas' arm a squeeze.

Lucas nodded then inclined his head in the general direction they would be heading. He said, "It's over in this direction."

They set off at a sedate pace. As they passed the Launderette, Lucas was reminded of his need to do the wash. He thought, _"I'll ask her on the way back if she would care to join me tomorrow to do laundry."_

Lori broke in to his thoughts, "I've been remiss in thanking you for taking such good care of me yesterday and today and for apologizing if I seemed ungrateful. Lord knows, I'm terrible when it comes to having someone look after my comfort. It's not something I'm accustomed to, as if you couldn't tell."

"You are quite welcome. It was the least I could do to repay in small way all the kindness you bestowed on me this week. Perhaps, you will allow me to help you in becoming accustomed to letting someone dote on every now and again," Lucas said affectionately.

"I think the kindness was mutual, Lucas. You bestowed the great gift of allowing me to monopolize your free time this week. When, I'm sure you could have been doing something much more appealing, like actually getting some sleep in your own bed at a decent hour. Plus, I had the huge extra added bonus of your assistance in obtaining my access pass in an expedient manner for the project and showing me the lay of the land. As far as I'm concerned the only repayment you owe me is allowing me to collect on my twenty question debt and maybe suffer through a bit of my cooking every now and again while I'm here in town," Lori said sincerely.

"Never let it be said, I didn't honour my debts. And suffer is not the correct term for having the privilege of eating what you prepare. I've a feeling if you ever tire of the Project Liaison career, you could open your own place with great success," Lucas said. Then he couldn't resist asking while watching her face for the reaction, "Why are you always putting yourself down?"

"Because it saves the other person from having to do it," Lori answered with a wry smile.

Lucas mulled the full weight of that statement for a bit. It all clicked in to place for him. That's why she couldn't take a compliment about anything personal. And why Lori had the drive to be the best at everything she did. He'd love to get his hands on whoever this individual was and let them experience the rage beginning to build inside him on her behalf. Instead he quelled his temper, before responding, "There was someone in your past who hurt you deeply on a personal level wasn't there?"

Lori simply nodded her head in affirmation as he watched her look down at their feet as they walked. He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze as he changed topics to lighten the mood saying, "Do you think it will be safe to purchase another feather pillow or shall we go with a foam one? They might hold up a bit better."

Lori raised her head and grinned at him. She said, "Oh but the feathers are so much more fun when they give way."

"True," Lucas answered returning her grin as they turned the corner on to street lined with boutiques and shops.

Lori took in all the store fronts at once and let out a squeal of delight, "How charming! Do we have time to do a little exploring or must we go straight to the bedding and linens store?"

"We have all the time you'd like," Lucas said thinking it was going to be amusing to watch her explore. She was so resilient, not letting any bad memory keep her down for long. He would like her to teach him how she did it. He asked, "Where would you like to start?"

"How about the one right across the street," Lori said pointing to a store named Norton & Sons. It was a men's clothier store. Lucas cocked an eyebrow at her choice but nodded his consent and escorted her across the street. The bell jingled as they entered the store. An older gentleman in a finely tailored suit emerged from the back room to greet them.

He introduced himself, "Good Evening, Grant Norton, Proprietor, at your service what can I help you with this evening?"

Lori extended her free hand to shake saying, "Good Evening Mr. Norton. I was struck by your fine window display and couldn't resist coming in to peruse your goods. I, myself am interested in possibly purchasing a pair of cufflinks depending on your selection. As for my friend, he is indulging me by showing what London's finest has to offer."

Lucas thought, _"She's good, he will be fawning all over her in no time."_

Grant Norton took the hand offered to shake. He noted the fine crafted cufflink in the cuff that stuck out of her coat sleeve. In fact, he assessed her from top to bottom as he shook hands noting the fine Italian leather coat, belt and boots, the perfectly tailored silk shirt and the designer jeans. Although she was American by her accent and seemed to be very casual, this woman exuded confidence and wealth. He said, "How kind of your friend to think of us as London's finest. I hope we can meet his expectations. Please, if you will follow me, I will show you our cufflink selection."

Lori smiled at Lucas as she dropped his arm and followed Mr Norton over to the counter. Lucas took the opportunity to browse through the shelves and racks of clothes. He found many things in his size that he needed to fill out his sparse wardrobe. Mr. Norton left Lori to review the cufflink selection and joined Lucas. Reaching for the items Lucas had in his hands, He asked, "Would you like me to put your selections in a dressing room for you?"

"That would be grand, thank you" Lucas said handing him the pile of clothes he had accumulated so far.

As he continued to browse, Lori came up behind him putting a navy blue pinstripe suit in front of his face. She said, "This is begging to be tried on, care to oblige?"

Lucas took the suit from her hand. Turning around to face her, he was but wasn't surprised when he checked the tag it was the exact size he needed. He said starting towards the dressing room, "Since it spoke especially to you, yes I will oblige. If you see anything else that seems to be begging to be tried on let me know."

"You know I will," Lori called after him.

He heard Mr. Norton complimenting Lori on her excellent taste as he entered the dressing room. All the clothes he'd picked out fit like they had been made just for him. He was pleased how well it was all going. Just as he was slipping out of the last pair of jeans, a light blue dress shirt with French cuffs and a burgundy silk tie came flying over the top of the door landing on his head. Lori's giggle reached his ears. She said, "Thought these might go with the suit."

He pulled the shirt and tie off the top of his head. Leave it to her to find a way to make him smile even while trying on clothes. He did admire her taste. After donning the suit, shirt and tie, Lucas emerged from the dressing room to stand on the little platform in front of the three way mirror. Mr. Norton came up with his tape measure and pins. The trousers would have to be cuffed and hemmed. But the coat and shirt fit perfectly. He rolled his eyes and had to fight from blushing as he heard the appreciative low wolf whistle behind him. He caught Lori's eye in the mirror as she came up beside him.

She picked up one of his wrists and inserted a cufflink in to the cuff. Then walked around in front of him and did the other side. Lucas lifted up the cuff to look at it. Lori quietly said, "They don't quite match up to mine, but I think they suit you."

Lucas nodded his head slightly in agreement. While Mr. Norton finished pinning the hems, Lori removed all the clothes he'd been trying on from the dressing room and brought them over to the counter to refold. Lucas watched her every move in the mirror without ever moving his head. He smiled slightly when she winked at him.

Having finished marking the alterations, Mr. Norton informed Lucas the suit would be ready for pick up by Tuesday evening. Lucas nodded his acknowledgement before returning to the dressing room to change back in to his street clothes. He thought, _"Add Personal Shopper to the list of talents Lori has. And leave it to her to try to make me blush with the wolf whistle. She is a piece of work and I adore every bit of her."_

Coming out of the dressing room with the suit, shirt and tie draped over his arm, he looked over at the counter expecting to find Lori waiting but she wasn't there. He quickly scanned the store finding her clear over in the back corner bent down looking at something. He dropped off the clothes on the counter and walked up behind her to see what was holding her attention. She had taken the liberty of finding matching socks and boxers to go with his outfits, even managed to find a couple of belts too.

Her arms full, she stood up and turned to him holding out her findings. She asked, "Will these help round out the wardrobe?"

He took the pile from her saying, "Yes, very nicely. I've a question for you."

Lori looked expectantly at him waiting for him ask. He did very quietly, "How did you know I'd need all this?"

She smiled kindly answering just as quietly, "I put two and two together and came up with an answer. We can talk about it later."

"Fair enough," Lucas said as they went back over to the counter to pay for the purchases. He was not surprised she'd been able to put some of the pieces together and was grateful she didn't feel the need to push the issue in public.

Considering Lucas had just made his sales quota for the week in one sale, Mr. Norton was very accommodating when Lori asked if he could to see it that the clothes and accessories be delivered to the flat in a couple of hours as they had more shopping to do. He wished them well and assured Lori personally the clothes would be there as requested. Lucas looked at his watch as they exited the store and was surprised they had accomplished so much in forty five minutes time. He said, "If shopping could be that painless every time, I'd enjoy it more."

"Well, I don't know about painless, it certainly hurt your wallet," Lori said as she turned in to the store next door. Lucas looked around at the walls filled with all types of candy and assorted treats. Watching her having fun picking out all different kinds of products, He thought, _"Lori is literally a kid in a candy store having fun." _After she had paid for her candy and gum, he couldn't resist saying as he picked up the bag and watched her stuff a Tootsie Roll Pop in to her mouth, "You are going to spoil your supper young lady."

As they left the candy store, she removed the sucker from her mouth just long enough to playfully say in her best little girl voice, "Oh Mr. North, it's just one lil' ol' Tootsie Pop. I promise I'll be good and clean my plate later."

He wondered if she had any clue what a turn on it was to watch her as she licked and sucked the lollipop. He imagined what else that tongue of hers could be licking and sucking. Lucas quickly had to give his mind a shake and something else to think about for fear his desire would become evident in his jeans. He said, "What's next?"

"What we came for," Lori said all business like as she took his arm to cross the street to the Bedding and Linens boutique. He held the door for her and she went directly to bins of pillows.

He asked, "Should we get a couple of extras?"

"Building up your arsenal for a rematch?" she retorted.

"Possibly," Lucas grinned as he picked up four feather down pillows. He insisted on buying them claiming he was indeed building up his arsenal. Lori laughed as she picked out 1000 count Egyptian cotton pale blue pillow cases to cover the new ones and the ones already at the flat plus a set of sheets to match them. They were in and out in less than ten minutes with Lori once again having charmed the boutique owner in to having their purchases delivered.

Lori asked as they left the store, "Would you mind terribly if we get the Chinese to go and eat back at the flat instead of there?"

"Not at all," Lucas said.

"Thanks, I'm going to run in to the stationery store down the street. To save time, why don't you go ahead to the restaurant and I'll meet up with you there." Lori said. Looking her over out of the corner of his eye as he dropped her in front of the stationery store, he worried she might be feeling tired or faint from all the activity and not eating a proper meal since breakfast but sensed she wanted a moment or two to herself and was too polite to come right and tell him.

"Still want the same you thing you requested for lunch or would you like to change your order?" Lucas asked.

"Perhaps add some hot and sour soup to the order?" Lori requested.

"As you wish, I'll see you in a bit then" Lucas said as he opened the door for her then took off towards the Chinese place. He took a seat at the bar and ordered Vodka straight up while waiting on the food. Lori joined him within a few minutes sliding on to the stool next to him. He told her it would be ready to go in fifteen minutes so she had time for a drink. The bartender had sauntered over by then and Lori ordered a Coke. When she didn't order any alcohol, he asked, "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm good," Lori answered, her voice sounding a bit wistful. "Just have some things to talk to you about but would prefer to do it in private."

He reached over to cover her hand resting on her knee with his. He said in a soothing voice, 'I'll be happy to listen and understand your need for privacy. We will be on our way soon. In the meantime, enjoy your Coke."

They sat in companionable silence sipping their drinks till the food arrived. Lucas paid the bill. Lori picked up the bags with the candy and the stationery. Lucas was going to protest he could carry everything but got the feeling she wouldn't relinquish her packages so he picked up the box of food and they set off for the flat. He quipped as they headed out the door, "You just want to carry the candy so you can snack all the way back."

"Once again, you have managed to uncover my nefarious plan. No wonder you are the best of the best," Lori sassed back with a grin

"Uh huh," was Lucas' response as they both laughed. He asked, "Where did you get that quick wit of yours?"

"Well, actually I was sort of trained to have it," Lori said.

"Trained?" Lucas inquired.

Lori relayed the story of why to him, "See when I was a little kid, I used to stutter. When I was five my parents sent me to speech therapy, they trained me to think what I was going to say before I said it. It took about a year to really make a difference. And so, I can compile a response faster than most because my brain processes things faster. That's also the reason I have trouble remembering names or saying them. They trained your mind not to let you say a name or word if you were going to stutter it. Over the years, the stutter became barely noticeable. But when I get exhausted or very very angry it becomes predominant. That's also why when somebody teases someone else about stuttering I let them have it with both barrels. It's not funny to someone who has to live with it."

"Thank you for sharing with me," Lucas said sincerely. Once again, she had shared another facet of her being with him. He was fascinated with the aspect of being able to be taught to think or process things in a faster manner.

"Oh sure, but once again that's Intel I'd rather not be made public knowledge," Lori said.

"Of course," Lucas assured her. It was becoming quite apparent she trusted him with even her deepest secrets and he was honoured.

They arrived back at their building just as she finished her story. Lucas asked Lori to get the keys out of his coat pocket since his hands were full. She reached inside pulling out the key ring on the first try. Opening up the door, Lori bowed slightly while motioning Lucas in the door. He gave her a nod and a smile as he passed her waiting at the foot of the stairs to accompany her up. They walked up side by side pausing at her door as she unlocked it and pushed it open.


	32. What She Came For

Chapter Thirty-Two

"Just give me a second to slip on my boots and I'll be good to go," Lori answered Lucas as she came down the hall with her coat and boots in her hand. She discreetly gave him the once over as she came closer to him. She thought, _"Looking fine Mr. North. You seem to have started to fill out your clothes a bit more. That's a good thing." _

Lucas smiled and asked, "Would you like to go to a department store to get the pillow or do you prefer a boutique type of shop?"

"Oh a boutique for sure, I find department stores a pain to navigate and they are so impersonal," Lori answered sliding on her boots and zipping them up. She detested going to big department stores and much preferred the personal service afforded one in a boutique.

"Then a boutique it is. There's a street filled with all kinds of boutiques and shops not more than five streets from here. And they are in the same area as the Chinese place," Lucas reported as he extended a hand to help her up.

Lori smiled up at him as she took the hand that had been offered. Still being in her ornery mood she couldn't resist quipping, "You are such a kind young man helping your elders out of chairs."

She wanted to chuckle as Lucas rolled his eyes at her and noted that he was trying hard not to give in to a smile but the corners of his mouth did twitch slightly. Lucas said "I've always considered age to be more a state of mind and how you feel physically rather than a chronological progression."

"I like your way of thinking. If that is the case, some days I feel like 110 and others like I'm a little kid again," Lori sassed grinning at Lucas. It was nice to know that he didn't see her as someone who was his elder but just another person.

"And by your current demeanour, I would say today you are definitely leaning in the younger direction," Lucas said as he gave her a lopsided smile.

What was it about that half smile? It always seemed to make her heart skip a beat when it was bestowed upon her. She thought she should explain why she was in such an ornery mood in case he thought she was being nothing more than a smart ass. Lori said, "You would be correct. That's what happens when I get to take a nap in the middle of day. I pity you having to deal with me tonight"

"Oh, I think I'll be fine. Remember, I rested too. I do alright holding my own, even against a minx such as you," Lucas said as he picked her coat up holding it for her. He gave her shoulders a short rub after she had slipped it on.

_"If only you knew what rubbing my shoulders does to me, Lucas. Stephen could always get me to do or agree to anything with one simple massage. I'm total putty in your hands when you do that," _Lori thought but said out loud with a wistful sigh, "That feels nice. You keep that up and we won't get going any time soon. I'll give you an hour to stop."

Lucas said patting her shoulder, "Tell you what, we go now and I'll give a massage when we return."

"Lucas, you strike a hard bargain, but I accept," Lori said thrilled he'd given her a chance at a massage. She turned sticking her hand out to shake on it.

He grasped her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss before releasing it. He crooked his arm saying, "Shall we?"

"We shall. You've got the keys right?" Lori said hoping her voice had come out nonchalant as she put her hand on his arm. She about melted right through the floor from his gallant gesture.

He held up the keys jingling them before sliding them in to his coat pocket. As Lucas opened the door, they were momentarily held up from leaving by two moving men carrying down furniture from the third floor. Lori said, "Hmmm, looks like we are losing an upstairs neighbour." She thought, _"What do you know, Harry kept his word. Good for him."_

"So it would seem," Lucas responded. Stepping out in to the hall once it was clear, he shut the door and locked it before taking up Lori's hand putting it back in the crook of his arm and left his hand covering hers. They only had to wait a minute before they could descend the stairs and out of the building.

Both of them paused on the front step to take a deep breath of clean crisp air. Then turned to each other and smiled. Lucas asked, "Would you rather take a taxi than walk?"

"Oh no, I love to walk," Lori said giving Lucas' arm a squeeze. She wondered why he would think they needed to take a taxi just to walk such a short distance. Then it struck her, he might still feel she was a bit weak from last night. She'd show him she was good to go.

Lucas nodded then inclined his head in the general direction they would be heading. He said, "It's over in this direction."

They set off at a sedate pace. As they walked Lori remembered she hadn't properly thanked Lucas for tending to her the past twenty-four hours nor apologized for being such a pain. She said, "I've been remiss in thanking you for taking such good care of me yesterday and today and for apologizing if I seemed ungrateful. Lord knows, I'm terrible when it comes to having someone look after my comfort. It's not something I'm accustomed to, as if you couldn't tell."

"You are quite welcome. It was the least I could do to repay in small way all the kindness you bestowed on me this week. Perhaps, you will allow me to help you in becoming accustomed to letting someone dote on every now and again," Lucas said with what she heard to be a note of affection in his voice.

"I think the kindness was mutual, Lucas. You bestowed the great gift of allowing me to monopolize your free time this week. When, I'm sure you could have been doing something much more appealing, like actually getting some sleep in your own bed at a decent hour. Plus, I had the huge extra added bonus of your assistance in obtaining my access pass in an expedient manner for the project and showing me the lay of the land. As far as I'm concerned the only repayment you owe me is allowing me to collect on my twenty question debt and maybe suffer through a bit of my cooking every now and again while I'm here in town," Lori said sincerely hoping he'd agree to her request of repayment.

"Never let it be said, I didn't honour my debts. And suffer is not the correct term for having the privilege of eating what you prepare. I've a feeling if you ever tire of the Project Liaison career, you could open your own place with great success," Lucas said. After a small pause, he asked, "Why are you always putting yourself down?"

She couldn't remember anyone ever having asked her directly why she was always self deprecating, it caught her a bit off guard. She answered him honestly with a wry smile, "Because it saves the other person from having to do it."

She hoped that would be end of it but noticed that Lucas seemed to be mulling something over before responding, "There was someone in your past who hurt you deeply on a personal level wasn't there?"

A little stunned he had been so astute in his observation, Lori simply nodded her head in affirmation as she looked down studying their feet as they walked to keep from having to see the look on Lucas' face. She was sure it would be pity because he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze as he changed topics, "Do you think it will be safe to purchase another feather pillow or shall we go with a foam one? They might hold up a bit better."

Grateful he wasn't going to delve further in to who had hurt her and happy he was the one to bring up a reference to the pillow fight, Lori raised her head and grinned at him. She said, "Oh but the feathers are so much more fun when they give way."

"True," Lucas answered returning her grin as they turned the corner on to street lined with boutiques and shops.

Lori took in all the store fronts at once. This street had everything she was looking for and then some. She let out a squeal of delight, "How charming! Do we have time to do a little exploring or must we go straight to the bedding and linens store?"

"We have all the time you'd like," Lucas said and then asked, "Where would you like to start?"

"How about the one right across the street," Lori said pointing to a store named Norton & Sons. She could tell by the clothes in the window display this was a class establishment. And if Lucas was anything like the rest of her guys had been, he needed a wardrobe but hated to shop. Perhaps she could give him a gentle nudge. She didn't miss Lucas cocking an eyebrow at her choice of stores but was relieved when he nodded his consent and escorted her across the street. The bell jingled as they entered the store. An older gentleman in a finely tailored suit emerged from the back room to greet them.

He introduced himself, "Good Evening, Grant Norton, Proprietor, at your service what can I help you with this evening?"

Lori extended her free hand to shake building up his ego and still testing his pride by saying, "Good Evening Mr. Norton. I was struck by your fine window display and couldn't resist coming in to peruse your goods. I, myself am interested in possibly purchasing a pair of cufflinks depending on your selection. As for my friend, he is indulging me by showing what London's finest has to offer."

She knew she had passed muster with Grant Norton when he had finished his assessment of her outfit and took the hand offered to shake and said, "How kind of your friend to think of us as London's finest. I hope we can meet his expectations. Please, if you will follow me, I will show you our cufflink selection."

Lori smiled at Lucas as she dropped his arm and followed Mr Norton over to the counter giving Lucas the perfect opportunity to browse through the shelves and racks of clothes. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she was delighted he seemed to be finding the store's offerings to his liking. She encouraged Mr. Norton to go see if he needed assistance by assuring him she'd be a while looking over the cufflink selection.

Lori heard Mr. Norton ask, "Would you like me to put your selections in a dressing room for you?"

And then Lucas respond, "That would be grand, thank you."

Spying a navy blue pinstripe that would compliment Lucas' gorgeous eyes in the suit rack, Lori retrieved it looking at the size. She judged the dimensions to be fairly close to a proper fit for him. She couldn't resist quietly coming up on Lucas' turned back and sticking it in front of his face saying, "This is begging to be tried on, care to oblige?"

Lucas took the suit from her hand and turned around to face her. He checked the size tag first before starting towards the dressing room and saying over his shoulder, "Since it spoke especially to you, yes I will oblige. If you see anything else that seems to be begging to be tried on let me know."

"You know I will," Lori called after him. It made her elated he had seemed to like what she chosen for him. Mr. Norton came over to compliment on her excellent taste and informed her the suit she had chosen was one he had hand tailored from his private collection. Now the pressure was really on to come up with the perfect shirt and tie to go with it. Finding a pale blue shirt with French cuffs and a burgundy tie, she walked them over to the dressing room Lucas was occupying. She noted looking at the bottom of the dressing door, Lucas seemed to be in the middle of changing out of a pair jeans. She couldn't resist giggling as she tossed the shirt and tie over the top of the dressing room door. She said, "Thought these might go with the suit."

A few moments later, Lucas emerged from the dressing room to stand on the little platform in front of the three way mirror. Mr. Norton came up with his tape measure and pins. Looking up from the cufflinks she had been looking at and over at Lucas, Lori noted the trousers would have to be cuffed and hemmed. But the coat and shirt fit perfectly. She couldn't resist letting out an appreciative low wolf whistle at the striking site in front of her. She wasn't sure but she thought there might have been a hint of a blush on Lucas' cheeks but being across the store, it was hard to tell. Picking up the cufflinks she had decided on for him, she crossed the room to him. As she came up beside him, Lucas caught her eye. She picked up one of his wrists and inserted a cufflink in to the cuff. Then walked around in front of him and did the other side. Lucas lifted up the cuff to look at it. Hoping he would be pleased with her selection, Lori quietly said, "They don't quite match up to mine, but I think they suit you."

Lucas nodded his head slightly in agreement. While Mr. Norton finished pinning the hems, deciding to make herself useful, Lori removed all the clothes he'd been trying on from the dressing room and brought them over to the counter to refold. She could feel Lucas watching her every move in the mirror without ever moving his head. When he gave her a slight smile, she couldn't resist giving him a wink to let him know she knew he was observing her.

Having finished marking the alterations, Mr. Norton informed Lucas the suit would be ready for pick up by Tuesday evening. Lucas nodded his acknowledgement before returning to the dressing room to change back in to his street clothes.

As she waited for him to change, the thought struck Lori Lucas would most likely be in need of underwear and socks too. She tried to remember the feel of his leg over hers and whether it felt like he had on boxers or briefs on under his jeans. She was 99% sure it had felt like boxers so that's what she focused on matching to the clothes he'd selected. If she was wrong about his choice of underwear, it would be easy to exchange. She could feel the moment his eyes were on her and knew he'd soon be coming over to see what she was up to.

With her arms full, she stood up just as he arrived behind her and turned to him holding out her findings. She asked, "Will these help round out the wardrobe?"

He took the pile from her saying, "Yes, very nicely. I've a question for you."

Lori looked expectantly at him waiting for him to ask how she knew he'd be needing what she'd found for him. He did very quietly, "How did you know I'd need all this?"

She smiled kindly answering just as quietly letting him know it was ok and they could talk about it some other time, "I put two and two together and came up with an answer. We can talk about it later."

"Fair enough," Lucas said as they went back over to the counter to pay for the purchases. Considering Lucas had just made his sales quota for the week in one sale, Lori didn't feel the least bit imposing asking Mr. Norton if he could to see it that the clothes and accessories be delivered to the flat in a couple of hours as they had more shopping to do. He of course was quite accommodating and wished them well assuring Lori the clothes would be there as requested.

Lucas looked at his watch as they exited the store and he said, "If shopping could be that painless every time, I'd enjoy it more."

"Well, I don't know about painless, it certainly hurt your wallet," Lori said as she couldn't resist turning in to the candy shop next door. It was time to indulge her sweet tooth. She was having fun picking out all her favourites. Lucas reminded her of a doting parent standing on the sidelines watching his child enjoy herself. After she had paid for her candy and gum, and stuffed a Tootsie Roll Pop in her mouth, Lucas said to her, "You are going to spoil your supper young lady."

As they left the candy store, she removed the sucker from her mouth just long enough to playfully say in her best little girl voice, "Oh Mr. North, it's just one lil' ol' Tootsie Pop. I promise I'll be good and clean my plate later."

To her, Lucas seemed to be biting back a retort to her antics when he didn't joke back and said, "What's next?"

Lori decided it was time to get down to business and go purchase what they'd had started out to buy. She answered all business like as she took his arm to cross the street to the Bedding and Linens store, "What we came for,"

He held the door for her and she went directly to bins of pillows. He asked, "Should we get a couple of extras?"

"Building up your arsenal for a rematch?" she retorted hoping he was thinking of challenging her to a pillow fight rematch. She was pleased the way he was loosening up around her.

"Possibly," Lucas grinned as he picked up four feather down pillows. He insisted on buying them claiming he was indeed building up his arsenal.

Lori decided it wasn't worth arguing over who was going to pay. She laughed at the irony of Lucas having the need to stock an arsenal of pillows to use against her. Thinking what colour would accent Lucas' eyes, she picked out 1000 count Egyptian cotton pale blue pillow cases to cover the new ones and the ones already at the flat plus a set of sheets to match them. They were in and out in less than ten minutes with Lori once again turning on the charm to get the boutique owner to have their purchases delivered.

Deciding she'd shopped enough for one evening and feeling like the time was right for her to breech a few touchy subjects with Lucas, Lori asked as they left the store, "Would you mind terribly if we get the Chinese to go and eat back at the flat instead of there?"

"Not at all," Lucas said.

"Thanks, I'm going to run in to the stationery store down the street. To save some time, why don't you go ahead to the restaurant and I'll meet up with you there." Lori said knowing she needed a few moments alone to buy a journal and Mont Blanc pen for Lucas. She hoped she wouldn't have to come right and tell him she wanted to go in alone. And was relieved when he dropped her in front of the stationery store, only asking about supper, "Still want the same you requested for lunch or would you like to change your order?"

"Perhaps add some hot and sour soup to the order?" Lori requested. She had a feeling that the soup would be the only thing she'd be able to eat later on.

"As you wish, I'll see you in a bit then" Lucas said as he opened the door for her then took off towards the Chinese place.

Finding the perfect black leather bound journal the moment she'd walked in the door, Lori went over to the counter to see if they had the pen. As luck would have it, it was the first one in the display case. She had the clerk wrap both items in some lovely silver paper with matching bows while she found a card to give him. Lori paid and then borrowed a pen to scribble a quick note on the card, put it in the envelope, sealed it up then stuffed it in the sack with the two wrapped packages.

Lori rapidly made her way to the restaurant and joined Lucas at the bar sliding on to the stool next to him. He told her it would be ready to go in fifteen minutes so she had time for a drink. The bartender had sauntered over by then and Lori ordered a Coke. It was important she keep a very clear head for what lay ahead.

When she didn't order any alcohol, he asked, "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm good," Lori answered wistfully. "Just have some things to talk to you about but would prefer to do it in private."

He reached over to cover her hand resting on her knee with his. He said in a soothing voice, 'I'll be happy to listen and understand your need for privacy. We will be on our way soon. In the meantime, enjoy your Coke."

As they sat in companionable silence sipping their drinks, Lori thought, "_Great, now he thinks I'm probably upset about his question earlier and feels the need to comfort me. That's really sweet of him but it really isn't the case. Ah well, he'll know soon enough. Thank goodness he isn't one that feels the need to make small talk, gives me time to compile my thoughts."_

When the food arrived, Lucas paid the bill. Lori picked up the bags with the candy and the presents. Lucas picked up the box of food and they set off for the flat. He quipped as they headed out the door, "You just want to carry the candy so you can snack all the way back."

"Once again, you have managed to uncover my nefarious plan. No wonder you are the best of the best," Lori sassed back with a grin to lighten the mood.

"Uh huh," was Lucas' response as they both laughed. He asked, "Where did you get that quick wit of yours?"

"Well, actually I was sort of trained to have it," Lori said.

"Trained?" Lucas inquired.

Lori shared the story of why to him, "See when I was a little kid, I used to stutter. When I was five my parents sent me to speech therapy, they trained me to think what I was going to say before I said it. It took about a year to really make a difference. And so, I can compile a response faster than most because my brain processes things faster. That's also the reason I have trouble remembering names or saying them. They trained your mind not to let you say a name or word if you were going to stutter it. Over the years, the stutter became barely noticeable. But when I get exhausted or very very angry it becomes predominant. That's also why when somebody teases someone else about stuttering I let them have it with both barrels. It's not funny to someone who has to live with it."

"Thank you for sharing with me," Lucas said with sincerity.

"Oh sure, but once again that's Intel I'd rather not be made public knowledge," Lori said. After all these years, she was still embarrassed by her impediment and felt it could be used against her in some way.

"Of course," Lucas assured her.

They arrived back at their building just as she finished her story. Lucas asked Lori to get the keys out of his coat pocket since his hands were full. She reached inside pulling out the key ring on the first try. Opening up the door, Lori cheekily bowed slightly while motioning Lucas in the door. He gave her a nod and a smile as he passed her waiting at the foot of the stairs to accompany her up. They walked up side by side pausing at her door as she unlocked it and pushed it open.


	33. Chinese Takeaway

Chapter Thirty-Three

Lori opened the door gesturing and saying, "You first, you are the one with your hands full."

Lucas asked as he walked in to the flat nodding towards the box, "Would you like this on the dining table or in the kitchen?"

Lori got a grin on her face as she followed him in and closed door. She said, "There's always a third option."

"And that would be?" Lucas asked knowing that whatever she was going to say would most likely be something fun and interesting.

"You could put it over on the coffee table. We could use the cushions off the window seat to sit on and pretend we are dining at some exotic location in the Orient."

Finding her grin infectious, Lucas smiled back saying as he did her bidding, "You do enjoy making the mundane an adventure don't you?"

"Keeps life from getting too boring," Lori answered as she placed her shopping bags on the end table then took her coat off, tossing it on to the nearest chair then slipped off her boots and set them next to the chair. Lucas followed suit by divesting himself of his coat and shoes placing them where Lori had put hers. As he did saying, "I've a feeling your life doesn't get boring often."

Lori moved the cushions from the window seat to the floor. She responded as she headed down the hall, "Oh it has its moments. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash my hands and get a couple of things to go with our adventure. I'll be back in a flash."

Lucas watched her go wondering what she had to get. Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed after her. Pausing in the doorway to the bedroom and leaning against the door jam, he watched as she bent over a bureau drawer pulling out a gorgeous red silk shawl. He could only surmise it had come from the Orient.

Lori didn't seem surprised to see him there. She straightened holding it up and turned towards him saying, "Thought we could use this for a tablecloth and play a little oriental background music to add to the atmosphere. Work for you?"

"It does, what can I do to assist?" Lucas asked.

Lori said, "How about you get my laptop from the office and hook it up to the flat screen."

"Done," Lucas said as he straightened and headed towards the office. He collected the power cord, video cable and laptop taking all of it out to the living room. As he came back down the hall he heard the water running in the kitchen and glanced in to see Lori washing her hands. By the time he had everything hooked up, Lori was back with place settings and such. She began setting up the table. Deciding he too should wash up, Lucas made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Using the facilities and washing his hands, he was mulling over what Lori wanted to talk about. There were several things that came to mind very quickly.

And all were things he knew she would only want to speak of in private. Well, no time like the present to find out. Having finished, he headed back towards the living room which had taken on an oriental feel due to the background music and the table set beautifully complete with Chinese teapot and cups. There was a soft glow from the candles Lori had lit and placed around the room. It all looked quite inviting. She'd already poured the soup in to the bowls and added wontons on top in lieu of crackers. She patted the empty cushion next to her then poured him a cup of tea. He lowered himself down on to the cushion and tasted the tea commenting, "This is has an unusual flavour to it. What kind is it?"

"Do you not like it? It's white ginger tea. I became quite fond of it while I did a project in Hong Kong," Lori answered as she poured herself a cup.

"I like it very much," Lucas answered before taking another sip and then setting his cup down. He picked up a spoon and began on his soup.

Lori did the same. She said, "I like this, it has a bit of kick but not too spicy that I can't eat it."

Lucas asked curious and concerned, "Is that why you have a preference for cooking your own food instead of going out to eat so you can control what spices are used?"

"That and not to blow my own horn, but in most cases I find my fare to be so much more palatable than that which you can get in a restaurant," Lori said with a cheeky grin.

Lucas was pleased she'd given herself a compliment without adding anything derogatory at the end of it. He said being cheeky himself, "What I've had the pleasure of tasting so far, I would whole heartedly agree with your assessment. However, I do feel further research will have be done to make a proper determination."

"Oh most definitely," Lori answered.

She picked up his plate asking, "So it's my turn to ask, what's your pleasure Lucas?"

Lucas groaned inwardly thinking back to the recent shower and what his fantasy pleasure had been. Aloud he said, "A bit of everything please."

Lori nodded and dished up a spoonful from each container and placed a few Crab Rangoon on his plate.

He picked up his chopsticks and began to tackle the mountain of food Lori had put on his plate. She picked up her own plate and added a small portion of white rice, a spoonful of the Sesame Chicken and a Crab Rangoon with a bit of sweet and sour sauce to it. Then she picked a fork and began to eat. He knew better than to fuss at her for the sparse amount of food so instead Lucas asked, "You don't use chopsticks?"

"I'm not that talented. I envy you though for being able to. The people in the Orient used to have a great time making fun of me about my ineptness with them when I worked there," Lori said drolly.

"Perhaps you never had a proper tutor. Allow me to show you the trick to using them," Lucas said putting his set down and picking hers up. He studied her hands and thought to himself how graceful they looked with their long fingers. He put his arm around her and picked up her hand positioning the sticks in between her fingers guiding them to the food. He continued, "Think of your chopsticks as an extension of your fingers and give it a go."

Lori seemed to be able to make it work as long as Lucas was controlling her hand. But as soon as he released her to do it on her own, she couldn't control the sticks. She laughed giving up and picked back up her fork saying, "I give you props for trying but I told you I was not that talented. If I had to use those, I'd starve," Lori said pointing to the chopsticks.

Lucas decided to keep his arm around Lori resting his hand on her hip. He rather enjoyed the feel of it in his hand. He picked up his chopsticks with his opposite hand and said before taking a bite, "It's rather refreshing to know you aren't good at everything. I was beginning to feel a bit intimidated by all the skills you've demonstrated so far."

"Oh, please, there are many, many things I'm not good at. And I don't believe for one moment you are intimidated by very much of anything or anybody. You have a confidence that is second to none. And trust me, I've been around a great many confident people. You must be good at a great many things to be in your position," Lori said rather passionately. "Ok, ok, I'll get off my soap box now," She said looking sheepish as her rant winded down.

Lucas gave her a squeeze with the arm he had around her. That passionate side she had was a huge turn on for him. He asked with his charming half smile, "Do you know how good you are for my ego?"

"I'm just speaking the truth as I know it to be," Lori said. It seemed to Lucas she was a bit shy as she finished with, "You'll have to forgive my outburst. It is totally preposterous you would be intimidated by me on any level."

"Nothing to forgive, you don't give yourself enough credit Lori. You are very formidable whether you think so or not. I'll wager when you are in "business mode" as you call it, no one can intimidate you. Am I right?" Lucas said.

"That's a whole different set of circumstances. I'm good at my job and I know it. So it's easy to hide behind the business persona. But I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not nearly as confident as I portray. The contractors are like piranhas. If they smell fear, they will eat you alive. And I can't have that happen. Failure for me is not an option," Lori said.

Lucas was getting further excellent insight to Lori through their conversation. He'd suspected as much about the confidence but it took a very unique individual to admit to their shortcomings. He wanted her to keep talking. He thought perhaps it might be therapeutic for her to have someone to talk to who just wanted her to be herself and not a character or persona. He knew how great it made him feel when she treated him in that manner. He said, "I understand about failure not being an option. In my line of work it could be the difference between life and death."

"I can relate. When I was in the Navy it was that way a lot," Lori said.

Lucas said, "We have plenty of time this evening, care to give me some of the Intel in that sealed "Eyes Only" military record of yours?"

"I can give you highlights but probably not details. You'd have to have an extremely high level of security clearance for that. Let's finish eating and then I'll tell you what I can" Lori said.

"Well, my clearance isn't quite as high as yours, but I am certain it is high enough. I look forward to hearing the highlights. And it goes without question your Intel will go no further than me. In the meantime, may I pour you another cup of tea?" Lucas said removing the arm he'd had around her to be able to use both hands.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Lori said setting her cup close to Lucas.

Removing the tea cosy and picking up the pot, Lucas poured out the tea. He was quite pleased with the way the evening had gone so far. The shopping had been fun. The food and conversation had been good. Lori had provided him with even more details in to her being. And top things off, he couldn't wait to hear about her Navy days.

Shifting gears, Lucas said, "Looks like we will have enough left over for a second meal."

Lori said, "That's ok, because the thing about Chinese is after you eat it you're hungry all over again in an hour."

"So there's an upside to all this," Lucas said.

"Yep," Lori responded before sipping her tea.

"Tell me about this assistant of yours," Lucas said casually as he continued to clean his plate.

"Nicky? Oh, he's a hoot. I think you and he will get on famously," Lori said her whole face lighting up

"So you are friends besides being Colleagues?" Lucas asked trying to hold off how he felt about her being so happy about this chap until he'd heard more from Lori.

"Nicky is part of my extended family. He's not officially related to me, but I consider him to be what I call my faux nephew," Lori said her voice obviously filled with admiration. She filled him in on Nicky's background including what Joe Gianellie had done for him and the fact he now lived in London with his life partner who worked in the West End. She considered Nicky the front runner for the heir apparent spot in Joe's vast empire. Then she added, "Oh by the way, I think I'm the only one on the planet that can get away with still calling him Nicky. He goes by either Nick or Nicholas. My boy Nicky really is a consummate professional on the job."

Lucas leaned back against the sofa and watched Lori with wrapped fascination as she animatedly talked about Nick and Joe. It was quite apparent she had a deep fondness perhaps even love for them. And it was obvious she hadn't been just an observer but probably had just as much if not more to do with helping Nicky out during his personal crisis. Plus this gave him a great opening to ask about the relationship with her boss. He'd been so caught up in listening to her, he hadn't noticed her closing up the food containers, stacking the dishes and silverware and generally straightening up the table. He said, "Suffice to say you are pleased then with the assistant that has been provided for the project. I've a feeling your job became a bit more bearable with him coming on board. So what does Nick call you?"

"I adore working with Nicky. He is so in sync with me. And it depends, if we are at work it's Sam/Samantha/Ms. Smith but the rest of the time it's usually Auntie Lori. Is that your polite way of saying I talk too much and you really didn't need that level of detail about Nicky?" Lori said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Auntie Lori, I can see it. And not at all, to prove the fact I don't think you talk too much since you've given me Intel on Nick tell me more about Joe Gianellie." Lucas said lightly.

"Are you sure? You get me started talking about him and we may be sitting here till the cows come home," Lori said starting to get up to finish the table clean up.

"And wherever did you learn an expression like that? I wasn't aware you had any knowledge of farm life. I figured you for a City Girl," Lucas said chuckling at her particular turn of a phrase. He was surprised to see the table ready to be cleared. He thought, _"She can be so mesmerizing with her story telling, one doesn't even notice what else she might be doing. It's a little disarming in a way. I bet that comes in handy when she wants to distract someone."_

"And you'd figure right. I am so a City Girl. My idea of roughing it is a Hotel without internet access. However, to answer your question, My Mom's older brother owned a farm. So we spent a couple of weeks every summer out there when we were kids. That's where I learned the phrase," Lori answered starting to load up her hands with items to take to the kitchen.

"Is this same Uncle that had the rule about eating dessert first? Are you still in touch with him?" Lucas asked as he got up to help.

"Nope, Uncle Keith was my Mom's younger brother. They both passed within a year of each other around ten years ago," Lori said nonchalantly heading for the kitchen.

Lucas noted she didn't seem too distraught over her Uncles. So there was no need to comfort her or continue with that topic. He loaded up his own hands and as he entered the kitchen returned to the topic of her boss. After setting down the food he'd brought in, Lucas looked at his watch and cheekily said, "Let's see, it's almost 8:00 O'clock and if I remember correctly the cows used to come home between 5:00 to 6:00 a.m. so that gives you roughly a little over nine hours to fill me in on Joe Gianellie."

Lori rolled her eyes at Lucas then gave him a playful shove before grabbing the tray and heading back to the living room. As she walked she said, "Actually Joe was a part of my Navy days. So I can cover everything in one shot, how fortuitous of you to inquire about two topics that go together so well."

"Yes, I'm nothing if accommodating," Lucas teased following her back out to the coffee table.

"That you most certainly are. And let me say as always, if you have any questions feel free to interrupt or if you get bored with my tale just tell me to hush up," Lori said as they both stacked the rest of the food and dishes on the tray.

It was Lucas' turn to roll his eyes but he didn't give her a playful shove. Instead he picked up the tray to take the kitchen saying, "Stay put, I'll finish the clearing up."

Lori said, "I'd rather give you a hand then sit in here on my own. Besides, we will get done twice as fast."

"True, then I can hear your tale without any distractions," Lucas said walking back to the kitchen setting down the tray on the counter. Lori was right behind him till there was a knock at the door.

Lucas stuck his head out of the kitchen keeping watch. He appreciated the fact she used the peephole before opening the door. And he relaxed once he recognized the shop girl from the bed and linen boutique who with a nod and a smile handed Lori two oversized bags before disappearing from view. Lori had taken a moment to set the bags on the dining before shutting door. But before she could, Mr. Norton appeared both hands full. She directed him over to the dining table to set down his delivery.

Lucas could no longer resist being an observant bystander so he joined them at the table giving Mr. Norton a handshake. Mr. Norton again gave assurance Lucas' suit would be ready after 5:00 p.m. on Tuesday and inquired if they would like it delivered. Lucas declined saying he'd be by to pick it up. Then with another handshake he ushered him to the door and sent him on his way.

As Lucas turned back from closing the door, he said, "I don't know how you managed to get London shop keepers to deliver. I've never found them to be so accommodating."

"They were probably just taking pity on a poor American that they didn't want loitering around their establishments," Lori quipped then continued, "Know any place we can take all this to get run through the wash so you can start wearing your new clothes and I can start pummelling you with the new pillows in their cases?"

"Funny you should bring that up. I was going to ask you this evening if you would care to keep me company tomorrow while I did my laundry," Lucas said. Then grinned and asked, "So does this mean you are laying down a challenge to a pillow fight rematch?"

"It would appear so, brave enough to accept? And sure I'd be happy to keep you company while you do your laundry as long as you don't go too early. Sundays are supposed to be a day of rest. And I take my sleeping in very serious," Lori said grinning back picking up a pillow and giving it a test swish through the air.

Lucas took a step back putting his hand up in a defensive gesture declaring, "Since you find me so confident, I would damage my reputation if I didn't accept your challenge. So I accept, but can we schedule the rematch for later when the pillows are in their new cases? I believe you have a tale to tell at the moment."

"So I do, but first we really should finish what we started before our delivery interruptions," Lori said putting down the pillow and heading back to the kitchen.

Lucas had an excellent suggestive retort about what she'd been starting and needed to finish but thought better of it. He joined her in the kitchen and they soon had it put rights. As they finished, he asked, "Care for an after dinner drink?"

"Sure, sounds good, I'll bartend. The usual Lucas? " Lori asked as she reached in to the freezer for a tray of ice.

"Please," Lucas said reaching up above the sink for a couple of glasses then setting them on the counter.

Lori emptied the last of Vodka in to a glass. There was just enough for a double shot. Lucas said, "Since I was the one who drank it all, I'm going to have see about replacing that bottle for you."

"No need," Lori answered reaching in to a lower cabinet and producing a brand new bottle setting it on the cabinet. She rinsed out the empty one before tossing it in to the recycle bin. She fixed herself a DiSarrona on the rocks.

Leaning against the counter, Lucas said after taking an appreciative sip of his drink, "Lori, you are spoiling me too much. I really must insist you let me repay in some way."

"I'll think about it," Lori said with a devilish grin as she put the ice tray back in to the freezer. She crossed over to Lucas putting her arms around his neck giving him a hug and as she did slipped a piece of ice down his shirt collar. She quickly backed away from him towards the door giggling.

"You little minx," Lucas said as he set down his drink and pulled his shirt tail out of his jeans trying to dislodge the piece of ice When it fell in to his hand, he said, "I should turn you over my knee for this."

With that statement, Lori doubled over crying with laughter her back to him. Lucas could not figure out what he had said that had struck her so funny but capitalized on the opportunity to have his revenge by coming up behind her and sliding his hand in to the front of her shirt holding the piece of ice in place just above her breast against her warm skin.


	34. Oriental Hideaway

Chapter Thirty-Four

Lori opened the door gesturing and saying, "You first, you are the one with your hands full."

Lucas asked as he walked in to the flat nodding towards the box, "Would you like this on the dining table or in the kitchen?"

She'd been thinking about creating their own little Oriental getaway on the walk up the stairs so Lori said with a grin as she followed him in and closed door, "There's always a third option."

"And that would be?" Lucas asked.

Hoping he would find the idea appealing Lori said, "You could put it over on the coffee table. We could use the cushions off the window seat to sit on and pretend we are dining at some exotic location in the Orient."

Lucas smiled back saying as he did her bidding, "You do enjoy making the mundane an adventure don't you?"

"Keeps life from getting too boring," Lori answered honestly as she placed her shopping bags on the end table. She was dying to take off her coat and shoes. So she found the nearest chair to toss the coat on and slipped off her boots setting them next to the chair.

Lucas followed suit by divesting himself of his coat and shoes placing them where Lori had put hers. As he did saying, "I've a feeling your life doesn't get boring often."

Lori moved the cushions from the window seat to the floor as she formulated her response. She said as she headed down the hall to collect a few things she thought would help set the mood, "Oh it has its moments. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash my hands and get a couple of things to go with our adventure. I'll be back in a flash."

First stop was the bedroom. She went over to the bureau and bent down to the bottom drawer pulling out a gorgeous red silk shawl that Stephen had bought her while they were together in Hong Kong. Lori wasn't surprised to feel Lucas watching her from the doorway. When she straightened and turned to look, he was leaning against the door jam. Holding it up, she turned towards him saying, "Thought we could use this for a tablecloth and play a little oriental background music to add to the atmosphere. Work for you?"

"It does, what can I do to assist?" Lucas asked.

Wanting to make him feel useful, Lori said, "How about you get my laptop from the office and hook it up to the flat screen."

"Done," Lucas said as he straightened and headed towards the office.

Lori went in the opposite direction, laying out the shawl on the coffee table before heading in to the kitchen. She noticed that one of the lower cabinet doors hadn't been closed all the way. Opening it up, she was pleased to see the service had been in to deliver the six of bottles of Vodka that had been requested. She shut the door tightly then proceeded with washing her hands. She caught Lucas out of the corner of her eye go past with his hands full. Putting the kettle on for tea first, Lori collected the place settings and some candles to take out to the living room.

Lori saw as she came back in Lucas had accomplished hooking up the laptop to the flat screen. She began setting up the table. As Lucas made his way down the hall to the bathroom, she watched his retreating back. She thought, _"I hope it's not just my wishing it were so, but I do think Lucas is beginning to look much better than he did when I arrived on Sunday night. Here's hoping tonight is his breakthrough night."_

She went back to setting the table, distributing the candles throughout and lighting them, switching off the lamps then finally turning on the laptop and bringing up her Oriental playlist to finish setting the mood. Satisfied it had an Oriental feel, she went to the kitchen and made the tea using her Chinese teapot. Returning with the teapot and cups, she went ahead and poured out the soup in to the soup bowls adding a generous handful of wontons to each of them.

She took a seat on one of the cushions just as Lucas came back in. Lori patted the empty one next to her. She poured him a cup of tea. He lowered himself down on to the cushion and tasted the tea commenting, "This is has an unusual flavour to it. What kind is it?"

"Do you not like it? It's white ginger tea. I became quite fond of it while I did a project in Hong Kong," Lori answered as she poured herself a cup. The tea was decaffeinated and said to have a very soothing effect on those that drank it.

"I like it very much," Lucas answered before taking another sip and then setting his cup down. He picked up a spoon and began on his soup.

Lori did the same praying the soup wouldn't be too spicy for her stomach. She took a taste and said, "I like this, it has a bit of kick but not too spicy that I can't eat it."

Lucas asked, "Is that why you have a preference for cooking your own food instead of going out to eat so you can control what spices are used?"

"That and not to blow my own horn, but in most cases I find my fare to be so much more palatable than that which you can get in a restaurant," Lori said with a cheeky grin. She always felt a little embarrassed when it came to blowing her horn.

Lucas said being cheeky himself, "What I've had the pleasure of tasting so far, I would whole heartedly agree with your assessment. However, I do feel further research will have be done to make a proper determination."

"Oh most definitely," Lori answered. She was pleased he seemed to have every intention of continuing to keep company with her.

She picked up his plate and couldn't resist being a bit naughty by asking, "So it's my turn to ask, what's your pleasure Lucas?"

Lucas said, "A bit of everything please."

Lori nodded and dished up a spoonful from each container and placed a few Crab Rangoon on his plate. She wanted him to eat till he was so full he couldn't move.

He picked up his chopsticks and began to tackle the mountain of food Lori had put on his plate. She watched how graceful he was using the chopsticks out of the corner of her eye. She picked up her own plate and added a small portion of white rice, a spoonful of the Sesame Chicken and a Crab Rangoon with a bit of sweet and sour sauce to it. After eating all of her soup, she really wasn't all that hungry anymore but knew Lucas would fuss if she didn't try to eat some of the other food. She picked a fork and began to eat.

Lucas asked, "You don't use chopsticks?"

"I'm not that talented. I envy you though for being able to. The people in the Orient used to have a great time making fun of me about my ineptness with them when I worked there," Lori said drolly. She really was envious at the dexterity Lucas displayed eating with the chopsticks.

"Perhaps you never had a proper tutor. Allow me to show you the trick to using them," Lucas said putting his set down and picking hers up. He put his arm around her and picked up her hand positioning the sticks in between her fingers guiding them to the food. He continued, "Think of your chopsticks as an extension of your fingers and give it a go."

With Lucas controlling her hand, Lori was actually able to eat a few bites using the chopsticks. But as soon as he released her to do it on her own, like it had always been she couldn't control the sticks. She laughed giving up and picked back up her fork saying, "I give you props for trying but I told you I was not that talented. If I had to use those, I'd starve," pointing to the chopsticks.

Lucas kept his arm around Lori resting his hand on her hip. She rather enjoyed the feel of it. He picked up his chopsticks with his opposite hand and said before taking a bite, "It's rather refreshing to know you aren't good at everything. I was beginning to feel a bit intimidated by all the skills you've demonstrated so far."

Without thinking about how it sounded, Lori said passionately, "Oh, please, there are many, many things I'm not good at. And I don't believe for one moment you are intimidated by very much of anything or anybody. You have a confidence that is second to none. And trust me, I've been around a great many confident people. You must be good at a great many things to be in your position." Feeling a bit sheepish she'd went on so, she said as her rant wound down, "Ok, ok, I'll get off my soap box now."

Lucas gave her a squeeze with the arm he had around her. He asked with his disarming charming half smile, "Do you know how good you are for my ego?"

"I'm just speaking the truth as I know it to be," Lori said firmly. Then becoming shy because she knew there was no way possible Lucas could ever be intimated by the likes of her, she finished with, "You'll have to forgive my outburst. It is totally preposterous you would be intimidated by me on any level."

"Nothing to forgive, you don't give yourself enough credit Lori. You are very formidable whether you think so or not. I'll wager when you are in "business mode" as you call it, no one can intimidate you. Am I right?" Lucas said.

Then wanting to set the record straight about how she was when in business mode, Lori said, "That's a whole different set of circumstances. I'm good at my job and I know it. So it's easy to hide behind the business persona. But I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not nearly as confident as I portray. The contractors are like piranhas. If they smell fear, they will eat you alive. And I can't have that happen. Failure for me is not an option."

Lucas said, "I understand about failure not being an option. In my line of work it could be the difference between life and death."

Wanting to let him know she could empathise with him on that front, Lori said, "I can relate. When I was in the Navy it was that way a lot."

Lucas said, "We have plenty of time this evening, care to give me some of the Intel in that sealed "Eyes Only" military record of yours?"

Even though Lori knew Lucas did indeed have high enough security clearance to at least see most of her military record, she carefully said, "I can give you highlights but probably not details. You'd have to have an extremely high level of security clearance for that. Let's finish eating and then I'll tell you what I can."

"Well, my clearance isn't quite as high as yours, but I am certain it is high enough. I look forward to hearing the highlights. And it goes without question your Intel will go no further than me. In the meantime, may I pour you another cup of tea?" Lucas said removing the arm he'd had around her to be able to use both hands.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Lori said setting her cup close to Lucas as she inwardly mourned the loss of his arm around her.

Removing the tea cosy and picking up the pot, Lucas poured out the tea. He said, "Looks like we will have enough left over for a second meal."

Sharing her thoughts on having Chinese leftovers, Lori said, "That's ok, because the thing about Chinese is after you eat it you're hungry all over again in an hour."

"So there's an upside to all this," Lucas said.

"Yep," Lori responded before sipping her tea. It was nice just to sit here and share a cup of tea with him.

"Tell me about this assistant of yours," Lucas said casually as he continued to clean his plate.

"Nicky? Oh, he's a hoot. I think you and he will get on famously," Lori said her whole face lighting up. She was delighted Lucas had broached the topic before she had the chance.

"So you are friends besides being Colleagues?" Lucas asked as leaned back against the sofa and watched Lori talk about Nick and Joe.

Closing up the food containers, stacking the dishes and silverware and generally straightening up the table as she talked, Lori said "Nicky is part of my extended family. He's not officially related to me, but I consider him to be what I call my faux nephew," her voice filled with admiration for her boy. She filled him in on Nicky's background including what Joe Gianellie had done for him and the fact he now lived in London with his life partner who worked in the West End. She considered Nicky the front runner for the heir apparent spot in Joe's vast empire. Then she added, "Oh by the way, I think I'm the only one on the planet that can get away with still calling him Nicky. He goes by either Nick or Nicholas. My boy Nicky really is a consummate professional on the job."

Lucas said, "Suffice to say you are pleased then with the assistant that has been provided for the project. I've a feeling your job became a bit more bearable with him coming on board. So what does Nick call you?"

"I adore working with Nicky. He is so in sync with me. And it depends, if we are at work it's Sam/Samantha/Ms. Smith but the rest of the time it's usually Auntie Lori. Is that your polite way of saying I talk too much and you really didn't need that level of detail about Nicky?" Lori said with a teasing tone in her voice knowing she'd probably told him way more than he'd bargained hearing about.

"Auntie Lori, I can see it. And not at all, to prove the fact I don't think you talk too much since you've given me Intel on Nick tell me more about Joe Gianellie." Lucas said lightly.

"Are you sure? You get me started talking about him and we may be sitting here till the cows come home," Lori said starting to get up to finish the table clean up. There was close to thirty years of Intel she could impart about Joe if he really was so inclined to hear about him. But surely Lucas just wanted the highlights and not details.

"And wherever did you learn an expression like that? I wasn't aware you had any knowledge of farm life. I figured you for a City Girl," Lucas said chuckling.

"And you'd figure right. I am so a City Girl. My idea of roughing it is a Hotel without internet access. However, to answer your question, My Mom's older brother owned a farm. So we spent a couple of weeks every summer out there when we were kids. That's where I learned the phrase," Lori answered starting to load up her hands with items to take to the kitchen. It was time to get up and move about before she got too stiff from sitting so long. The Country Life was not for her at all and never had been.

"Is this the same Uncle that had the rule about eating dessert first? Are you still in touch with him?" Lucas asked as he got up to help.

"Nope, Uncle Keith was my Mom's younger brother. They both passed within a year of each other around ten years ago," Lori said nonchalantly heading for the kitchen. Her Uncles had always taken every opportunity they could to let her know what a great undertaking it had been to for Grandpa and Grandma to raise her at their advanced age. In their opinion, she didn't show them enough gratitude for their sacrifice in doing so. She knew her Grandparents never felt that way, and figured her Uncles were jealous of the attention paid to her. There was a big falling out when her Grandparents' wills had been read and basically left everything to her instead of them. So when the two had passed, it hadn't been sad for her at all. It was more of a huge relief she'd not have to be lectured by them ever again.

After setting down the food he'd brought in, Lucas looked at his watch and cheekily said, "Let's see, it's almost 8:00 O'clock and if I remember correctly the cows used to come home between 5:00 to 6:00 a.m. so that gives you roughly a little over nine hours to fill me in on Joe Gianellie."

Lori was enjoying this cheeky Lucas. But she couldn't resist rolling eyes at him then give him a playful shove before grabbing the tray and heading back to the living room. As she walked she said, "Actually Joe was a part of my Navy days. So I can cover everything in one shot, how fortuitous of you to inquire about two topics that go together so well."

"Yes, I'm nothing if accommodating," Lucas teased following her back out to the coffee table.

"That you most certainly are," Lori said then knowing it was futile to say it but did anyway finished with, "And let me say as always, if you have any questions feel free to interrupt or if you get bored with my tale just tell me to hush up."

They both stacked the rest of the food and dishes on the tray. It was Lucas' turn to roll his eyes but he didn't give her a playful shove. And Lori was a bit disappointed when instead he picked up the tray to take the kitchen saying, "Stay put, I'll finish the clearing up."

Not one to set still and do nothing when she could be busy helping, Lori said, "I'd rather give you a hand then sit in here on my own. Besides, we will get done twice as fast."

"True, then I can hear your tale without any distractions," Lucas said walking back to the kitchen setting down the tray on the counter.

Lori was right behind him till there was a knock at the door. Making her way over to the front door, she could feel Lucas' eyes on her and it made her smile that he thought she needed watched over. It had been ages since anyone had done that for her. She looked in to the peephole before opening it. Greeting the shop girl from the bed and linen boutique with a nod and a smile and she returning the same handed Lori two oversized bags before disappearing from view. Lori took a moment to empty her hands of the bags before shutting the door. When she turned round to do so, there was Mr. Norton standing in the doorway with both hands full. Figuring it was easier to direct him over to the dining table then to try and take his packages, she motioned him in and over.

Lucas came out from the kitchen and joined them at the table giving Mr. Norton a handshake. Mr. Norton again gave assurance Lucas' suit would be ready after 5:00 p.m. on Tuesday and inquired if they would like it delivered. Lucas declined saying he'd be by to pick it up. Then with another handshake he ushered him to the door and sent him on his way.

As Lucas turned back from closing the door, he said, "I don't know how you managed to get London shop keepers to deliver. I've never found them to be so accommodating."

"They were probably just taking pity on a poor American that they didn't want loitering around their establishments," Lori quipped knowing that most shop keepers worldwide would be accommodating to anyone who spent a great deal in their store in hopes of return business. Thinking all the new clothes and linens needed run through the wash with a good dose of fabric softener added she continued, "Know any place we can take all this to get run through the wash so you can start wearing your new clothes and I can start pummelling you with the new pillows in their cases?"

"Funny you should bring that up. I was going to ask you this evening if you would care to keep me company tomorrow while I did my laundry," Lucas said. Then grinned and asked, "So does this mean you are laying down a challenge to a pillow fight rematch?"

"It would appear so, brave enough to accept? And sure I'd be happy to keep you company while you do your laundry as long as you don't go too early. Sundays are supposed to be a day of rest. And I take my sleeping in very serious," Lori said grinning back in anticipation of a rematch. She couldn't resist picking up a pillow and giving it a test swish through the air.

Lucas took a step back putting his hand up in a defensive gesture declaring, "Since you find me so confident, I would damage my reputation if I didn't accept your challenge. So I accept, but can we schedule the rematch for later when the pillows are in their new cases? I believe you have a tale to tell at the moment."

"So I do, but first we really should finish what we started before our delivery interruptions," Lori said putting down the pillow and heading back to the kitchen. It seemed she'd had good luck so far getting him to open up more so when they did the washing up together. But this time it was not to be.

As they finished, Lucas asked, "Care for an after dinner drink?"

"Sure, sounds good, I'll bartend. The usual Lucas? " Lori asked as she reached in to the freezer for a tray of ice to make her drink with.

"Please," Lucas said reaching up above the sink for a couple of glasses then setting them on the counter. Lori was tempted to see if he was ticklish or not when he put his arm up in the air but resisted the impulse. She'd save that for another time.

Lori emptied the last of Vodka in to a glass. There was just enough for a double shot. Lucas said, "Since I was the one who drank it all, I'm going to have see about replacing that bottle for you."

"No need," Lori answered reaching in to a lower cabinet and producing a brand new bottle setting it on the cabinet. She wanted him to know there was plenty to drink and he was welcome to it. She rinsed out the empty one before tossing it in to the recycle bin. She fixed herself a DiSarrona on the rocks.

Leaning against the counter, Lucas said after taking what looked to be an appreciative sip of his drink, "Lori, you are spoiling me too much. I really must insist you let me repay in some way."

"I'll think about it," Lori said with a devilish grin as she put the ice tray back in to the freezer. The Devil sitting on her shoulder told her that Lucas looked like he could use an ice cube down his shirt. So she crossed over to Lucas putting her arms around his neck giving him a hug and as she did slipped it down his shirt collar. She quickly backed away from him towards the door giggling. Lori knew there would be retaliation and felt it best to be just out of reach.

"You little minx," Lucas said as he set down his drink and pulled his shirt tail out of his jeans trying to dislodge the piece of ice When it fell in to his hand, he said, "I should turn you over my knee for this."

Between his statement, which brought the memory of the vision she'd had of turning him over her knee on the way back from the park the other morning and the sight of him trying to get the ice cube out of shirt, Lori doubled over crying with laughter. She made the mistake of turning her back to him. She felt his breath on her neck before his hand sliding in to her shirt and combination of the sensation of the cold of the ice cube and the warmth of his hand around it.


	35. Gifts

Chapter Thirty-Five

Lucas was going to speak of his inspired revenge but the words stuck in his throat. He was captivated peering over her shoulder with rapt fascination putting his free hand on her hip as she covered his hand with both of hers. Slowly straightening up, Lori guided his hand with the ice cube up her chest on to her neck and then over the chin finally landing on her lips leaving behind a wet trail that made her skin glisten.

Reaching the intended destination, Lori sucked the ice cube out of his palm and in to her mouth. She released his hand then proceeded to chew the ice cube and swallow.

Lucas released the pent up breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. She was such an erotic creature whether meaning to be or not. The touch of her hands on his, the feel of her breath and lips against his palm, her body however lightly up against his and his hand on her hip, the glistening of her skin had him stirred in to an early state of arousal. He moved his hand from her lips over to her chin cupping it lightly.

Lori leaned in to his touch for a moment before turning around to face Lucas. She tucked her hands in to the back pockets of jeans and looked down at the floor before speaking very softly, "I was wondering after we finish our after dinner drinks if you would be inclined to accompany me on a stroll to nowhere in to particular. I could do with bit a fresh air."

Lucas looked down at her with a tender smile. He noted the slight blush which he knew would be on her cheeks. It seemed to be her way to first react to then deflect away from intimate situations. He was determined at the right moment to discover what the cause of her shyness was. But for now, he lifted her chin so that he could look in to her eyes in order she could see his intentions were honourable. He said, "It would be my pleasure."

"It's appreciated," Lori said quietly as she gently turned out of his touch and back towards the counter to fix her drink.

Lucas took a moment to tuck his shirt back in before joining her at the counter. He finished off what was left in his own glass before cracking open the new bottle of Vodka and refilling his glass. He thought of once again telling her that she spoiled him too much but didn't. It seemed to give her such pleasure to be able to do it.

Lori held her glass up in salute giving him an impish smile and saying, "Here's to our upcoming little jaunt and to you not being too bored by listening to me ramble about my time in the Navy and Joe G."

Lucas clinked his glass with hers smiling and replying, "To the jaunt and I can guarantee I won't be bored."

Lori leaned against the counter with her ankles crossed and one hand gripping the counter as she sipped her drink. It was Lucas' turned to mimic her stance. He watched her out of the corner of her eye wondering what was going through that phenomenal mind of hers. A moment later she said thoughtfully looking straight ahead instead of at him twirling the ice in her glass, "Minx, huh?"

Lucas said gently, "It suits you."

"Which part of the definition.......?" Lori asked trailing off looking over at him then shook her hand in a negative gesture. She continued, "Never mind, I don't really want to know which one you find suits me."

Lucas smirked a bit at her wanting but not wanting to know which part of the definition of minx he had in mind for her. He said, "I'll guarantee you it is a positive one, not negative."

"Fair enough, moving on then," Lori said obviously not wanting to pursue the subject any further. She drained the rest of her drink and set her glass in the sink.

Lucas did the same then asked, "Are we ready then?"

"Not quite, there's a bit of business I want to get out of the way before we go," Lori said reaching out for Lucas' hand and leading him in to the living room and over to the couch to sit. She stared down at his hand she was holding in her lap. He sensed she was struggling with what she wanted to say next. He put his hand over the ones they were holding and gave it a slight squeeze of encouragement. She took a breath then looked up in to Lucas' eyes saying, "I'm not very good at expressing sentiment but I wanted to say this week has been one of the most pleasurable weeks I've had in a very long time. And that is due entirely to you and your kindness of giving me the great gift of your time and company."

Lucas started to respond but Lori put her free hand up to his lips pressing her fingers against them for a moment. She continued taking her hand off his lips, reaching over for the shopping bag and handing it to him, "Shhh, no, no, don't say anything till I've finished. This is a little something to say thank you and to perhaps.........well, open it and I'll explain."

Lucas was touched by her words and kindness to him. He released her hand, sliding the two presents and card out of the sack on to his lap. He opened the card first. The front was a pencil sketch of two wolves, one sitting and one standing. Both were howling up the full moon. Opening the card, he read in her bold handwriting:

**L,**

Thank you for keeping me company  
while I howled at the moon this week.  
It's been a real pleasure getting to know  
a little of what makes Lucas, Lucas.

Please accept these as a token of my gratitude.  
I hope they will be of comfort to you when the  
need to express one's self comes and the words  
can't find a voice. As you have done, please  
allow me the honour of repaying you by being a  
shoulder to lean on or an ear to listen anytime  
it's needed. Here's to the adventures we've  
had so far and those to come.

As you Brits say, Cheers!

L

Lucas thought,_ "By now anything Lori says or does shouldn't take me by surprise, but once again she's managed."_

He was overcome by the sentiment and his eyes glistened from unshed tears. Setting the card off to the side, He blinked them away and picked up the smaller of the two packages first. Deftly removing the ribbon and wrapping paper, Lucas noted the Mont Blanc logo on the lid before opening the box and peering down at the pen. He said in a husky emotion filled voice, "This is too much, you shouldn't have."

"No, it's not near enough. Now go on, open the other one," Lori said in what Lucas knew to be her kind but firm voice that would bode no argument.

"Very well," He said as he took the pen out of the box and slipped it in to his shirt pocket before putting the box to the side with the card. Opening the large box and folding the back the tissue paper, he ran his hand along the binding feeling the finely crafted leather before taking it out and opening it. On the corner of the inside cover, Lori had inscribed today's date and his name.

Lori covered his hand with hers gazing at them then launched in to a lengthy explanation why she had given Lucas the journal and pen. She said, "There's been many a time when I either had no one to express my thoughts to or just couldn't talk about what was going on with me. When my parents died, I used to spend hours writing down anything that came to mind in a spiral notebook. I must have filled over fifty of them that first year. But it brought me a sense of peace and comfort that nothing else could. So, I thought perhaps in view of your current circumstances, this might do the same for you. I've seen that fleeting intense haunted look in your eyes before. And I know it only comes from someone who has been through a recent very traumatic experience. I don't want you feeling self conscious, I'm sure no one else notices. From the few things I've pieced together through our conversations, I'm pretty positive you were in the same prison or one very much like it that Stephen was and had dealings with the same person he did. It's totally up to you if you want to tell me the particulars. He never could voice his experiences so I encouraged him to write it all down. After it was finished, he put it in a box, tied it up with ribbons and put it away telling me that there would come a time, and he knew I'd know when, to sit down and read it. I've only recently been able to honour him by reading it. And that's enough about that for now; I don't mean to make you uncomfortable by talking about Stephen so much. You have got to stop me from going on so."

Lucas gave her his sideways glance that said she wasn't going on too much, but did reassure her by trying to keep his voice as steady as he could in his emotional state saying, "Lori, you can talk about Stephen or anyone or anything anytime with me. I can't tell you................

She got up from the sofa and extended her hand to Lucas. He was still absorbing all Lori had shared with him in the past few minutes but had enough presences of mind to willingly take the hand offered still holding on to the journal with the other. She cut him off by saying, "No need, there might be concern on your part about someone finding the journal and after being married to an intelligence type, I know how you spies or as you folks say spooks have to guard your privacy. If you will come with me, I will show a safe place you can keep the journal if you choose to do so."

He nodded his acknowledgement and they made their way down the hall to the office. Lori dropped his hand, leaving him standing in the doorway. She made her way over to what looked to be three 4-drawer file cabinets standing side by side on the far wall. She pressed a button that blended in to the side seam on the middle cabinet. The middle two drawers were a false front that swung open to reveal a safe. Bending slightly, she lined up her eyes with the optical scan to open the safe door. There were a couple of shelves and two compartments with locks on them. She opened the top compartment with the key that was stuck in it revealing a space just large enough to accommodate two or three journals the size of which Lucas was holding in his hand. She rambled, "I think this will be secure enough for you to keep the journal in. You'll have the only key to the compartment. And I'm the only one with the capability to program the optical scan to read an eye signature. You already have a key to the apartment, I mean flat, and here I thought I was getting used to using the Queen's English, which I want you to hang on to so you can come and go as you please. Feel free to use the office or any place here to write. Have I covered the privacy issue to your satisfaction?"

Lucas observed intently intrigued by the workings of the safe. It dawned on him that she was very much used to having deal with a spook's lifestyle and their need for security measures. He crossed the room in two strides to Lori placing the journal on top of the cabinet then gathering her up in his arms lifting her up off the floor and giving her a huge hug. He kissed her on the top of her head while setting her down then saying almost formally, "Very much to my satisfaction and more so. This is brilliant. You, as usual, have thought of everything. My sincerest thanks for the journal, pen and most of all for sharing the reason behind them; I will be happy to take you up on the kind offer to secure the journal."

"Good answer, now let's set up your optical scan. Hold your head just so," Lori said closing up the safe and directing him where to move his head and guided it in to the exact position by holding it on both sides of his head. She said moving her hands away, "Now hold very still for a moment and whatever you do don't blink."

Lucas saw a brief flash of the strobe light before he had to blink. Straightening up, he apologized still blinking trying to clear the spots from his eyes, "Sorry, the light made me blink. Do we need to do it again?"

"Nope, you did just fine. Let's give it a try, shall we?" Lori said.

Lucas nodded and put his eyes in line with the optical scan. It read it in five seconds and the safe door popped open. Reaching in to extract the key and handing it to Lucas, She said, "Perfect, and here's your key."

"Thank you," Lucas said accepting the key. He unlocked the compartment and placed the journal inside. Locking it back up, shutting the safe door and pocketing the key, he asked turning towards Lori, "Was the haunted look you saw before Stephen's?"

"Yes, his was one of them. Have a seat, and I'll explain. It is part of my Navy career tale I promised to let you know about," Lori said gesturing towards her oversized leather executive chair.

Lucas took the seat offered. Wanting to have her closer to him, he reached out for Lori drawing her down on to his lap and said, "There now that's much better. Let's hear your tale."

He was pleased she didn't fuss or try to move away from him. Instead she reclined her head on to his shoulder, drew her legs up on to his lap and put her hands on the arm wrapped around her waist. He heard a very soft contented sigh before she launched into her narrative, "My Navy career was spent as a Naval Aviator."

Lucas couldn't resist asking, "What inspired you in to that field of endeavour?"

"Flying is second nature to me. It's a bit hard to explain, but when I'm up there, I feel in total control of my destiny. Actually, I think I didn't choose to fly, it chose me."

"How so? There must be a story behind that statement," Lucas said wanting to know.

Lori lifted her head to look at Lucas saying, "There is and I'll tell it to you. But aren't I getting a bit heavy for you to hold? I should get up and sit in my own chair. Can I get you something to drink?"

Lucas put his arms tighter around Lori's waist answering, "You are not too heavy and you have a seat right here. I'm fine. Quit stalling and talk to me."

"Fine, but you are the one who will have cramps in your legs," Lori said with a half smile.

Lucas said giving her a look that said she wasn't getting out of telling him the story, "If I do, you can rub them out for me."

"Then I best get started so you don't cramp up. When my parents and siblings died, my world as I knew it ceased to exist. Being only Nine, I didn't really comprehend the finality of it all. On the day of the funeral, I thought if I hid and they couldn't find me, then my family wouldn't be buried and they could come back to me. Our next door neighbours, the Barons, had two sons, Eric, my best friend, who was ten and Alexander, sixteen. Alexander had a Chevy pickup with a hydraulic cover on the back of the bed. I managed to sneak out of the house just before sunrise. Made my way over to his truck, get the back open, crawled in and after an hour of hiding fell asleep. Next thing I knew the truck was rumbling down the road. When it stopped, I peeked out the back to discover we were at their Great Uncle Max's air field where Alexander had a part time job. Wanting to get a closer look at the planes, I got out of the back and went in to the air hangar. Alexander spied me almost immediately. He came over and asked if I wanted to go for a hop. I said sure not knowing what a hop was but if it had to do with hanging out with him, I was so there. He was my first major crush and I hero worshipped him. God bless him, he was very tolerant of letting me shadow him all the time. In fact, he's the one that gave me my call sign."

"Which is?" Lucas asked, fearing she'd forget to tell him what it was if he didn't make a point of it.

"Snoopy, you know after the beagle in the Peanuts comics. Alexander said I was his faithful companion and he knew how I so enjoyed the Peanuts gang, especially Snoopy with his Sopwith Camel. So that was his special nickname for me. Anyway, back to the day of the funeral, he said he needed to go in to the office to clear the hop with his Uncle Max. When in reality, he went to call my Grandparents to let them know I was safe. Uncle Max came in to the hangar, asked me if I was the new pilot he'd requisitioned, and proceeded to strap me in to the co-pilot's seat of a twin engine Cessna. Before I knew it, we were up in the air and he was giving me my first flying lesson. I took to it faster than anyone he'd ever saw. It was so exhilarating and liberating to up in the air," Lori spouted all in one breath. Lucas had to smile at the sparkle in her eye as she spoke of flying. He gave her a little nod to continue.

"By the time we landed, my Grandparents along with Alexander were waiting on the tarmac for us. I wasn't thrilled they were there because I knew it meant I had to go to the funeral. Uncle Max unstrapped us telling me he'd speak to them about me taking regular flying lessons if I apologized for worrying them. That seemed to lessen the blow. I walked up to them looking at my shoes and murmured my apology.

Grandpa knelt down and instead of reprimanding me gave me one of his big bear hugs saying that he loved me and there wasn't anything I couldn't talk to him about ever. There was no need to run. Then he got what I referred to as "the stink eye" from Grandma. Grandpa always talked to me as if I were an adult and not a child. He said if I didn't want to go to the funeral, I didn't have to. I could stay at the air field. But, in his opinion it would be something I would regret the rest of my life not taking the opportunity to say one last goodbye

I couldn't bear to look at my Grandma because I just knew she'd have that "I'm very disappointed in you" look on her face. So instead, I turned to Alexander to ask his opinion. He concurred with Grandpa. So, it was settled I'd go to the funeral with Alexander and his brother Eric as my escorts and Uncle Max would see me on a regular basis for flying lessons.

With Alexander on one side and Eric on the other, I went to the funeral and said my goodbyes. I know a lot of people couldn't understand why it was the Baron boys by my side and not relatives. But to me, they were who I needed and my Grandparents understood that. They made sure I was shielded from prying eyes. After everyone had departed the cemetery, Alexander and Eric were the ones who stayed with me at the grave sides after everyone else had left till I was ready to go. On the drive back to the house, Alexander told me that I could count on him to be there whenever I needed him and if he wasn't available Eric would be. Eric nodded solemnly not saying anything because he was in awe his big brother would bestow him with such an awesome responsibility. And to this day, those two have been true to that promise," Lori finished seeming to be wore out from relating her story.

Lucas had to admire that this woman in his arms had been through such a tragedy and had had such great family and friends to lean on. He reached up and guided her head back down to his shoulder. He stroked her hair a couple of times before saying, "Seems you were destined then to fly."

"Yep, so it would seem," Lori answered. They sat for a few more minutes in their companionable silence as Lucas continued to stroke her hair and hold her. She absently stroked his arm with one hand and wrapped the other around his forearm.

When she spoke again, Lucas detected a note of weariness in her voice she tried to hide but it hadn't been there before, "Let's take five, use the facilities, get a couple of bottles of water and go for that stroll I mentioned earlier, ok?"

"If you like," Lucas said releasing her from his hold. After spending a week with her, he knew it was just as much for her benefit as his that there be a change of venue.

Lori straightened out her legs making her knees pop as she did. Then got up and stretched her arms over her head making her elbows pop too. She rolled her neck and it cracked. Lucas sat watching her wondering how much she physically hurt because it all sounded so painful. He said, "Remember, I do owe you that massage I promised earlier."

"I remember. Perhaps when we return or I know you'll be good for a rain check, right?" Lori asked.

"Yes, I will honour my promise whenever you wish," Lucas said getting up. He excused himself to go across to his place on the premise he wanted to put on a pair of trainers for their walk. Lori escorted him to the door handing him his dress shoes. He accepted them with a hug before crossing to his place. While he quickly used the facilities and slipped on his trainers, he pondered all that had happened over the evening. To say the least, spending time with Lori was always unpredictable and never boring. And there was still the rest of the evening to hear about the Navy career and her boss Joe G. He finished up and let himself back in to her place. She was coming down the hall ready to go.


	36. Learn To Fly

Chapter Thirty-Six

Her first instinct had been to flip Lucas over on to his back, but Lori checked herself.

_"Now you've gone and done it Girl. Lucas has had his revenge on you. What's the quickest way to get yourself out of this? "_ Lori thought as she felt his free hand move down to her hip. Slowly straightening up, she guided his hand with the ice cube up her chest on to her neck and then over the chin finally landing on her lips leaving behind a trail of cold and wet water.

Reaching the intended destination, Lori sucked the ice cube out of his palm and in to her mouth. She released his hand then proceeded to chew the ice cube and swallow. She thought, "_I needed that. I don't suppose it would be a good idea to tell Lucas that piece of trivia about chewing ice is a sign of sexual frustration. Nope, not a good idea at all, perhaps after he works through his feelings for Elizabeta.......Geez, Lori get a grip." _

She felt Lucas exhale on to the back of her neck. He moved his hand from her lips over to her chin cupping it lightly. Lori allowed herself to lean in to his touch for a moment. It was becoming extremely urgent to get his hands off of her before she melted completely. Turning around to face Lucas, she tucked her hands in to the back pockets of jeans and looked down at the floor. It was definitely time to have a change of subject and venue. Hoping he wouldn't notice the blush on her cheeks from the heat he was generating in her, she said very softly, "I was wondering after we finish our after dinner drinks if you would be inclined to accompany me on a stroll to nowhere in to particular. I could do with bit a fresh air."

Lucas lifted her chin looking in to her eyes. He said, "It would be my pleasure."

"It's appreciated," Lori said quietly as she gently turned out of his touch and back towards the counter to finish fixing her drink, which she was badly in need of right at the moment. Her mind raced as to the reason why he got under her skin so quickly. Except for being in the spy game and having spent time in a Russian prison, he really was nothing like Stephen. So it couldn't be she was projecting her feelings for Stephen on to Lucas.`

Lucas joined her finishing off his drink and cracking open the new bottle pouring himself a refill. Lori noticed he had taken the time to tuck in his

shirt prior to coming over to the counter. It pleased her he was making good use of the Vodka.

Lori held her glass up in salute giving him an impish smile and saying, "Here's to our upcoming little jaunt and to you not being too bored by listening to me ramble about my time in the Navy and Joe G."

Lucas clinked his glass with hers smiling and replying, "To the jaunt and I can guarantee I won't be bored."

Lori leaned against the counter with her ankles crossed and one hand gripping the counter as she sipped her drink. It was Lucas' turned to mimic her stance. She remembered him calling her a minx and wondered which meaning of the word he was applying to her. A moment later looking straight ahead instead of at him because if she did she knew she'd either laugh or be crushed by what she saw in his eyes, she said thoughtfully while twirling the ice in her glass, "Minx, huh?"

Lucas said gently, "It suits you."

"Which part of the definition.......?" Lori asked trailing off looking over at him then shook her hand in a negative gesture. She thought in this instance her curiosity didn't need to be satisfied. She continued, "Never mind, I don't really want to know which one you find suits me."

Lucas smirked before he said, "I'll guarantee you it is a positive one, not negative."

"Fair enough, moving on then," Lori said regretting ever having brought the subject to begin with. She drained the rest of her drink to give her some fortification for what she had planned next and set her glass in the sink.

Lucas did the same then asked, "Are we ready then?"

"Not quite, there's a bit of business I want to get out of the way before we go," Lori said reaching out for Lucas' hand and leading him in to the living room and over to the couch to sit. It was time to give him his presents. She hoped he would receive them in the spirit they were given. It was always such a struggle for her to express sentiment without coming across insincere because of her flip nature. She stared down at his hand she was holding in her lap trying hard to come up with the proper thing to say. Lucas put his hand over the ones they were holding and gave it a slight squeeze which she took as encouragement to get on with it. She took a breath then looked up in to Lucas' eyes she said, "I'm not very good at expressing sentiment but I wanted to say this week has been one of the most pleasurable weeks I've had in a very long time. And that is due entirely to you and your kindness of giving me the great gift of your time, company and understanding."

Lucas started to respond as she knew he would but Lori put her free hand up to his lips pressing her fingers against them for a moment to silence him. She continued taking her hand off his lips, reaching over for the shopping bag and handing it to him, "Shhh, no, no, don't say anything till I've finished. This is a little something to say thank you and to perhaps.........well, open it and I'll explain."

Lucas released her hand, sliding the two presents and card out of the sack on to his lap. He opened the card first. She waited while he looked at the front of the card that had two wolves howling at the full moon, opened it and read what she had written:

L,

Thank you for keeping me company while  
I howled at the moon this week.  
It's been a real pleasure getting to know  
a little of what makes Lucas, Lucas.  
Please accept these as a token of my gratitude.  
I hope they will be of comfort to you when the  
need to express one's self comes and the words  
can't find a voice. As you have done, please allow  
me the honour of repaying you by being a shoulder  
to lean on or an ear to listen anytime it's needed.  
Here's to the adventures we've had so far and  
those to come. As you Brits say, Cheers!

L

She could tell he was touched by the card. And was relieved, he wasn't put off by what she had inscribed. Setting the card off to the side, he picked up the smaller of the two packages first. Deftly removing the ribbon and wrapping paper, Lucas opened the box and peered down at the pen. He said in a husky emotion filled voice, "This is too much, you shouldn't have."

"No, it's not near enough. Now go on, open the other one," Lori said in her kind but firm voice that would bode no argument. She had hoped he would like it but hadn't expected such an emotional response from him. She wondered if it was the pen, the card, both or just the act of giving him a gift that was affecting him so much.

"Very well," He said as he took the pen out of the box and slipped it in to his shirt pocket before putting the box to the side with the card. Opening the large box and folding the back the tissue paper, he ran his hand along the binding of the journal feeling the finely crafted leather before taking it out and opening it. On the corner of the inside cover, Lori had inscribed today's date and his name. While he was opening the box and admiring the journal, Lori took the opportunity to pick up her Blackberry from the end table and slide it in to her back pocket. She'd be needing it shortly.

Giving her attention back to Lucas, Lori covered his hand with hers gazing at them then launched in to what she knew would end up being a lengthy explanation why she had given him the journal and pen. She said, "There's been many a time when I either had no one to express my thoughts to or just couldn't talk about what was going on with me. When my parents died, I used to spend hours writing down anything that came to mind in a spiral notebook. I must have filled over fifty of them that first year. But it brought me a sense of peace and comfort that nothing else could. So, I thought perhaps in view of your current circumstances, this might do the same for you. I've seen that fleeting intense haunted look in your eyes before. And I know it only comes from someone who has been through a recent very traumatic experience. I don't want you feeling self conscious, I'm sure no one else notices. From the few things I've pieced together through our conversations, I'm pretty positive you were in the same prison or one very much like it that Stephen was and had dealings with the same person he did. It's totally up to you if you want to tell me the particulars. He never could voice his experiences so I encouraged him to write it all down. After it was finished, he put it in a box, tied it up with ribbons and put it away telling me that there would come a time, and he knew I'd know when, to sit down and read it. I've only recently been able to honour him by reading it. And that's enough about that for now; I don't mean to make you uncomfortable by talking about Stephen so much. You have got to stop me from going on so."

Lucas gave her his sideways glance that said she wasn't going on too much and said, "Lori, you can talk about Stephen or anyone or anything anytime with me. I can't tell you...............

Appreciating his reassurance, she wanted to do the same for him without making him feel self conscience. She got up from the sofa and extended her hand to Lucas cutting him off by saying, "No need, there might be concern on your part about someone finding the journal and after being married to an intelligence type, I know how you spies or as you folks say spooks have to guard your privacy. If you will come with me, I will show a safe place you can keep the journal if you choose to do so."

Lucas seemed to be lost in thought but did take the hand she offered still holding on to the journal with the other. He nodded his acknowledgement and they made their way down the hall to the office. Lori dropped his hand, leaving him standing in the doorway. She made her way over to what looked to be three 4-drawer file cabinets standing side by side on the far wall. She pressed a button that blended in to the side seam on the middle cabinet. The middle two drawers were a false front that swung open to reveal a safe. Bending slightly, she lined up her eyes with the optical scan to open the safe door. There were a couple of shelves and two compartments with locks on them. She opened the top compartment with the key that was stuck in it revealing a space just large enough to accommodate two or three journals the size of which Lucas was holding in his hand. Wanting to get through the explanation as fast as possible, she rambled, "I think this will be secure enough for you to keep the journal in. You'll have the only key to the compartment. And I'm the only one with the capability to program the optical scan to read an eye signature. You already have a key to the apartment, I mean flat, and here I thought I was getting used to using the Queen's English, which I want you to hang on to so you can come and go as you please. Feel free to use the office or any place here to write. Have I covered the privacy issue to your satisfaction?"

She could feel Lucas watching her every move. When he crossed the room in two strides placing the journal on top of the cabinet then gathering her up in his arms lifting her up off the floor and giving her a huge hug, it took her a bit by surprise. He kissed her on the top of her head while setting her down then saying almost formally, "Very much to my satisfaction and more so. This is brilliant. You, as usual, have thought of everything. My sincerest thanks for the journal, pen and most of all for sharing the reason behind them; I will be happy to take you up on the kind offer to secure the journal."

"Good answer, now let's set up your optical scan. Hold your head just so," Lori said closing up the safe and directing him where to move his head and guided it in to the exact position by holding it on both sides of his head. She said moving her hands away and taking her Blackberry out of her pocket to record the scan, "Now hold very still for a moment and whatever you do don't blink."

It only took a moment and flash of the strobe light to record his eye signature. She felt for him because she knew how it felt to be blinded by the strobe. Straightening up, he apologized still blinking trying to clear the spots from his eyes, "Sorry, the light made me blink. Do we need to do it again?"

"Nope, you did just fine. Let's give it a try, shall we?" Lori said as she stuffed her Blackberry back in to her pocket.

Lucas nodded and put his eyes in line with the optical scan. It read it in five seconds and the safe door popped open. Reaching in to extract the key and handing it to Lucas, She said, "Perfect, and here's your key."

"Thank you," Lucas said accepting the key. He unlocked the compartment and placed the journal inside. Locking it back up, shutting the safe door and pocketing the key, he asked turning towards Lori, "Was the haunted look you saw before Stephen's?"

"Yes, his was one of them. Have a seat, and I'll explain. It is part of my Navy career tale I promised to let you know about," Lori said not really surprised he asked the question. She'd been expecting it or something like it. Knowing it would take a while to explain, she gestured towards her oversized leather executive chair to have him take a seat.

Lucas took the seat offered. He caught her off guard when he reached for her drawing her down on to his lap and said, "There now that's much better. Let's hear your tale."

It felt so safe and nice to be in his arms. She reclined her head on to his shoulder, drew her legs up on to his lap and put her hands on the arm wrapped around her waist. Lori couldn't help the very soft contented sigh that escaped her lips. Trying to cover up that it had happened she launched into her narrative, "My Navy career was spent as a Naval Aviator."

Lucas asked, "What inspired you in to that field of endeavour?"

Warming up to a subject that was as much part of her as breathing Lori answered, "Flying is second nature to me. It's a bit hard to explain, but when I'm up there, I feel in total control of my destiny. Actually, I think I didn't choose to fly, it chose me."

"How so? There must be a story behind that statement," Lucas said.

Lori lifted her head to look at Lucas to make sure he really was interested and not just being polite by asking. Seeing he really was, she thought perhaps it would be best if she sat in the chair next to him because the explanation would be lengthy. Always remembering her Hoosier Hospitality, She said, "There is and I'll tell it to you. But aren't I getting a bit heavy for you to hold? I should get up and sit in my own chair. Can I get you something to drink?"

Lucas put his arms tighter around Lori's waist answering, "You are not too heavy and you have a seat right here. I'm fine. Quit stalling and talk to me."

"Fine, but you are the one who will have cramps in your legs," Lori said with a half smile being her usual smartass self.

Lucas said giving her a look that told her she wasn't getting out of telling him the story, "If I do, you can rub them out for me."

"Then I best get started so you don't cramp up, she responded but thought to herself it would be a delightful to get rub his legs and other parts of his body.

Shaking herself mentally to get that image out of her head, she began the story of the day of her family's funeral, ". When my parents and siblings died, my world as I knew it ceased to exist. Being only Nine, I didn't really comprehend the finality of it all. On the day of the funeral, I thought if I hid and they couldn't find me, then my family wouldn't be buried and they could come back to me.

Our next door neighbours, the Barons, had two sons, Eric, my best friend, who was ten and Alexander, sixteen. Alexander had a Chevy pickup with a hydraulic cover on the back of the bed.

I managed to sneak out of the house just before sunrise. Made my way over to his truck, get the back open, crawled in and after an hour of hiding fell asleep. Next thing I knew the truck was rumbling down the road. When it stopped, I peeked out the back to discover we were at their Great Uncle Max's air field where Alexander had a part time job.

Wanting to get a closer look at the planes, I got out of the back and went in to the air hangar. Alexander spied me almost immediately. He came over and asked if I wanted to go for a hop. I said sure not knowing what a hop was but if it had to do with hanging out with him, I was so there. He was my first major crush and I hero worshipped him. God bless him, he was very tolerant of letting me shadow him all the time. In fact, he's the one that gave me my call sign."

"Which is?" Lucas asked.

She digressed with a smile, "Snoopy, you know after the beagle in the Peanuts comics. Alexander said I was his faithful companion and he knew how I so enjoyed the Peanuts gang, especially Snoopy with his Sopwith Camel. So that was his special nickname for me."

Getting back on topic, she continued, "Anyway, back to the day of the funeral, he said he needed to go in to the office to clear the hop with his Uncle Max. When in reality, he went to call my Grandparents to let them know I was safe. Uncle Max came in to the hangar, asked me if I was the new pilot he'd requisitioned, and proceeded to strap me in to the co-pilot's seat of a twin engine Cessna. Before I knew it, we were up in the air and he was giving me my first flying lesson. I took to it faster than anyone he'd ever saw. It was so exhilarating and liberating to up in the air," Lori spouted all in one breath.

Lucas was smiling at her. She figured he found her stowaway antics amusing. He gave her a little nod to continue.

"By the time we landed, my Grandparents along with Alexander were waiting on the tarmac for us. I wasn't thrilled they were there because I knew it meant I had to go to the funeral. Uncle Max unstrapped us telling me he'd speak to them about me taking regular flying lessons if I apologized for worrying them. That seemed to lessen the blow. I walked up to them looking at my shoes and murmured my apology.

Grandpa knelt down and instead of reprimanding me gave me one of his big bear hugs saying that he loved me and there wasn't anything I couldn't talk to him about ever. There was no need to run.

Then he got what I referred to as "the stink eye" from Grandma. Grandpa always talked to me as if I were an adult and not a child. He said if I didn't want to go to the funeral, I didn't have to. I could stay at the air field. But, in his opinion it would be something I would regret the rest of my life not taking the opportunity to say one last goodbye.

I couldn't bear to look at my Grandma because I just knew she'd have that "I'm very disappointed in you" look on her face. So instead, I turned to Alexander to ask his opinion. He concurred with Grandpa. So, it was settled I'd go to the funeral with Alexander and his brother Eric as my escorts and Uncle Max would see me on a regular basis for flying lessons.

With Alexander on one side and Eric on the other, I went to the funeral and said my goodbyes. I know a lot of people couldn't understand why it was the Baron boys by my side and not relatives. But to me, they were who I needed and my Grandparents understood that. They made sure I was shielded from prying eyes.

After everyone had departed the cemetery, Alexander and Eric were the ones who stayed with me at the grave sides after everyone else had left till I was ready to go. On the drive back to the house, Alexander told me that I could count on him to be there whenever I needed him and if he wasn't available Eric would be.

Eric nodded solemnly not saying anything because he was in awe his big brother would bestow him with such an awesome responsibility. And to this day, those two have been true to that promise," Lori finished wore out from relating her story and wistful because she wished the Baron Boys were there right now standing by her side as she related that awful day. It was such an emotional thing to remember and those types of things seemed to always zap her strength.

It was very comforting when Lucas reached up and guided her head back down to his shoulder. The feeling of him stroking her hair a couple of times felt so pleasant He said, "Seems you were destined then to fly."

"Yep, so it would seem," Lori answered feeling like he understood her a little better. They sat for a few more minutes in their companionable silence as Lucas continued to stroke her hair and hold her. She absently stroked his arm with one hand and wrapped the other around his forearm. She felt like staying like this forever but knew it was time to get up and move on to that stroll she had requested earlier.

Trying to keep the weariness out of her voice so that Lucas wouldn't think she needed to rest, she said, "Let's take five, use the facilities, get a couple of bottles of water and go for that stroll I mentioned earlier, ok?"

"If you like," Lucas said releasing her from his hold.

Knowing she had sat too long curled up in Lucas' lap, Lori expected the knee and elbow popping. Her body didn't let her down as she straightened out her legs and stretched her arms over her head. Finally rolling her neck, it cracked loudly. She'd always had health related joint problems but for the most part, the pain was manageable with a few Advil taken in two hour increments. Every once and a while though on those days when it was so intense she couldn't hardly move a Darvocet helped.

Lucas said, "Remember, I do owe you that massage I promised earlier."

"I remember. Perhaps when we return or I know you'll be good for a rain check, right?" Lori asked. She didn't want him to feel like it was something that had to be done right away. And besides, with her emotions running so high at the moment, it definitely was not the time to have his hands all over her body. She feared she wouldn't be able to control herself.

"Yes, I will honour my promise whenever you wish," Lucas said getting up. He excused himself to go across to his place so he could to put on a pair of trainers for their walk. Lori escorted him to the door handing him his dress shoes. He accepted them with a hug before crossing to his place.

As soon as she'd closed the door, Lori was off like a shot down to the bathroom for her Advil. Being they were candy coated, water was not needed. She knew that he'd be back most likely in five minutes or less so there was no time to waste. After using the facilities, she went in to the bedroom for her sneakers.

Sitting on the bed to slip them on, Lori was so tempted just to flop back and stay there. But she heard the key in the lock, so that wasn't an option. She started to make her way down the hall just as Lucas closed the door. All there was left to do was grab the waters and put on her coat. Then they could go.


	37. Exploring

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Lucas followed Lori's progress down the hall out of the corner of his eye as he put on his coat. She slipped out of sight causing him to turn his head just in time to see her going in to the kitchen. Giving his head a little shake as a slight smile crossed his lips. What was it about her that always had him wanting to know her every movement?

He made his way over to the kitchen doorway stopping to lean against it. He didn't want to startle her but he could sense she knew he was there. She threw back a shot of some amber colour liquid in to her mouth.

Lori turned to him asking, "Would you like one for the road?"

Lucas arched an eyebrow at her but nodded his consent. He watched her pour a double shot of vodka in to a glass that sat waiting on the counter and handed it to him. Her hand was shaking as she did. When he grazed her fingers with his, they were cold to the touch. Something was amiss but he didn't know what. He said in a soothing voice, "Thank you, so have you decided to stay in then?"

"Oh no, just fortifying myself against the elements is all," Lori answered as she picked up the bottle of Makers Mark Kentucky Bourbon and poured herself another shot. She downed it as fast as she had the other one. She poured a third before closing up the bottle and putting it back in its place on the counter before pounding it back.

Lucas drank his vodka looking at her over the rim of the glass. He'd only known her a week but in that time he'd never seen her do straight shots. Lucas thought, _"With the little she had for supper that is going to go straight to her head. I wonder what she's like when inebriated."_

Lori rinsed out the shot glass and sat it in the sink. Lucas finished his drink and followed suit by rinsing his out and sitting in the sink. Lori turned to the refrigerator taking out a couple of bottles of water. Turning back towards Lucas she said, "So I take it you are ready to go then?"

"I am if you are," Lucas replied backing out of the kitchen heading towards the living room. He picked up her coat and held it for her. Lori sat the water on the end table before sliding her arms in to the offered coat. She said, "Thank you kind Sir.

"You are most welcome My Lady, Lucas said sliding her coat the rest of way on then giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

"Then let's make like a tree and leave," Lori said with a chuckle while buttoning up her coat and tying the belt in to a loose knot. She reached for the waters before asking, "Keys?"

Lucas smiled at her attempt at humour He reached in to his pocket pulling out the Red Wings key chain jangling them in front of her saying, "Have them right here."

Lori said, "Just checking. I'd hate to have to pick the lock when we got back."

Lucas couldn't quite tell if she was joking or serious about that skill set and thought it best to not pursue the topic at this time. But he filed the comment away in his compartmentalized brain for a later time just in case. Opening the door, he said, "Ladies first."

Lori snapped off the lamp took a quick look around then said, "Thank you" as she went out the door.

Lucas clicked the lock as he pulled the door closed. He was about to offer Lori his arm when he looked over to find her standing at the foot the stairs that led up to the next floor. She said looking up, "Ever been to the roof of this place?"

"Can't say that I have, why do you ask?" He said as he crossed the hall to join her.

"I'm curious what's up there, thought I'd go take a peek," Lori said as she headed up the stairs without looking back. Lucas had to smile. Once again she was making the mundane an adventure. He trailed after her a step or two behind. If one didn't know she'd just had an after dinner drink and three shots of whiskey, you couldn't tell in her walk or speech. He found that interesting.

She threw over her shoulder, "I think it was the Author Vladimir Nabokov who once said curiosity was the purest form of insubordination. Are you familiar with any of his works?"

Lucas thought a moment before replying, "I believe "Lolita" was his best known."

"Lucas takes 20th Century Authors' best known works for a thousand, Alex. Way to go," Lori teased.

"Pardon?" Lucas asked genuinely perplexed by her statement.

She explained, "There is a game show over in the States called "Jeopardy" hosted by Alex Trebek. The premise is there are different categories that he gives you the answers to and you give your response in the form of a question. It's quite entertaining to watch plus you get the added benefit of extending your trivia knowledge."

"That sounds like a game show worth watching then," Lucas said giving her another half smile.

Lori smiled back asking, "Not one for game shows then?"

"Not really," Lucas answered honestly.

They had climbed two sets of stairs reaching the door to the roof. Lori put her hand out to open it at the same time Lucas did. His hand covered hers and he squeezed lightly before helping her to turn the latch. It opened surprisingly easy. He released her hand and pushed the door open. She stepped out on to the roof doing a 360 degree turn ending up face to face Lucas. He had taken the opportunity to kick a piece of wood that had been laying off to the side in the door jamb to hold the door open so they wouldn't get locked on the roof while she was turning. What they found was the remnants of a rooftop garden that had been winterized along with a full set of cushioned lawn furniture that included a two person swing with a canopy on top.

Lori said, "How delightful, it would appear someone did a very nice job of tending to their rooftop garden. I wonder if it belonged to the person who moved out today."

Lucas said, "That would be a good assumption seeing how she had been the only resident in the building when I moved in."

"Really? Then that means she either left it behind or will be coming back for it later. Either way, I say instead of us strolling to the park, we utilize this lovely setting," Lori said already making her way over to the corner with the furniture.

"I concur," Lucas answered knowing she would head directly for the swing. She didn't disappoint. He took a moment to walk around the perimeter taking in the view before joining her. It was lovely and very peaceful looking at the city from this vantage point.

By the time he arrived at the swing, Lori was swaying slowly back and forth with her head slightly bowed looking down on to the floor of the roof and arms wrapped around her waist. The bottles of water set on the table beside the swing. She looked to be either cold or deep in thought or both. Lucas sat down pulling her against him and drawing her in close. He asked, "Cold?"

"A little," Lori said turning slightly to smile up at him as she tucked her legs up under and snuggled in even closer to him.

"I could go down and get your quilt for you," Lucas offered but not really wanting to move at the moment. He was enjoying having her so close.

"Perhaps a little later, I'm good for now. You are kind to offer though," Lori said.

"Just let me know," Lucas said as he tightened his hold on her a little more. Then covered her hands that were resting on his arms to warm them up, he was surprised how much colder they were than earlier in the kitchen. He slowly swung them back and forth. He could feel her hands warm up as they absorbed the heat from his hands.

As they sat there in their companionable silence, Lucas was thinking how pleasant and relaxing it was to have Lori leaning up against him with his arms wrapped around her. And how lucky he was to be spending time with someone who was content to sit quietly, take pleasure in soaking up the atmosphere and not make incessant small talk. He felt like of all the people he knew, she was the only one who seemed to understand him. He could be completely himself without any façade necessary. Had it really only been a week since they first met? It felt like he'd known her forever. Perhaps he had in another lifetime.

Looking down and seeing her eyes closed, Lucas thought perhaps Lori had almost fallen asleep but she shifted in the seat beside him stretching out her legs out to the side. And as usual the knees popped. With a sound that loud, it had to hurt when she moved. He asked, "Is that as painful as it sounds?"

She gave him a wry smile shrugging it off saying, "I don't really think about it. It's nothing I haven't lived with for many years. I just need to remember to not stay in one position for too long. Sorry if it bothers you.

Remembering vividly how the cold would seep in to his bones on those long wintry nights in Russia, Lucas figured it was doing the same to Lori. He shook his head and admonished, "No, it doesn't bother me but what am I going to do with you? What can I do to help make the pain go away? We should go get you warmed up or at the very least I should go get your quilt so you can cover up."

Sitting up straight, turning out his embrace, and giving his arm a playful swat, Lori grinned broadly and replied, "Damn it Lucas, what did I tell you about asking me those kind of open ended questions? You could be in real trouble, really embarrassed or really put off if I told you about the list of what you are going to with me to get me warmed up that flashed through my warped mind just now."

Her grin was infectious. Lucas gave her one of his very rare full face grins as he pulled her back in to his embrace. The endless possibilities of where her mind had gone flashed through his head. He said, "Alright you little minx, I think that should be for me to decide. I am not embarrassed or put off easily. And as for trouble, well let's just say I have been trained to handle myself in those types of situations. Always before you have managed to find a way to deflect telling me what you were really thinking. But not this time, I have you in my clutches and won't let go till you do."

Lori replaced her hands over the top of his arms. She said, "Hmmmm, now there's a dilemma."

Knowing in all likelihood he would not get a straight answer, Lucas asked anyway, "What dilemma?"

"Well, it's threefold, first being your clutches is more how do I want to put this, more a treat than a punishment. So second, if I told you, you'd let me go, not such a good prospect in my book. Which brings me to the third part, however, if I did tell you then perhaps………"

And she trailed off finishing with a sigh which he couldn't tell was a contented one or one of wishful thinking. This exacerbated the situation even more. Lucas was both amazed and aggravated she had managed once again to find a way out of not telling him outright what he wanted to know but left it open to interpretation. He decided to ask, "Perhaps, what? Elaborate please."

"Don't mind me Lucas, I'm just feeling my after dinner drinks. I think they went straight to my head when I guzzled them down. You know how there different categories of drunks. The main ones are the loud one, the quiet one, the mean one, the silly one, the happy one, the sad one, the talkative one and the flirty one. I fall in to the last two categories. So, I should apologize for my inappropriate innuendos. But it is hard not to throw them out there when sitting in the arms of such a warm, charming, attractive, sexy gentleman like you. Did I mention gorgeous?" Lori said rambling and sounding contrite, then just as sudden stopping and looking down with her cheeks blushing.

Lucas smiled over the top of her head. He found her to be somewhat reserved even in her inebriated state. It was excellent to hear all those wonderful adjectives regarding him come out of her. She was so good for his male ego. He thought, _"I wonder if Lori is truly capable of totally letting loose. She always stops herself when she is on the brink." _Aloud he said as he put his hand under her chin lifting her face up to meet his, "You didn't say or imply anything I find offensive or embarrassing. In fact, I quite liked your vocabulary when it came to describing me. You, My Dear, have quite the way of stroking my ego. And for that, I thank you."

Lori mumbled as she turned out of his hand looking off to the side, "You're welcome." Then she turned back to him quietly saying, "It just all kinda came spilling out and I couldn't seem to stop myself. There's some kind of chemical reaction that kicks in every time I'm around you."

Lucas knew exactly how she felt about the chemical reaction. No longer able to hold back his male instinct, he bent down giving her the kiss on the lips he'd been longing to all evening. He didn't want to scare her off with the all the passion that had slowly building in him all week. So it began soft and gentle with all the tenderness he felt for her, his lips brushing ever so slightly against hers. He thought perhaps she would turn away from it but she didn't. So he increased the pressure to a proper level. Although it was tentative, he felt her responding before she broke it off looking down with a sigh and a shiver.

She whispered, "Thank you that was lovely."

Lucas found it very endearing she would express her appreciation for such a small gesture. He had noted the shiver and inquired, "Is it too cold for you out here? Shall we go in?"

Lori looked up at him with a small smile before responding, "I am a bit chilled, perhaps we should. I can make us a cup of hot chocolate or would you prefer tea?"

Knowing the intimate moment had passed and would in all likelihood not continue at this time, Lucas stood up offering his hand saying, "I haven't had a cup of hot chocolate in years. That sounds delicious."

She took his hand standing up slowly. Lucas wrapped her hand around his arm escorting her over to the door. Before opening it he said, "Next time we come up, I'll be sure to bring a blanket for you to cover up with."

"You are very kind Lucas," Lori said as she patted his arm with her hand.

He opened the door letting her go through first before kicking the piece of the wood out of the way. Shutting the door firmly behind him, Lucas quickly caught up to Lori who had already descended halfway down the first flight of stairs. He came along side her and picked her hand up putting it back in the crook of his arm. He teased, "See how you are, give a man a kiss and then try to run away. Well, now I've caught you and there's a price to be paid."

Lori sassed, "So now you know, I'm a love 'em and leave 'em kind. And do tell what would that price be?"

Lucas was satisfied she seemed to have worked her way back to her witty self. He gave her a cryptic answer, "I believe you shall have to wait to find out what the price is, but be assured you will pay it."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. North? I assure you I pay my debts," Lori said in what Lucas was assured a mock horror tone.

"Consider it more a promise than a threat, Ms. Montgomery," He answered smoothly as they arrived at the door to #2. He took out the keys, unlocked the door and opened it wide to let her in.

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled as she entered taking off her coat and said, "Very well, Mr. North, I've never backed down from a challenge in my life and am not about to start now."

Lucas came in closing the door behind him before taking off his coat. He said, "Good to know."

Lori threw her coat on the chair closest to the door before heading down the hall and turning into the bathroom.

Lucas dropped his own coat before going to the kitchen to wash his hands. Turning on the tap, he saw the glasses they had drank from earlier and wondered what had been the cause of her feeling the need to throw back three shots in a row. He had to smile at her ability to do so with having the appearance of being relaxed but not the least bit inebriated. Finished washing, he dried his hands on the tea towel and hung it back in its place. Lori came in to the kitchen as he finished. She gave him a pat on the back as she made his way over to the fridge taking out the milk. He leaned against the countertop watching as she started to make the hot chocolate. He asked casually, "So about your Navy days, would now be a good time to hear about them?"

Lori drew a deep breath before starting to speak, "You already know how I got started flying, so I guess I should fill you in how I ended up in the Navy instead of the Air Force. I don't know how detailed the security check was that you ran but I one of things that might not have been on there was I excelled at my studies in school and went through at an accelerated rate. I finished high school when I was fourteen and had my Masters from Notre Dame University by the time I was seventeen."

She paused just long enough to stir the chocolate syrup in to the milk, Lucas nodded and wondering about the choice of Notre Dame, He asked, "Are you Catholic?"

Lori answered, "Nope, are you?"

"I was raised Methodist," Lucas said not really caring to elaborate what his current religious beliefs were or lack thereof. So instead, he asked her, "Why Notre Dame then?"

Lori continued on with her explanation, "Uncle Max had a lot of influence with my choosing to go Navy. He'd regale me with stories of his Navy flying adventures while giving me my lessons. Plus, he had several of his buddies which were very high up the ladder come watch me fly. They were impressed enough that I got a full ride scholarship to Notre Dame to be in their ROTC program. Which is where I was planning to go anyway so it all worked out for the best. You aren't allowed to actively join any branch of the Armed Forces until age eighteen. But there is this loophole that allows for certain exceptions to be in ROTC which stands for Reserve Officer Training Corp. Since you are technically still in school the age rule doesn't count."

Lucas noticed the wistful look on her face as she finished her last sentence. He made the assumption she was having a memory of her University days that she'd just as soon forget. It probably had to do with her being so much younger than the rest of her classmates. To help move past the memory even though he knew the answer, he asked, "How much of a gap was there between finishing University and going to the Naval Flight training?"

"Only a couple of months, I graduated in May, turned eighteen in July and reported to training the beginning of August. By the time I entered training, Uncle Max had help me to have my pilot's qualifications to fly anything up to a Leer Jet. So I was already at an advantage over most my fellow classmates."

Lucas was impressed that she had accomplished so much in such a short amount of time but more so at how modest she was about it. He already knew she deflected away from any kind of praise and/or for taking full credit for her accomplishments and preferred to give the others the accolades. But he really wanted to know why she did it. He was about to ask her why when she said, "Would you get the mugs out for me?"

He nodded and reached up in to the cabinet producing the two mugs requested. She poured the steaming hot chocolate in to the mugs and asked, "Do you prefer your hot chocolate plain, with marshmallows, whipped cream on top or both?"

"Whipped cream please," Lucas said.

She got the can of Redi-Whip out of the fridge and shook it. Getting an ornery look on her face, Lori took the can and sprayed directly in to her mouth. She looked just like a cat who had a bowl of cream. She swallowed and asked, "Would you like some?"

"I'll wait till it's on my chocolate, thanks," Lucas answered.

"Spoiled Sport, but ok this time. You do know there are lots more fun uses for this stuff then just on food." She said teasingly as she sprayed a mound on top of each mug.

"And I'm sure you will enlighten me to those uses," Lucas said teasing back.

Lori got out a couple of spoons and napkins before picking up her mug and heading out to the dining table with them in her hand, she called over her shoulder once again trailing off before she finished her sentence, "I might and then again.........."

Lucas picked up his mug and followed once again shaking his head. She was a piece of work but he was delighted and quite entertained by her.


	38. Lovely Setting

Overnight Therapy - Chapter Thirty-Eight

Lori could feel Lucas watching her out of the corner of his eye. She watched how fluid his movements were as he put on his coat. It was all she could do not walk up to him and peel that coat off along with the rest of his clothes. Thinking a drink might help calm her overactive libido, she ducked in to the kitchen. There was something about the man that caused such a chemical reaction in her, she felt like she could internally combust.

Fastest thing to fix and down would be a shot because she was sure Lucas would be joining her shortly to find out what she was up to. She took down a shot glass and a regular one for him. Needing something stronger than the Amaretto DiSaronna, Lori reached for the Maker's Mark Kentucky Bourbon. Using the shot glass she poured herself the much needed drink. Throwing back her head, she threw back the shot letting it slide down her throat. Knowing he'd taken up his post in the doorway, she turned to him asking, "Would you like one for the road?"

Lori saw Lucas arch an eyebrow at her and hoped he wouldn't pry as to why her sudden need for libation. He didn't and just nodded his consent. She poured a double shot of vodka in to the glass that sat waiting on the counter and handed it to him. She was suddenly quite nervous and her hand shook as she did. When he grazed her fingers with his, she thought they felt quite warm to the touch. He said in that wonderfully smooth voice of his, "Thank you, so have you decided to stay in then?"

"Oh no, just fortifying myself against the elements is all," Lori answered as she picked up the bottle of Makers Mark Kentucky Bourbon and poured herself another shot. He had her senses on fire and she needed to try to douse the flames. She downed it as fast as she had the other one. She was very aware of Lucas' Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drank his vodka. She had an overwhelming to lick it but instead poured a third shot before closing up the bottle and putting it back in its place on the counter and pounding it back.

Lori rinsed out the shot glass and sat it in the sink. Lucas finished his drink and followed suit by rinsing his out and sitting in the sink. Lori turned to the refrigerator taking out a couple of bottles of water. Turning back towards Lucas she said, "So I take it you are ready to go then?"

"I am if you are," Lucas replied backing out of the kitchen heading towards the living room. He picked up her coat and held it for her. Lori sat the water on the end table before sliding her arms in to the offered coat. Thinking what a Gentleman he was, she said, "Thank you kind Sir.

"You are most welcome My Lady, Lucas said sliding her coat the rest of way on then giving her shoulders a slight squeeze.

"Then let's make like a tree and leave," Lori said with a chuckle while buttoning up her coat and tying the belt in to a loose knot. It was the only thing she could think to say. What she thought was how wonderful his hands had felt on her shoulders and where else they might feel just as good. She reached for the waters before asking, "Keys?"

She did manage to make Lucas smiled at her attempt at humour. He reached in to his pocket pulling out the Red Wings key chain jangling them in front of her saying, "Have them right here."

Lori said offhandedly, "Just checking. I'd hate to have to pick the lock when we got back,"

Opening the door, he said, "Ladies first."

Lori snapped off the lamp took a quick look around to take a moment to collect herself then said, "Thank you" as she went out the door.

While she waited for Lucas to lock and close the door, the stairs to the upper floor caught her attention. She wondered what was up there and walked to the edge of the stairs. Hearing the door shut, she said looking up, "Ever been to the roof of this place?"

"Can't say that I have, why do you ask?" He said as he crossed the hall to join her.

"I'm curious what's up there, thought I'd go take a peek," Lori said as she headed up the stairs without looking back. She wanted to go investigating and Lucas would just have to come along or stay behind. He trailed after her a step or two behind.

One of her favourite sayings came to mind, so she threw it over her shoulder, "I think it was the Author Vladimir Nabokov who once said curiosity was the purest form of insubordination. Are you familiar with any of his works?"

Lucas replied after a moment, "I believe "Lolita" was his best known."

"Lucas takes 20th Century Authors' best known works for a thousand, Alex. Way to go," Lori teased. He'd reminded of her of a contestant on "Jeopardy" taking a moment to answer.

"Pardon?" Lucas asked.

She explained, "There is a game show over in the States called "Jeopardy" hosted by Alex Trebek. The premise is there are different categories that he gives you the answers to and you give your response in the form of a question. It's quite entertaining to watch plus you get the added benefit of extending your trivia knowledge."

"That sounds like a game show worth watching then," Lucas said giving her another half smile.

Lori smiled back because that was the automatic response when he bestowed that endearing half smile on you. She asked, "Not one for game shows then?"

"Not really," Lucas answered.

They had climbed two sets of stairs reaching the door to the roof. Lori put her hand out to open it at the same time Lucas did. His hand covered hers and he squeezed lightly before helping her to turn the latch. She wondered if he even felt half the spark she did every time he touched her. The door opened surprisingly easy. He released her hand and pushed the door open. She stepped out on to the roof doing a 360 degree turn, taking a very deep breath of the night air and ended up face to face Lucas. She noted that he had taken the opportunity to kick a piece of wood that had been laying off to the side in the door jamb to hold the door open so they wouldn't get locked on the roof while she was turning. She thought, _"At least one of us seems to have a clear head and is thinking ahead how we are going get back down." _What they found was the remnants of a rooftop garden that had been winterized along with a full set of cushioned lawn furniture that included a two person swing with a canopy on top. Lori was thrilled at their findings and said, "How delightful, it would appear someone did a very nice job of tending to their rooftop garden. I wonder if it belonged to the person who moved out today."

Lucas said, "That would be a good assumption seeing how she had been the only resident in the building when I moved in."

"Really? Then that means she either left it behind or will be coming back for it later. Either way, I say instead of us strolling to the park, we utilize this lovely setting," Lori said hoping it was the first scenario so she could utilize the setting while she was here. She made her way over to the corner with the furniture as she talked.

"I concur," Lucas answered. It didn't surprise her when he took a moment to walk around the perimeter. She wondered if he was taking in the view or scouting out his surroundings. By the time he arrived at the swing, Lori was swaying slowly back and forth with her head slightly bowed looking down on to the floor of the roof and arms wrapped around her waist. The bottles of water set on the table beside the swing. She was trying to get her thoughts in some semblance of order. It had always been hard for her to talk about the Navy adventures. She felt like when doing it, she was bragging on herself. And that was one thing that did not come naturally or easy for her. A little shiver ran through her as a breeze kicked up on the roof and she remembered a close call involving high winds but had come out alright in the end. She was still here.

Lucas sat down pulling her against him and drawing her in close. He asked, "Cold?"

"A little," Lori said turning slightly to smile up at him as she tucked her legs up under and snuggled in even closer to him to get the chill off.

"I could go down and get your quilt for you," Lucas offered.

"Perhaps a little later, I'm good for now. You are kind to offer though," Lori said not wanting him to leave even if it was very tempting to have him fetch her quilt.

"Just let me know," Lucas said as he tightened his hold on her a little more, then covered her hands that were resting on his arms. He slowly swung them back and forth. She could feel her hands warming up as they absorbed the heat from his hands.

As they sat there in their companionable silence, Lori closed her eyes and took the time to enjoy just being in Lucas' presence. It was so nice not to have to make small talk. Perhaps they could remain this way all night. But, of course, her knees started aching from being in one position too long. She shifted in the seat beside him stretching out her legs out to the side. And as usual the knees popped giving her a huge jolt of pain through both legs.

Lucas asked, "Is that as painful as it sounds?"

She gave him a wry smile shrugging it off not wanting to make a deal about it saying, "I don't really think about it. It's nothing I haven't lived with for many years. I just need to remember to not stay in one position for too long. Sorry if it bothers you."

He shook his head and admonished, "No, it doesn't bother me but what am I going to do with you? What can I do to help make the pain go away? We should go get you warmed up or at the very least I should go get your quilt so you can cover up."

She knew he meant to be kind but with three shots of bourbon in her system causing a relaxed state, the mind went straight to the gutter. She couldn't help twisting his questions to her advantage. Sitting up straight, turning out his embrace, and giving his arm a playful swat, Lori grinned broadly and replied, "Damn it Lucas, what did I tell you about asking me those kind of open ended questions? You could be in real trouble, really embarrassed or really put off if I told you about the list of what you are going to with me to get me warmed up that flashed through my warped mind just now."

Lucas gave her one of his very rare full face grins as he pulled her back in to his embrace. He said, "Alright you little minx, I think that should be for me to decide. I am not embarrassed or put off easily. And as for trouble, well let's just say I have been trained to handle myself in those types of situations. Always before you have managed to find a way to deflect telling me what you were really thinking. But not this time, I have you in my clutches and won't let go till you do."

Lori replaced her hands over the top of his arms making her feel like she was the one with the upper hand at the moment. He just didn't know it yet. She said, "Hmmmm, now there's a dilemma."

Lucas asked, "What dilemma?"

"Well, it's threefold, first being your clutches is more how do I want to put this, more a treat than a punishment. So second, if I told you, you'd let me go, not such a good prospect in my book. Which brings me to the third part, however, if I did tell you then perhaps………"

And she trailed off finishing with a sigh because she didn't want to take the risk of having put him in the position of turning her down in case his desires didn't coincide with hers.

Lucas asked, "Perhaps, what? Elaborate please."

The easiest way out of telling him her true desires was to blame it on the alcohol consumption even though the cold night air had sobered her up. Lori responded being contrite, "Don't mind me Lucas, I'm just feeling my after dinner drinks. I think they went straight to my head when I guzzled them down. You know how there different categories of drunks. The main ones are the loud one, the quiet one, the mean one, the silly one, the happy one, the sad one, the talkative one and the flirty one. I fall in to the last two categories. So, I should apologize for my inappropriate innuendos. But it is hard not to throw them out there when sitting in the arms of such a warm, charming, attractive, sexy gentleman like you. Did I mention gorgeous?"

She knew she was once again rambling and suddenly stopped, looking down with her cheeks blushing.

Lucas said as he put his hand under her chin lifting her face up to meet his, "You didn't say or imply anything I find offensive or embarrassing. In fact, I quite liked your vocabulary when it came to describing me. You, My Dear, have quite the way of stroking my ego. And for that, I thank you."

Relieved to know she hadn't turned him off, happy to know she'd stroked his ego but embarrassed at her outburst, Lori turned out of his hand looking off to the side mumbling, "You're welcome." Then she turned back to him feeling like she should explain herself, quietly saying, "It just all kinda came spilling out and I couldn't seem to stop myself. There's some kind of chemical reaction that kicks in every time I'm around you."

Lucas bent down giving her a soft and gentle kiss on the lips. Lori thought, _"If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up."_

When he increased the pressure she was tentative with her response fearing she'd let go and overwhelm him with her passion. She broke it off looking down with a sigh and a shiver. Her Grandmother had always instilled in her when someone gave you a precious gift, it should always be acknowledged and she did by whispering, "Thank you that was lovely."

Lucas asked, "Is it too cold for you out here? Shall we go in?"

Lori looked up at him with a small smile before responding. She really didn't want to leave this wonderful setting but the cold had seeped in to her bones. She answered, "I am a bit chilled. Perhaps we should. I can make us a cup of hot chocolate or would you prefer tea?"

Lucas stood up offering his hand saying, "I haven't had a cup of hot chocolate in years. That sounds delicious."

She took his hand standing up slowly. She didn't relish the thought of a repeat performance of her bones popping. Lucas wrapped her hand around his arm escorting her over to the door. Before opening it he said, "Next time we come up, I'll be sure to bring a blanket for you to cover up with."

"You are very kind Lucas," Lori said as she patted his arm with her hand. It was very nice to have someone looking out for her for a change. And lovely he verified there would be a next time.

He opened the door letting her go through first. She started down the stairs, eager to get warm. Lucas quickly caught up to her halfway down the first flight of stairs. He came along side her and picked her hand up putting it back in the crook of his arm. He teased, "See how you are, give a man a kiss and then try to run away. Well, now I've caught you and there's a price to be paid."

She liked it when he teased and had to come up with the appropriate retort. Lori sassed, "So now you know, I'm a love 'em and leave 'em kind. And do tell what would that price be?"

Lucas gave her a cryptic answer, "I believe you shall have to wait to find out what the price is, but be assured you will pay it."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. North? I assure you I pay my debts," Lori said in a mock horror tone. But she was dying to know and looking forward to paying whatever price he came up with.

"Consider it more a promise than a threat, Ms. Montgomery," He answered smoothly as they arrived at the door to #2. He took out the keys, unlocked the door and opened it wide to let her in.

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled as she entered taking off her coat. He was a smooth one and she liked it. She said, "Very well, Mr. North, I've never backed down from a challenge in my life and am not about to start now."

Lucas came in closing the door behind him before taking off his coat. He said, "Good to know."

Lori threw her coat on the chair closest to the door before heading down the hall and turning into the bathroom. After having used the facilities and washed her hands, she stood at the mirror lightly running her fingers over her lips reliving the kiss. His lips had been so soft on hers. And he had deepened it, so perhaps his and her thoughts were running along the same lines. Didn't that open up a realm of possibilities? Only time would tell.

Lori made her way back down the hall and came in to the kitchen as Lucas was finishing wiping his hands on the tea towels. She gave him a pat on the back as she made her way over to the fridge taking out the milk. He leaned against the countertop watching as she started to make the hot chocolate. He asked the question she'd been dreading and hoping to get out of answering, "So about your Navy days, would now be a good time to hear about them?"

Lori drew a deep breath taking a brief moment before starting to speak, "You already know how I got started flying, so I guess I should fill you in how I ended up in the Navy instead of the Air Force. I don't know how detailed the security check was that you ran but I one of things that might not have been on there was I excelled at my studies in school and went through at an accelerated rate. I finished high school when I was fourteen and had my Masters from Notre Dame University by the time I was seventeen."

She paused just long enough to stir the chocolate syrup in to the milk. It all sounded like bragging to her. And she hated people who bragged about themselves.

Lucas nodded and asked, "Are you Catholic?"

Lori answered, "Nope, are you?"

"I was raised Methodist," Lucas said. He asked, "Why Notre Dame then?"

That was easy to answer because it involved giving credit to Uncle Max. Lori continued on with her explanation, "Uncle Max had a lot of influence with my choosing to go Navy. He'd regale me with stories of his Navy flying adventures while giving me my lessons. Plus, he had several of his buddies which were very high up the ladder come watch me fly. They were impressed enough that I got a full ride scholarship to Notre Dame to be in their ROTC program. Which is where I was planning to go anyway so it all worked out for the best. You aren't allowed to actively join any branch of the Armed Forces until age eighteen. But there is this loophole that allows for certain exceptions to be in ROTC which stands for Reserve Officer Training Corp. Since you are technically still in school the age rule doesn't count."

She couldn't help looking wistful remembering how the older students had treated her. Some were nice but most were either condescending or downright cruel about her age.

Lucas asked, "How much of a gap was there between finishing University and going to the Naval Flight training?"

Lori answered, "Only a couple of months, I graduated in May, turned eighteen in July and reported to training the beginning of August. By the time I entered training, Uncle Max had help me to have my pilot's qualifications to fly anything up to a Leer Jet. So I was already at an advantage over most my fellow classmates."

She paused for a beat before asking, "Would you get the mugs out for me?"

He nodded and reached up in to the cabinet producing the two mugs requested. She poured the steaming hot chocolate in to the mugs and asked, "Do you prefer your hot chocolate plain, with marshmallows, whipped cream on top or both?"

"Whipped cream please," Lucas said.

She got the can of Redi-Whip out of the fridge and shook it. She couldn't resist doing what she had always done since she was a little kid. She tipped the can up, opened her mouth and sprayed it full. Remembering her manners, she swallowed and asked, "Would you like some?"

"I'll wait till it's on my chocolate, thanks," Lucas answered.

"Spoiled Sport, but ok this time. You do know there are lots more fun uses for this stuff then just on food." She said teasingly as she sprayed a mound on top of each mug.

"And I'm sure you will enlighten me to those uses," Lucas said teasing back.

Lori thought, _"Oh yes, yes I will and when I do Mr. North you will never forget their uses." _

She got out a couple of spoons and napkins before picking up her mug and heading out to the dining table with them in her hand, she called over her shoulder once again trailing off before she finished her sentence, "I might and then again.........."

Lucas picked up his mug and followed.


	39. Unwelcome Interruption

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Taking his customary chair, Lucas picked up the spoon Lori had provided and stirred the mound of whipped cream in to his hot chocolate. He took a sip, leaned back in his chair and pronounced, "Very tasty, this was a good choice."

"So glad you approve," Lori said saucily from the other side of the table. She was already busy methodically taking the clothes he had bought out of the sacks and sorting them in to various stacks as she removed the tags. She asked looking over at the clock, "How late does the Laundry stay open around here?"

A little exasperated Lori was working on his clothes instead of taking it easy, Lucas responded with a bit of an edge in his voice, "I don't really know, why do you ask? And would you just relax and drink your own hot chocolate. I can sort that lot later and take care of removing the tags."

"Since we are refreshed from our nap this afternoon, I thought perhaps we could do the laundry yet tonight so that way tomorrow truly could be a day off to do as we please. And, I am drinking my hot chocolate as I remove the tags. I'm known for multi-tasking. Besides, it needs done and I'm enjoying being able to do this for you. It's a small way to repay your kindness and attention you've so generously gave me this week. So just let me, ok?" Lori beseeched him.

"Alright and thank you, I do appreciate you doing it. I don't doubt you are very efficient at multi-tasking. It's easy enough to find out the hours. I'll run down and check," Lucas offered being sure to take the edge out of his voice as he set down his mug. He could tell she really was heartfelt in wanting to be useful to him. And, he didn't want to take that away from her.

Lori looked over at his mug saying with a bit of a chuckle, "No hurry, finish your hot chocolate first. I'm only part way through the stack."

Lucas picked up his mug, took a healthy swig then set it back down. He leaned back in his chair, stretched his legs out under the table crossing them at the ankles, and crossed his arms over his chest. He asked, "Care to let me in on what is amusing you or is it private?"

"Well, I'd not seen an exasperated look like the one on your face in ages. And it greatly amused me seeing it again. It was one I seemed to elicit on Stephen's face on many an occasion. He thought I was incapable of relaxing. And now, I've a feeling you are of the same mind he was. Sorry to be the source of an irritation to you," Lori said reaching over to pat one of his hands resting on his arms that were still crossed over his chest giving him one of her mischievous smiles.

Lucas moved his hand so it was on top of hers grasping it lightly against his chest and said with a bit of smirk, "So I'm being put in the same league with Stephen. I'm honoured. Tell me, how did he deal with such an irritation?"

Lori smiled wistfully as she gave him one of her non-answers, "He'd sigh heavily as if he was so put upon by not having my undivided attention. Then he'd see to it that he did have my undivided attention."

Lucas imagined several ways in which he would like to garner her undivided attention. All involved satisfying the desire that had been steadily building inside him. He was grateful for the table hiding the physical evidence of his thoughts. He gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it and getting back on topic said, "Before we got sidetracked, you were up to flight school."

Lori took back her hand and continued removing tags as she gave Lucas one of her rueful smiles. She said, "We were given instruction on all aircraft used by the Navy. We flew them all at some point during the training. Everyone shined in one of the disciplines except me. I seemed to be able to fly them all equally well and better than the rest of my classmates. There were twenty of us that started out. But seven of them for various reasons didn't make it through the initial screening process. So we were an odd man out when it came to having partners. Since I unintentionally showed everyone up all the time, was the youngest and the only one of the female persuasion, you can surmise who the one was that flew alone or with an instructor if I needed a rear, or in layman's terms a co-pilot, most of the time. But it was all good, because I am not known for playing well with others."

Lucas wanted to retort he thought she did just fine playing with others but sensed that was all she wanted to say about the subject so he moved on by asking, "And after training, where were you stationed?"

Lori finished taking off the last tag and added the article of clothing to the stack on the table as she answered, "There now that's done. So when you've finished your hot chocolate, perhaps you could go down and check on the laundry's hours. What did you ask me? Oh yes, about where I was stationed. I was based out of Pensacola. But due to my ever changing orders, I ended up all kinds of places around the world."

"And your orders brought you in to contact with Joe Gianellie?" Lucas asked in a gentle probing tone.

Lori drained the rest of her hot chocolate before answering "Yep, he had the misfortune of coming over to the flight school the Friday night before our Graduation on Sunday in need of a substitute chopper pilot. His regular one developed a sudden inner ear problem and Joe had a night training exercise scheduled for his Seals team. So, since I was the only one of the class that was under the legal drinking age and not able to go out carousing and celebrating our impending graduation, I was drafted in to his service."

Straightening up in his chair, leaning his arms on to the table and grabbing his mug to finish off his hot chocolate, Lucas said, "I take it that first encounter went well since you two are still doing business together."

Lori got up from the table and grabbed her mug then headed for the kitchen throwing over her shoulder, "Nope, it didn't go well at all."

Lucas shook his head slightly in amusement as he rose from the table and followed after her taking his mug with him. There had to be an entertaining story behind that statement. Leaning against the door jamb, watching Lori rinse out her mug, he said, "Clearly, there must be more to that statement. What is it going to take for me to find out?"

Lori turned from the sink and sauntered over to Lucas giving him what he considered to be a conspiratorial smile. She took the mug from his hand, set it in the sink, then returned to him. He put his arm around her as she got up on tip toe and whispered in his ear, "Two things, you go find out how late the laundry is open and since we have done nothing but talk about me tonight, tomorrow it's your turn. While we do the wash, I promise to keep you very entertained. Oh, and I'll also tell you the story of Joe G. Navy Seal vs. Lori Lemon, Naval Aviator if you want to hear it."

Her whispering had tickled his ear and the prospect of being entertained by her had Lucas smiling as he gave her a hug as she slid back down his side to her feet from being on tip toe. She left one arm resting on his shoulder. He teased, "Why Ms. Montgomery, are you propositioning me?"

"I believe I am, Mr. North. Care to take me up on it?" Lori sassed back looking up at him with a grin as she slid her arms around his waist giving him a hug back.

Lucas tightened his hold on her and cocked an eyebrow before giving her his answer by bending his head down and capturing her lips with his own in a soft tender kiss. Melting closer in to his side, she parted her lips inviting him and his tongue in. Then removed one arm from his waist and placed her hand on the back of his neck drawing him even closer to her. It was all the invitation Lucas needed. He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace causing her body to be perfectly moulded against his. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue around the edge of her lips before gently probing the inside of her mouth with it.

The sound of Lori's cell phone ringing interrupted the moment. Their lips parted as Lori released her hold on his neck starting to move out of his embrace muttering unhappily, "Saved by the bell."

Lucas groaned and gave her a hug before releasing Lori. As she headed down the hall to retrieve her phone, Lucas called after her smiling, "Don't be long, we have matters that need attending."

He walked over to the sink and rinsed out his mug. Then Lucas stepped over to the doorway looking down the hall at Lori. He didn't want to approach in case her call was private. Her back was turned to him. First, he saw her shoulders visibly sag and she put her hand on the back of the chair. It appeared she needed it for support. Then she straightened as if her spine had been turned to steel. He was sure she had received some kind of distressing news.

His own cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out peering at the display before answering, "Hello Harry."

"Hello, Lucas. Are you watching the news per chance?" Harry asked.

"No, should I be?" Lucas responded.

"I have just received a call from my counterpart over in the United States. It is all over the air waves that one of their Military planes has went down. Due to her past Naval background, our project liaison, Ms. Smith is being pressed in to service to help recover the pilot. We have been requested to join in the effort. Since you are her neighbour, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to go over and extend our offer of assistance in person," Harry said.

"Of course, I will be in touch after I've spoken to her Harry," Lucas said then disconnected. He took a deep breath putting the cell phone back in his pocket. Looking down the hall again, he saw she had finished her call and was standing motionless once again grasping the back of the chair holding her cell phone at her side. Quietly coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her drawing her in close. He asked quietly in her ear, "You alright?"

Lori turned in his arms wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest. Her voice was barely audible as she spoke in to his chest, "I just need a moment."

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere," Lucas said reaching up to stroke the back of her head.

Lori turned her head looking at the blank television screen saying, "Mind if we turn on the news?"

Lucas led her over to the sofa to sit down. Keeping one arm securely around Lori for support, he reached for the remote and turned on the news. The breaking news report came on. He kept one eye on the screen and the other on Lori. When the name of the pilot came across he understood the entire situation much more clearly. The news reader said, "An American military aircraft piloted by Major Eric Baron of the U.S. Marine Corps went missing today. It was last spotted on radar 50 nautical miles off the coast of Sweden over the Baltic Sea."

Lucas could feel Lori tense up even more than she already was when Eric's name was mentioned. Though her whole demeanour was tense, her voice sounded deceptively calm as she said, "I apologize but I need to cut our evening short. It would seem I have to take care of a little matter that needs my immediate attention."

Lucas put his hand on her chin turning her head to face him. Looking in to her eyes, he said, "Harry called while you were on the phone. What can we do to help?"

He could tell by her body relaxing a bit, Lori was relieved she could speak openly to him about the situation. She asked in her rapid fire style, "I need to leave within the hour, could you arrange a car to take me out to the air base? Will you come over and watch the hockey game for me tomorrow evening? It's an early game and while you are here would you be sure to get the leftovers eaten so they don't go to waste? I shouldn't be gone more than twenty-four to forty-eight hours at the most. Since you were going to laundry tomorrow, can I prevail upon you to wash the new pillow cases and sheets I got? What else am I forgetting that you need to know or take care of?"

Lucas lightly put his finger over her lips to silence her for a moment so he could get a word in edgewise. In his calm soothing voice he said, "I will drive you myself when you are ready to go to the air base. And as for the rest, you can count on me to watch your place and take care of things while you are away. Don't worry about me or anything else here. Just concentrate on getting your best friend back home."

Lori gave him a quick hug around his neck before kissing his cheek. She said, "Thank you Lucas for everything."

Then she got up and headed towards the kitchen, she called back to him, "I'm getting myself a Coke for the caffeine. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," Lucas responded while he continued to watch the news report. He thought, _"So this is Lori in crisis mode. To the untrained eye, she's cool as a cucumber, she is. But to me it's obvious that she's wound tight. I hope all goes well for her. With all the loss she's experienced, I think losing her best friend might just be the breaking point for her." _

Lori came back to the living room with a Coke in one hand and a cookie in the other. She stayed just long enough to say, "I'm going to go change in to my flight suit. I should be ready to go in the next fifteen minutes. Does that work for you?"

"It does. What else can I do to help facilitate the proceedings?" Lucas responded switching off the television.

"Just getting the car and driving me to the air base is more than enough Lucas. I'll be back in five minutes," Lori called over her shoulder as she made her way down to the bedroom.

When he heard the bedroom door close, Lucas pulled out his cell phone and dialled. It rang less than a full ring before Harry answered, "Lucas, what can we do to assist?"

"At the moment Harry, not much, all she requested was a car to take her to the air base. I volunteered to personally drive her. She wants to leave in the next fifteen minutes," Lucas said.

"I'll have a car brought round to you directly and parked out front of your building," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. If I don't speak with you before then, I'll be in touch once I've delivered her to the air base," Lucas said.

"Very well, Lucas. I have another call coming in perhaps this will give us more information on the situation. I'll ring back if there is any more Intel."

Until then, Harry," Lucas said before disconnecting. He got up from the sofa to make his way down the hall to use the facilities. Stopping at the bedroom door, he put up his hand to knock to ask if everything was alright, but thought better of it before moving on to his original destination. As he finished drying his hands, Lucas heard the bedroom door open. He quickly opened the door and almost ran right in to Lori. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady both of them. Giving her the once over top to bottom, he asked, "All ready to go then?"

"Almost, just another minute and I will be," Lori said as she reached up to pat his hands.

Lucas moved out of the door way, allowing Lori to pass. Once the door was closed, he rushed down the hall and outside to see if the car had arrived. As he opened the front door to the building, a black Lexus and a black van pulled up to the curb. Lucas greeted the driver, "Perfect timing James. Thank you for bringing the car round,"

"My pleasure Lucas," James responded as he handed him the keys then made his way in to the black van and disappeared down the street. Lucas sprinted back up the stairs and in to the flat. As he closed the door, Lori came down the hall carrying her bomber jacket. He turned around taking in the sight of her zipping her flight suit. He thought to himself how under a different set of circumstances, he would thoroughly enjoy her in that flight suit. But now was not the time.

Lori had been looking down lost in thought as she walked back down the hall. Only when Lucas put his hands on her arms to stop her from running in to him did she look up. He was struck by the steely determination with underlying current of worry reflected in her eyes. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and answered, "Hey Schroeder."

Lucas felt like he should give her some privacy. He started to walk towards the kitchen, but Lori reached out and took his hand shaking her head indicating she wished for him to stay with her.

"You know I will. I'll call you as soon as I can," She said in to the phone before hanging up. Looking at Lucas she explained, "That was Eric's brother Alexander. He told me to go get our boy and bring him back safe. Oh Lucas, what if......." and she trailed off. For the first time since he'd known her she looked scared and unsure of herself.

He said, "No what ifs, as close as you two are, I've feeling you'd know if he wasn't alive."

"True," Lori answered then took a deep breath before continuing, "Right, then let's get going shall we?"

"Yes," Lucas said simply as he put on his coat then helped her put on the bomber jacket. Trying to keep her spirits up, he said, "When you return, you'll have to explain all those insignias and patches on your flight suit and your jacket. And, you still owe me the story of Joe G., Navy Seal vs. Lori, Naval Aviator."

"Sure, and I'll be more than ready to have you make good on your twenty question debt and get that massage your promised," Lori said as she gave the flat the once over, she said while turning off the lamp beside the sofa, "I'm ready. Do you have the keys?"

He took the keys out of his pocket and jangled them in her face like he had done earlier in the evening. She responded again with, "Good, I'd hate to have to pick the lock when I get back,"

As Lori reached for the door knob, Lucas covered his hand over hers. He spoke softly in to her ear "Anything you need, anything at all......"

Lori turned to face him with a contemplative smile saying, "Perhaps, one of your hugs to tide me over till I return."

"With pleasure," Lucas said wrapping his arms around her snugly drawing her in close. When Lori hugged back so tightly he could barely breathe, Lucas knew how desperate she was really feeling. She broke the hug sooner than he'd like but he knew they needed to get going.

She said looking at the time on her cell phone, "Thanks, I needed that. We're running ahead of schedule. That's a good thing. I'd like to keep it that way."

Lucas opened the door and gestured, "After you."


	40. Desire to Despair

Overnight Therapy - Chapter Forty

Lori watched out of the corner of her eye as Lucas took what she thought of as "His Chair". He picked up the spoon and stirred the mound of whipped cream in to his hot chocolate. She enjoyed looking at his hands with those long lithe fingers. He took a sip, leaned back in his chair and pronounced, "Very tasty, this was a good choice."

"So glad you approved," Lori said saucily as she methodically took the clothes he had bought out of the sacks and sorted them in to various stacks as she removed the tags. She wasn't one to just sit. If something needed doing right in front of her, she had to take care of it. The thought occurred to her if the laundry was done yet tonight, then tomorrow could be a carefree day for Lucas to do as he pleased. She asked looking over at the clock, "How late does the Laundry stay open around here?"

She heard the edge in his voice when Lucas responded, "I don't really know, why do you ask? And would you just relax and drink your own hot chocolate. I can sort that lot later and take care of removing the tags."

Deciding the best tact to take with him would be the same she had so many times with Stephen, Lori said in a beseeching tone, "Since we are refreshed from our nap this afternoon, I thought perhaps we could do the laundry yet tonight so that way tomorrow truly could be a day off to do as we please. And, I am drinking my hot chocolate as I remove the tags. I'm known for multi-tasking. Besides, it needs done and I'm enjoying being able to do this for you. It's a small way to repay your kindness and attention you've so generously gave me this week. So just let me, ok?"

"Alright and thank you, I do appreciate you doing it. I don't doubt you are very efficient at multi-tasking. It's easy enough to find out the hours. I'll run down and check," Lucas offered.

It made her chuckle when he changed the tone in his voice and the exasperated expression on his face to one of a neutral demeanour. It reminded her of Stephen. Lori looked over at his mug saying, "No hurry, finish your hot chocolate first. I'm only part way through the stack."

Lucas picked up his mug, took a healthy swig then set it back down. He leaned back in his chair, stretched his legs out under the table crossing them at the ankles, and crossed his arms over his chest. He asked, "Care to let me in on what is amusing you or is it private?"

"Well, I'd not seen an exasperated look like the one on your face in ages. And it greatly amused me seeing it again. It was one I seemed to elicit on Stephen's face on many an occasion. He thought I was incapable of relaxing. And now, I've a feeling you are of the same mind he was. Sorry to be the source of an irritation to you," Lori said. She couldn't help but reach over to pat one of his hands resting on his arms that were still crossed over his chest and give him one of her mischievous smiles.

Lucas moved his hand so it was on top of hers grasping it lightly against his chest and said with a bit of smirk, "So I'm being put in the same league with Stephen. I'm honoured. Tell me, how did he deal with such an irritation?"

Lori smiled wistfully thinking of all the various inventive ways Stephen came up with to garner her undivided attention. Most were a bit too provocative and private to share so she opted to give Lucas one of her non-answers, "He'd sigh heavily as if he was so put upon by not having my undivided attention. Then he'd see to it that he did have my undivided attention."

Lori could see reflected on Lucas' face he was imagining what those ways possibly were. But being the Gentleman he was, she knew he'd not pry. So it didn't surprise her when he gave her hand a squeeze and released it then got back to the main topic of the evening by saying, "Before we got sidetracked, you were up to flight school."

Lori reluctantly took back her hand. She liked the feel of his hand in hers. It seemed so right and natural. She continued the task at hand of removing the tags from his clothes. She really didn't like to talk about herself or her exploits. She gave Lucas one of her rueful smiles. But having promised to share, she said, "We were given instruction on all aircraft used by the Navy. We flew them all at some point during the training. Everyone shined in one of the disciplines except me. I seemed to be able to fly them all equally well and better than the rest of my classmates. There were twenty of us that started out. But seven of them for various reasons didn't make it through the initial screening process. So we were an odd man out when it came to having partners. Since I unintentionally showed everyone up all the time, was the youngest and the only one of the female persuasion, you can surmise who the one was that flew alone or with an instructor if I needed a rear, or in layman's terms a co-pilot, most of the time. But it was all good, because I am not known for playing well with others."

Lucas asked, "And after training, where were you stationed?"

Lori was only half listening as she finished taking off the last tag and added the article of clothing to the stack on the table. She was already thinking about getting down to the laundry. She answered, "There now that's done. So when you've finished your hot chocolate, perhaps you could go down and check on the laundry's hours. What did you ask me? Oh yes, about where I was stationed. I was based out of Pensacola. But due to my ever changing orders, I ended up all kinds of places around the world."

"And your orders brought you in to contact with Joe Gianellie?" Lucas asked.

Lori gave herself a moment by draining the rest of her hot chocolate before answering. The gentle probing tone of Lucas' voice was very intoxicating. She wondered how much information he'd garnered over the years by using it. Setting down the mug, she answered "Yep, he had the misfortune of coming over to the flight school the Friday night before our Graduation on Sunday in need of a substitute chopper pilot. His regular one developed a sudden inner ear problem and Joe had a night training exercise scheduled for his Seals team. So, since I was the only one of the class that was under the legal drinking age and not able to go out carousing and celebrating our impending graduation, I was drafted in to his service."

Straightening up in his chair, leaning his arms on to the table and grabbing his mug, Lucas said, "I take it that first encounter went well since you two are still doing business together."

Lori got up from the table and grabbed her mug then headed for the kitchen. Her back to Lucas she grinned like a Cheshire Cat knowing what she would say next would cause him to follow her. She threw over her shoulder, "Nope, it didn't go well at all."

Lucas, of course, followed and as was his custom leaned against the door jamb, Lori felt him watching her as she rinsed out her mug. He said sounding both curious and amused, "Clearly, there must be more to that statement. What is going to take for me to find out?"

Lori had to smile. Lucas had just sealed his own fate for the evening and tomorrow with that question. She turned from the sink and sauntered over to him giving him a smile that meant she was going let him in on whatever conspiracy she had come with. But first, she took the mug from his hand, set in the sink, then returned to him. Getting up on tip toe, she cupped her hand over his ear. As she did, he put his arm around her. She whispered her proposition, "Two things, you go find out how late the laundry is open and since we have done nothing but talk about me tonight, tomorrow it's your turn. While we do the wash, I promise to keep you very entertained. Oh, and I'll also tell you the story of Joe G. Naval Seal vs. Lori Lemon, Naval Aviator if you want to hear it."

She noted Lucas' smile as he hugged her while she slid back down to her feet. Leaving an arm resting on his shoulder, Lori waited for his response. She was encouraged when he teased her by saying, "Why Ms. Montgomery, are you propositioning me?"

"I believe I am, Mr. North. Care to take me up on it?" Lori sassed back looking up at him with a grin as she slid her arms around his waist giving him a hug back. This banter was taking a very nice turn for her.

Lucas tightened his hold on her and cocked an eyebrow before giving her his answer by bending his head down and capturing her lips with his own in a soft tender kiss. Her resolve to hold him at arm's length was totally gone as she melted closer in to his side. She parted her lips inviting him and his tongue in. Then removed one arm from his waist and placed her hand on the back of his neck drawing him even closer to her.

Apparently, that was all the invitation Lucas needed. He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace causing her body to be perfectly moulded against his. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue around the edge of her lips before gently probing the inside of her mouth with it. It felt heavenly.

The sound of Lori's cell phone ringing interrupted the moment. The string of curse words that went through her mind could have made a sailor blush. She thought whoever was calling had the worst sense of timing ever. Anyone who knew this cell phone number would have a damn good reason, so she very reluctantly parted her lips from his and released the hold on his neck. She muttered unhappily, "Saved by the bell."

Lucas groaned and gave her a hug before releasing Lori. As she headed down the hall to retrieve her phone she smiled that he had reacted to the interruption the way he did. Lucas called, "Don't be long. We have important matters that need attending."

_"Indeed we do, Mr. North_," Lori thought cheekily. She looked at the display as she picked it up discovering it was Joe G. calling. She answered warmly, "Good evening, Joe."

Joe G. said in a very grave tone, "Forgive the interruption of your weekend off, but I am calling with some rather distressing news. Are you alone?"

"No, Lucas is here with me. Do I need to be alone?" Lori asked full of trepidation.

"No, it's best someone is with you. It's Eric. Intel says his plane was shot down on the wrong side of the Baltic Sea. The major news networks are reporting he was on the Swedish side. But that is not the case, it was the Russian side," Joe said.

All the air was knocked out of Lori. Her shoulders sagged and she had to reach for the back of the chair for support. Not Eric, it couldn't be. They were going to have lunch on Tuesday. Time seemed to stand completely still for an instant. She couldn't bring herself to ask if Eric was alive, he had to be that's all there was to it. Regaining her equilibrium she straightened to attention. In her deathly calm voice, she asked in rapid fire succession, "When did he go down? Exactly where did he go down? What was he doing on the wrong side of the Baltic? What's being done to recover him? Which Seals team is going after him? Who's flying them? And where are they coming out of? Does his family know? Who contacted you?"

"Lori, slow down. I'll answer all of your questions. I had a feeling knowing your aversion to watching the news you didn't know. And I wanted to be the one tell you. Because of your proximity to the area and of course your track record, Mr. Secretary (the Secretary of the Navy) requested you be a part of the rescue. I told him I would contact you to check your availability but made no commitment one way or the other. Take a moment to decide. Don't do it emotionally but rationally. It goes without saying the renovation project can be easily covered. However, you need to take into consideration your other endeavour and what the impact would be should you be gone till the rescue is completed," Joe said.

His sound reasoning and calm demeanour as always helped Lori to sort things rapidly and rationally taking the emotions out of the equation. She had been the best of best when it came to these kinds of rescue operations. And why shouldn't she use her skills for this one time to help in the rescue of her dearest and oldest friend? Why not indeed? Lucas, that was why not. There had to be a way to still keep her commitment to him and be able to go take care of Eric. Decision made, she said, "I'm in, I'm all in. Give me two hours and I'll be at the airbase."

"Phone me on your drive there and I'll bring you up to speed. And Lori, just do what you do best and it will turn out fine," Joe said before disconnecting.

Lori gripped the back of the chair again for support. She held it so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She lowered her cell phone down to her side. She knew she needed to move but seemed rooted where she was standing. All she could think about was that her track record was perfect when it came to rescues and she had retired before it could be blemished. What if this was the one that would ruin that record? Eric had asked her to be his rear for this flight. She should have been with him. Maybe she could have prevented him going down. What if she was already too late? NO, she couldn't be, she just couldn't be.

Lori was so deep in thought she'd not heard Lucas approach. He wrapped his arms around her, asking quietly in her ear, "You alright?"

Lori turned in his arms wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest. She was very grateful he was there. She couldn't seem to find her voice but managed to whisper in to his chest, "I just need a moment."

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere," Lucas said reaching up to stroke the back of her head.

His touch on her hair barely registered. Her mind was on finding out what the new agencies were reporting. Lori turned her head looking at the blank television screen saying, "Mind if we turn on the news?"

She allowed Lucas to lead her over to the sofa to sit down. She appreciated him keeping one arm securely around her showing his support. He reached for the remote and turned on the news. The breaking news report came on. Lori's full attention was on the screen. When Eric's name came across Lori went totally rigid. It made it real that this was really happening and not just a nightmare she would wake from. The news reader said, "An American military aircraft piloted by Major Eric Baron of the U.S. Marine Corps went missing today. It was last spotted on radar 50 nautical miles off the coast of Sweden over the Baltic Sea."

Though she was very tense, Lori managed to keep her voice deathly calm as she spoke, "I apologize but I need to cut our evening short. It would seem I have to take care of a little matter that needs my immediate attention."

Lucas put his hand on her chin turning her head to face him. Looking in to her eyes, he said, "Harry called while you were on the phone. What can we do to help?"

"_Donovan had to have called Harry. Thank you, Mark, thank you,"_ Lori thought. She was relieved she could speak openly to him about the situation. But she wanted to still take care of Lucas in some small way while she was gone. Losing two men in her life at the moment was not an option. She thought a way to make him eat and possibly relax away from the grid would work by asking him to watch her place. Allowing her body to relax and going in to all her business mode, she asked in her rapid fire style, "I need to leave within the hour, could you arrange a car to take me out to the air base? Will you come over and watch the hockey game for me tomorrow evening? It's an early game and while you are here would you be sure to get the leftovers in the eaten so they don't go to waste? I shouldn't be gone more than twenty-four to forty-eight hours at the most. Since you were going to laundry tomorrow, can I prevail upon you to wash the new pillow cases and sheets I got? What else am I forgetting that you need to know or take care of?"

Lucas lightly put his finger over her lips. She knew she was rambling and probably not making a bit of sense. His voice was calm and very soothing as he spoke, "I will drive you myself when you are ready to go to the air base. And as for the rest, you can count on me to watch your place and take care of things while you are away. Don't worry about me or anything else here. Just concentrate on getting your best friend back home."

Lori gave him a quick hug around his neck before kissing his cheek. He had said all the right things to help calm her completely and help alleviate her guilt of abandoning him for a couple of days. She said, "Thank you Lucas for everything."

In desperate need of Coke, Lori got up and headed towards the kitchen. She called back to him, "I'm getting myself a Coke for the caffeine. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," Lucas responded while he continued to watch the news report.

Quickly extracting a Coke from the fridge and a cookie from one of the Ziploc bags on the counter, Lori came back to the living room just long enough to announce, "I'm going to go change in to my flight suit. I should be ready to go in the next fifteen minutes. Does that work for you?"

"It does. What else can I do to help facilitate the proceedings?" Lucas responded switching off the television.

"Just getting the car and driving me to the air base is more than enough Lucas. I'll be back in five minutes," Lori called over her shoulder as she made her way down to the bedroom. Stuffing the remaining part of the cookie in her mouth, she firmly closed the door before setting the Coke down on the dresser then flopped down on to the bed her arms stretched wide on either side. She'd allot herself exactly one minute, two minutes max to fall apart over the situation then it would be time to get it in gear and go for an all out effort to make this wrong right.

Laying there, looking up at the ceiling, Lori heard Eric's voice in her head telling her she was the best of the best and always had been. He'd always told her that if the day ever came, he'd count on her to put her skills to use to bring him back. Well, that day was here and the time was now. She rose with a renewed energy and determination. She opened the drawers to extract her Snoopy WWI Flying Ace gear that was always worn under her flight suit. It was a superstition she had and felt like it brought her that extra luck when she went out on these types of missions. She quickly stripped out of her silk blouse, jeans and LaPerla silk lingerie. Then put on the more functional Victoria Secret's cotton variety lingerie. Quickly throwing on the t-shirt and socks, she reached in to the closet for the flight suit, bomber jacket and combat boots. She easily slid into the flight suit before sitting on the edge of the bed to lace up her combat boots. She fished her cell phone out of her jeans pocket and transferred it to one of the many pockets in the flight suit. Getting up, she reached for the Coke to drain dry before brushing her hair and rolling it in to a neat bun. She took one quick cursory glance in the mirror before opening the door to the bedroom and heading to use the facilities before they departed.

She almost ran right in to Lucas and would have if he hadn't put his hands on her shoulders to steady both of them. He asked, "All ready to go then?"

"Almost, just another minute and I will be," Lori said as she reached up to pat his hands. Lucas moved out of the door way, allowing her to pass. She made quick work of using the facilities, washing her face, and brushing her teeth. She came out sliding her arms back into the flight suit. Stopping long enough in the bedroom to retrieve her bomber jacket, she zipped up her flight suit while coming down the hall.

As was her habit when lost in thought, she was looking down at the floor and not where she was going. Only when Lucas put his hands on her arms to stop her from running in to him did she look up with the steely determination and underlying current of worry she had going inside. Just as she opened her mouth to speak to him, her cell phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket looking at the display before answering, "Hey Schroeder."

Alexander Baron said trying hard to keep his voice light and encouraging, "Hey Snoopy, go get our boy and bring him back safe. And be sure to give him piece of your mind for worrying us to death."

As she listened to Alexander, Lucas started to walk towards the kitchen. Lori knew he was doing it to give her some privacy but it wasn't necessary. She reached out and took his hand shaking her head indicating she wished for him to stay with her.

"You know I will. I'll call you as soon as I can," She said in to the phone before hanging up. Looking at Lucas she explained, "That was Eric's brother Alexander. He told me to go get our boy and bring him back safe." All of the sudden, everything became too much for her. She was scared and unsure of herself. She had to voice her fear, "Oh Lucas, what if......." and she trailed off.

He said, "No what ifs, as close as you two are, I've feeling you'd know if he wasn't alive."

"True," Lori answered. She knew he was right. If Eric was really gone, she'd feel an overwhelming sense of loss like when Stephen died. Taking a deep breath before continuing to steady herself once again, she said, "Right, then let's get going shall we?"

"Yes," Lucas said simply as he put on his coat then helped her put on the bomber jacket. He said, "When you return, you'll have to explain all those insignias and patches on your flight suit and your jacket. And, you still owe me the story of Joe G., Navy Seal vs. Lori, Naval Aviator."

"Sure, and I'll be more than ready to have you make good on your twenty question debt and get that massage your promised," Lori said appreciating his effort at trying to keep her a little distracted from the task at hand. She gave the flat the once over before turning off the lamp beside the sofa, "I'm ready. Do you have the keys?"

He took the keys out of his pocket and jangled them in her face like he had done earlier in the evening. So she responded again with, "Good, I'd hate to have to pick the lock when I get back,"

As Lori reached for the door knob, Lucas covered his hand over hers. He spoke softly in to her ear "Anything you need, anything at all......"

All that resonated in her mind was the need to have his arms wrapped around her one more time before they went. Lori turned to face him with a contemplative smile saying, "Perhaps, a one of your hugs to tide me over till I return."

"With pleasure," Lucas said wrapping his arms around her tight drawing her in close. Lori hugged back tightly. It was the only way she could express to him without voicing it, that she didn't want to let him go or lose him too. She broke the hug and said looking at the time on her cell phone, "Thanks, I needed that. We're running ahead of schedule. That's a good thing. I'd like to keep it that way."

Lucas opened the door and gestured, "After you."


	41. Phone Calls

Overnight Therapy - Chapter Forty-One

music: "Ready To Go" by Republica

(Time Line for chapter: Just Prior to Episode 7.04)

Wanting nothing more than to get away from all the event preparation activity going on the main house, Joe Gianelli tried to make his escape through the French doors at the end of the ballroom. He'd almost succeeded when his wife, Lily Rose called to him, "I need you in your tuxedo and ready to meet guests no later than 6:00 p.m. And you better not be late, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Dearest," he answered before ducking out the door, closing it firmly behind him. Joe loved his wife with all his heart, but her fundraisers were not one of her activities he relished taking part in.

As he made his way in his golf cart down to the guest house at the furthest end of the estate to hide out at his favourite retreat getaway, Joe let a sigh. He wished he could leave behind his hectic life. He was bone tired and it didn't seem to abating. Perhaps it was time to give serious consideration to retiring and let the younger generation take over his empire.

Arriving on the doorstep, Joe let himself in to the house. It was Lori's place. Long ago, she'd taken him up on the offer to let her stay there when she'd first come to work for him. From then on, he'd insisted she stay there when required to be in town and it had become her second home. Taking a quick look around the great room, he smiled broadly. He loved all the little touches she'd added over the years. They were as eclectic as she was. Walking over to the wall lined with bookcases filled to capacity, he ran his hands over the first edition classics mixed in with of all things paperback romance novels. It made him smile at the irony of it all but that exemplified who she was.

Stopping at the built in desk in the middle of the bookcases, he pulled out the big overstuffed leather Executive's chair and took a seat. It was littered with all the files and drawings of the newest project he'd been working on. Today, it held no interest for him which was a first. Instead his attention was drawn to the framed photos lining the back of the desk. They were a timeline of Lori's life starting with a photo of her in her mother's arms surrounded by her father and two siblings, ending with a photo taken on her wedding day.

He ran his finger over the frame of the last photo remembering when it had been taken. It was of Stephen dipping Lori, giving her a passionate kiss as Eric & Alexander Baron, Mark Donovan, Stephen's three brothers, their wives, Joe's nephew Nicholas, Lily Rose & himself looking on laughing and smiling. He'd walked her down the aisle just moments before on that happy day to the one man he'd deemed worthy of Lori.

His reminiscence was interrupted by the cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out and checking the caller I.D. before answering, he frowned. When the Secretary of the Navy was calling him on Saturday, it couldn't be anything good. Joe answered, "Hello, Mr. Secretary, how may I be of service?"

Launching straight in to the reason for his call, The Secretary said, "Joe, we have a developing situation which merits Commander Montgomery coming out of retirement and the utilization of her extraordinary set of skills. And due to her proximity, she is the logical choice to fly in the Seals team. A recovery is currently being staged and will be implemented within the next twelve to twenty-four hours. The subject of the recovery is Major Eric Baron. His aircraft went down over the Baltic Sea. His beacon is still active at this time. It is tracking on the Russian side Northwest of St. Petersburg on Kronschtadt Island. How soon can she mobilize? "

Inwardly groaning, Joe reached up and rubbed his left eyebrow as he listened to SecNav. This was one of the worst case scenarios for him. He had to be the one to not only inform Lori of Eric's situation but also request she help with it. Plus, there was the fact that she was currently on loan to MI-5. Could this be any more of an International related incident? He answered, "As you aware of Mr. Secretary, Commander Montgomery has already come out of retirement for the Agency to take on an assignment at the request of Mark Donovan. She is currently on loan to the Brits' MI-5 Division. Therefore should she consent to take on this mission, we will have to notify them. They would be an excellent resource to tap whether she participates or not."

"I leave the coordination of securing her services in your capable hands. The story is going to hit the airwaves in the next few minutes. We have informed them he went down closer to the Swedish side of The Baltic and details will be forth coming as they develop. Report back to me as soon as she has made her decision," The Secretary said then disconnected.

Joe closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes and muttered as he dialled his cell phone, "I should have retired yesterday,"

The phone rang twice before his former partner answered smarting off to him with a chuckle, "Hello Joe. Don't be looking to me to give you an excuse to get out of tonight's festivities. On pain of death, I was told I had to attend and be sure you did too. There's no wrath I fear more than your Dear Lily Rose's."

"Donovan, listen up," Joe said in his matter of life or death all business voice cutting Mark off.

"Listening," Donovan responded full of trepidation. Joe didn't use that voice unless it had something to do with one of his operatives.

Joe proceeded to give him the Intel as he knew it. He finished with, "I'll call Lori. You call Harry Pearce. Because we both know there is no way she won't go."

"True, I'll give him the broad stroke overview till it's definite she is going," Donovan responded knowing full well Lori would not turn down the assignment. "I'm on my way to your place. See you within the hour."

"Glad you were in town and I didn't have to stop to pick you up in D.C." Joe said before disconnecting. Dreading having to inform Lori, he delayed it by calling his pilot to get the flight plan for England filed and calling his butler at his London place to have it ready for his arrival. Not being able to delay any further, he dialled her number.

Lori answered warmly, "Good evening, Joe."

Hoping Lucas was with her so she wouldn't have to receive the news alone, Joe G. said in a very grave tone, "Forgive the interruption of your weekend off, but I am calling with some rather distressing news. Are you alone?"

"No, Lucas is here with me. Do I need to be alone?" Lori asked. He heard the trepidation in her voice.

It was best to give it to straight and all at once. Joe said, "No, it is best someone is with you. It's Eric. Intel says his plane was shot down on the wrong side of the Baltic Sea. The major news networks are reporting he was on the Swedish side. But that is not the case, it was the Russian side."

Joe waited for the barrage of questions to start. He was about to tell her to breathe when he heard her deathly calm tone that made him wished he'd been able to deliver the news in person so he could wrap his arms around her. She asked in rapid fire succession, "When did he go down? Exactly where did he go down? What was he doing on the wrong side of the Baltic? What's being done to recover him? Which Seals team is going after him? Who's flying them? And where are they coming out of? Does his family know? Who contacted you?"

"Lori, slow down. I'll answer all of your questions. I had a feeling knowing your aversion to watching the news you didn't know. And I wanted to be the one tell you. Because of your proximity to the area and of course your track record, Mr. Secretary (the Secretary of the Navy) requested you be a part of the rescue. I told him I would contact you to check your availability but made no commitment one way or the other. Take a moment to decide. Don't do it emotionally but rationally. It goes without saying the renovation project can be easily covered. However, you need to take into consideration your other endeavour and what the impact would be should you be gone till the rescue is completed," Joe said in his calm reassuring voice. He knew she'd listen to reason and make an informed decision if the Intel came from him. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long for her decision.

After a minute, Lori said, "I'm in, I'm all in. Give me two hours and I'll be at the airbase."

"Phone me on your drive there and I'll bring you up to speed. And Lori, just do what you do best and it will turn out fine," Joe said encouragingly before disconnecting. He quickly left Lori's place and made his way back to the main house. Coming in the same doors he'd escaped by earlier, Joe went directly over to his wife. She took one look at him before asking, "What's wrong?"

Joe ushered her over to the French doors and out on to the terrace. He said, "Eric Baron's plane went down over the Baltic Sea. Lori is being asked to participate in the rescue........

And before he could finish, Lily Rose put her arms around his waist giving him a big hug saying, "And Mark and you on your way across the pond."

Joe kissed the top of her head as he hugged her back. He said, "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes, but it's always good to hear it. Now, give me a kiss goodbye and go see what you can do to take care of our girl," Lily Rose responded. She cared for Lori almost as much as Joe did.

Giving his wife a lusty look and wriggling his eyebrows, Joe said, "I don't have to leave right this moment. Mark is picking me up within the hour. Perhaps you could take a break from your party preparations and accompany me upstairs to help me pack."

"I believe I can spare a few minutes for you," Lily Rose said putting her hand on his cheek before taking his hand and leading him up to their bedroom suite. Ever since they had been together, which was going on forty years, it was tradition for them to make love before he left for business or a mission. Sometimes it was nothing more than quickie, other times they were able to take their time and enjoy each other thoroughly. This time it was the quickie.

Fully satiated, they lay in each other's arms for a few precious moments before hitting the shower. As she soaped up his body, he kissed the top of her head saying, "I'll make it up to you for missing the fundraiser."

"My Darling, the only thing I ask is what I always do, that you come home in one piece," Lily Rose said her voice filled with all the love she felt for Joe.

"I will do my best," Joe responded.

---------------------------------

Donovan audibly sighed as he hung up the phone. Of all the people in the world, why did it have to be Eric Baron who went down? If anything happened to him, Mark feared this would be the final straw to break Lori. Quickly repacking his bag and checking out of the hotel in the city to make the drive to Joe G.'s estate, he dialled Harry Pearce.

Attending Lord John Marbury's birthday celebration, Harry discreetly pulled his vibrating mobile out of his pocket and checked the caller i.d. He exited from the ballroom in to a quiet alcove before answering on the third ring, "Donovan, I wasn't expecting to hear from you this evening. Is something amiss with Lucas? Have you heard from Ms. Smith?"

Hearing the sounds in the background and getting to straight the matter at hand, Donovan said, "Hello Harry, sorry to interrupt your Saturday evening. No, there is nothing amiss with Lucas that I am aware of, however we have a situation which we may need your assistance and requires Samantha Smith's unique skill set. And therefore it will be necessary for us to pull her from you for a brief period of time. That is, if she consents to take on the assignment."

Harry knew whatever it was couldn't be good because Donovan did not ask for assistance very often and would not pull Ms. Smith without just cause. Besides, he owed him. He asked, "Care to enlighten me on the situation and how can we be of assistance?"

Donovan said, "One of our military aircraft has gone down over the Baltic Sea. I will be briefed in detail within the next hour. Due to her outstanding record when it comes to rescue ops and her proximity to the situation, SecNav has requested Samantha participate. I'll keep you up to speed on all aspects as they develop."

"I appreciate you keeping me in the loop, Donovan. I'll send one of mine over to see if there is anything we can do assist Ms. Smith in the interim," Harry volunteered.

Donovan responded, "Thank you Harry. You know if there was anyone else......."

Harry didn't let him finish, "I know, Donovan. Just see to it she comes back to us in an expedient manner. I will await your call then on further Intel."

"Thanks, Harry," Donovan said before disconnecting.

Harry made his way in to the study to find a television. Finding the remote, he flipped it on and turned it to the BBC. The news regarding the downed aircraft was breaking across the bottom of the screen. Lord Marbury came up behind him looking over his shoulder at the screen. He asked, "Any of our concern?"

"Possibly, will you give my regrets to Lady Marbury?" Harry said.

"Of course, if I can be of assistance....," Lord Marbury said.

"Thank you and I bid you Good Evening," Harry said shaking his hand and taking his leave. He waited till heading back to Thames House before ringing Lucas.

Answering on the second ring, Lucas said, "Hello Harry."

"Hello, Lucas. Are you watching the news per chance?" Harry asked.

"No, should I be?" Lucas responded.

Getting straight to the point of his call Harry said, "I have just received a call from my counterpart over in the United States. It is all over the air waves that one of their Military planes has went down. Due to her past Naval background, our project liaison, Ms. Smith is being pressed in to service to help recover the pilot. We have been requested to join in the effort. Since you are her neighbour, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to go over and extend our offer of assistance in person,"

"Of course, I will be in touch after I've spoken to her Harry," Lucas said then disconnected.

---------------------------------

Joe G. paced on the portico checking his watch for the third time. Where was Donovan? He should have been there by now. Thinking it was best to wait call SecNav till he arrived, Joe was unusually anxious. Finally the black Lincoln came in to view. Joe was down the stairs with his bag waiting at the end of the walk. As soon as the car came to a stop, he opened the door, threw his bag in the backseat and slid in growling, "Bout damn time, Donovan, where the hell you been?"

Donovan didn't take offense and pulled back down the drive. He knew things were going to be tense at best. He asked already knowing in his gut the answer, "Did Lori accept?"

Joe just gave him a sideways glance not dignifying the question with an answer. He pulled out his cell phone putting it on speakerphone and dialled SecNav.

The Secretary answered dispensing with pleasantries, "SitRep," which was short for situation report.

"The Commander has agreed to the assignment and is presently preparing to go. Donovan and I are on our way to the airfield to depart for London," Joe reported.

"You might want to have Commander Montgomery hold up before she goes to the airfield. We won't be having her depart immediately but most likely in the next forty-eight hours. State has not cleared the rescue yet. I want to have a video conference with her, State and MI-5 so we are all the same page," The Secretary said.

"Give me half an hour to coordinate all the parties," Joe answered,

"Make it fifteen," The Secretary said before disconnecting.

Donovan put his foot on the accelerator to speed their progress to the airfield.

---------------------------------

Harry had just arrived on the Grid and was headed for his office when his mobile vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out and looking at the screen first, Harry answered, "Lucas, what can we do to assist?"

"At the moment Harry, not much, all she requested was a car to take her to the air base. I volunteered to personally drive her. She wants to leave in the next fifteen minutes," Lucas said.

"I'll have a car brought round to you directly and parked out front of your building," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. If I don't speak with you before then, I'll be in touch once I've delivered her to the air base," Lucas said.

Hearing the beep from call waiting in his ear, Harry said, "Very well, Lucas. I have another call coming in perhaps this will give us more information on the situation. I'll ring back if there is any more Intel."

Until then, Harry," Lucas said before disconnecting.

Harry clicked the send button on his mobile to pick up the second call. He said, "Harry Pearce."

"Hello Harry, Ros here," Ros said casually,

"Ros, I'm in the middle of something here. Let me call you back," Harry said immediately disconnecting. He knew his Section Leader would not take kindly to be brushed off but it was unavoidable at the moment.

He made his way over to the case officers on duty to have them deliver a car to Lucas immediately. They nodded their agreement and left straight away. His phone went off once again just as he was about to call back Ros. Once again, he answered, "Harry Pearce."

"It's Donovan. We want to put you on a video conference call with SecNav and the State Department. That way they can be bring us all up to speed at the same time. Is that agreeable to you?" Donovan asked.

"Of Course, I'll have my people stand by for transmission" Harry said and made his way to their video conference area to be patched in.


	42. Laundry

Overnight Therapy - Chapter Forty-Two

music: "Laundry Day" by Dr. Horrible from Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog

(Time Line for chapter: Just Prior to Episode 7.04)

After tripping the lock and closing the door, instead of offering his arm to Lori, Lucas reached over and slid his hand into hers giving it a squeeze of encouragement.

It was a companionable silence that accompanied them as they made their way down the stairs side by side. He sensed she needed the quiet to help prepare for what was to come.

Reaching the front door, Lori paused as she took out her mobile phone out to answer, "Yea, Montgomery."

Lucas went ahead out to the car to give her a bit of privacy. He started the car to warm it up. Seeing Lori exit after fifteen minutes had passed, he got out and went round to open the passenger side's door for her. It was quite easy to tell by her demeanour that the call had been a source of aggravation. She came round taking the door out of his hand and slammed it closed. It was obvious she was doing her best to stay calm as she leaned up against the closed door folding her arms in front of her. There was a clear edge in her voice as she looked down at the ground and said, "Sorry to have put you to such bother, but I won't be needing a ride to the airfield this evening. Seems the bureaucrats have decided to put a temporary hold on the mission. Even as we speak, Harry Pearce is having a video conference with my higher ups to discuss the situation and we aren't invited to the soirée.

Lucas knew how much going to rescue her friend in a timely manner meant to her. He reached out to comfort her by running his hand over her folded arms. Keeping his voice light and trying to help Lori deal with the disappointment of not leaving right away, he said, "It was no bother. Look at this way, the car will be here and ready for your use when they call and say to mobilize."

Lori grabbed his hand with hers and raised it up to her lips giving the back a light kiss before straightening up and looking up at him with a hint of mischief in her eyes and slight smile on her lips. She said, "Well, looks like I won't have to cut our evening short after all. So what say, I go get out of this flight suit and we can go about continuing with our original plan of getting the laundry done."

Lucas cocked his eyebrow at her change in attitude but decided it was best just to go with it. Trying to lighten the mood even further and dropping her hand in order to move to the driver's side to turn off the car, he said flirting a bit, "I am here to help in any way possible, perhaps I could be assistance in getting you out of that flight suit."

Lori surprised him by moving swiftly to the side of car he was on. While he bent over and in to turn off the car, she lightly patted his back as she said chuckling, "You are a shameless flirt Mr. North."

Lucas straightened up closing the door and locking it. Figuring it would be taking advantage of her in her heightened emotional state if he pursued his desire, he changed tactics. Facing her, he gave her one of his lopsided smiles before saying lightly, "Or just an opportunist. You are correct though. I am guilty as charged Ms. Montgomery. But it was worth being exposed as it made you smile. Shall we go see about those Launderette hours?"

Lori nodded her agreement while she slipped her hand in to his saying, "That it did, thank you for that."

They made their way the short distance down the street to the front of the Launderette. The hours were clearly posted on the door. It was open till 11:00 p.m. That was more than enough time to complete their task. Lucas sighed comically, "Looks as if I won't get be getting out of doing laundry tonight."

Lori playfully punched his arm before starting to walk back home and retorting, "Poor Lucas, he's so put upon being obliged to endure my company while the wash gets done. Sooner we get after it, the sooner you can stop me from harping on the task at hand."

"Yes, but somehow I will endure. You are persistent or should I say relentless when it comes to getting a task done," Lucas sassed back as he walked beside her.

"So I've been told," Lori said as she waited for Lucas to unlock the front door. He slipped the keys from his pocket, flipped the lock and opened the door. Lori continued as they went up the stairs, "Here's the plan – I'll change and get all the laundry in my place together while you do the same over at yours. I figure it might take me a bit longer so just come back over when you are ready to go. Work for you?"

"Yep, works for me," Lucas said as he unlocked her door to let her in.

"Excellent, see you in a bit then," Lori said giving him a one arm hug before relinquishing her hold and going in to her place.

Lucas crossed the hall and let himself in to his. He heard her door shut before he had a chance to look back with a wave. Shaking his head smiling, he made quick work of transferring the clothes from the hamper in to a duffel bag. There was just enough room to add the hangars for dress clothes on top before zipping it closed. The whole time he thought about how Lori must be feeling about the delayed rescue and how well she hid her anxiety over it. He contemplated how best to help her get through the wait. Most likely the best course of action would be to keep her company as long she wished. He dropped his duffel at the top of the stairs before letting himself in to 2B.

He smiled again spying the clothes basket full of his new clothes sitting right by the door. She was efficient, he'd give her that. After placing the clothes basket next to the duffel out in the hall, Lucas went back in to wait. But Lori was already coming down the hall with a small duffel bag of her own over the shoulder. She'd traded her flight suit for black jeans, hooded sweatshirt, trainers, and ball cap. She said wryly, "I figured I'd dress to fit my mood."

"Fair enough, ready then?" Lucas asked figuring it was best not push and she'd elaborate more when she felt like it.

"Yep, let's do it," Lori said heading out the door. She seemed quite subdued and in his opinion it was to be expected. He would have been more concerned had she tried to act carefree and like there was nothing bothering her.

Lucas locked up, put the duffel on top of the clothes basket and followed her down the stairs. She was holding the outside door open wide for him by the time he'd descended saying, "Thanks, I think we ought to drive down to the launderette. It will make it easier instead of toting everything there and back."

"Alright, I defer to you in the matter," Lori said distracted. She was looking intently at her Blackberry.

Lucas opened the boot, stowed his load, then took Lori's duffel off her shoulder and placed it next to the rest before closing it. He opened the passenger side door for Lori and waited for her to take a seat. When she didn't respond right away by getting in, he asked, "Lori, you ready?"

She looked up at him as if suddenly remembering he was even there. Lori apologized as she slid in to her seat, "Sorry Lucas, they promised to send the coordinates for Eric's beacon to my Blackberry so I could monitor it. And the SOBs haven't done it yet."

"No need to apologize, I understand you being distracted this evening," Lucas said gently before he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's seat. It took a minute to drive down to the Launderette. Lori was out of the car and waiting at the boot before Lucas even had time to shut off the car and disconnect his safety belt. It was quite obvious she had an inordinate amount of pent up energy that needed to be expended. He surmised it was most likely due to the adrenaline rush from earlier. He met her at the rear of the car.

Before he had a chance to open the boot and say anything, Lucas' mobile vibrated in his pocket. He extracted it from its confines and checked the caller id. Opening the boot and flipping the mobile open at the same time, he answered, "Harry."

Lori nodded her acknowledgement of who was on the phone, extracted the two duffel bags from the boot and headed in to the Launderette. As he listened to Harry's update, Lucas took out the clothes basket, closed the boot and followed Lori in. She had already begun to sort the clothes in to various washing machines. He sat the basket down next to the duffels before returning outside to finish his call. Lucas asked point blank the question that he had wanted answered ever since Lori had told him the mission had been delayed and she still hadn't received the coordinates on Eric's beacon, "Harry, are they really delaying the mission due to the bureaucratic ramifications or is it because it has become a recovery and not a rescue mission?"

"To the best of my knowledge, Lucas, it is still a rescue mission. There was nothing said in the video conference that led me to believe otherwise," Harry responded.

Lucas let out the breath he'd subconsciously been holding. It was a relief to hear. He wouldn't have wanted to be the one to tell Lori about his unfounded suspicion being true. Harry finished with, "If there are any further developments, I'll advise you. I appreciate you being available for Ms. Smith. Mark Donovan, my counterpart in the United States said to extend his thanks, he appreciates you keeping an eye on his valuable Naval Aviator and helping her out. He has a vested in her because of being her former C.O."

"My privilege, Harry, thank you for the update," Lucas replied for disconnecting. It pleased him to know that someone across the pond was thinking about Lori's welfare. Having been told by Harry that Eric was on the Russian side of the Baltic left him filled with trepidation. He wondered if Lori knew that bit of Intel being that her people hadn't sent the coordinates for the beacon. A myriad of horrific memories regarding his time in Russia flashed through his mind as he went back inside. It was a relief to see Lori busy with her Blackberry. She was perched with her legs crossed Indian style on top of one of the washers towards the back. It gave him a moment to school his features in to a calm and relaxed look as he made his way over to her.

It wasn't surprising to find Lori had gotten all the wash started while he'd been outside. He took his coat off and saddled up to the washer next to her and leaned against it crossing his arms and legs. Lucas watched out of the corner of his eye as her fingers flew over the keyboard. She said not looking up, "And how was Mr. Pearce's visit with SecNav?"

"Informative, and what have you been up to while I was getting an update from Harry?" Lucas said in an attempt to dissuade her from probing for details and take the conversation in a different direction.

Lori looked sideways at him before answering him in her cheeky tone with her mischievous grin, "Oh you know the usual for a Saturday evening, sorting and doing laundry, checking the sports scores, working on my latest scheme for world domination."

"And how's all that working out for you?" Lucas teased back with a grin of his own. He adored the way she could put a smile on his face by her dry sense of humour and whimsical remarks.

Lori looked up at him answering, `"All things considered, not bad, not bad at all. So, let me guess, you aren't at liberty discuss the update, right?"

"What makes you think that?" Lucas asked hoping by turning the question back to her he'd be able to find out just how much she actually knew.

Laying the Blackberry off to the side, Lori tugged Lucas over by his arm so he was leaning on the washer she was currently using as a chair. She unfolded her legs putting them on either side of him, put her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them before answering softly in his ear, "Well, let's see. You didn't immediately fill me in when you came back in. You are good at schooling your features, but that relaxed air you are attempting to convey doesn't reach your eyes. And, if I'm not mistaken, most of the anxiety you are trying to hide at the moment comes from the fact you have been told the true location of Eric. How am I doing so far?"

"Insightful as always," Lucas sighed resting his arms on her thighs and relaxing in to her touch. It was too much trouble to continue speaking after that. Her hands were strong and gentle all at the same time kneading the tense muscles in his shoulders. It was a mere matter of minutes before he felt his shoulders totally relaxed. He bowed his head to his chest as she ran her fingers firmly up and down the back of his neck numerous times before moving on to massage the base of his skull.

Slowing down to a stop, Lori gave the back of his head a small pat before removing her hands and announcing, "I'm not done with you yet, however, it's time to switch the loads of wash to the dryers."

Lucas groaned. The last thing he wanted to do at this moment was move. Lori chuckled behind him as she patted his sides saying, "Sooner you move, the sooner we can resume."

As he straightened up and moved to the first washer, Lucas teased, "You really are proving to be a hard task master. But I will acquiesce to your wishes Madam on the condition you do finish what you started."

"I had no doubt you'd see it my way," Lori said getting off the washer she'd been sitting on opening it up.

Lucas' washer contained the new sheets and pillow cases. He moved the contents to one of the dryers with ease. Moving on to the next one, he opened it to find all the towels. The third one held the jeans, trousers and Lori's flight suit. He held it up asking "Does this go in the dryer?"

Lori looked up from her washer saying, "Yep, good to go. Thanks for asking."

He looked over to see what the washer she was working on contained and immediately looked away his cheeks starting to flush. Her hands were full of her intimate apparel. He imagined what she would look like clad in one of the matching sets and a pair of stilettos with thigh-high stockings topped with lace. Visuals racing through his mind were ones he deemed inappropriate for the Launderette so he shook his head clearing it as he concentrated on moving his washer contents in to a dryer.

Lori was busy stuffing her handful in to a plastic bag that already held other wet items. She explained, "These clothes need to be air dried."

"That's quite a bag full, what all does it contain?" Lucas asked walking over to Lori.

"Certain sweaters which I believe you call jumpers that need to be dried flat and the articles of clothing made of silk and lace," Lori answered as she pulled the drawstrings on the plastic bag.

"We'll make an Honorary Brit of you yet with the way you are catching on to our way of describing various things," Lucas teased.

"Hmmm, maybe I should work on converting you in to an Honorary American instead," Lori shot back with a bit of a smirk. She put the bag on the floor then proceeded to extract coins out of her pockets, fed them in to the driers and started them up.

Leaning back against a washer again, Lucas said, "An exchange of culture sounds like an excellent idea. I would be more than a willing participant."

"As would I, well good now that we've established a willingness to exchange cultures, I promised you earlier I would finish what I started once the clothes were in the driers by giving you the rest of your back massage. So if you are ready," Lori said as she hopped up on the washer next to him, flexed her fingers, and pulled Lucas over positioning him in between her legs.

As she gently kneaded his spine from top to bottom, Lucas said with a contented sigh, "mmmmm, you have a great hands. Not that I complaining mind you or want you to stop any time soon, but wasn't I the one who was to have given you a massage, instead of the other way around?"

"Oh don't worry, I fully intend on letting you reciprocate in the future but for now, this is helping to keep busy in order to save me from going out of mind with worry about Eric," Lori answered as she began to lightly scratch all over his back.

"Happy to be able to help out keeping you busy," Lucas said lightly as he slightly bent forward enjoying the sensation her scratching was causing. Then as an afterthought he asked, "Have you received the coordinates for Eric's beacon yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure it won't be much longer till I do," Lori said her voice having a forced nonchalant air. She switched back from scratching to massaging. Her concentration was first on his hips and the base of his spine then steadily progressed upward.

Lucas leaned back in to her touch enjoying all the sensations it caused. It felt heavenly when her fingers made their way back up his neck, through his hair and settled on making the softest of circles around his temples. It made him relax even more.

Out of the blue, Lori asked very quietly, "Stephen had five onion dome shapes with crosses at the top of each one on his back, how many do you have?"

Once again, she'd managed to take him off guard. But this time, he didn't feel so defensive about giving her an answer. He knew what she was really asking by that question. It was a relief to be able to speak openly about the meaning of his tattoos to someone who would truly understand. Lucas said just as quietly, "Eight."

"You've just gotten back right?" Lori asked with a gentle voice.

"Three weeks ago, well actually it will be four on Monday" Lucas answered beginning to tense up a bit. Then he took a deep fortifying breath, he ventured to ask, "Does it show?"

Lori stopped massaging his temples, laid her cheek on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a hug before explaining, "It does not. You'll have to forgive my rude question. While I was massaging your back, I was taking a trip down memory lane how I would take the time to trace Stephen's tattoos while I gave him a massage. He told me the ones on the back were a status symbol for the passage of time and having survived."

"I concur with what he told you. And it wasn't a rude question. One thing, I've learned this week is when you ask a question, it is because you care and are truly interested in the answer," Lucas said. He was pleased his voice wasn't wavering as he spoke and absently rubbed the top of the arms that were wrapped around his middle.

Lori raised her head saying, "Thanks for that. It's true. I do ask because I care. But if you don't want to talk about it, I totally understand. We could pick a different topic to talk about. Just know, if you ever need an ear on any subject, I'm here."

"I know, and I appreciate it," Lucas said as he turned around in her arms to face her. He put his arms around her shoulders and gave Lori a big hug. He was about to continue their conversation when the driers stopped running.

Lori gave him a big hug in return then said, "Looks like the driers are done. We should check to see if the clothes are dry."

Lucas gave her a quick peck on the cheek before nodding his agreement. He said with a definitive tone, "I'd very much like to continue this conversation later on."

"I look forward to it," Lori said as she hopped off the washer and checked the various driers.

Only the driers with the jeans and towels weren't completely dry, so Lori started them up again before joining Lucas folding and hanging up the rest of the clothes. She couldn't help sassing as she folded up his boxers, "Well at least I now know for sure what's under those jeans of yours."

Lucas sassed back, "If I'd been aware you wanted to know, I'd have shown you long before now."

Lori's laugh rang out all over the empty Launderette. It was a sweet sound to Lucas' ears.


	43. Keeping Busy

**Title**: Overnight Therapy

**Author**: LSM71059  
**Fandom**: Spooks  
**Characters**: Lucas  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: Season Seven  
**Summary**: Lucas North has someone to confide in and take care of him when the nightmares and bad flashbacks happen.  
**Disclaimer**: All Spooks Characters are the intellectual property of the BBC.  
The Inspiration for this story was taken from the song "South City Midnight Lady" by the Doobie Brothers  
(Time Line for chapter: Just Prior to Episode 7.04)

Chapter Forty-Three

Lori hardly registered Lucas sliding his hand into hers giving it a squeeze and starting to move. She was on autopilot, lost deep in thought running a variety of rescue scenarios through her mind. She appreciated the way he didn't feel the need to make small talk as they made their way down the stairs side by side. Reaching the front door, Lori paused when her Blackberry vibrated. She took it out, looked at the Caller I.D., saw it was a Pentagon phone number and answered, "Yea, Montgomery."

She caught Lucas in her peripheral vision as he went ahead out the door. The voice on the other end said, "Please hold for General Conway."

General James Conway, **Commandant** of the **Marine** **Corps came on the line, "Commander Montgomery, I wanted to call personally to thank you for taking on this rescue mission."**

**Lori responded in her most respectful military voice, "It's my honour Sir."**

**General Conway continued, "Stand down at this time while we work out further details. But remain on alert to mobilize in the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours."**

"**Yes Sir," Lori answered trying very hard to keep the disappointment out of her voice under control.**

"**Dismissed," the General said before disconnecting.**

**Lori was scared and livid all at the same time. The delay could not be due to anything good. What was going on? She needed answers and needed them now. The Blackberry was buzzing in her hand. This time the caller I.D. was the person she hoped could give her the answers. Keeping the greeting as short as possible she answered, "Joe."**

**By the tone of her voice, he knew she was going to be as skittish as an unbroken colt. Joe said in his most calming and soothing voice, "I take it you have received your phone call from the General. I had every intention of getting to you first but was tied up on the phone with SecNav. I don't know much, just that we are going to be have a video conference with SecNav and Harry Pearce of MI-5 in the next few minutes. Apparently there are some bureaucratic issues that have to be worked out before the rescue mission can commence."**

"**So I should go to MI-5," Lori said eager to be part of the video conference so she could get details firsthand.**

"**I'm sorry Lori, but no. I was informed it would SecNav, Harry Pearce, Donovan and me only. You know I'll call if there is any new Intel."**

**Lori had to ask the question nagging her most, "Is the delay really due to Bureaucratic red tape or is it because it has become a recovery instead of a rescue mission?"**

"**It is still a rescue mission," Joe said, his voice sounding reassuring.**

"**Prove it. Have them send the coordinates for Eric's beacon to my Blackberry. That way I can monitor it for myself," Lori said very determinedly.**

**Joe replied, "I'm sure that can be arranged. I'll put in the request"**

"**Call me when you can. And for my own piece of mind promise......," Lori said, trying to remain calm and not take your frustration out on Joe. She knew it wasn't his fault that the Bureaucrats were her biggest irritant at the moment.**

"**I know...have them send you the coordinates and keep you informed as soon as I have any new news. Lori, I know how hard it is for you to standby and do nothing but........," Joe started say.**

"**Yea, yea, I know, it is what it is," Lori finished for him. "Get after them, Joe. Don't let them hold this up before it's too late."**

"**I will do my best. I have to go. The video conference is starting. Donovan and I are flying over. Hang in there till we get there," Joe said then disconnected. As the video conference started, he looked sideways at Donovan sending up a prayer that Lori would hold fast till they got there. But he didn't really hold out a whole lot of hope she would considering it was Eric who needed rescuing. Donovan nodded his head ever so slightly indicating he understood Joe's look. They were both worried she'd take matters in to her own hands instead of waiting to go with the Seals.**

**********************************

**Lori hit the wall in frustration, damn the Bureaucrats and their red tape. It was ludicrous to stand around and wait. Time was not on their side. The first twenty-four hours were the most critical. And as best she calculated they had used at least a quarter of that time already. Was she the only one who realized that? If they didn't want to get Eric, she'd do it herself. She didn't have to report for at least twenty-fours. A Black Ops was the way to go. She dialled from memory an encrypted phone number then typed in her coded text message:**

**[Playing under new moon] break [Game of Durak] break [Any takers?] break [Gray Ghost]**

**She read it over twice before being satisfied and hit the send key. Now for the hard part, waiting to see who would reply, in the mean time, she needed to get moving. Lucas was waiting outside and would be wondering if she was ever coming.**

**Lori took several very deep breaths to get her temper over the situation under control as she made her way out to the car. Lucas was waiting being the Gentleman, as always, holding the door. **She came round taking the door out of his hand and slammed it closed taking out some of her aggravation. It was not his fault everything had been put on hold and she would try hard not to take it out on him. She turned around, leaned against the door, folder her arms in front of her, looked down at the ground and apologized with all the calm she could muster, "Sorry to have put you to such bother, but I won't be needing a ride to the airfield this evening. Seems the bureaucrats have decided to put a temporary hold on the mission. Even as we speak, Harry Pearce is having a video conference with my higher ups to discuss the situation and we aren't invited to the soirée."

Lucas ran his hand over her folded arms. It was a comforting gesture for her. He said in his kind way, "It was no bother. Look at this way, the car will be here and ready for your use when they call and say to mobilize."

Grateful for all he had done already, Lori grabbed his hand with hers and raised it up to her lips giving the back a light kiss as a thank you. Mentally kicking herself for acting like what she considered to be a spoiled brat who didn't get to play as soon as she wanted to, decided to revert back to the plan from earlier in the evening. She straightened and looked at Lucas with a hint of mischief in her eyes and slight smile on her lips knowing how much he wasn't looking forward to doing laundry. But she'd do her best to make it fun for him. She said, "Well, looks like I won't have to cut our evening short after all. So what say, I go get out of this flight suit and we can go about continuing with our original plan of getting the laundry done."

Lucas cocked his eyebrow at her before dropping her hand in order to move to the driver's side to turn off the car. He said in a flirty tone, "I am here to help in any way possible, perhaps I could be assistance in getting you out of that flight suit."

Lori couldn't help but smile at his blatant innuendo. She moved swiftly to the side of car he was on. Lightly patting his back, she said chuckling, "You are a shameless flirt Mr. North."

Lucas straightened up closing the door and locking it. Turning around and giving her one of his lopsided smiles, he said in a light tone, "Or just an opportunist. You are correct though. I am guilty as charged Ms. Montgomery. But it was worth being exposed as it made you smile. Shall we go see about those Launderette hours?"

Lori admired how his wit and charm had lightened not only the moment but her mood. She was more than ready to be doing something productive to keep her mind and hands occupied. She nodded her agreement while slipping her hand in to his saying, "That it did, thank you for that."

They made their way the short distance down the street to the front of the Launderette. The hours were clearly posted on the door. It was open till 11:00 p.m. That was more than enough time to complete their task. Lucas sighed comically, "Looks as if I won't get be getting out of doing laundry tonight."

Lori playfully punched his arm for his comedic side before starting to walk back home. She couldn't pass up giving him a hard time and retorted, "Poor Lucas, he's so put upon being obliged to endure my company while the wash gets done. Sooner we get after it, the sooner you can stop me from harping on the task at hand."

"Yes, but somehow I will endure. You are persistent or should I say relentless when it comes to getting a task done," Lucas sassed back as he walked beside her.

"So I've been told," Lori said as she waited for Lucas to unlock the front door. She hoped he never had to experience firsthand the full extent just how persistent and relentless she could be.

Lori focused as Lucas slipped the keys from his pocket, flipped the lock and opened the front door. Keeping the plan moving along, she continued as they went up the stairs, "Here's the plan – I'll change and get all the laundry in my place together while you do the same over at yours. I figure it might take me a bit longer so just come back over when you are ready to go. Work for you?"

"Yep, works for me," Lucas said as he unlocked her door to let her in.

"Excellent, see you in a bit then," Lori said giving him a one arm hug before relinquishing her hold and going in to her place. She shut the door then made a beeline for the bedroom to collect the clothes basket. Returning to the front room, she made one big sweep with her arm moving the new clothes in to the basket on top of the few things of hers. She set the full basket by the door then headed back to change out of her flight suit.

Lori reached in to the back of the closet for her duffel bag. She tossed it on the bed along with a black long sleeved t-shirt, jeans and a hoodie. A pair of black socks and set of underwear were added to the pile. As she changed her clothes, she chuckled and shook her head remembering Lucas' offer to "help her out of her flight suit". The ensemble was finished with a ball cap of the same colour as the rest. Laundry detergent, a few hangars and her flight suit gear were stuffed in to the duffel bag before slinging it over her shoulder and heading down the hall to the front room. It was no surprise Lucas was waiting for her by the door. Noting he was taking in her attire, she said wryly, "I figured I'd dress to fit my mood."

"Fair enough, ready then?" Lucas asked holding open the door.

"Yep, let's do it," Lori said heading out the door and down the stairs to open the front door for Lucas. She knew he'd take care of locking up and would have his hands full with the laundry. She was subdued lost in thought of how the next twenty-four hours could be the most critical for Eric.

Arriving at the front door, he said, "Thanks, I think we ought to drive down to the launderette. It will make it easier instead of toting everything there and back."

"Alright, I defer to you in the matter," Lori said distracted. She was looking intently at her Blackberry awaiting both the coordinates for Eric's beacon and the responses to the coded message she'd sent earlier.

Lori joined Lucas at the car while he opened the boot. He stowed his load, then took the duffel off her shoulder and placed it next to the rest before closing it. So lost in thought, she neglected to notice he'd opened the passenger side door and was waiting on her till he asked, "Lori, you ready?"

She looked up at him suddenly having been brought out of her reverie. Lori apologized giving him an explanation for her distraction, as she slid in to her seat, "Sorry Lucas, they promised to send the coordinates for Eric's beacon to my Blackberry so I could monitor it. And the SOBs haven't done it yet."

"No need to apologize, I understand you being distracted this evening," Lucas said in a gentle voice before he closed the door and made his way around to the driver's seat.

It took a minute to drive down to the Launderette. Although the duration was very short, Lori's nervous energy was kicking in and the need to be active became overwhelming for her. She was out of the car and waiting at the boot before Lucas even had time to shut off the car and disconnect his safety belt. She needed to get busy on the laundry before she totally lost it in front of Lucas.

He met her at the rear of the car and before having the chance to open it, extracted his mobile and checked the caller id. Opening the boot and flipping the mobile open at the same time, he answered, "Harry."

Lori watched his every movement and nodded her acknowledgement of who was on the phone. She extracted the two duffel bags from the boot and headed in to the Launderette. She knew Lucas would follow with the clothes basket as soon as he was able. He did sooner than expected with his mobile plastered to his ear. She had already begun to sort the clothes in to various washing machines. He sat the basket down next to the duffels before returning outside to finish his call. She figured he was getting an update on the video conference from Harry.

As she finished stuffing the last of the laundry in to a washer, Lori thought it was good of Harry to be keeping Lucas in the loop even if she wasn't being shown the same courtesy by her superiors. After pouring in the laundry detergent and starting the washers, she took a seat on the one furthest from the door.

She checked her GPS tracker feature on the Blackberry to see if Eric's coordinates had been sent. Disappointed they hadn't, she started to call Joe but thought better of it. Perhaps he was still in his video conference. There were probably more matters to be discussed that did not require Harry Pearce's presence. An envelope popped up on the screen indicating she either had a text message or an e-mail. She tapped the envelope in the middle of the screen to open the text messaging/e-mail program. There were three encrypted text messages. She smiled as she went to the extra added layer of encryption to read and respond to them. Scanning all the messages before replying, she began to responding to each one:

The first coded message said:

[Ready to play Gray Ghost] break [In your neck of the woods] break [Night Shadow]

Lori answered:

[Game afloat like last time] break [Mist & Smoke joining in] break [See me soon, GG]

The second:

[Will play if Gray Ghost running the game] break [What are stakes this time?] Break [Cool Mist]

She responded with:

[GG running game afloat] break [Shadow & Smoke playing] break [Highest stakes possible]

And the third made her chuckle and shake her head as she read:

[Would rather play Euchre with you as partner] break [Always the winning team in that game] break [Can handle anything you want to play] break [wink, wink, Black Smoke]

She finished texting by sending:

[Playing afloat like last time] break [Shadow & Mist to visit] break [See me soon Partner, GG]

So with her two favourite Russian Coverts, Mikhail Derevko and Ilya Nikitenko, along with her former partner from Interpol, Darious Noir, lined up for the operation, Lori could to move on to next task at hand, acquiring the use of a boat in the Baltic Sea Region in order to get over to Kronschtadt Island. Sergei Zhukov would be her best bet for that. He was one of her assets that was, shall we say, less than reputable but got things done on her time table. And besides, he owed her a favour or two or more. She logged out of the secure encrypted mode of text messaging to send him his message:

[Let's cruise like last time] break [You available right now?] break [Give me lift?] break [Sam S.]

While waiting on the reply, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Lucas entered. The look on his face said he'd probably been told by Harry everything she knew about Eric and possibly more. It was distressing to see him having to remember such horrid memories of Russia on account of his association with her. She didn't say anything as he approached knowing he was taking that moment to process his feelings and school his features in to a calm look. The reply came back as he took off his coat and saddled up to the washer next to her. He adopted what she thought of as his usual stance of casually crossing his arms and legs. She read quickly:

[Anything for my Dark Angel] break [When & where shall I call?] break [Always Yours, Sergei]

As her deft fingers keyed in the response to Sergei copying Darious, Ilya and Mikhail, she asked not looking up, "And how was Mr. Pearce's visit with SecNav?"

[9:00 p.m. my time, my flat] break [We'll do a Spooky Overnight Cruise] break [Ring me later]

Only the people in her inner circle of associates knew that when Lori said 'my time', it meant Eastern Standard Time and it was to be converted to whatever time zone she was in. So 9:00 p.m. really meant 2:00 a.m. London time. The other key word was flat. It meant she was in London. She had a different word to use for 'home' that would identify where she was in the world. This close to October 31st, no one would be suspicious talking about that type of cruise.

"Informative, and what have you been up to while I was getting an update from Harry?" Lucas said. She could tell he was trying to dissuade her from probing for details and take the conversation in a different direction.

Lori looked sideways at him before answering him. She was feeling better now that there was a plan in motion for Eric's rescue. With a mischievous grin, she answered, "Oh you know the usual for a Saturday evening, sorting and doing laundry, checking the sports scores, working on my latest scheme for world domination."

"And how's all that working out for you?" Lucas teased back with a grin of his own.

Lori looked up at him to see the grin. It made her feel good to know she was the source of the grin. She answered, "All things considered, not bad, not bad at all. So, let me guess, you aren't at liberty discuss the update, right?"

"What makes you think that?" Lucas asked.

She knew this was his way of trying to find out how much she actually knew or did not know. It was time to give Lucas her full attention and do what she did best. Get him to relax. Laying the Blackberry off to the side, Lori tugged Lucas over by his arm so he was leaning on the washer she was currently using as a chair. She unfolded her legs putting them on either side of him, put her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them before answering softly in his ear, "Well, let's see. You didn't immediately fill me in when you came back in. You are good at schooling your features, but that relaxed air you are attempting to convey doesn't reach your eyes. And, if I'm not mistaken, most of the anxiety you are trying to hide at the moment comes from the fact you have been told the true location of Eric. How am I doing so far?"

"Insightful as always," Lucas sighed resting his arms on her thighs.

Lori used her massage technique to knead the tension out of his shoulders. It was a mere matter of minutes when she felt his shoulders totally relaxed. When she ran her fingers firmly up and down the back of his neck a number of times, he bowed his head. She moved on to massage the base of his skull.

She felt the washer under her quit running. Slowing down to a stop, Lori gave the back of his head a small pat before removing her hands and announcing, "I'm not done with you yet, however, it's time to switch the loads of wash to the driers."

Lucas groaned. It made Lori chuckle as she patted his sides saying, "Sooner you move, the sooner we can resume."

As he straightened up and moved to the first washer next to him, Lucas teased, "You really are proving to be a hard task master. But I will acquiesce to your wishes Madam on the condition you do finish what you started."

"I had no doubt you'd see it my way," Lori said confidently getting off the washer she'd been sitting on opening it up. She sorted through the clothes in two washers closest to her taking out the ones that needed to be air dried stuffing them in to a bag and putting the rest in to driers.

Lucas moved the contents of his two washers to the driers with ease. When he reached the third one, he paused and held up Lori's flight suit asking "Does this go in the dryer?"

Lori looked up from her washer holding a fist full of lingerie saying, "Yep, good to go. Thanks for asking."

When he looked over to see what the washer she was working on contained and immediately looked away his cheeks starting to flush, she had to smile. He could be such an Old fashioned Gentleman some times. It was very endearing to her. As Lori finished stuffing the handful in to the bag, she explained, "These clothes need to be air dried."

"That's quite a bag full, what all does it contain?" Lucas asked walking over to Lori.

"Certain sweaters which I believe you call jumpers that need to be dried flat and the articles of clothing made of silk and lace," Lori answered as she pulled the drawstrings on the plastic bag.

"We'll make an Honorary Brit of you yet with the way you are catching on to our way of describing various things," Lucas teased.

"Hmmm, maybe I should work on converting you in to an Honorary American instead," Lori shot back with a bit of a smirk. She put the bag on the floor then proceeded to extract coins out of her pockets, fed them in to the driers and started them up.

Leaning back against a washer again, Lucas said, "An exchange of culture sounds like an excellent idea. I would be more than a willing participant."

"As would I, well good now that we've established a willingness to exchange cultures, I promised you earlier I would finish what I started once the clothes were in the driers by giving you the rest of your back massage. So if you are ready," Lori said as she hopped up on the washer next to him, flexed her fingers, and pulled Lucas over positioning him in between her legs. Even though plans were in motion, she needed to keep her hands and mind busy on something else.

As she gently kneaded his spine from top to bottom, Lucas said with a contented sigh, "mmmmm, you have a great hands. Not that I complaining mind you or want you to stop any time soon, but wasn't I the one who was to have given you a massage, instead of the other way around?"

"Oh don't worry, I fully intend on letting you reciprocate in the future but for now, this is helping to keep busy in order to save me from going out of mind with worry about Eric," Lori answered as she began to lightly scratch all over his back. It didn't surprise her that his sense of duty shown through even when it came to a friendly promise.

"Happy to be able to help out keeping you busy," Lucas said lightly as he slightly bent forward. He asked, "Have you received the coordinates for Eric's beacon yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure it won't be much longer till I do," Lori said her voice having a forced nonchalant air. It was really grating on her nerves that they hadn't been sent yet and add to that he'd heard from Harry but she hadn't from Joe or Donovan. Keeping her hands busy was helping not to pick up the Blackberry and start chewing someone out for lack of information and data. She switched back from scratching to massaging. Her concentration was first on his hips and the base of his spine then steadily progressed upward.

Lucas leaned back in to her touch as her fingers made their way back up his neck, through his hair and settled on making the softest of circles around his temples. She felt him relax even more.

She thought about how Stephen had always relished her massages. He'd told her it was in his top three of favourite things she did for him. Remembering how she had always taken the time to outline his tattoos during massages, Lori asked very quietly, "Stephen had five onion dome shapes with crosses at the top of each one on his back, how many do you have?"

She could tell he'd been caught off guard and hoped he wouldn't shut down. Lucas said just as quietly, "Eight."

"You've just gotten back right?" Lori asked with a gentle voice. She was pleased he had answered and hoped he would continue to talk openly.

"Three weeks ago, well actually it will be four on Monday" Lucas answered then asked, "Does it show?"

Feeling him tense up under her touch, Lori stopped massaging his temples, laid her cheek on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a comforting hug before explaining, "It does not. You'll have to forgive my rude question. While I was massaging your back, I was taking a trip down memory lane how I would take the time to trace Stephen's tattoos while I gave him a massage. He told me the ones on the back were a status symbol for the passage of time and having survived."

"I concur with what he told you. And it wasn't a rude question. One thing, I've learned this week is when you ask a question, it is because you care and are truly interested in the answer," Lucas said.

Happy he understood, Lori raised her head saying, "Thanks for that. It's true. I do ask because I care. But if you don't want to talk about it, I totally understand. We could pick a different topic to talk about. Just know, if you ever need an ear on any subject, I'm here."

"I know, and I appreciate it," Lucas said as he turned around in her arms to face her. He put his arms around her shoulders and gave Lori a big hug.

Lori gave him a big hug in return then said, "Looks like the driers are done. We should check to see if the clothes are dry."

Lucas gave her a quick peck on the cheek before nodding his agreement. He said with a definitive tone, "I'd very much like to continue this conversation later on."

"I look forward to it," Lori said as she hopped off the washer and checked the various driers.

Only the driers with the jeans and towels weren't completely dry, so Lori started them up again before joining Lucas folding and hanging up the rest of the clothes. Remembering how cheeky he'd been earlier with his offer to get her out of the flight suit, she couldn't help sassing as she folded up his boxers, "Well at least I now know for sure what's under those jeans of yours."

Lucas sassed back, "If I'd been aware you wanted to know, I'd have shown you long before now."

Lori had to laugh out loud. She was happy he was becoming so comfortable with her to tease in such a suggestive manner. She thought how well Lucas and Eric would get along. They had a lot in common. At the top of that list seemed to be their ability to keep up with her banter. It was up to her to make it happen so that they could meet. And the sooner it happened, the better for all concerned.


	44. Dealing

Overnight Therapy - Chapter Forty-Four  
music: "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" by Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons  
(Time Line for chapter: Just Prior to Episode 7.04)

Lori's laugh was brought to an abrupt halt when her Blackberry started vibrating all over the top of washer at the back where she'd left it. She dropped the pair of folded boxers on to the pile of clothes before sprinting over to pick up the call. She looked at the caller I.D., connected and asked sounding apprehensive, "Hey Joe, got a Sit Rep for me?"

It didn't take long till she was pacing back and forth across the back of the Launderette. Her head was down and the Blackberry planted firmly against her ear. Observing her out of the corner of his eye keeping vigilant for any sign of distress on her part, Lucas kept folding clothes. When he came across two t-shirts, one his-plain black, one hers-the yellow one with the "Swedish Mafia Silent but Deadly" writing which made him smile because of the whimsy of it. He felt it was a great commentary on their two personalities, his opaque and hers vibrant.

Lori had come to a halt in front of the dryer holding the towels. She started taking them out as he heard her muttered under her breath, "Bastards," then rolled her eyes as she spoke louder directly in to the phone, "and these terms are non-negotiable."

It sounded like she was finishing the other person's sentence. Done folding his first lot, Lucas joined her stepping up to the dryer beside hers that held the jeans and trousers. He began to extract them as he ascertained Lori's mind set. From her whole demeanour, it wasn't pleasant. She began folding towels with such vehemence, that it was obvious whatever was being said had left her exceedingly distraught.

Lori was practically seething as she answered in to the Blackberry, "You have my word. Call me when you get in and I'll come over. Now, I need you do something for me. Bring the files. There needs to be a read in."

There was a slight pause before she finished the conversation with, "Yes, those files. Have a safe trip across the pond."

Lori tossed the towel she'd been folding on to the table before taking the Blackberry from her shoulder, hanging it up and setting it down on the washer closest to her. Staring off at a point somewhere across the room, she drummed her fingers next to the phone. For the next minute, Lucas watched in open fascination as a myriad of emotions passed over her face. It ranged from pure rage to resignation to pondering to determination to resolution. He'd faced most looks from all kinds of people through his career. But he'd never seen intensity like the one in her eyes when she finally looked up at him. Although he was almost positive the look was not for or because of him, it still sent a shiver down his spine.

Picking up another towel to fold, Lori's voice was very low and controlled when she finally spoke in her rapid fire business manner, "As you have may well already ascertained, that last phone call was shall we say not exactly what I had anticipated. But be that as it may, to the best of my knowledge Eric is still alive. I'm not waiting on some Bureaucrat to decide when we can go after him. To give you plausible deniability about my upcoming actions, when we are finished with the laundry, it's best that we part company for the rest of the night."

Lucas gave himself a moment to reply by finishing folding the last pair of jeans and adding them to the pile. He stepped over to stand in front of Lori, stopped her in mid-fold by covering her hand with his giving it a squeeze and gazed directly in to those intense eyes. He replied in his own quiet all businesslike voice, "While I can appreciate you wanting to keep me out of whatever may be happening tonight for my own protection, it is quite unnecessary. That being said, I'm no stranger to going off the grid when the situation warrants. I meant it when I said earlier anything you need, anything at all. So please allow me the honour to be of service to you."

He continued to hold her gaze as she seemed to be searching for something in his eyes, for what he wasn't quite sure. Lori finally looked away sliding her hand out from underneath his. She picked up where she had left off, folding towels. Looking like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, she said with a huge sigh, "For Eric's sake, I have to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight."

Taking her gently in his arms, Lucas responded quickly before she could say anything else, "Then let's dance, you and I."

Having finished the video conference with Sec Nav and The Pentagon, Donovan looked over at Joe saying, "She's not going to like the delay."

"You think?" Joe responded giving him a wry look like he was totally daft.

"It's too much for me knowing she's going to put herself in harm's way. She's done it before numerous times for a lot less at stake. This was supposed to be at an end when Lori retired from The Agency. There wasn't going to be any more dangerous missions or her going off grid to get the job done. It has been bad enough they wanted her to fly the chopper for the rescue mission. Damn it, Joe, she's used up eight and half of her nine lives already," Donovan lamented.

"You could sit here and whine all the way across the pond or you could get your head on straight and help me deal with the situation at hand," Joe said in his calm rational manner. It was always the same with those two, Donovan ranting and raving while Joe remained calm, cool and collected. But that's why their partnership had always worked so well. They balanced each other out. He continued, "The way I see it, the only trump card we are holding is Lori doesn't know yet that we have been given clearance to release the coordinates for Eric's beacon."

Donovan took up Joe's line of thinking, "So we tell her she gets to have it on the condition she stays put."

"Well, something along those lines. I have an excellent spin in mind to use that will leave us virtually faultless in the matter. We have to tread very carefully with her. She isn't one to be easily manipulated. And we both know how she hates to be handled. The last thing I want to do is stress Lori out anymore than she already is. However, if she gives me her word she will stay put then she will. Her word is her bond and she has never broken it with me. Perhaps it would be best if I talked to her. You do tend to get a bit high handed with her and then she chafes relatively quickly," Joe countered.

"Well, it's only because I care," Donovan said getting defensive.

Joe soothed, "Yes, I know as we all do. Now, let's get that phone call to her made so we can get going. We've received clearance to take off immediately. Keep your fingers crossed, this all goes smoothly."

He dialled Lori's number and waited while it rang four times before she picked up.

When her Blackberry started vibrating all over the top of washer at the back where she'd left it, Lori stopped laughing and dropped the pair of folded boxers on to the pile of clothes before sprinting over to pick up the call. Looking at the caller I.D., she quickly connected and asked full of apprehension, "Hey Joe, got a Sit Rep for me?"

"Of course My Dear, I promised I would call with an update. The op is being put in to motion however things are going to be on a slower time table than we'd originally hoped. It looks like it will be a minimum of twenty-four hours but more like forty-eight before any mobilization will take place. But I assure you I will keep you in the loop as things progress," Joe said in his most soothing voice.

As she listened to him, Lori paced back and forth across the back of the Launderette. Her head was down and the Blackberry planted firmly against her ear. The way he was talking she felt there was another shoe about drop, as it were, and sure enough, he continued, "Given your past exploits, there is concern that if the coordinates of Eric's beacon are released, that you will strike out on your own. I have given my personal assurances that you will do no such thing and stay put till the op is ready to mobilize in order for you to get them. I need your word that you will stay put when I get them to send you the coordinates and......."

Lori was so angry she saw red and needed to have something to keep her hands busy as soon as possible. Otherwise, the wall in front of her would end up with a few holes in it. She stopped in front of the dryer holding towels and started to extract them. Better to take all this aggression out on being productive by folding towels. While listening to Joe explain the current status, she muttered under her breath, "Bastards," then becoming even more irritated with the whole deal, rolled her eyes as she spoke directly in to the phone finishing his sentence, "and these terms are non-negotiable."

"You are astute as always, My Dear. As I told you earlier, Donovan and I are coming over to wait with you. I've called ahead to have the townhouse prepared for our arrival. And don't argue that it isn't necessary. It will make us feel like we are being of some use to you. I have your word, right?" Joe asked keeping his fingers crossed Lori would comply.

Although she was seething at the situation, Lori was not angry at Joe. It wasn't fair to shoot the messenger. So she answered with the practiced restraint that had been honed over the years, "You have my word. Call me when you get in and I'll come over. Now, I need you do something for me. Bring the files. There needs to be a read in for certain individuals."

"The sealed ones from the Navy and the Agency?" Joe asked wanting to verify that's what she meant. He figured there were only one maybe two people in England she would consider worthy of being read in on her exploits.

Lori finished the conversation with, "Yes, those files. Have a safe trip across the pond."

Lori tossed the towel she'd been folding on to the table before taking the Blackberry from her shoulder, hanging it up and setting it down on the washer closest to her. Staring at a small sign as a focal point across the room, she drummed her fingers next to the phone. As she mulled over the conversation with Joe and how it impacted her plans for rescuing Eric, her emotions went from pure rage that her tactics were coming under scrutiny to resignation she'd have to comply if there was any chance of getting Eric's coordinates to pondering how she could pull this off without leaving London to determination to make it happen no matter what to resolution that it would have to be put in to the capable hands of her associates and that at all cost Lucas needed to be kept out of the operation for his own protection. She finally looked up at him and picked up another towel to fold.

Keeping her voice very low and controlled, she spoke in her rapid fire business manner, "As you have may have well already ascertained, that last phone call was shall we say not exactly what I had anticipated. But be that as it may, to the best of my knowledge Eric is still alive. I'm not waiting on some Bureaucrat to decide when we can go after him. To give you plausible deniability about my upcoming actions, when we are finished with the laundry, it's best that we part company for the rest of the night."

Lucas finished folding the last pair of jeans and adding them to the pile. He stepped over to stand in front of Lori, stopped her in mid-fold by covering her hand with his giving it a squeeze and gazed directly in to her eyes. He replied in his own quiet all businesslike voice, "While I can appreciate you wanting to keep me out of whatever may be happening tonight for my own protection, it is quite unnecessary. That being said, I'm no stranger to going off the grid when the situation warrants. I meant it when I said earlier anything you need, anything at all. So please allow me the honour to be of service to you."

Lori thought of the full range of reasons why and why not to let him become part of the op while she looked in to his too blue eyes. And it didn't help her resolve with him holding her gaze. She looked away sliding her hand out from underneath his and picked up where she had left off, folding towels. All of her bravado was seeping out of her at an alarming rate. Feeling like the weight of her world was crashing down on to her shoulders in full force, with a huge sigh, Lori began "For Eric's sake, I have to dance with the devil in the pale moonlight."

Taking her gently in his arms, Lucas responded quickly before she could say anything else,"Then let's dance, you and I."

After his definitive statement and being held in his strong arms, Lori only thought was, "Now how do you say no to that?"


	45. Ready To Go

**Title**: Overnight Therapy

**Author**: LSM71059  
**Fandom**: Spooks  
**Characters**: Lucas  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: Season Seven  
**Summary**: Lucas North has someone to confide in and take care of him when the nightmares and bad flashbacks happen.  
**Disclaimer**: All Spooks Characters are the intellectual property of the BBC.  
The Inspiration for this story was taken from the song "South City Midnight Lady" by the Doobie Brothers  
(Time Line for chapter: Just Prior to Episode 7.04)

Chapter Forty-Five 

Lucas couldn't resist putting his hand on top of Lori's hair and stroking it as her forehead fell lightly against his shoulder. He could feel how tense she was as his other hand ran up and down the length of her back. Far too soon to suit him, Lori straightened up out of his embrace and back slightly away sighing, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Lucas said. It dawned on him that perhaps the thank you wasn't just for the comfort but her way of consenting to his offer to assist in her endeavour. So for clarification, he asked, "Exactly what are you thanking me for?"

As she patted his cheek, Lori smiled that Cheshire cat smile of hers that he had come to expect and adored. She said, "For being you."

Lucas could only shake his head in bemusement as he leaned in to her touch. He changed tact, leaning against the nearest washer crossing his arms and ankles asking, "What's next?"

"We take care of laying out the air dry clothes and put away the rest of the laundry, of course. What did you think was next?" Lori deadpanned as she finished folding the last of the towels.

Raising an eyebrow Lucas shot back, "Oh, I thought perhaps we might do something about the other matter at hand."

Coming to lean on the washer next to him and mimicking Lucas' stance as she looked down at the floor, Lori answered quietly, "Yea, about that, I've already set something in motion."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucas chuckled.

Lori looked sideways at him then said, "Uh maybe because you've just had the misfortune of spending a week in my company and by now are becoming attuned to the way I operate."

It was Lucas' turn to roll his eyes and sigh before asking, "Lori, Lori, Lori, whatever am I going to do with you?" Seeing Lori open her mouth to retort, he put up his hand to stop her from speaking. Continuing he said cheekily, "Before you state there is a list, which by the way I have one of my own for you that seems to be growing longer by the moment, I meant what do I need to do to convince you not to put yourself down? But that's a discussion for a later time. Now, care to share what's been put in motion?"

Lori straightened up, moved over to pick the duffel bag full of wet clothes and said, "Let's relocate this conversation."

Lucas took the hint that she wanted to talk in private and nodded his consent. He followed her lead by stacking the two laundry baskets on top of each other and made his way to meet her out at the car. By the time he'd stowed the laundry in the boot, Lori was back with the clothes on hangars. She said, "I think this the last of it."

He held open the back door for her to stow the clothes on the hook, then after closing it, opened the passenger side door. Lucas gestured, "My Lady."

Lori started to slide in to the car but stopped when her mobile rang. She tensed, straightened and took a few steps away from the car before answering in her no nonsense manner, "Yea, Montgomery." Listening for a beat, Lori responded, "Wait One." Looking over at Lucas holding up the phone covering the mouthpiece, she gently suggested, "Why don't you go on back and get started unloading. I'll be along in a bit. I need to take this."

Lucas nodded once as a reply. He closed the passenger door. He knew a subtle order disguised as a suggestion when given one. Figuring it would be easy enough to keep an eye on Lori since she would be just down the block, he made his way around to the driver's side, slid in, started up the car and made the short drive down the street to the front of their building.

Exiting the car, he glanced back down the street and had to rely on his honed night vision to locate Lori. To the untrained eye, she simply looked like a blended dark shadow bouncing off the side of the buildings as she moved slowly in his direction. To him, it was apparent she knew how to move without being noticed. Moving around to the boot, he took one more look in her direction before undertaking the task at hand.

With two trips he moved everything up before going in to his flat to stow away his portion of the laundry. Lucas left the door ajar so he'd be able to hear when Lori made it back to her flat. With the way she had the clothes organized, it only took a couple of minutes to square everything away. Locking his door, he debated whether to go down to wait for Lori on the stoop or in her flat. The decision was made for him, when he heard her muted voice wafting up from the foyer. It sounded like she was speaking Russian. Not sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him he leaned over the banister in order to listen more closely.

He could only make out snatches of what she was saying but it was definitely Russian. He heard, "need ride, remote access, rendezvous spot, still my favourite and yes, soon" before she finished the call with the traditional, "da-svee-da-nee-ye". He thought to himself, _"Well__, that certainly is an unexpected and interesting development."_

Not wanting to get caught blatantly eavesdropping, Lucas picked up the remaining laundry basket and duffel bag and moved over to unlock Lori's door. Leaving it slightly ajar, he took both down to Lori's bedroom. Setting the duffel bag on the floor and the basket on the bed, He moved over to the closet hanging up her flight suit. Sensing a presence behind him, he turned expecting to find Lori but only found empty space with a missing the duffel bag. He heard her voice going down the hall. She had changed languages, it sounded like French. Recalling his school days basics, he made out a few words such as smoke, cool, mist, night and shadow, which he felt like taken out of context was nonsensical. He wondered how many different languages she knew, both he had overheard sounded very fluent.

Deciding to keep himself occupied and be useful at the same time, Lucas set about remaking the bed with the freshly washed linens. He retrieved the new pillows from the dining table and slipped them in to their new cases. As he lined the last the one up against the headboard, Lori's body lightly pressed up against his back and she asked in a soft whisper right in to his ear, "Building up your arsenal for our rematch?"

He straightened and turned around wrapping his arms around her waist to keep in close contact. Lucas answered with a grin cheekily replying, "Of course, never can have too much of a reserve."

"Fair enough, I see you've not been idle while I've been on the phone," Lori said nodding towards the freshly made bed while deftly disengaging herself from his arms and backing up towards the door. She asked, "Care for a cup of tea to reward all that hard work, or would you prefer something stronger?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you," Lucas answered stuffing his suddenly free hands in to his back pockets bereft at the loss of bodily contact. Then he suggested, "Why don't I put the kettle on while you finish stowing the rest of your laundry."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lori answered moving over to the opposite side of the bed and picking up a stack of shirts from the basket.

Lucas watched for a moment thinking if circumstances were different and Lori wasn't preoccupied, what a lovely idea it would be to take her back in his arms, finish the kiss that was started earlier this evening, have her melt in to his body and then scoop her up, place her gently on the bed and ravish her from head to toe. His thoughts were causing his jeans to become increasing tight. Shaking his head to clear it out of his reverie, he made his way to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil. He thought about what Lori had said about having a chemical reaction to him. If his random thoughts were any indication, it definitely wasn't one sided. Analyzing it further, there was merit to her line of thought, because he worked with attractive women daily and didn't fancy them or have the physical reaction like he did to her.

Kettle set, he headed down to use the facilities. Lucas noted the full drying rack of clothes in the bathtub with the duffle bag inverted on the lip to dry. It gave him a little tingle down his spine to see his silk boxers hanging next to her intimate apparel. His mind wandered to a bit of a fantasy that had them clad in the garments on the rack while their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. He thought with a smirk on his lips that it was fortunate he was alone to take care of what became increasing hard in his pants due to his current thoughts.

Unable to resist any longer, Lucas unbuttoned his jeans, ran down the zipper and skimmed them along with his boxers down to mid-thigh. Leaning against the wall closest to the toilet, he took the engorged member in hand and stroked it firmly to completion. With a low groan, he found the much needed release. It took only a moment to wash up and tuck himself back in. Looking in the mirror and washing hands, he shook his head at his loss of control but felt better prepared to stay focussed and help Lori face what lay in store the rest of the night.

By the time he'd finish in the bathroom and returned to the kitchen, Lori was in the kitchen pulling down cups and saucers. The tea tray was already laid out on the counter with a plate of biscuits and cakes. He lounged against the door jam, enjoying the domestic view. He mused to himself why it was so delightfully refreshing to see such a sight and the companionable silence that accompanied it. The kettle whistling brought him out of reverie. Moving to make the tea, Lucas smiled at Lori without comment as she added the sugar bowl to the tray returning his smile.

He surveyed out of the corner of his eye the removal of her Blackberry out of back pocket and listened as she answered in yet another foreign language. This time it sounded like Swedish or possibly Finnish. He wasn't sure which. She slipped around the back of him and headed down the hall towards the office. Adding the steeping teapot to the tray, he carried the lot out to the table and took his seat to wait. Lori's timing was spot on. Her arrival at the table coincided with him pouring out the first cup.

Sitting down across from him, Lori deeply sighed as she took the offered cup of tea. She said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, shall we continue our conversation?" Lucas asked nonchalantly as he finished pouring his own cup of tea. Looking over at her, he could see and feel the tension wafting off of her as she spooned in an obscene amount of sugar in to her tea.

With a lucky (or an unlucky, depending on your point of view) thirteen word question, Lori changed the entire dynamic of the evening and his overall estimation of her. Lifting her gaze from the teacup, she looked him straight in the eye and asked with a steely determination, "Ever heard of an operative that goes by the moniker "The Grey Ghost?"


	46. Going Forward

Title: Overnight Therapy

Author: LSM71059  
**Fandom**: Spooks  
**Characters**: Lucas  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: Season Seven  
**Summary**: Lucas North has someone to confide in and take care of him when the nightmares and bad flashbacks happen.  
**Disclaimer**: All Spooks Characters are the intellectual property of the BBC.  
The Inspiration for this story was taken from the song "South City Midnight Lady" by the Doobie Brothers  
(Time Line for chapter: Just Prior to Episode 7.04)

Chapter Forty-Six

When Lucas put his hand on top of Lori's hair and started stroking it, she gave in to the comforting move and let her forehead fall lightly against his shoulder. As his other hand ran up and down the length of her back, she could tell he was trying to ease away her tension. But far too many thoughts were spinning around in her head on how to succeed in recovering Eric to relax. There were details to coordinate in a very small window of time. She reluctantly straightened up out of his embrace and back away slightly to resist any further temptation. To let him know she'd appreciated the comfort, she sighed, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Lucas said. Then after a small pause, he asked, "Exactly what are you thanking me for?"

There were a myriad of responses that instantly came to Lori's mind but she settled for patting his cheek, smiling her Cheshire cat smile and saying, "For being you."

Lucas shook his head with a bemused look on his face. He leaned in to her touch for a moment before moving to lean against the nearest washer crossing his arms and ankles asking, "What's next?"

"We take care of laying out the air dry clothes and put away the rest of the laundry, of course. What did you think was next?" Lori deadpanned as she busied herself folding the last of the towels.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye as Lucas raised an eyebrow and shot back, "Oh, I thought perhaps we might do something about the other matter at hand."

Coming to lean on the washer next to him and mimicking Lucas' stance as she looked down at the floor, Lori took a moment then answered quietly, "Yea, about that, I've already set something in motion."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucas chuckled.

Lori looked sideways at him answering with resignation in her voice, "Uh maybe because you've just had the misfortune of spending a week in my company and by now are becoming attuned to the way I operate."

Lucas rolled his eyes and she heard him sigh before asking, "Lori, Lori, Lori, whatever am I going to do with you?" Before she could open her mouth to retort, he put up his hand to stop her from speaking. Continuing sounding very cheekily, "Before you state there is a list, which by the way I have one of my own for you that seems to be growing longer by the moment, I meant what do I need to do to convince you not to put yourself down? But that's a discussion for a later time. Now, care to share what's been put in motion?"

Knowing that the information to be imparted couldn't be shared in a public setting such as the Launderette, Lori straightened up, moved over to pick the duffel bag full of wet clothes and said, "Let's relocate this conversation."

She knew he took the hint that she wanted to talk in private when Lucas nodded his consent, followed her lead by stacking the two laundry baskets on top of each other and followed out at the car. While he stowed the laundry in the boot, Lori took the opportunity to duck back in for the clothes on hangars. Coming back up to the car, she said, "I think this the last of it."

He held open the back door for her to stow the clothes on the hook, then after closing it, opened the passenger side door. Lucas gestured, "My Lady."

Lori smiled and opened her mouth to express her thanks while sliding in to the car but stopped when her mobile rang. She tensed knowing every call tonight would be of great consequence. Straightening back up, she took a few steps away from the car to check out the display of who was ringing before answering in her no nonsense manner, "Yea, Montgomery."

"Hey Lil' Darlin' rumour has it you're having one of your soirées tonight. Thought I'd confirm I was on the guest list," was stated in a deep Texan drawl.

A small wave of relief flooded her when she heard the voice. He was an integral piece. But not quite ready to share with Lucas how deep her resources went, Lori cut off the caller by saying, "Wait One."

A logical distraction Lori felt would be for Lucas to go ahead with the laundry task back at their flats. Looking over at him, holding up the phone covering the mouthpiece, she gently suggested, "Why don't you go on back and get started unloading. I'll be along in a bit. I need to take this."

Lucas nodded once as a reply, closed the passenger door, made his way around to the driver's side, slid in, started up the car and made the short drive down the street to the front of their building.

Grateful Lucas had acquiesced without a long drawn out hassle, Lori expelled the breath she'd been holding while putting the phone back up to her ear asking, "Alright, Go."

Chuckling on the other end, Daniel Munson said, "So, I see your phone etiquette is pleasant as always."

"Damn it Danny, I ..." Lori started to hiss.

He cut her off before she could finish, "Love you too, no need to explain. Don't you think after all these years I know by now the lay of the land? So let's get down to brass tacks. I owe you for getting me out of one of my wife's ultra mind numbing charity gatherings. I'd much rather spend the evening doing your bidding then stand around in a monkey suit with a too tightly tied bowtie holding a watered down bourbon making nice to a bunch of..."

More of habit than necessity, as she listened, Lori blended in to the dark shadows bouncing off the side of the buildings moving slowly in the direction of the flat. It was her turn to cut him off, "Ok, ok, I get it. I'm the cat's meow for getting you out of yet another of your wife's events. Seriously, I take it from your timely call you know."

"Yes, Ma'am thought I'd get some ducks in a row before giving you a ring," Danny answered. Lori made a "move it along" gesture with her hand even though she knew he couldn't see it. He continued, "And you can quit gesturing for me to move it along faster. It's not going make Donatello get in to position any faster. So don't get your knickers in a twist Missy."

"Next time you see me, I'm going to smack you up the side of the head for calling me Missy and all this aggravation I'm taking. Now are you going to give me the damn coordinates or what?" Lori asked, her patience which had already been stretched to its limits finally snapping.

"Pushing your buttons is such a favourite past time of mine. I should indulge in it more often," Danny laughed. He knew getting her to focus her tension on him instead of dwelling on what possibly could go wrong tonight was the best thing for him to do for her at the moment.

His monitor indicated the satellite had reached its intended destination. "While I was winding you up, I managed to finish getting Donatello in to position and remotely setup your laptop. All you have to do is open up a web browser and type in the secure IP address I am currently texting to your phone. Use the password I gave you a while back. The Red Baron's current location should pop on the screen."

Lori chuckled knowing full well she'd been played and silently thanked him for bothering to get her back in the right frame of mind. She growled half-heartedly, "So happy to be your source of amusement this evening. But, how long do we have the use of Donatello?"

"Funny thing about that, it just so happens she's due to be down for maintenance soon, so..." Danny trailed off knowing she'd catch on quickly as to what he was doing on her behalf.

Sighing in great relief Lori responded, "Have I told you lately just how much I love and admire you? About that head slapping thing, let's just forget I said it, ok? I'll ring you back in a few when I'm in front of the laptop."

"Standing by," Danny responded then snapped his mobile closed and tossed it on to his desk He leaned back in his chair, laced his fingers behind his head, propped his boots up on the console and closed his eyes remising back to the day he'd met this little fourteen year old shy little slip of a girl with a steely determined look in her eyes. She'd been assigned to tutor him through his classes so he could stay in the starting line up for Notre Dame's football team. He literally gave her all the credit for getting him his degree. Which in turn enabled him the opportunities that allowed the path to become the head of the Satellite Division at NASA.

After his brief reflection, straightening up, he reached for his phone, keyed in an encrypted cell phone number, texted the message – Snoopy to have Red Baron in sight within the hour – and hit send. Now, he'd settle in and monitor Eric in case any developments occurred before Lori had the chance to get online

Her Blackberry beeped in her ear as she finished with Danny. Scanning the text message, Lori sent up a quick prayer of thanks to the powers above for Danny and the crew she'd assembled so far for this evening's activities. Now it was time to set everything in to play. Reaching the entryway, she dialled Sergei Zhukov. He answered on the first ring speaking in his native Russian, "My Dark Angel, how lovely of you to call."

Hearing footsteps stop at the top of the stairs, Lori looked up expecting Lucas to be standing there but he was not. Making the assumption he was listening just out of sight, speaking a bit louder so he could easily overhear, she responded in Russian, "And lovely for you to take my call, change of plans won't be needing that ride I texted about earlier. The opportunity has presented itself for me to have remote access. So we can get started immediately instead of waiting the six hours it would take me to get to the rendezvous spot. Three of my associates should be arriving at the boat within the hour. But they are going to need some provisions, which I'll need you to fetch."

"Ah my specialty, acquiring what the Lady desires. And what would that be?" Sergei asked.

"I'll text you the list. Your willingness to be of service at a moment's notice and the way matters are expedited are why you are still my favourite," Lori said with a smile.

"Of course I am. I live to serve. I await your text with much anticipation. Da-svee-da-nee-ye," Sergei cheekily responded.

"Da-svee-da-nee-ye," Lori chuckled and disconnected. Sitting down on the bottom step, she mentally ran through what would be needed to help out with the rescue. After texting Sergei the comprehensive list, she went to see what Lucas was up to besides eavesdropping on her. She wasn't miffed at him for doing it. After all, it was part of his  
training to gather Intel whenever and wherever it was available.

The door was ajar to her place. Quietly closing the door behind her, Lori heard slight sounds coming down the hall. She silently made her way to the bedroom and snatched up the duffel bag with the wet clothes while Lucas' back was turned. Moving down towards the bathroom to hang up the wet clothes, she made the next call needed.

"Bonjour Mon Cherie," Darious Noir answered in his native French. Lori always thought his tenor voice had a very melodic tone.

"Bonjour Smoke" She responded. Then proceeded to fill him to the fact that Cool Mist and Night Shadow would be joining up with him soon and provisions would be available on the boat within the hour. She knew he would agree that time was of the utmost essence, so it made more sense for her to direct the operation remotely. As they coordinated the finer points, Lori hung the clothes to be air dried on the rack she had set up in the bathtub. With a promise to be in contact as soon as all were assembled, Darious bid her au revoir.

Lori arrived back to the bedroom as Lucas lined the last of the pillows up against the headboard. She grinned coming right up behind him, lightly pressed up against his back and asked in a soft whisper right in to his ear, "Building up your arsenal for our rematch?"

He straightened and turned around wrapping his arms around her waist. Lucas answered with a grin cheekily replying, "Of course, never can have too much of a reserve."

"Fair enough, I see you've not been idle while I've been on the phone," Lori said nodding towards the freshly made bed while deftly disengaging herself from his arms and backing up towards the door. As much as she'd like to stay right where she was, now was not the time to lose focus. She asked, "Care for a cup of tea to reward all that hard work, or would you prefer something stronger?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you," Lucas answered as Lori watched him stuff his suddenly free hands in to his back pockets. He suggested, "Why don't I put the kettle on while you finish stowing the rest of your laundry."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lori answered moving over to the opposite side of the bed trying to stay out of temptation's way. She picked up a stack of shirts from the basket and could feel Lucas' eyes on her. The moment he left the bedroom, she let a huge sigh thinking what rotten timing all this was. But hey, the sooner she got Eric back, the sooner she could go back to giving Lucas her undivided attention. She saw out of the corner of her eye Lucas was making his way down the hall toward the bathroom.

Finished with stowing the rest of the laundry, Lori went to the kitchen to help prepare the tea tray. While pulling down the cups and saucers, she once again had the feeling of being watched and figured Lucas was back. Turning around when the kettle whistled, she saw him move from the doorway to the stove to make the tea. She added the sugar bowl to the tray. When the action got a smile from him, she wondered why but gladly returned it.

Her Blackberry vibrated in her back pocket. Before putting it up to her ear, she looked at the caller I.D. then answered in Swedish as she moved around Lucas and down the hall to the office, "God Kvall, hur gar det?" When translated meant "Good Evening, how's it going?"

"Very well, and from what I have heard from our mutual friends I may be of service to my Viking Princess, true?" Stig Andersson, the current ranking officer of the Swedish Port Authority answered in his flawless English.

Lori rolled her eyes at the title he used. Switching back to English, she answered, "True. Thank you for calling. I don't have any firm details yet, but will be in touch when I do."

"I am confident we can accommodate you as long as there is nothing too illegal involved," Stig teased.

"Nothing illegal at all, I would not ask you to become involved in anything nefarious, my friend," Lori responded as she opened up the locked cabinet with the retina scan.

"Just my luck, always making me be the upstanding citizen that I am, perhaps another time I'll get to be just a bit bad," Stig laughed.

"You're Aces and I'll be back in touch as soon as I know more," Lori said. She sifted through several files before pulling out the black and white striped one. Stig wished her well in her adventure before hanging up. Skimming through the folder's contents, she knew the time had come whether or not to let Lucas in to her inner circle. It was not to be made lightly as there were far reaching consequences either way she decided. Flipping the folder closed, Lori headed back down the hall.

Coming to the breakfast area and taking a seat coincided with Lucas pouring out the first cup of tea. She couldn't help the deep sigh that escape accepting the offered cup of tea and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, shall we continue our conversation?" Lucas asked nonchalantly as he finished pouring his own cup of tea. He looked over at her, and she knew he was waiting for a response.

Prolonging the inevitable by a few more seconds, she spooned her normal amount of sugar in to the tea and gave it a healthy stir. It was make or break time. What swung her decision over to the "Include Lucas" column was the knowledge of how much good it would do for him to know that someone had such utter faith in his honour to be included in such a momentous operation. With a lucky (or an unlucky, depending on your point of view) thirteen word question, Lori changed the entire dynamic of the evening. Lifting her gaze from the teacup, she looked him straight in the eye and with all the steely determination she could muster asked, "Ever heard of an operative that goes by the moniker "The Grey Ghost?"


End file.
